Tears are meant to be Cried
by Chronos the Fallen Angel
Summary: Harry Potter/X-men x-over. After harry's fifth year, pain is every where in his life. Mutants have made themselves known. And all harry can hope for is his light at the end of the tunnel. H/HR fic. PLease R&R!
1. Prologue

Tears are meant to be Cried  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: This story will contain characters from two different universes, them being Harry's world and the Marvel Comic one (Maybe DC Comics too). Another Idea taken from those universes are the creators not mine, but what I have created is mine (I.E. Roland Childe, Heather Mae Kent, and the new characters to follow.)  
  
For those who have read my other story, until this one is farther then that one, I will leave the Efforts of the Damned up. Until then enjoy that, I do hope you read the other one to see the differences and changes that I made.  
  
This is an updated chapter, I changed it from the seventh year to the sixth, as to have a sequel.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Deep into sleep, Harry tossed and turned all night. The memories of what had happened over the past two years still haunted him. The deaths he seen were haunting with in his dreams; Cedric' death the fourth year of attending Hogwarts the most, but there were still others. Harry felt that he was fault of the deaths of those who attended other wizarding schools. He felt that he was the cause of all the deaths that had happened since Cedric's, and now the ghosts seemed the haunt him.  
  
Harry awoke from his nightmare of the ghosts. But something was different, after the ghosts disappeared, a new dream begun. He sensed a girl being attacked over and over again, abused and assaulted in the worst manner for anyone. He felt her pain, and wished from the bottom of his heart that he could help her. But it, in the end was all but a dream. Though for some strange reason Harry felt that it was real, and what was happening to the girl was just as real as he is.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to the window. It was open for Hedwig, as she left for her dinner. Harry stared at the pale moon; he had grown over the past three years, more muscular and stronger; he hadn't grown in height since his fifth year, still six feet even. Harry found a spell his fifth year at Hogwarts that returned his eyes to 20/20 vision so he didn't need glasses anymore.  
  
He leaned against the window, and looked over to the clock. It read four o'clock, he sighed. He wished that he was still at Hogwarts despite the horrible memories from the last year. He wanted to be back with his friends, both Hermione and Ron, but mostly Hermione. He missed her so much; Harry felt his heart ache each day without him hearing from her. She had turned into such a beautiful woman since Harry first met her; to him she was the most stunning girl at the school. Her hair was no longer the curly mess it was when he first met her, but instead smooth and straight. She had developed as normal girls do, and to Harry she was still the same beautiful woman that he had grown to love. But she would never know his true feelings.  
  
It had only been a week since school ended, but to Harry, it was forever. He knew that he liked her and wanted to be more then friends, but she chose to be just that, friends, at the end of the year. Hermione found herself a boyfriend and a terrible choice at that. He was considered to be the worst boy at the school: rude, mean, cruel, always cheating on his girlfriends, and using them constantly to achieve his goals. Harry tried to warn her, but she didn't listen. It happened too quickly, and the two friends stopped talking. But in the end, they made up on uneasy terms.  
  
Harry was worried too, for another and completely different problem. Mutants. They appeared on the news a few before Harry returned from Hogwarts, and the students were warned about using their powers in a Muggle resident. But it was a pointless warning, as every student knew better not to. But for Harry it meant torture when he returned home. Uncle Vernon beat- up him when he returned, and made it a daily ritual. Harry was still sore from the day-before's beating. But he didn't complain, he never did. It was no use threatening with Sirius; he was cleared of all charges, and since the Dursleys considered him a mutant as well, they weren't afraid of him. A mutant could do nothing both in the wizarding world and the Muggle. Harry couldn't live with him because of Professor Dumbledore's request; Harry should be kept as far away from the wizarding world as possible, until it is time for him to return to finish the school year, a year when he would be strong enough to protect himself and others.  
  
Harry limped back over to his bed, his leg sore for Dudley pushing him down the stairs. Harry caught himself before any real damage was done, but his wrists felt like they were burning from the pain. He wished in the depths of his heart that he could leave this horrible place for another, anywhere better then the Dursley's.  
  
Hedwig came back with a letter on her leg and a mouse in her mouth. "Hello, girl," he said, and felt a pain. Not in his head, but in his heart. It wasn't Voldemort, Harry knew that. He felt it for an awhile, starting a few weeks after Hermione began going out with that boy. He just pasted it off as an ulcer from stress and grabbed a small bottle from the dress. He took a pill from it and swallowed it, it sometimes, and sometimes it didn't work. Harry just hoped for the best.  
  
Harry slowly read the letter; the pill wasn't working and made it hard for him to concentrate. But Harry continued on, and slowly, his face turned into a smile. Hermione would be returning home and invited him to stay over at her house. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and her parents said it would be alright. He would be picked up the next day, Sirius would be there to make sure that Harry was going, as he was the legal guardian, despite the fact that he was living with the Dursley's.  
  
Harry climbed back into his bed and hoped that the pain would die down enough so he would be able to sleep. And sure, enough it did, but never truly life him. He dreamt of the girl being attacked and violated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the world, in an institute designed for the gifted, slept a young man. He couldn't sleep well for his dreams returned to him every night since it had happened. Three weeks ago, his girlfriend was killed by an angry mob after him, trying to kill him. And with all his powers, the young man couldn't stop the horrible act from happening. So the boy ended up here, the only place left in the world that would accept him, save the school that he was waiting to return to. There they teach him the essentials of magic, and the boy is the best there is, was, and ever will be.  
  
The boy awoke in the dead of night, his powers finding a source of pain and inflicting it upon him. But he did not scream; no, instead, he focused the pain into anger, and the anger into power. He yelled in anger, and broke a vase on the dress across from his bed. The pieces of the vase travel through out the room, and pierced the walls. Slowly the boy calms down, breathing hard. Some of his friends rush into the room, hoping to prevent him from hurting himself. But it was too late. On the boy's bare chest were pieces of the glass vase imbedded into the skin. Blood ran down his chest, and onto the sheets of the bed.  
  
"Roland," a young girl said, "Are you alright?" they all knew how and why it happened. They all knew of the horror afflicted upon the young man. Everyone was dressed in their sleeping cloths, as it was early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said. "Now, leave." He tried to shield his eyes from the bright hallway. "I don't need help."  
  
A bald man in robe came rolling up to the room in a wheel chair. "Please do, I need to talk with Roland alone," he said. The group of kids cleared a path for him.  
  
"Yes, professor," was the unified reply from the group. They walked back slowly to their rooms. The last to leave closed the door, leaving Roland and the professor in complete darkness.  
  
"What happened, Roland?" the professor asked. He wheeled himself over to the side of Roland's bed, so that he was right next to him.  
  
"You know what happened, Professor X," Roland snapped back, his anger hadn't settled down. "I saw them again. And still the boy does nothing." Roland reached out in front of him. The professor heard another vase shatter on the dress. "Doesn't he care about her?"  
  
"I believe that he doesn't know, Roland. From what you told me, he couldn't have known."  
  
"But Professor-" Roland started.  
  
"You need to relax," he said. "There is nothing we can do."  
  
"Yes there is," Roland replied. "I felt that both of them are mutants, as well as wizards. We can help them, Professor."  
  
"And how do you purpose that?" Professor X asked. "Their powers haven't manifested themselves yet."  
  
The blacken room was silent. "I could transfer over to their school and try to protect them, maybe help them with their powers."  
  
"But you barely have control on your own powers. Let alone your anger. How do you suspect to help them if you can not help yourself, Roland?"  
  
"I-I don't know, professor," Roland stuttered out. "But I-" he started then yelled again, and slammed his fists on the bed. Another vase broke.  
  
"You need to control you anger."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"I'll help you tonight," Professor X said. He reached out and touched Roland's forehead. "Relax, and fall into a deep sleep. We'll finish this conversation later."  
  
Roland felt relaxed and calmed, and he lied back down, and slowly fell back asleep. The professor wheeled himself out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Two other kids were waiting for the professor outside of Roland's room. "How is he professor?" the girl asked. She had brown hair with white bangs, produced from an accident that happened two years ago. She wore a long nightgown with gloves and her arms covered. The boy was holding her in his arms. They were clearly dating.  
  
"Not good, Rogue," he replied, and wheeled himself up to them. "His mind is nearly destroyed, holding itself together by threads. His condition is worse then Logan's."  
  
"Is there anything that we can do to help him?" the boy asked; he was wearing his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He held Rogue closer to him.  
  
"I don't know, Bobby," Professor X said, "His has so many problems. In his mind, he feels like the world is his responsibility and that he must fix it.'  
  
"But that's not true, professor," Rogue replied.  
  
"That may be, Rogue, but I sense another in his mind."  
  
"What does that mean, professor?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I don't know," Professor X said. "But it clearly isn't helping him. That voice that he talks to is guiding him somewhere, but I can't where that path leads." He looked at Bobby and Rogue. "I fear that he is in danger, but of what I can not tell."  
  
"We have to help him, professor," Rogue said. She threw her white bangs out of her eyes. "He's tried so hard to help us."  
  
"I know, Rogue, I know," Professor replied. "But right now there is nothing we can do for him." He started to guide his chair away, but stopped. "I would like you two to go back to your separate rooms. We're starting early tomorrow, and I suggest you get your rest." The Professor then continued to wheel himself down the hallway and to his room.  
  
"Yes professor," Bobby said, he lead Rogue away to her dorm then went to his. 


	2. The End comes and Leaves

Chapter 1: The End comes and Leaves  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "In order to begin something new, we must end something old." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Anything that I didn't create isn't mine. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and any Marvel character belongs to Marvel. And maybe later, I will add DC comic book characters, I don't know yet.  
  
I will travel back and forth between Harry and Roland, as they are both important to the development of the story. But trust me; this story is about Harry not Roland.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry awoke from his deep sleep again, this time to his alarm clock. He still he saw the visions of the girl being attacked. This time more vivid, as if he was there, tied up in a corner and unable to help. He saw another boy with blonde hair abuse the girl, rape her. She had brown hair, but that was all that he could see. Harry wanted to do everything in his power to help her, but he couldn't. He was forced to see the dream and just that. In the end, though Harry felt the chains that were holding him break. He was about to run to the girl, but he froze what he was stand, his body turning to stone. The blonde haired boy, walked over to Harry, he couldn't see all of his face, just the evil grin on it. The boy swung a bat at Harry, and he shattered into a thousand pieces. Before Harry woke up he heard the boy say, "You will never be able to stop me."  
  
When he did awake, Harry was in a cold sweat. He looked over to his open window; the sun hadn't risen yet, so Harry quickly got dressed. The Dursley were having guest over and he would need to get the house ready for them. He ran down stairs, and got to work. It was better for him to work without being told, he wouldn't be abused so much. He didn't even eat breakfast, just got to work. He knew who his aunt wanted it, so he didn't need to be told. Only that when the clock tolled eight, he would need to prepare breakfast for his 'family.'  
  
Harry sighed; he was vacuuming the living room floor. He looked out the window at the houses across from Number 4 Privet Dr. Harry wished was to see the forest again, the earth itself, the calmness that it brings for some odd reason. He wished that he could see it with Hermione, to be with her again. He felt the pain in his heart; it was enormous, as if he was stabbed there. But Harry just got back to work, hoping that getting her off his mind was cause the pain away. But it didn't leave him; neither did the thought of her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
All the way across the Atlantic Ocean, was Roland asleep in his bed. He was the last to awake in his house, as usual. Roland rarely got a decent night sleep since the death of her. The hauntings in his dreams were horrible, but the situation got worse. Two weeks after she died, he saw them, a boy with unruly black hair, and a girl whose straight smooth brown hair was the rival of his recently deceased girlfriend. He saw the girl beaten, raped, and killed. The boy was killed trying to save her. Roland just couldn't take feeling the death of another person. His body couldn't take it. Even in the dream it was killing him.  
  
Roland awoke in his pitch-black room. No light came in, which suited him fine. His eyes had developed so that what everyone else saw as normal light, he would be blinded by it, almost like night vision. He reached over and grabbed his specially designed sunglasses, designed so that no light could come in unless through the lens. They formed tightly around him.  
  
Roland placed them on and looked around the room, despite the darkness, he could see clearly. Even earlier that morning, he saw that damage that he had done. Three of the vases in his room exploded because of his power, because of his anger. He was often warned that his anger would be the best of him, and Roland was beginning to believe Dr. McCoy. His anger was the end of her, and he had never forgiven himself for it. But he couldn't help it, with the way the incident affected his mind, he had no control over it. With her though, Roland had a fighting chance against his anger. But now that she was gone.  
  
Roland threw the thought out the window, and got up. His chest burned from pain. Roland looked down, and saw that scabs had begun to form over the glass shards that had embedded his body. He looked down at it for a moment, and then six hands came from his back. Six pitch-black hands. They pulled out the shards and dropped them to his feet. Roland winced with each shard that was removed, and when the last one was removed, the hands returned to his back and disappeared into it. He sighed, and grabbed his chest with one hand, placing pressure on it to slow the bleeding. He walked slowly over to the blind, his knee hurting.  
  
Roland opened them cautiously, as he wasn't sure whether or not the sun was still in the sky hovering over his room. Roland always felt that the sun was watching him, just as the moon and the stars did. He knew it was crazy, but it was the way he felt. Besides, even with the sunglasses, staring at the sun was blinding to him.  
  
Luckily, the sun was overhead. "High noon," he said, and looked outside his window. Students were outside running around, trying to act normal despite their obvious differences from the outside world. Roland missed his morning classes already; having slept late, and had no intention of attending the rest of his classes for the day. The situation with the girl and boy bother him. He needed to talk to the professor about it.  
  
Roland removed a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. He placed them on as quickly as his aching body would allow. The shirt was tight on his fit body; he had a fit body, built to it fullest. After the incident, Roland worked hard to rebuild his muscles, making them stronger to adapt to his new life style. He continued to work out to keep the look; he thought it was more fitting of him.  
  
Roland looked around the room, and found his cane; it was at the door, where he left it last night. He pointed his left hand at the cane, and a black line shot out of it grabbed the cane and returned with it. He looked down at his left hand, then at the cane. So much can happen in one night, he said. He laughed, despite what had happened; he wouldn't trade it for the world. Here, he was happy for the first time in his life. Until she left him.  
  
Roland sighed, and changed his train of thought. He quickly remembered why he had gotten dressed. Too often he was getting side tracked. Roland slowly walked over to the door, using his cane to release the pressure on his leg. He opened the door to his room and closed it as he left. A young boy ran into him as Roland closed it. The boy fell down, but Roland just stood. Multiplies of the brown-haired boy appeared in the hallway. "I'm sorry, Roland," the boy said quickly, not wanting to get yelled at.  
  
"Jamie, you need to watch where you're going," he said, offering one of the boys a hand. The rest disappeared back into that one boy. "And there's no need to be sorry, you've done nothing wrong."  
  
"Hey, you're not mad today," Jamie replied.  
  
"Not yet," Roland said, "Just don't push your luck." He smiled down at the young boy, standing only 5'5'' the boy was short compared to Roland who stood at 6'3''. "I haven't seen a reason to be mad yet." Jamie turned and continued to run down the hallway. "Hey, where's the professor?"  
  
"I think he's down in the kitchen," Jamie yelled down the hallway as he ran away.  
  
Roland smiled at the student's eagerness, his happiness, something that Roland himself hadn't experienced in a long time. Slowly the smile disappeared from his face as he walked down the hallway and to the stairs. In the Main Hallway, there were students talking about miscellaneous topics. Roland felt their excitement, their happiness, everything that they were feeling. The strength of some of the feelings were almost too strong for him to handle. Almost. He felt something that, he himself hadn't felt in so long. Love. "Hello Bobby, Rogue," he said, not turning around.  
  
"How-how," Bobby stuttered. Roland turned around and pointed to his head. "Oh."  
  
"Hi, Roland," Rogue said with a sweet smile. Roland just tipped an imaginary hat. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Roland laughed softly; Rogue was acting like she was attracted to Roland. But he and Bobby knew better. It was a physical attraction, one that many of the girls showed toward Roland. "Rogue," Roland said, "Just remember who your boyfriend is."  
  
"Oh yeah," she said, blushing. Rogue quickly grabbed Bobby's hand with hers. Roland looked at them. Ever since he met them, he tried his best to help Rogue, to allow them to do what normal couples of their age do. His knowledge of technology has advanced the institute far beyond Professor Xavier's expectations. Roland now just wanted to help others in their troubles, it seemed only right. But he hadn't found a solution to their problem yet.  
  
"Listen, take care you two," Roland said with a smile, "I need to talk with the professor."  
  
"Oh, he's in the kitchen with Logan and Cyclops," Bobby replied. "He said he was waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby, Rogue," Roland said.  
  
He walked down the stairs slowly, taking his time with each step. The pain in his knee was unbearable. But he continued on, he was halfway through when it happened. The pain of the girl returned. She was beating beaten again, raped, tortured. He was in mid-step when the pain rushed to his head. He grabbed his head in pain as he fell down the rest of the stairs. Roland landed with a crash, a rather loud one too. The entire room noticed it.  
  
Despite the pain, Roland didn't scream. He never screamed. He just buried the pain, and turned it into anger and the anger into power. A vase on a table broke when one of Roland's extensions hit it. None of the pieces hit anyone, though. They froze in mid-air and dropped to the ground.  
  
Bobby came gliding down the stairs on a sheet of ice that he created. Rogue was right behind him, holding his hand in her gloved one. The students rushed Roland as he twitched in pain. A tall boy with brown hair bent down to pick up him up. "Piotr, don't touch him," Bobby replied. He knelt down next to the fallen boy.  
  
"But, he needs help," Piotr spoke with a deep Russian accent.  
  
"But you can not give Roland the help he needs, Piotr," Professor Xavier's voice traveled through the crowd. It grew quiet save Roland's twitching. "He is having another vision, much like this morning's one."  
  
Roland was still in pain when he tried to sit up. It was more of a severe migraine then anything else, but time it was different. Roland grabbed his side in pain; when he removed his hands, he saw blood on the fingers. "God," he said, and laid back down, still holding his side.  
  
"Bobby," the Professor said with urgency, "Try to lower the temperature around Roland's body, and create a barrier." Bobby began to focus on Roland, pointing his hand at the fallen boy. "Piotr when Bobby is done, pick up Roland and bring him into the kitchen." The tall boy just nodded. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as Piotr used his mutant power to don his metal shell around his body, increasing his strength.  
  
"There, Professor," Bobby said, lowering his hand. Sweat was pouring from his face. Roland was covered in a thin layer of ice. Piotr picked up him slowly, and carried the student into the kitchen, following right behind the professor.  
  
Once in side, the professor told Piotr to place him down on counter. A man with red glasses, one smoking a cigar, and a man brown hair and regular glasses quickly got up from the table. "Professor, what happened?" the man with red glasses asked. Like Roland's, they formed around his eyes, rather to kept his mutant power in then to kept something out.  
  
"He had another vision, Scott," The professor said, he looked up at Piotr, "You may leave, Piotr."  
  
"Okay, professor, just-" Piotr said.  
  
"I'll tell you when he gets better. Now if you excuse us, we need to see if we can help him." Piotr walked out of the room. The Professor looked over at the man with the regular glasses. "This is the boy, Dr. McCoy." Roland had already begun to melt on the counter.  
  
"Fascinating," he said, fixing the glasses. "So he is the one who created my holographic projector. What were his mutant powers again?" he looked up at the professor.  
  
"Shadow manipulation, empathic telepathy, increased healing rate, though it hasn't helped out his knee; there are others we think but he refuses to tell us," Scott said. He scratched the back of his head. "Many of his other powers have to do with the shadow manipulation though, Dr. McCoy."  
  
"Fascinating," he said again. "And what else can he do with his shadow manipulation?" he touched Roland's forehead, trying to feel the boy's temperature and jumped back. "What happened?"  
  
"Roland can withdraw memories of pain, fear, anger, and the like from the minds of people," Professor X said. "Though, the only time I've seen him do it is when he's like this."  
  
"Have you tried interfering with telepathy?"  
  
"Yes, but he simply blocks it out." Dr. McCoy looked at the wound that Roland had sustained, the bleeding had stopped. "This is the first time, though; he received a wound from the visions."  
  
Roland had stopped twitching, though he was still panting. He sat up slowly, holding his head. His glasses had fallen off out in the hallway. Roland felt his eyes, and noticed that they were gone. "Wow," he said, not opening his eyes, "What a rush."  
  
"Roland," the professor asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so, professor," Roland said, rubbing the back of his head. "You don't happen to know where my glasses are; do you?"  
  
"They could be out in the hallway," Scott said.  
  
"So where am I then?" Roland asked; it was clear that he didn't know.  
  
"In the kitchen," the professor said. A knock came from the door. "You can come in now," The professor said. The door opened and it was Rogue and Bobby. Piotr was behind them with a short girl with long brown hair. "Hello, Bobby, Rogue, Piotr, Kitty. How can I help you?"  
  
"We brought these for Roland," Bobby said, holding out the black sunglasses. "And we were wondering how is he doing?" The professor took them  
  
"Don't worry about me," Roland said, with his eyes close. He looked over at the door at his friends. "I've had worse," He lied, and offered them assuring smile. They simply took it, and didn't argument. "I'll talk to you about it later."  
  
"Okay," Piotr said. They left the room and headed back into the Main Hallway.  
  
Roland sighed and lay back down. He touched his bleeding side, and looked at his right hand. He replaced it and focused on the wound. Slowly, the wound began to glow a light blue, and soon there was no more blood on him, the counter, or his shirt. "How, how," Dr. McCoy stuttered.  
  
"I believe the words you are looking for are 'how did you that?'" He said with a smile.  
  
"Roland," Professor X said, sternly.  
  
"What?" he held a hand out, "Can I have my glasses back, I would like to see our guest."  
  
The professor handed him back his glasses. "This is Doctor Hank McCoy," the professor said. "He's the one-"  
  
"Who made the holographic device for. I remember, professor," Roland replied, repositioning his glasses. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"The Professor thought that I might be able to help you solve the problem of Rogue and Bobby Drake," Dr. McCoy said.  
  
"Okay, we'll work on that later; I need to talk to the professor about something first."  
  
"Which is what Roland?" the professor asked.  
  
Roland sighed and ran his fingers through his pitched black hair. He felt the sweat in his hands. "I can't take another day of this professor, and neither can they. They are going to die tonight unless we can stop them. And with the way I've been feeling lately, I don't think I will survive another one."  
  
"Okay, Roland, okay," The professor said. Roland was holding his heart, and panting. "Just relax. Can you focus on them?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I know their in England, around London," Roland sighed. Scott gave Roland a weird look.  
  
"Are they mutants?" Dr. McCoy asked.  
  
"What does it matter?" Roland replied, "They are in need, and it's our duty to help them."  
  
"It matters for if they are mutants, than the professor can use Cerebro to find them, Roland," he said.  
  
"Well they are mutants, just not in the way that you're thinking. Cerebro wouldn't find them unless there were some modifications to it, and we can't make those in time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"So, what are they?" Logan added. He lit a cigar.  
  
"Wizards and witches, Logan." Everyone in the room stared at him. It was clear that they didn't know anything about them. Though, only the Professor knew of Roland's other abilities, his other powers. "I'll explain." Roland sighed; he knew it would take a while for them to understand. But by then, it could be too late.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry worked late into the afternoon skipping breakfast and lunch; he didn't even shower that morning. Uncle Vernon pushed Harry into a wall, nearly breaking the china that he was holding, but Harry got a hold of it. Dudley pushed Harry down the stairs, hoping to hurt him, but nothing happen. Harry recovered from the surprise of the push and landed with a solid thud on the bottom stairs.  
  
Despite what those two incidents, nothing else happened. Harry just hoped for Sirius to come soon, so he could leave the hell that he was in. And to leave would be to enter a heaven which Harry had never seen before.  
  
It was around one o'clock when Harry had finished all his work. He slowly walked up stairs, tired from all the work that he had done. When he reached his door, he locked it tight, as Uncle Vernon had asked him to. Harry wasn't supposed to leave at all this night. He was just to stay in his room, not make a sound, as if he didn't exist. But the first time Uncle Vernon didn't have the threat of abuse on his side. So Harry would listen to him.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Harry heard the fat feet of his 'family' rush to greet the arrival. He heard the scream of Aunt Petunia from his room; she must have fainted for there was a loud thud. Harry wanted to see what had scared them so much that she fainted, but he knew better. Harry wasn't going to open the door for no one.  
  
"Get out of my house," he heard Uncle Vernon yell. Harry rushed to the door to hear the conversation downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the law states that the boy is mine now, Mr. Dursley," the voice said. Harry recognized it from somewhere but couldn't place his finger on it. "Now if you excuse me, I will get my godson." Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard this; it was Sirius. Harry heard footsteps up the stairs, and quickly unlocked the door. Harry smiled when the door opened.  
  
It was Sirius though he was wearing a cowboy hat and trench coat. "Hello, Harry," he said, "May I come in?" He nodded. "Please close the door." Harry did as he was asked.  
  
"Sirius it's so good to see-" Harry started but stopped when Sirius removed his hat. Beneath the hat were two small red horns coming from his forehead. He looked at Harry, and Harry saw the red eyes that he had gained. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, lifting up one of his hands and looking at it; instead of five fingers there were only three, a thumb and two fingers. "I woke up one morning and I was like this." He looked at his godson. "Please don't be afraid, Harry; I would do nothing to hurt you."  
  
"I know," Harry said, still cautious about approaching his Godfather. "But it's just that it's-"  
  
"Different?" Sirius interrupted, "I know, there's more, but I think that it would be too much for you to bear right now."  
  
"No it's alright," Harry replied. He took a seat next to Sirius. "I'll be fine." But Harry wasn't so sure of that. This was just so new to him. But he would be brave for his godfather's sake.  
  
Sirius stood up and carefully took off the trench coat; Harry saw the farther transformation that occurred. Sirius had two red bat-like wings on his back, coming from his shoulder blades. He relaxed them and they formed cloak that looked like it was buckled under Sirius' chin. He looked like an evil demon.  
  
"So are you a mutant?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think so, but-" Sirius stopped. He changed his train of thought. "How could this have happened? The changes are only supposed to occur in teenagers, not adults." He looked out the window at the normal streets, clearly wishing that it hadn't happened to him.  
  
"I don't know, unless-" Harry thought. It could be possible; after all with magic, anything is possible.  
  
"Unless what, Harry?"  
  
"Unless a spell triggered the mutation."  
  
"Yes, that could be possible, but no one casted a spell on me the day before I mutated." He walked over to Harry and knelt down, "I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
"Why? You've done nothing wrong." Sirius placed his head on Harry's knee and began to cry.  
  
"Because," he didn't look up, "I was supposed to take you away from all of this. No more Dursley's, no more abuse, no more pain." He cried for a few moments, Harry said nothing and just tried to comfort his Godfather silently. Finally, Sirius spoke up again, wiping a tear away. "You were going to stay with Hermione the rest of the summer so that I could get a place for us and everything settled."  
  
"Sirius," Harry was upset, but he couldn't blame Sirius. He had no control over it.  
  
"You hate me, don't you?"  
  
"No, no," Harry said.  
  
"Yes you do," Sirius said, looking up. "You don't have to lie to me, Harry."  
  
"Sirius, I'm not lying to you. I couldn't have you, after all that you've done for me, its impossible." He smiled at his Godfather, who gave a smile in return. "I will always love you, Sirius."  
  
"Thank you Harry," Sirius said. He stood up, and grabbed his coat. He wiped a tear away. "I want you to stay at Hermione's for the rest of the summer. You should be safe there."  
  
"But what about you? Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Somewhere I can be safe. I try to drop in whenever I can, make sure that you're alright." Sirius placed the coat on, covering his wings, and then hid the horns on his head. "Harry, I will always protect you 'til the day that I die." He smiled at Harry a reassuring smile, one that Harry returned. "C'mon, let's get your stuff down the car downstairs." He helped Harry pack up his cloths, all his school supplies, and everything that he would need for when he was at Hermione's. Sirius helped Harry carry the trunk down stairs and out the door. The Dursleys said nothing to them as they did this. They didn't want to have nothing to do with the wizarding world, and now that Harry was leaving their lives forever, why should they speak up, why should they stop him from leaving.  
  
They walked over to a car on the side of the rode. In silence, they loaded the car and got into it, not saying a word to each other. For about an hour they drove in silence, Harry just staring out the window. Finally he spoke up. "When are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Late tonight," he replied, turning the wheel and going down a back rode. "I'm going to be picked up outside Hermione's house around ten, so I'll arrive early to tell you what I can."  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Sirius didn't answer the question. So Harry asked it again. He mumbled something this time. "What did you say?"  
  
"America," Sirius said, not looking at Harry. Harry was shocked, his Godfather, is only relative that he liked, was going halfway across the world.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. He was mad at Sirius for the first time in a while. Not once was he mad at Hermione for going out with that boy, not once was he mad with Uncle Vernon for beating him. But here he was mad at Sirius for leaving him again.  
  
"Harry, it's a long story."  
  
"Well, we've got time," he said, his voice filled with anger.  
  
Sirius sighed. This was a troubling subject for him, but Harry desired to know. After all, he was the one going half way across the world. "You know that mutants are hated around the world."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"That includes the wizarding world, Harry," Sirius added. Harry was shocked, these people who lived in fear of what the outside world would do if it ever found out they were different was shunning those who were different from them. "At the place I'm going, I was promised protection from the outside world, and maybe, they can found out what happened to me."  
  
"Are they wizards?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Sirius turned the wheel again.  
  
"Then how can they help you?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't answer, he hadn't thought about it. "Did you think about that?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to be-" He started.  
  
"To be what," Harry said.  
  
"To not be feared." Harry was thrown back by this. "Even you fear me Harry, I can tell in you eyes."  
  
"I don't fear you Sirius," He said, trying to defend himself, but his godfather was right. Harry was afraid of him. He had grown so accustom to the racism thoughts and ideals of Uncle Vernon that some of them sunk it. For that, Harry was ashamed of himself.  
  
"I know what you're feeling, Harry," Sirius said with a smile, Harry noticed the pointy teeth that he bore. "A few days ago, I felt that way too. But your feelings change when something like that happens to you."  
  
"Oh," Harry said.  
  
"I haven't changed the way I acted, Harry. I'm still Sirius the wizard, I'm still your godfather, and I still love you."  
  
"Oh," Harry said again. And he didn't saw anything else. His Godfather was right. Harry was just judging him on the way he looked, and yet he was the same.  
  
For a long time, Harry said nothing. He just sat and stared out the window, looking at the scenery. For three hours they said nothing, because there was nothing to be said. Sirius drove while Harry just stared out the window.  
  
At a stoplight, a light tapping came from the back window. They looked back, it was Hedwig. She wanted to be let in. Harry unrolled his window and his owl landed on his lap. "Hey, Hedwig," he said and rubbed his snow-white owl. He noticed the letter on her leg. "Huh," he said, "who could this be?"  
  
"Well, remove it and we'll see," Sirius replied.  
  
Harry did as he was asked and began to read the letter out loud as for Sirius to hear.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I apologize now for misspelling your name, if I have done so. The letter that I received was not written very clearly.  
  
Now to the matters at hand. I recently learned of your condition from a letter signed by a Professor Dumbledore and I have to say that we would be happy to help you with the problem has been thrusted upon you. I say problem, for you are right, the mutant gene only awakens in teenagers who undergo a traumatic event.  
  
Though I do not know the full extent of your problem, there is a boy here who could help you. He is also one of your kind, and knows more about it then he has told me. When we pick you up at ten o'clock your time, he will be with us to discuss your problem and try to solve it as quickly as possible.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor Charles Xavier  
  
"Well," Sirius said, "I'm glad that that's settled. But they didn't give me a place. Do you think that we should write back about it?"  
  
"Probably, Sirius," Harry said; he rubbed Hedwig's head. "But you'd think that they would have a handle on something like that. After all, he was the one who wrote to us."  
  
"Actually Harry, I wrote to Professor Dumbledore who wrote to this man," Sirius replied. "I thought that he was the only one who I could trust with this besides you."  
  
"But still-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry, I owl them again to find out where, alright?" Sirius looked back at the road. "I'm glad that you're worried about me."  
  
"Thank you Sirius, but why-" Harry started to ask why, but stopped he knew why. It was because of the way he was acting before. "Oh."  
  
Sirius pulled into a drive way, and said, "We're here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I mean we're at the Grangers," Sirius replied, getting out of the car. When Sirius got open he was careful with his hat, the wind was blowing strong. "C'mon, Harry, get out of the car. Take a look at this." Harry did as he was asked and climbed out of the car, careful with Hedwig on his shoulder. Sirius was looking up at the sky, up at the sun.  
  
"It's just the sun, Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"I haven't seen the sun in so long," he replied, "it's beautiful."  
  
"C'mon, Sirius," Harry laughed, "Let's go." Hedwig fly up the sky, up to the sun. Harry was surely looking forward to the rest of the day, Hermione was returning. This day couldn't get any better, and it couldn't get worse at all. He looked at the watch that he had bought his sixth year at Hogwarts, it read four o'clock. He had the rest of the day with Hermione.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland was seated at the front of the table, Logan, Scott, Dr. McCoy, Bobby, and Rogue all focusing in on him. The professor rolled in, and felt the tension in the room. "I see that you are done with the conversation," he said, and wheeled himself over to Roland.  
  
"Actually," Roland said, "We've been done for the past," he pulled out a watch from his pant's pocket, "the past twenty minutes. They've just been this silent for that time."  
  
"Surprise, no doubt," Professor X replied. He turned to the table, "Now that you know of the society of wizards and witches, we need to discuss how to save these two kids."  
  
"We're still taking in what he just said, professor," Bobby said.  
  
"I understand, Bobby, but it is important that we help them out, for as Roland told you, they are mutants," The Professor turned to Dr. McCoy. "Do you have any theories on the situation, Hank?"  
  
"Yes, actually," He said, fixing his glasses, "You said earlier that you couldn't enter Roland's mind to find the source because he blocks it, right?"  
  
"Hey, I don't do it on purpose, it just happens," Roland added, defending himself. The other students couldn't help but to snicker.  
  
"It's alright, Roland," the professor said, "And yes that is right, Hank."  
  
"Well, Rogue has the ability to absorb the powers of others, and so-" Hank started.  
  
"We can find out what tin-can here has in his mind," Logan said, taking another puff of his cigar.  
  
"Look who's talking," Roland replied under his breath, just loud enough for the feral mutant to hear.  
  
"I think that would work," The professor said.  
  
"The theory is sound," Hank added. He looked over to Roland, who tented his fingers and was staring over them with his sunglasses.  
  
"No." was his reply, simply and short.  
  
"Why not?" Scott asked. "You said so yourself that you couldn't take another day of it, and this is the only the choice."  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through, Scott," Roland replied. "The only reason why I've survived is because I am the way I am. If Rogue was to absorb my powers and memories." he trailed off.  
  
The professor nodded, silent when hearing what Roland had to say. In a sense, he was right. But the young man was also wrong.  
  
"Roland," Rogue said, "I'm willing to help if we can save a life." She felt her boyfriend's hand tightened on hers.  
  
"No," Roland said again.  
  
Professor Xavier stared at his students. Normally, he made it a policy that he wouldn't pry into the thoughts of others, but when they were projected, he had no choice in hearing them. Roland was torn apart, so it seemed. Half his mind wanted him to help, the other to stay out of it and prevent the harm of anyone else. "Roland," the professor said, "you said often that you help out those in need in disregard of yourself. In this case, it isn't you who has made this choice, it is someone else. Do you not still wish to help them?"  
  
"Professor, you don't understand," Roland said, removing his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes. "This isn't that simple of a choice."  
  
"I don't see how it could be any simpler, Roland," Professor X said.  
  
"I can't, won't, force my memories on those who won't understand them, professor. You wouldn't, couldn't understand."  
  
"Try me, Roland," he replied.  
  
The empath sighed. "I would prefer to tell you alone; professor," Roland said, "then you will know why I am this way."  
  
"The past need not be something to be afraid of," Hank said.  
  
"You sing a different tune if you were in my shoes," Roland laughed. He turned back to the professor. "Please, I don't want their sympathy."  
  
Professor X thought about it for a few moments, before answering, "Fine, Roland." He wheeled himself away. "We'll talk about this in my study, but I expect you to go through with the plan then."  
  
Roland looked at his watch, Two o'clock, he thought, I need to hurry. "Fine, professor," Roland got up, and followed the professor.  
  
Logan snorted when Roland left. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The professor ain't going to like what he finds out," the feral mutant replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked him. "How do you know about Roland's past, he kept it more safeguarded then yours was."  
  
"Don't ask me why he told me, he just did," Logan blew out a smoke ring.  
  
"So tell us," Rogue pressed.  
  
"No," Logan said, and stood up.  
  
"Why not," she replied.  
  
"Because the kid made me promise and he ain't going to break the one that I made him make, so why should I break his?" Logan walked away from the table and into the kitchen. He received weird looks from everyone at the table.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It about eight o'clock where Harry was. He lay down on the bed that the Grangers were allowing him to use. He was exhausted, and Harry still hadn't seen Hermione yet. Mr. Granger had taken him shopping as all Harry had been worn-out cloths. Sirius paid for the majority of it, despite the fact that he left shortly after they arrived.  
  
Harry just wanted to be alone for the moment, all his energy was gone. Hedwig was out delivering the letter that Sirius had wrote to Professor Charles Xavier. Harry just hoped that Sirius would be happy where he was going. Harry looked out the window, and saw the sun setting in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, one that he hoped he would be able to share with Hermione when she got back. Snap out of it, Harry, he said to himself, she's your friend and will be nothing more.  
  
Downstairs, the grandfather clock rang eight. A knock came from the door. "Harry," the voice said.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger," Harry said, sitting up.  
  
"We're going to pick up Hermione and her friend at the airport now," She said, "so we'll be back around nine." Harry heard her walk down the stairs. He sighed. Only another hour, he thought. Harry lay back down on the bed and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
He began to dream of the girl, only this time she was on a plane. Harry could never see her face, only her smooth brown hair. The boy was next to her again, and he could see the damage done to the poor girl. She had bruises on her arms and legs, and her face. Harry could feel her pain. God, how he wished it to end, how he wished to save the girl.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland was seated across from Rogue, the grandfather clock ran five. He looked over to the professor, who gave him a reassuring look. They were in the professor's study, alone with Rogue, and Bobby. Roland then turned his attention to Bobby who was holding Rogue's hand. He was seated to the left of her, and was gently stroking it, trying to calm her down. "Are you sure?" he asked Rogue, his dark glasses' gaze falling upon her.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Alright," Roland sighed, "but promise me that you will tell no one, or at least until I'm ready to tell people." She nodded. "Okay," he said. Roland held out his right hand.  
  
Rogue removed the glove that covered her hand and took Roland. Immediately, the light in the room left, leaving only darkness to claim the room. Suddenly a scream came from Rogue, and then the light returned. A black force was spreading alone her hand, and up her arm. Bobby stood up quickly, "What's happening?" he asked. He reached to the bond that was forming between Roland and Rogue. A stream of ice came from his hand and froze of their hands. With in minutes, Rogue released his hand. Roland took his back, and began to shake it, hoping to get the blood moving. "Sorry."  
  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Roland replied, pointing with his left hand at Rogue. She was white as ever. Just staring at Roland, a blank expression on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Bobby asked, grabbing her hand. "What did you do?"  
  
"I showed her my pasted, Robert," Roland said.  
  
Professor X wheeled himself over and touched his hands to her temples. He wore gloves as to protect himself. "Is she alright, Professor?" Bobby asked. He didn't reply, his eyes closed and focusing in one the location of the girl. "Well."  
  
"Be quiet, Bobby," Professor X said. He released the girl, and she slowly returned to normal. "I know where."  
  
"I had no doubt you would professor," Roland said, standing up with the help of his cane. "But I also have no doubt you now fully understand why I was adamant against letting you know my past."  
  
"Yes, I do." The Professor wheeled himself over to the door. "We're leaving in a few minutes, and I want you to come with us, Roland."  
  
"Alright, professor," Roland replied, "But I doubt that the reason is for the two's safety."  
  
"You are correct, Roland," Professor X said. He turned to Rogue and Bobby. "I want you to come as well."  
  
"Why Professor?" Bobby asked, still holding Rogue's hand.  
  
"Just trust me on this," the professor said before he left the room.  
  
Roland started to walk out, but stopped next to the chair that Rogue was in. "Remember the promise you made me," he said before he left. He left Bobby to help Rogue get to the Blackbird.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up slowly, still dazed from the dream. He felt her pain, her agony. Harry only wished to help her. He heard the grandfather clock ring nine times. "Nine o'clock," he said, and stood up and stretched. Harry was wearing some of the new cloths that he had bought earlier that day. But he didn't remember changing into them. No matter, he thought, I did want to change before Hermione got here.  
  
He ran down the stairs just as the door opened. Harry stood at the edge of the stairs and waited for the person to come through the door.  
  
When Hermione fully opened the door, she dropped her bags and ran over and hugged Harry, nearly knocking him over. "Hi, 'Mione," he said. Her hands were around his neck, his around her waist. She felt lighter since the last time he hugged her.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she replied back, softly. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I you," Harry said. Someone coughed behind Hermione; she released Harry, and looked at the source. Harry saw that it was her boyfriend, Steven Drade. The same boy who was considered to the worst of the worst at Hogwarts. He used girls and abused them, always getting what he wants.  
  
"Hello," Steven said. "I didn't know that you were going to be here." He voice filled with hatred and anger. For the last two years, he tried his best to make Harry's life horrible at Hogwarts. Last year, he succeeded in making Hermione his girlfriend.  
  
"Well," Mr. Granger said, ignore Steven's tone, "Harry needed a safe place to stay, his last home was a bit too violent."  
  
"Too bad," Steven replied looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes it was," Harry said, showing the same animosity.  
  
"Hermione, Steven why don't you get settled into your separate rooms," Mr. Granger said. Harry smirked when he heard this. "We'll go pick up our dinner." He and his wife left the teenagers alone.  
  
Silence followed, and Steven was the one to break it, "Hermione, let's go and talk upstairs." She simply nodded. Along with her bags, Hermione grabbed his too, and took them up the stairs.  
  
As they left Harry could fell the tension between the couple. He felt how Hermione winced beneath his hug. He knew something was wrong, but couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
With the thought of Hermione still in his mind, Harry took a seat on the couch. He started to grab the remote of the TV before he felt the pain. Not only was it in his heart, but in his mind. He heard voices this time, "Help her, save her," over and over again in his mind. Not only did he see the girl getting abused, he saw people, no forms of people who he knew. They were black; with little shading to show features, and were all those who he knew were dead.  
  
Harry knew something was wrong, and his theory was confirmed when he heard a scream from upstairs. It was the scream of a young girl. At the same moment, he heard the scream of the girl within his mind. "Do something," the voices said, "help her, save her." Harry nearly collapsed from the pain. But he stood up the scream again.  
  
With great effort, Harry made his way up the stairs. All along the voices still with him, urging him to save her. The girl screamed again, both in his mind and in reality. This time, a man's scream was with them, just beneath the high pitched screams. Harry tripped, but recovered quickly, and moved down the hallway.  
  
As he drew closer to the guest room of the Grangers, Harry heard another voice, a boy's. Right then and there, he knew what was happening. Harry felt the anger grew inside of him; he felt his hands grow heavier, he felt stronger. He backed up just a bit to get a running start at the door. Harry took off at it, and rammed the door with his shoulder. The door cracked open, and Harry came running in just to see Steven standing over a huddled up mass that Harry assumed was Hermione. "What have you done?" He yelled at him, but he knew.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter," Steven said, his voice all high and mighty. He walked over to Harry slowly, steeping over Hermione. "Coming to the rescue of the dear Mud-blood. It's a shame that you won't be alive to long enough to treasure the moment." He pointed his hand at Harry and it glowed a deep hew of purple. The light came flying at Harry, and hitting him square in the chest. Harry was blown back against the wall.  
  
Shaken and confused, Harry rubbed his head. "Preposterous," Steven said. With his hands at his side, slowly glowing purple, he stared angrily at Harry. A purple mist formed around his hands, as did his eyes shade over a deep purple color. "My powers are unbeatable."  
  
Harry felt his chest, he was fine. There was no damage; only, he was covered in brown dirt. Harry stood up and the dirt fell to the ground. His anger was unlimited; the ground began to shake beneath their feet. "No one," Harry said slowly, pronouncing each word, "hurts Hermione." The ground stopped shaking.  
  
"Too late," Steven replied; he raised his hands at him and fired the second shot at Harry. The blast simply passed over Harry. Harry collapsed on his knees; he again was covered in dirt, as was the area around him. He clenched his fist, and stared down at the ground. "Am I too much for the great Harry Potter?"  
  
"No one hurts Hermione," Harry said again, he stood up slowly; the ground began to shake again. He walked slowly over to Stevens, and repeated himself. "No one hurts Hermione." As he walked, Harry felt the power grow in him.  
  
Steven had a rather scared look on his face. A loud explosion came from down stairs, and that expression left him. "I see that my back up has arrived," Steven said, he began to glow a deep hew of purple. Slowly, he sank down through the boards of the room. "We'll finish this down stairs."  
  
Staring at the ground for a few moments, Harry remembered why he had come up stairs in the first place. He ran over to Hermione. "Hermione," he said. She was lying face down. Harry turned her over onto her back and saw that damage that was done. Hermione had a black eye, and her lips were cut open. Her beautiful face was bruised and battered, and yet Harry still couldn't get enough of seeing her. The anger that had tormented his body had disappeared now that he had Hermione. "Hermione," he said again, "are you okay?" He rubbed he soft brown hair. She stirred and murmured something. Harry picked her up and held her in his arms. With his eyes closed and tears rolling down his checks, Harry said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw Harry, she quickly hugged him back. Harry felt his friends hug, and opened his eyes. "Hermione?" he said with surprise. He pulled away just enough to see her face. When she saw Harry, Hermione produced a small smile across her battered face. "You're alright." Harry hugged her again, tightly this time. Hermione yelped quietly, almost mouse-like. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry pulled away again, but kept his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright," she said softly, straining to speak, "I'm fine, really." Hermione tried to stand up, shifting her body to do so. Harry stood up and helped her up. His hands moved down from her shoulders to her hands. When she was on her own two feet, Harry let go of her hands. Hermione nearly fell back down had it not been for Harry to catch her. "Thanks," she said. He placed her back onto her feet. Some of her hair had fallen onto her face; Harry brushed it softly out of her eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started to say. But a loud roar came from down stairs.  
  
"Harry Potter!" it yelled. "Come down now!" A woman's scream followed it, one of terror and pain. Harry heard it once too many times. "Or the woman dies."  
  
"Harry," Hermione looked into his green eyes, "What are we going-" but Hermione was cut off. The woman screamed out of pain again.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," the woman's voice said, "What's happened-" She screamed again.  
  
"Mother!" Hermione said, and she tried to move toward the door. She nearly fell again, Harry caught her, and with out missing a step pulled her back up to her feet.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, pulling her to look into his eyes. "You're hurt, you can barely move."  
  
"But-" She started to protest, but Harry simply placed his index finger over her rosy lips.  
  
"I will go down, alright?" He added.  
  
"But-" She tried to protest again, only to have the same result.  
  
"I'll be fine," Harry replied. "As long as I know that you're safe. Now please, seat down." He led her over to the bed to sit down.  
  
"Harry, it's not that," Hermione said, she looked down at the ground embarrassed.  
  
"What is it, 'Mione," he asked. She smiled slightly at the nickname.  
  
"I don't want to be alone." Harry knelt down in front of her and pushed her head up gently. "Please don't leave me." She started to cry.  
  
"'Mione," Harry said, wiping a tear away, "I will never leave you." She smiled at him, and hugged Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright."  
  
"What about my mother?" she asked, looking into his eyes again.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Harry replied again.  
  
She didn't let go of his neck. "I'm not letting go Harry, I don't want you to leave."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend, and in a quick motion, picked her legs up. He was holding her in his arms. Hermione felt lighter then ever, even a few minutes again. The clock stuck ten downstairs. Could it be that she was light, or he was stronger? Harry didn't know, but with Hermione by his side, he was invincible. Slowly, and carefully, he walked out of the room, moving around the debris. He made his way down the stairs slowly, toward the roaring beast.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With an ETA of three minutes, the Blackbird was flying at mach two. Scott was piloting the jet while the Professor was talking to him. Dr. McCoy was treating Roland for the seizures that had stopped but a few moments ago. Bobby and Rogue simply were holding hands, talking about what was to come. She had lost all of Roland's powers already and his memories, though the empath had something to do with the memory loss. Logan was in the other pilot seat, smoking a cigar. He looked back at Roland. "I'm surprised that he has lasted this long," he said, and took another puff of his cigar.  
  
"You be amazed, Wolverine," the professor said, he smiled only slightly. Roland told him of his past, but when he read Rogue's mind after absorbing the empath's memories, Wolverine was right. Roland had seen more pain, more suffering then even the entire collection of mutants in the room combined. "He's suffered too much, and yet."  
  
"I've survived it all," Roland said, limping up to the chairs in the front. While everyone else, save Professor X, were wearing a simple black uniform with the insignia X on it, Roland had a sleeveless robe on, a hood hanging behind his head. The robe was open and underneath he wore an all black jump suit.  
  
"How's are they?" Scott asked.  
  
"Fine, Cyclops," Roland replied taking a seat behind the pilot. "But I suggest you speed this bird up, we'll have trouble when we get there."  
  
"Why?" Cyclops responded.  
  
"Who cares," The Wolverine replied. "It just means some action." He cracked his adamantium knuckles.  
  
The professor was quiet; he closed his eyes, and moved his hands to his temples. "Eric," he said, after a few moment of silence.  
  
"The man who survived the Holocaust," Roland added, "I'll remember to stay away from him."  
  
"Why," Bobby asked. "It shouldn't matter."  
  
"My empathic abilities have lately been drawn to pain and suffering." He looked out the window, "though on the other hand..." and Roland trailed off.  
  
"We are above the city right now, professor," Cyclops said. 'I just wished that we had cover, without Storm here we can't hide the Blackbird."  
  
Roland pulled the computer that was to his left over his lap. "Ye of little faith," he said, wires came from his left and entered a small hole on the keyboard. With both hands, Roland was typing something quickly, despite there being not visual. "Done." He said, he retracted the cord back into his arm, and pushed the keyboard back. The ship shock for only a moment, before settling down again. The only one not surprised was Roland, who crossed his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Dr. McCoy asked.  
  
Everyone turned an eye to Roland. "The ship is now cloaked," he replied. "No radar, save any one invented by me, would be able to sense the ship."  
  
"Your boss must be pretty rich from your inventions," Dr. McCoy laughed.  
  
"He doesn't even have half of them." Roland smiled at that fact. "I doubt that he needs them though."  
  
"Who is your boss any way," Bobby asked. No one in the mansion knew that, save Professor Xavier and Roland.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Roland said, "Just know that he has been protecting us since I got here." He pulled out the keyboard and began to type again. "We should be entering the neighborhood right about now, Cyclops. There is also another man there, though-"  
  
"That would be Sirius, whom we received the letter on," Professor X said, placing his fingers to his temples again. "We need to pick him up too. So why don't Iceman and I get Sirius; Cyclops, Wolverine, and Beast, you get the two children. Rogue, I want you to pilot the ship, and Roland keep track of the situation down in the area, alright," Everyone just nodded. "You will be the back up, but I doubt that we will need you."  
  
"Okay, professor," Roland said. A bright purple light came from outside the ship.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Wolverine asked, dropping his cigar in his lap.  
  
"Energy blast," Cyclops said, "Though, I can't tell if-"  
  
"Its mutant, Cyclops," Roland said, was staring straight forward and was typing at inconceivable speed. "Though, I doubt that you could tell the difference between magically and mutant." The blast was brighter this time. "Got them."  
  
"How many?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I count five mutants, four of whom are in our data banks. Magneto, Sabertooth-"  
  
"So he survived," the feral mutant added.  
  
"Pyro-" Roland started again.  
  
"John?!" Bobby said.  
  
"And the mutant known as Gambit, though we have very little info on him." Roland looked up at Professor Xavier. "The last one is not only a mutant but a wizard, so be careful. I know what they are capable of."  
  
The ship shock as it landed. "Let's go, X-men," Cyclops said, standing up and walking to the back.  
  
"Yes, oh fearless leader," Wolverine said, following him out the back. The Professor wheeled himself to the back, and Bobby followed. Dr. McCoy was the last to go.  
  
"Hey, Beast," Roland said. The doctor looked at Roland, "Be careful, it'll be nothing like you've ever seen before." He turned back to the keyboard and began to type again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry was thrown against the wall, snapping it in half. He landed with a loud thud, but quickly stood up. Dust fell off him again. He was beginning to think that he was invulnerable. But he felt his side, and saw the blood coming from it. Well almost invulnerable, he thought. He quickly ran back toward beast-like creature that he was fighting.  
  
The creature had already killed both of Hermione's parents, right in front of them too. She was crushed, mentally. Harry stopped fighting the beast when a man wearing a red and yellow uniform fired two flame streams at them. Harry picked up Hermione and tried to run away but it seemed the flames followed them. Worried for both of their safety, Harry wished to protect her more then himself. A wall appeared in between them and flames, more specifically, a wall of stone. It extinguished the flames the moment they hit it. But they were still knocked over from the force of the flames hitting the wall. Harry covered Hermione with his body. "Are you alright, Hermione," he asked, helping her back to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," She said, turning her attention to the second stream of flames, "let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and started to run away. But Hermione tripped on one of the fallen boards from the ceiling.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled and tried his best to pick her up, but it was too late, the flames hit Harry. A cloud of dust and smoke covered both of them.  
  
"Harry," Hermione yelled to him, stretching out her hand.  
  
"The Harry Potter is dead," said Steven. "Now, its time for you to die."  
  
"No," said the man in red and black armor, he wore a strange helmet over his head, "Lord Voldemort said only to kill the boy." He was floating over Steven, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Shut up old man," Steven added, "I'm in charge here, and I say kill her." The old man sighed. "Do it." He didn't move. Steven turned to the rest of the people in the house. The smoke and dust still hadn't settled. "Who wants the job then?"  
  
"No one," Harry's voice came from within the cloud, "hurts Hermione." The ground began to shake as more people entered the broken down house. Hermione covered her head.  
  
"Cool it kid," said the man with the red shades. A beam of red light came from his eyes and hit the beast like creature in the middle of the chest, knocking him through the wall. Harry tried his best and stopped the earthquake. Slowly, the shaking stopped. Now, his first action was to help Hermione.  
  
Someone with wings came flying into the house, through the broken ceiling. Harry looked up and saw that it was Sirius. "Sirius," he yelled up to him. His Godfather looked down at Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said as he landed, "What's going on here?" Those were the last word he hurried from Sirius before someone yelled; "Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit Sirius right in the back, knocking him down. Sirius was smiling, for the last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Harry.  
  
Harry was caught between two tough decisions; leave Hermione to help Sirius or to stay with her. He stopped moving, only to look between Hermione and Sirius. Suddenly, a man jumped over to them from the door way. He, like the others who had just entered, was wearing a black jumpsuit with an X stitched on it, through his unusually large hands and feet were exposed. "I'll help him," The man said, "you worry about your other friend." He offered a reassuring smile to Harry.  
  
Harry returned the smile and ran over to Hermione. His legs felt like they were made of stone they were so heavy. But somehow, Harry made it over to Hermione's side. "Hey," he said, rubbing her hair. Despite the battle around him, he was the sweet gentleman he always was.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, hugging his neck. "I'm so happy to see that you're alright."  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here." Harry picked her up, holding her carefully. She held tightly to his neck, and rested her head on his chest. He heard a beast roar and turned to see what had happened.  
  
"Let's dance, bub," a man with pointing hair said. Sknit, sknit, sknit, sknit, sknit, sknit. Six claws had come from his knuckles, in the end, the man had three on each hands. He tackled the beast, who had recovered and was charging him. Both were wrestling around on the ground, breaking more furniture and walls.  
  
Steven turned to the man with the flamethrowers. "Burn the place down," he yelled. The man simply nodded. He sprayed the entire house with the flames, and they spread rapidly. "Magneto, let's get out of here," he said to the floating man.  
  
The man called Magneto didn't move. "C'mon, damn it," Steven said. 'I don't want to be here when the Aurors show up."  
  
"Only the Nazis had this much cruelty," Magneto said. A purple blast hit the floating man square in the chest.  
  
"No one disobeys me," Steven replied. He held his hands at his side. He looked over at the lone man standing in the shadows. "Gambit, finish them off, or your next."  
  
"No prob', mon ami," Gambit said; he drew a card from his coat. Harry watched him cause the card to glow. With a simply throw, it landed right at the fight of the man who was firing at Pyro. The card exploded and threw the man all the way across the room. The man who was trying to save Sirius had come back only to find a card at his feet to explode and be thrown back twenty feet.  
  
The feral man had knocked the beast out, though he didn't get away unscratched. His jumpsuit was cut in various places. His face though was bloody now, quickly healed itself. He walked over to Gambit. Harry thought that he was going to say something but a card flew start at his chest and exploded, knocking the man out, and throwing him through a wall.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Steven said, "pick up the traitor, Sabertooth." The beast grunted and did as he was asked. He walked over to Magneto and shouldered him. "Pyro finish off Harry and Hermione." The pyro simply nodded and smiled at them.  
  
Hermione screamed and tried to bury her head further into Harry chest. He held her tightly, and started to run away, try for the door. "Oh, make a little sport out of this," Pyro said, he fired two jets of flames at Harry and Hermione. They formed two large forms of dogs. They snapped and growled. "Get them," he said, pointing at them. The dogs chased the two weakened wizards.  
  
Harry tried to run but his legs felt so heavy. I can't give up, he thought, for Hermione's sake. So Harry ran, he ran around a wall, but the dogs simply burst right through it. He ran though on of the hallways, thinking that it was too big for the flame-creations. But one of the simply headed one of the walls, smashing it. The force sent both Harry and Hermione flying. Harry held tightly to his friend, and when he landed, he did his best to take all of the force. This is the end, he thought. Harry closed his eyes and pulled Hermione closer. He waited for the end to come, but it never did.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland was passing back on forth the Blackbird the moment everyone else got off. He knew of the danger, he sensed it. He just wished to be able to help. "Roland," Rogue said, "Relax. Nothing will happen; this is a simple rescue mission. You're going to hurt your knee."  
  
"Rogue," Roland stopped and fixed his glasses, "There is nothing in life that is simple." He continued to pass, his robe floating just above the ground. "And besides, it's strong enough right now. I'll be-" Then he felt it, the pain. Roland grabbed his sides and collapsed onto the ground  
  
"Roland, what's wrong," she asked, rushing over to his side. But she knew better then to touch him.  
  
"Someone died," he stuttered out, the pain was immense, "or is dying, I can't tell."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know," Roland said, he relaxed, the pain had stopped. "There." He pointed at the door. The hatch opened up, and up came Dr. McCoy. "Help him Rogue," Roland said, he tried his best to get up. But he collapsed back onto the ground. Rogue stopped where she was. "Don't worry about me; just see if you can him."  
  
"He has multiply third-degree burns on his back, Dr. McCoy said, "be careful of his wings, those are nearly destroyed. And I think that-" Roland growled, his hands clutched. "What happened?"  
  
"He's died," Roland said; he was kneeling down, staring at the ground. Roland stood up, slowly. A black mist was forming around him. "Beast, go help them, they need your help." Dr. McCoy stared at Roland for a moment. "Go!" Roland yelled. A gust of wind blew at Beast, and forced him down the hatch. With aerobatic ease, Dr. McCoy landed on his feet. "Go now," Roland yelled again. Beast ran off back toward the house.  
  
Roland turned and walked over to the control council. Because of the way his robe was cut, it appeared that Roland was floating "Rogue, I need you to get this plane ready of take off," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked, walking over to the cockpit.  
  
"Just do it!" he yelled again. Rogue jumped when she heard him. It was as if the depths of the underworld were yelling all at once from Roland's mouth. He walked back over to the hatch. "When I leave, close it. Cover the windows, there's a button for that, alright?" she nodded.  
  
Roland sighed, and pulled up his hood. Immediately, his face was swallowed up by eternal darkness, hiding in the shadows. The black mist seemed to form around him, creating a ghost look to Roland. His entire body became pitch-black, hiding almost every feature, save the small details of his muscles. He walked down the hatch, and it closed behind him. He stared at as it rose back into the Blackbird.  
  
Roland's attention turned to the burning houses around him. He raised him hands in the air and picked himself up off the ground. He floated over to the Grangers, the name of the house he had learned. Roland knew almost everything that had happened. The Professor and Bobby were lying unconscious somewhere, as Sirius did so to help Harry. A powerful mutant used his powers to knock out the rest of the X-men. The only think that these mutants didn't count on was the fact that Roland was there.  
  
Roland walked pasted Beast; he was lying on the ground, unconscious. He touched his fallen teammate's forehead, and absorbed all the pain, all the suffering, all his wounds and transferred them to himself. He felt a new power inside of him, his strength grew. As Roland had thought, pain was his power, whether his own or someone else's. As was fear, sorrow, and anger. Being around the X-men increases my power ten fold, Roland thought and smiled behind his black mask.  
  
As he entered the burning house, Roland saw two flame-creatures attacking a boy and the girl he was carrying. One of them caused a wall to collapse and block them in a burning hallway. The anger in his body took over him. Roland flung his arms toward the mutants, more specifically, the one controlling the flame-creatures. A shadow grew out of the ground and swallowed the man whole. With in moments, it released him, and the mutant was on the ground squirming in pain. All eyes were on him. One boy grew a purple hew around his body. "Who are you?" he asked. Roland noticed the wand on his waist. A smirk grew behind the shadow that hid his face.  
  
"I am Fear, I am Pain," Roland said, though it wasn't his normal voice. A demonic voice spoke, and filled what was left of the room, "I am Sorrow, I am Anger."  
  
"Sabertooth, Gambit," the wizard said, "Kill him." Sabertooth bore a large grin, ranging from ear to ear. Gambit's expression didn't change. The Cajun mutant drew a card from his coat and began to charge it.  
  
Both charged at Roland. As they did, he spoke. "I am the Fallen; dare cross my path and face the punishment." He crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Please shut him up," the wizard said.  
  
Sabertooth replied, "Gladly." He was a few steps away from Roland, and he still hadn't moved. With a single swipe of his massive claw, Sabertooth could have knocked a wall down. Only when he did it this time, nothing happened. The claw simply pasted though Roland, Gambit stopped where he was standing. Sabertooth just continued to attack Roland, but his attacks pasted though Roland's shadow exterior.  
  
"My turn," Roland said, he stared start at the beast. Two eyes appeared from behind the shadow mask, two harvest moon eyes. He grabbed Sabertooth and pulled him forward, into an abyss. The beast screamed as he vanished from reality. Within moments, his was thrown out again, writhing in pain, holding his head. "I am Fear," Roland repeated himself, "I am Pain. I am Sorrow, I am Anger. Cross my path and endure my anger. Stare me down and accept the pain." He started to float over to Steven. "Hurt my friends and feel my sorrow. Fear my wrath, you unworthy creature." He stared directly into Gambit's eyes. The Cajun man shook where he was standing. Roland swung an arm and threw the man across the arm, smashing a wall. Now his attention was on the wizard.  
  
"My, you are a powerful mutant," the wizard said. He had his hands crossed, and was leaning against a burning wall though showed no pain.  
  
"And prey tell who you are," Roland said, keeping up his demonic act. His harvest moon eyes receded back into the hood.  
  
"You can call me Exodus, Fallen," the wizard said.  
  
"What is your true name?" Roland floated over to him slowly. He was cautious of this mutant, as he had the fear of the others to back his suspicions. Fear for fear, Roland laughed silently beneath his hood. An interesting concept.  
  
The wizard stuttered for a moment, before he spat out, "Steven." He was breathing hard, as if he had just run a mile run.  
  
"Well, Steven," Roland stopped right in front of wizard. "Let's see your true power, you pathetic weakling." A purple charge came from Stevens hands and would have hit Fallen straight in the chest had he not taken action. His appearance became wraith like and the blast went straight through him.  
  
"Fight like a man," Steven said. He tried to blast Fallen again, but the blast pasted through his wraith-like body.  
  
"If I choose that path, then it would end in the same way as this one," Roland said, "But if you insist." He began solid again and grabbed the boy's neck. Out of instinct, Steven began to glow a healthy shade of purple. Roland felt his hand burn, though he didn't release it right away. Steven smiled as the shadow master released his hand.  
  
"I am no mere wizard," He said, and took a step forward toward Roland. "I am a mutant as well, and a powerful one at that." He pointed a hand at the shadow master. He was crouched down on the ground holding his hand from the pain, but not saying a word. A purple blast came from his hand and hit Roland straight in the chest. He exploded into a fine cloud of black dust.  
  
"And I am no mere mutant," Roland said as he pulled himself back together. "I know of your world, Steven." He was standing up, his hands at his sides with fingers twitching. "I am part of it as well. Do you know of the Fallen Angel theory?" He floated over to Steven, and despite the lack of energy, Roland summoned a sword from the shadows in his hand. This entire night was draining all his energy, but still Roland fought on.  
  
Steven answered Roland finally, as he drew closer. A purple mist formed around him as he answered, "Its basic idea is that a single man is the reason for wizards' existence. Though, it isn't supported that much any more. Only the old bloucs who have survived the last century or two think that it is true."  
  
"Well, here I am, boy," Roland sped forward at Steven and swung down with the sword, slicing the air where the boy stood. Steven was able to get out of the way, just to see the sword there. "Boom baby." A large hand came from Roland's back and shoved Steven further back, as Roland removed his sword from the ground.  
  
Steven now wore an angry expression on his face. Not only did he glow a healthy purple around his body, but a mist began to spread out from him. "You felt the touch of my skin, now face this," he said mockingly at Roland.  
  
It was Roland's turn to be anger, for not only was the mist threatening his life, but the life of those around him, his friends. Roland stood up straight, retracting his shadow hand. "You've crossed the line, Steven," Roland replied, pointing his sword straight at the wizard. In his other hand, a small black stick appeared in it. "I am a god compared to such a weakling as you." He pointed the wand at Steven. "Sahdwos MteArtsous." The room grew dark, and extinguished the burning fire. In the end, nothing could be seen but the two wizards.  
  
"I see that you are also a wizard," Steven laughed. Despite Roland's efforts, the purple mist was still forming.  
  
"We are no longer in the world you are call home, Steven." Roland had his hands crossed and was barely visible behind the black background. "We are in my realm, the Phantom Zone as I call it." Steven looked behind him. "Scared are we?" Roland smiled beneath his hood. "I am truly a god here, Steven." The wizard turned around again, as if something was behind him.  
  
"What is the point of bringing me here, my mist will still kill you," Steven's rage was evident in his voice.  
  
"What," Roland waved one of his hands, "you mean, this mist." Steven's purple mist was no longer coming from him, but from Roland, and was heading straight toward Steven. "I told you I was a god here."  
  
Steven's expressions showed pure horror, for only he knew the true effects of his mist. "Get me out of here." Steven tried run away, but it seemed that he was running in place. He stopped suddenly, and turned around. "There's a flaw in your plan." A small pop was heard in the Phantom Zone, and Steven was gone from there.  
  
"Damn it," Roland said, and he waved his hands. The real world slowly faded back in, and his Phantom Zone disappeared. As did his sword, though the wand remained. He floated over to Cyclops, but dropped to the ground suddenly. For the first time in his life, the two worst things could happen at once. Roland was out of energy and the people who he came here to help in the first place needed him. Slowly, he stood back up, and feeling the pressure on his knee. If Roland could he'd scream out in pain, but no, it was bottled down deep inside of him and turned into the power he needed.  
  
Roland sighed, and raised his hands up. Slowly, he was in the air again, surrounded by his black mist. Unlike Steven's, as Roland figured from his expressions and feelings, Roland's mist helped people, often bringing happiness, and joy to those who it touches, so Roland chooses. The first it reached was Cyclops, and Roland felt everything that was going through his fallen friend's mind. "Cyclops," he said, and his friend stirred. "Get up." Nothing happened. Roland sighed. "She's alive, Cyclops." The man with the red glasses stood up immediately.  
  
"Where is she," he asked, looking around the broken house. He saw Roland floating in the air, "Roland?" He simply nodded. "Where is she?"  
  
"Alive, and well, Cyclops," he replied. "For now, help Beast up to his feet, as my mist has reached him now." Cyclops ran over to help Dr. McCoy back up to his feet.  
  
With Cyclops' help, the man slowly got to feet, "Why do I have such a splitting headache?" he asked, and stopped where he was standing. He saw Roland floating in the middle of the room, or what was left of it. "What are you doing out here; you should be resting."  
  
"So little to do, so much time," Roland said, smiling again behind his hood. "Strike that, reverse it." Beast laughed. "Pick up Pyro and Gambit and put them on the jet, Cyclops take care of Sabertooth when I get Wolverine up." Beast nodded and jumped over to Pyro who stopped writhing in pain, and picked up him. Roland turned his attention to Wolverine, who despite having a mutant healing power, was still knocked out. He sighed. "Here goes nothing." Roland sent his mist over to Wolverine, covered him.  
  
"Five more minutes," the feral mutant said. Roland had to smile. But he had to awake him, at whatever cost. The mist began to spin around Wolverine, and soon, an upside down spiral was over him. Roland changed the mist's reaction, making Wolverine remember all the pain in his life hoping he could jerk the mutant awake. The feral mutant popped up, and the mist disappeared. "What the hell were you thinking, Roland?"  
  
"I did what was necessary, Wolverine," he replied. "Now help get Sabertooth onto the jet, we'll talk later." Roland floated over to Magneto. The mist disappeared from the room. He set himself down on the ground over the fallen man. "I feel your pain, Eric. And for not having someone to help you, I apologize." Roland pointed the wand at Magneto, and swished, "Wingardium Leviosa," and flicked it. Slowly the body of the master of magnetism rose in the air. "Rogue," he said, a small microphone appeared on the side of his head, though it was hidden beneath his hood and the shadow that covered his face.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"Open the hatch alright?"  
  
"It's all ready open," Rogue said.  
  
"Who'd you allow in?" Roland asked, though not surprised. "The professor and Bobby right?" No answer came. "it's alright, we'll talk later." He sighed, he was talking to everyone it seemed now. Roland pointed the wand in the direction of the blackbird. "Revero Accio Blackbird," he said, and the body sailed off, avoiding all the damaged walls and debris, straight to the ship and up the hatch.  
  
"Now on to the hard part," he said. "Everyone else, stay on the ship." No one replied, so he took it as a yes. Roland had sensed something far off, and didn't want them to get hurt. But he knew he was the one to be hurt.  
  
He floated over to the fallen hallway. His wand disintegrated into a fine pile of black sand. He sighed, as his powers were weakening again. But he continued on, for the sake of them. Roland looked up at the broken wall, and raised both hands at it. Two large hands formed out of the shadows and began to pick up the pieces of the wall. But suddenly, a powerful force drove him back, and destroyed his creations. The wall was gone and out of the dust walked a man holding a girl in his arms.  
  
Roland got up slowly; he hadn't taken his wraith form as he had no reason for thinking that he was going to be attacked. But a piece of stone had pierced his side, and as he was too weak, Roland wasn't able to do anything about it. He still held together his shadow appearance, despite the pain. In a matter of moment, he thought, that pain will be the power I need, even if it is just a little.  
  
The boy looked at Roland. "Stay away from us," he yelled.  
  
"I doubt that that will happened," Roland replied, he raised his hands and began to float again.  
  
"I said stay away," the boy repeated.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Roland said, spreading his arms to his side as he continued to approach the boy. "Or the girl."  
  
"I said stay back!" the ground began to shake violently. Stone pillars grew out of the ground. One appeared right in front of Roland, but this time he was prepared. He immediately took his wraith form and phased through the pillar.  
  
Roland began to use his demon act. "I am Pain, I am Sorrow. I am Anger, I am Fear. I am Fallen, cross my path and thou shall be hurt." He thought he could scare the boy into allow him to help.  
  
"You don't scare me, demon," the boy said. The ground had stopped shaking. Roland heard the sound of engines revving in the background. He stopped where he was standing. "I am more powerful then you can ever image."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Roland replied. He focused on his empathic ability and touched the surface of the boy's mind, feeling his feelings. He smiled beneath his mask. Despite being an empath, Roland found out what he needed to know. "Harry, like I said before, I'm here to help you." He started to float toward Harry.  
  
"How did-" Harry started to ask.  
  
"I sense that you are worried about her."  
  
"Don't change the subject and I said," the ground began to shake again, "stay back." Roland noticed that he pulled her closer to his body.  
  
"Harry," Roland said straight forward. "If we don't help her soon, she will die." Harry's feelings, as Roland read them, were both shocked and worried. The ground had stopped shaking. "That is why I suggest you allow me to help, Harry."  
  
"What can you do?" Harry asked. Roland stopped where he was floating.  
  
"I can remove the worst of the damage from her body."  
  
"Then please do," Harry walked over to him. Roland floated over to them.  
  
"Hold her still, now," Roland placed his hands over her head. "Here goes everything." They began to glow a white, and suddenly, so did Hermione. Roland's harvest moon eyes came out of his hood, staring straight at Hermione. Then the light stopped.  
  
Hermione stirred slightly, murmured something. Roland didn't catch it though; he was too busy collapsing onto the floor. "Hey, Hermione," Harry said, staring down at her, "I'm so happy that your alright." Harry looked up at Roland, who could barely stand. "And thank you, sir."  
  
"I did what I came here to do Harry, help," Roland said, he held his head, as he felt like the room was spinning. "Now, let's get out of here and talk later." Roland stood up slowly, and nearly fell over again. But he caught himself, and held his side, still bleeding from Harry's attack.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Roland knew that his words were sincere, as he felt them too.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Roland replied, he raised his hands, and rose up into the air. "Follow me." One of his hands went to his side, covering the blood spilling from his wound. "I'll be fine, only if we get back to the jet."  
  
"You three aren't going any where," a voice said, Roland spun around and stared at the source.  
  
"Excuse me," Roland replied. Harry turned around to see a group of Aurors standing behind them.  
  
"Stay were you are," a man said, he had a wand pointed at them.  
  
"Shut up," Roland said, he turned back around, but prepared for an attack. He took his wraith form, and looked down, as the light passed through is body. "Follow me please." Harry took it as a command toward him and turned around. He followed the floating man.  
  
"What about me and-" Harry started to ask.  
  
"No names," Roland said, "I don't want to get any of us in any more trouble then we need to be." He turned around and faced the Aurors. "And don't worry about being attacked. I've taken care of that." Roland focused and summoned hands out of the shadows to grab hold of the Aurors, putting them in an extreme amount of pain and prevented them from moving. "Now follow me." He waved his hand in front of him, and summoned a shadow. It was shaped like a large oval. Roland walked forward and straight into it. "C'mon," his voice said. "There's no need to be worried."  
  
Harry looked back at the Aurors then at the portal. Then he looked down at Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and took that step into the portal. Harry found himself and Hermione aboard some sort of ship.  
  
"Welcome," a man in a wheel chair said, "We are the X-men." 


	3. I stand at Crossroads

Chapter 2  
I stand at Crossroads  
  
Author's Note: "I stand at the crossroads of life, and I walk the path less taken." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
In a review I was asked who Roland was. Though I do not want to give up any more info on him, yet, this chapter will get you to know what happened to him, a bit of his past. I did tell one person but as I told them, it is important to the story. Again anything created by Marvel Comics, and Ms. Rowlings, is theirs.  
  
Again, please R&R this story and my other one. It is being postponed for now until this one is finished, part of the reason is that this story will contain some of the ideas from that one. And now to continue with Harry's experience.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry looked around the room, seeing the people who stood within its boundaries. Two men sat at the controls of the room. From what Harry saw they were in a plane and these men were the ones controlling it. There were three teenagers in the seats behind the men. A boy and a girl sat together, the girl resting on his shoulder. Harry couldn't see the other boy very well. He looked behind him and saw the men who attacked the Grangers house; hatred filled his heart when he laid eyes on the beast that killed the Grangers. In the back over a medical bed was a beast of a man. He covered up what looked like a black haired man. Sirius, was the thought that came into his head. Everyone in the room was wearing black uniforms that were identical, save the Professor and one boy. The professor was in a suit, and the one boy had a sleeveless less shirt on, as he had an arm lying out in the aisle.  
  
"Ahem," the bald man in the wheel chair said. Harry looked back at him. "I am Professor Xavier, and these people aboard are my students."  
  
"Even those who killed the Grangers?" Harry said, he turned and looked at the beast, he was heavily shackled.  
  
"No, they are the Brotherhood of Mutant," Professor X replied. "But for some odd reason, I doubt that all of them were responsible for the death of the Grangers."  
  
"How can you say that? All of them are-"  
  
"Relax Harry," a man came limping up to the side of Professor X. He was holding his side, his right hand covered in blood. His breathing was shallow and often he sounded as if he was wheezing. His black bangs hid his eyes. "What the professor means is that two of them had nothing to do with the death of the Grangers; isn't that right, Professor?" he was using the professor's wheel chair to hold up his weight.  
  
"Yes, Roland," he replied, "But you shouldn't be up. The amount of damage you sustained and the energy you lost is unimaginable."  
  
"So," Roland said. He began to cough; in his left hand was a black handkerchief. He quickly covered his mouth. "This can't," he coughed some more, "be good." He looked back up at Harry. "Harry, take her back to Hank, he'll help her."  
  
Harry just nodded; Roland had this presence around him. He felt like he had known Roland all his life. But he quickly dismissed the notion that was impossible; Harry had just met his man. He turned around and walked back to the man who Roland had pointed to. "Hello," Hank said. He pushed the body of the dead man aside, and made room for Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Harry said, "Who is that?" he pointed to the man underneath the blanket. But he knew the answer. It was Sirius.  
  
"I don't know," Hank replied, "I believe that it was you who told me to bring him for help." With his giant hand, he removed the sheet and showed Harry who it was. Despite already knowing the truth, Harry was shocked to see his Godfather lying there died. The man noticed the look on his face. "Do you know the man?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, holding back the tears. He was careful as he placed Hermione onto the bed. "He was my Godfather." But the tears came; Harry brushed them aside with the back of his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hank placed on arm on Harry's shoulder. "I wish that we could've done something but-"  
  
"There was nothing that you could've have done, sir," Harry replied. He wiped the last tear way. "Now, can you help Hermione?"  
  
"I believe so," He gave a reassuring smile, and pulled out a small bag from underneath the table. "My, she has been through a lot." He lifted up her eyes and looked at them with a flashlight. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay." Hank looked down at Harry. The man was towering over both him and Hermione, about 6 feet 5. "Well, it couldn't have been too bad. At most she has a few broken, maybe only bruised, ribs, and a fractured leg. There are some cuts and bruises on her face and on her back, but nothing serious." Harry was surprised at what happened.  
  
"That can't be true," Harry nearly fell down. This was impossible, she was beaten near death, but this man was saying that she was alright. The man must have helped her out a lot then. But a chair was there to catch him. A black one at them.  
  
"Roland!" Harry heard the professor's voice say. He looked back to see the crippled man pointing a hand at Harry. His black hair was flying around, and his bangs rose above his eyes. And he finally saw what was beneath Roland's bangs, nothing. His left hand was still being used to hold up his body.  
  
"You," Harry said, pointing a finger at him. "You're the one who-"  
  
"Brought you here, who save Hermione," Roland replied. He closed his eyes again, obvious in pain. "I had no choice; I had to save all of us." The jet shook violently. "Oh shit." He said and turned around. Roland limped as fast as he could up to the cockpit.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not now, Harry is it," hank said, "strap you and Hermione in. I don't want anyone more deaths today." Hank ran off toward the front. "Better yet, Harry, bring her up here, we have enough seats for both of you."  
  
Harry simply nodded; he picked up Hermione again, and carried over the seats. He pasted Hank was working on removing the professor from his wheel chair and getting him into a seat. He was careful with her, as she had been through enough that night, Harry didn't want her to go through anymore than she had to.  
  
Everyone set," Roland said. No one replied. "That's a yes." He had taken a seat at the pilot's seat, the man had moved back to another seat.  
  
"So sure you know what you're doing, kid," the other man asked. He was smoking a cigar as far as Harry could smell.  
  
"Logan, put that out," the professor said from his seat. The man grumbled in seat and Harry smelt something was burning. He didn't se the man move to put in an ash tray.  
  
"You don't have to do that, you know," Roland said, he didn't look at the man though. From his seat all the way in the back, he could see wires coming out from him head and arm, attaching them to the computer. A rather large snake like wire came from his hand, and inserted itself into the mainframe. "Computer, give me a complete diagnosis." The room was silent for a moment. "Not good, not good," he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" the boy asked.  
  
"Quiet, Bobby," Roland snapped. "That's great." The sarcasm was just dripping off his words. "Now to answer your question, Bobby. We've lost thruster, and are running on basic impulse. The engine is nearly shut down, either from over working it, or it was hit when we were attack, probably both. Despite upgrading the shielding and adding the cloaking device, we've been seen. The thermal generator is down, as is the cloaking device, probable the tri-systems' energy feed, -"  
  
"English, boy," Logan said.  
  
"We're in deep shit," he said. "Hold on tight." He pushed forward on the controls, and the plane pulled up. Slowly, Roland leveled out the plane.  
  
"Don't do that again," Logan said, staring at Roland.  
  
"I can't help it, if we want to get out of here alive." Roland turned the ship again, trying to dodge something. "We've got problems."  
  
"What's happening?" Professor asked. Now Harry was getting worried. Something was chasing the plane. And it was clear that Roland was having a hard time evading it. The plane started to go into a dive. But Roland's hands weren't on the controls. Instead, from what Harry saw, he had a keyboard in his lap. Roland was typing something. Harry reached for Hermione's hand and lightly rubbed it.  
  
"Well, I don't know," he said calmly. He continued to type as the jet swerved right and left. Harry noticed purple balls of light pass the ship as it moved. "Damn it." He threw the keyboard onto the ground. The ship dodged another attack.  
  
"Watch your tongue," the professor said, sternly. But Harry noticed a smile on his face.  
  
"Professor," Roland said, he was looking down at the controls. "Yell at me if you will, but I need to do what I need to do." His black mist formed around him. Roland pointed his hand forward out the window. "'I stand at the crossroads of life and I walk the path less taken.'"  
  
"Roland, NO!" the professor yelled, he tried to grab Roland, but his seat belt held him back. It was too late. A large black oval had appeared in front of the ship, and the jet flew right into it.  
  
For a moment, Harry could see nothing. All he could feel was Hermione's hand, how warm it felt to him, how soothing it was. God how he wished he could have that feeling for ever.  
  
Suddenly there was light again. The entire cockpit was quiet and you could hear the birds outside chirping. Harry looked up and noticed why it was so quiet. Roland was collapsed onto the ground, smoke coming off his body.  
  
Hank quickly jumped out of his seat and picked dup the body. Logan hit a button on the controls and the jet landed itself. The hatch opened up and Hank leaped out, not taking one step. "Logan," the professor said, "You too Scott, I want you inside and make sure that the students are okay." The brown-haired man nodded, he adjusted his glasses and ran off. Logan ran off right behind him. "Bobby, Rogue," he said. The two teenagers nodded. "Send word to Storm and Kurt, we'll need them here." They ran off too. The professor pressed a button on his seat and Harry watched as his wheel chair came flying over to him.  
  
"Professor," Harry said politely. "What about me and Hermione?" they were still seated.  
  
"Ah, yes," Professor X said, "Please follow me." Harry unbuckled Hermione and picked her up. If out of instinct, she moved her head right into his chest. Harry smiled. He loved how she felt in his arms. It was like heaven to him. But Harry had other things he needed to do right now. He didn't matter as much as she did. He followed the wheel-chair ridden professor out of the jet. He noticed that they were in what looked like a hanger.  
  
"Professor, where are we," he asked.  
  
"We are at my school for the gift. The professors here and I work our best to help those in, Harry." The professor wheeled himself over to a door the opened the moment it sensed him. Harry had to move to quickly to catch up with this old man. "And everyone here is gifted. Including you and Hermione."  
  
"Gifted, how?" Harry asked. He turned to corner to see the professor enter a room. Harry followed him in.  
  
"We are all mutants Harry," Professor X said. Harry stopped where he was standing. No this can't be happening, it just can't,, he thought. Why us, why me?  
  
'Harry,' a voice rang in his mind, it sounded like Professor X's, 'We have no control who this happens to it, just does.'  
  
"How-how did you do that?" Harry asked. The professor turned himself around.  
  
"That is my gift, Harry," he replied. "I am considered to be the world's greatest telepath."  
  
"Then how did you know that Hermione and I are mutants," Harry continued to question him. "We didn't even know."  
  
"That will all be explained in do time, Harry," Professor X said, "for now, let's attend to Hermione's needs." He turned himself back around. "This way to our infirmary." Harry followed the bald man with caution, as he didn't believe him.  
  
They reached the infirmary, and Harry saw Hank standing over Roland, he had wires connected to his chest, and the readings could be seen on the many monitors. "Professor, he isn't going to like us giving him help," Hank said.  
  
"Then remove his arm," The professor said. Harry stared shocked at the man. "I doubt that he will get very far without it."  
  
"Professor, how can you-" But Harry shut his mouth when he saw what they were doing. Hank pealed away some of the skin on Roland's shoulder. He noticed the metallic surface beneath it. Hank twisted the arm, and pulled it off, small pop echoed in the room. "Oh." Hank set the mechanical arm on the table.  
  
"Roland is different," Professor X said, "About eight years ago; Roland was attacked and brutally mutilated. But I doubt that he'd like me telling this story." He turned around. "You can place Hermione down on the bed over there." He pointed to one of the beds in the room.  
  
Harry stared at the professor with a moment of uncertainty, and then did as he was asked. Carefully, Harry laid Hermione onto the bed. "She'll have to stay here the night," Hank said, "for observations."  
  
"I'm not leaving her," Harry said, he crossed his arms and stood his ground, adamant about staying.  
  
Hank was about to protest, but Professor X held up his hand. "Harry," he said, "If you truly feel that way, I believe that we can move both of you to a more comfortable place." He turned around and motioned for him to follow him. Harry picked her back up and carried her out of the room. "I trust that you will make sure she stays off her feet if she wakes up before tomorrow."  
  
"I won't allow anything to happen to her," Harry replied. In his arms, Harry held the greatest thing in the world to him.  
  
"So I thought," Professor X said. He smiled but Harry didn't notice it. Harry looked around the hallway for the first time. The letter X was covering the doors, and so they opened that way. It was a silver hallway, made of metal and polished so that it shined. "Right this way, Harry." He pressed a button on the wall, and one of the doors opened up. Inside it was white with a small light on the ceiling. "Don't worry, it's just an elevator." Harry cautiously entered it.  
  
They rode it up to the second level. From what Harry saw, it looked more like a mansion then anything else. "This way please," Professor X said, he turned his wheel chair around and went down another hallway. Harry looked down it for a moment before leaving the elevator. He followed the professor down the hallway and stopped at the door. "You two can have this room for now, Harry," the professor opened the door. Harry looked in the room. There were two beds, close to each other. The room wasn't decorated much, probably a guest room that was rarely used.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry replied. He walked in and set Hermione down on one of the beds.  
  
"The only thing that I ask you is to come and see me tomorrow morning, alright." Harry looked over at the Professor for a moment, before he returned his gaze to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said politely. He took a seat on her bed, right by her side. Harry heard the professor's wheel chair leave the hallway, as well the door closing. But his eyes never left Hermione. Finally it hit him hard. Despite the exhausting night, Harry had been wide awake, and could have been. But now, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Harry yawned and walked over to the other bed. He took off his dirty and torn shirt and placed it on the bed's end. He climbed into the covers and feel into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Roland lay back down on the table, his only arm left pointed straight up; he was exhausted too. But Harry need the rest more then him. "You shouldn't be doing that," Hank said to him.  
  
"Can it, Doc," Roland replied. "And give me back my arm. You know how I feel about it." He held his head. "Damn headache."  
  
"We have aspirin for that," Hank said, "But I know the way you feel."  
  
"Thank you at least someone realizes why I do this." He was so tired; the day's events took so much out of him. But Roland had more work to do. "I've got more work to do, so give me back my arm." He sat up; swing his legs over the side of the table.  
  
"Roland, what you need to do is rest, the amount of energy you spent-" Professor X said, he came rolling in.  
  
"I know, professor," Roland said, he jumped down off the table. "But my work is never done." He hadn't worn his sunglasses in so long that his eyes were beginning to hurt. But he smiled his sly smile, the one that had gotten what he wanted so many times. Suddenly his knee gave out on him. "Blasted thing." He said, he summoned a small black pillar under his right hand to help him get up.  
  
"Roland, that's enough," the professor said. He pointed a hand at him, and focused. 'Sleep is what you need, so lie down and sleep.'  
  
Roland felt the hands of sleep grabbed, his eye lids became heavier. He lay back down on the table, and crossed his hands over his chest. Professor X wheeled himself over to Dr. Hank McCoy. "How is he?" he asked.  
  
"A punctured lung, a few broken ribs, a concussion, and that wound he had earlier was cut into again," Hank picked up a piece of stone. "This is what I found in it."  
  
"Dear lord," the professor took the piece of stone from the doctor. "What happened today?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to wait 'cause Roland made Harry induced sleep upon our dear guests," Hank took the piece back.  
  
"Hank, you of all, people should know that he spent over his limit today. He can't just go around and do things like this."  
  
Hank laughed. "While you were gone, he said that 'life is to slow for us to do nothing, we must speed it up and help those we can.'"  
  
"Despite all his problems, he chooses other over himself, interesting. That might have something to do with him visiting the east before he came here." Professor X wheeled himself over to the table. Roland was breathing with much effort. "He still refuses help."  
  
"Sadly, yes," Hank said. "He claims that the medicine would disrupt his ecosystem. But I highly doubt that."  
  
"He doesn't trust them, that's all, Hank," Professor X said. "Come, I doubt he'll move, let alone awake, until tomorrow morning, so let him sleep." The professor placed a hand on the Hank and led him out of the room. Roland opened his eyes the moment the professor left and sat up. A smile was on his face.  
  
* * * * * * Author's Note: I'm going to try something here. For the next few passages, I'm going to go over the same period of time, just through three different perspectives: Harry's, Hermione's and Roland's. This will help characterize them better, making them seem more real, in the case of Roland. So let's see if it works. Review to tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll do it more often. Probably with these characters, maybe one more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up to hear a rather large thunderstorm over head. He looked over to the window and saw a large flash out side, them the thunder boomed overhead. The entire room was dark, and when the lightning hit, Harry saw the figure of a girl standing up. "Hermione?" he said, jumping to his feet. She immediately hugged his waist. "My god," Harry said. She was still wearing her cloths from yesterday's attack. She seemed so much smaller then a week ago, so much lighter. Despite that, Harry thought that she was beautiful as every. He knew that she was probably still hurting from what occurred, and despite that she hugged him tighter. It was evident that she was scared about something; her beautiful brown hair was buried in his bear chest. "Shh, it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"No, no, it's not that," she replied. Lightning split the sky outside and then the thunder boomed. Hermione tried to pull herself even closer to his bare chest. "It the thunder storms. I-I" the lightning cracked the sky again, and only a moment past before the thunder came and Hermione hugged Harry even harder. You've been through so much, Hermione, he thought, I just wish that I could have stopped it before it happened. Harry heard her weeping in his chest; he felt the tears run down it.  
  
"It's alright," Harry, said, as comforting as he could, "thunderstorms can be scary. I'm even worried about this one." The way she felt in arms was heaven, and to see heaven like this was heartbreaking.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with her puppy-dog blue eyes. God how he wished he could see them. The lightning cracked again, giving just enough light for Harry to see what damage Steven had done. Hermione, he thought. What has he done to you? She buried her head back into his chest just as the thunder boomed, squeaking like a mouse. She finally spoke again. "The great Harry Potter scared?" he had to smile at that.  
  
"That's the Hermione I know," Harry said; he softly began to rub her brown hair. How he loved the way she felt against his body. It was like she was warming him up. "And yes, I do get scared. It's not just for a storm."  
  
"Really, when?" Hermione looked up at Harry again, but he didn't stop running his fingers through her hair. He loved the way it felt between his fingers.  
  
"Today," Harry replied. "When I saw you being." he paused for a moment, thinking of his word, "hurt, I was so scared that you wouldn't be alright. But here you are, with me." He smiled down at her with his reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks," she replied. She smiled back at him, and it sent chills down his spine to see such beauty. "Can we sit down?" Hermione placed her head back in his chest. She still hadn't let him go, holding him tighter then before. She was still shaking from fear. Harry didn't know whether or not it was because of the storm, or because of Steven.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, he looked behind him for a moment, and sat down on his bed. Hermione pulled her legs up and curled up in his lap. They sat there for a while, Hermione trembling from fear every time the thunder boomed overhead. The storm was closer, the lightning more frequent. He slowly rocked the beauty that was in arms. Hermione, you've grown so much, from the cute bookworm to a beautiful friend. After what seemed like forever, he finally said, "better?"  
  
She looked up at him, and smiled. "Yeah, but can I stay with you, tonight? I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"No problem, 'Mione," he said; he didn't know that she was blushing from his little pet name. His arms were still were still around her. He lifted up one of them, and pointed down at the edge of the bed. He didn't like letting go of her, but it was cold, and getting colder. "Can you grab the covers down there?" She let go of him and grabbed them. As he lay down, she pulled them over them. "Thanks."  
  
"It is getting cold," Hermione, said, he could tell that she was smiling. She curled up next to him, laying on one arm and the other around his waist. Harry pulled her up so that she was resting on his shoulder. She wasn't shaking as much as before, but still the thundering was getting louder and louder.  
  
Hermione's breathing became softer, and more relaxed. "Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she replied. She was almost asleep.  
  
"I love you," he said, and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.  
  
Before Harry fell into his deep sleep he'd sworn that he heard Roland's voice yelling. "That damn weather witch," Harry could hear Roland limp on along the floor, "Blowing out the power circuits again." If out of instinct, Hermione moved closer to Harry. For a moment, Harry thought that she was awake again, but no, Hermione was still happily asleep. She must have thought that the voice was Steven's, Harry thought. "How many times do I have." and Roland's voice trailed off.  
  
Harry relaxed again, and fell into his deep sleep, content on having Hermione by his side. Both of them slept dreamless sleeps, peaceful and quiet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Hermione woke up, she had no clue where she was, and then the thunder cracked. She nearly jumped out of the bed she was in. How she hated thunderstorms, they always scared her. She stood up and felt the pain in her legs. It hurt to breathe, and she had a hard time seeing. Then it returned to her, what had happened that day, or night. Hermione didn't know what time or day it was.  
  
The thunder boomed overhead, the storm was getting closer. Hermione began to shake from the fear. Just let the storm end, she thought. The boy in the bed next to her woke up. "Hermione?" he said and stood up. She knew that it was Harry's voice immediately. Despite the pain in her ribs, Hermione hugged Harry. In his gentle soothing voice, he said, "Shh, it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry had grown since she last saw him. He felt so much bigger, stronger. Hermione loved the way his body felt, almost like it was giving off its own warmth.  
  
"No, no it's not that," she replied. The thunder cracked again, Hermione whimpered slightly, hoping that Harry didn't hear it. "It's the thunderstorm. I-I" The thunder cracked. She pulled herself closer to Harry, and buried her head in his chest. Harry, you've grown so much, she thought, you've turned into a handsome young man. Her rational side wasn't thinking. All Hermione cared about was that in Harry's arms, she felt safe. Steven can't get me here, she thought, and began to cry into his well-developed chest.  
  
"It's alright," he said, Hermione could tell that he was trying to comfort her, "thunderstorms can be scary. I'm even worried about it."  
  
She had to laugh inside. Oh, Harry, always the gentleman, she thought. Hermione looked up at Harry, hoping to see his beautiful emerald eyes. The storm was getting closer, and the lightning more frequent. The lightning cracked and Harry looked down at her. Damn you, Steven. Finally, she said. "The Great Harry Potter, scared?"  
  
"That's the Hermione I know," Harry, said; he softly rubbed her head. It felt like a massage, and chills ran down her spine it felt so good. How much she loved the way his body felt. His chest was just enough defined that it was perfect. "And yes, I do get scared. It's not just for the storm."  
  
"Really, when?" she looked back up at him, and she was thankful that he didn't stop running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Today," he said. "When you were being." he paused for a moment. She was so thankful that he thought about his words, "hurt, I was so scared that you wouldn't be alright. But here you are, with me." He smiled down with his reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied. "Can we sit down?" She rested her head back on his chest. She didn't want to let go of him. He felt so warm, and she felt so safe in his arms. The thunder was still cracking, and she was still shaking.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, he looked behind him and sat down. She pulled her legs up onto the bed, and curled up in his lap. They sat there for a while, not talking. Harry was rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. She had stopped shaking as often, but like a scared puppy dog, she did so every once in awhile. Finally Harry said, "Better?"  
  
She picked her head up and looked at him. "Yeah, but can I stay with you, tonight? I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"No problem, 'Mione," he said, she blushed at his little pet name. He removed an arm from her for just a second, and she felt like something glorious was missing from her life. The room was much colder now without his touch. "Can you grab the covers down there?" Hermione looked down where he was pointing; the covers were all the way at the foot of the bed. She pulled them up, and cover both her and Harry as they laid down. "Thanks."  
  
"It is getting cold," Hermione said, she gave him a sweet smile and curled up next to him. She laid an arm over his stomach. He shifted so that her head was on his shoulder. She had stopped shaking, with Harry next to her, there was no reason to fear, she thought. Slowly, Hermione fell asleep. She could've sworn Harry said something to her, but Hermione was too tired to catch it or respond. His touch was soothing and with him, she had no dreams of the demon she called Steven.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland woke up a few hours after Professor X and Beast left. His internal clock was never off and it read 11 o'clock. He groaned from sleeping on the bed, it killed his back. Ever since the attack eight years ago, Roland had a hard time sleeping anywhere. The bed he used was specially made for him.  
  
He sat up and stretched his one arm. He looked over to the stump on his left shoulder. "Damn you beast," he said. He looked around the room. Despite the darkness, Roland saw clear as day. The limited light was suited more for him, as his pupils received more data on less. Even with his mechanical one, it still hurt for him to see without his sunglasses. He had to hide the red lens of it by covering both his eyes with the black film. But, Roland thought, I should be thankful. Without my alteration, I would be blind. He smiled at his own genius.  
  
Thunder crashed overhead, Roland looked up. "Damn it," he said. The lights flickered and Roland tried to cover his eyes from the brightness. Even for a second, the lights gave him a massive headache. "Great, a power surge." He got up and nearly fell down again. "Just another thing to go wrong." Roland stood up the best he could and summoned a cane from the shadows. Quickly, he scanned the room with his mechanical eye, looking for the identical signature that his arm gave off.  
  
"Great, just great," he limped out of the room. The thunder crashed again. "Beast, you SOB, you took my arm." He limped down the hallway toward the elevator. "Can anything else go wrong?" Roland said out of habit, sarcasm was his forte when he was upset. He pressed the button to open the elevator door, and another power surge went through the systems.  
  
The control panel exploded and Roland was thrown back against the other wall. His face was that of pain and anger. He sat there for a moment, thinking how he could get up to the middle level and fix the circuit breakers. He yelled out of anger and threw a black lightning bolt at the wall. It exploded into fine sand. Roland smiled, his powers of course, how could he be such an idiot. He stood up carefully; his left eye was now fried.  
  
"Crap." He released the cane; it hung in the air, and removed his eye. Roland held the little mechanism in his hand and stared at for a moment before smashing it out anger. His black aura formed around him and soon Roland was rising in the air, going through the school's levels until he reached the second floor. There, he stood and walked off toward the balcony.  
  
Almost blind, a cripple and with one arm, Roland was furious. "That damn weather witch," he grumbled loudly. "Blowing out the power circuits again." He walked pasted Harry's room without even knowing it, where he felt a power feeling in there, more powerful then any he'd encounter. But he didn't stop to look; he had a bone to pick with someone. "How many times do I have to rewire this school? Every time you come and go, Storm." He reached the end and pushed open the doors.  
  
"Storm!" Roland yelled up into the sky. He shook his fist at the storm. "Get your ass in gear and get down here." The lightning cracked then the thunder boomed. "You don't scare me get down here." The rain was coming down hard, and flattened his hair. Usually his long hair was greased back, as to stay out of his eyes. Now, it was hanging on his shoulders. "I said," his voice was over that off the storm itself. "GET DOWN HERE!" Roland didn't notice but two large black angel-like wings were coming out of his back.  
  
A gust of wind followed his voice and caused the storm to dissipate. Roland stood on the balcony and watched as two figures fell from the sky only to disappear in the air. They appeared seconds later next to the drenched Roland. "Don't you take that tone with me young man," a woman said as she walked over to him. She was an African-American, and had pure white hair. "I'm still a teacher here." The skies were clearing up, and showing the full moon that was hidden by the clouds.  
  
"Roland," a man spoke with a German accent, "you must-" Roland reached out with his good arm and picked up the man off the ground. He tightened his hold on the man's neck.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Kurt," he spoke through his teeth. "And don't give me that crap about God. God doesn't care about us. If he did, then why did this happen?" he pointed his stub at Kurt. The main disappeared from his grip with a small pop, and appeared next to the woman. Roland felt something hit his cheek just before Kurt disappeared. "And keep that damned tail of yours under control."  
  
"Sorry," Kurt said, "it just has a mind of its own sometimes."  
  
"Roland," the woman said, "You need to sleep."  
  
"No," he replied, turned his back and began to pace. "What I need is for people to stop dying." Despite the pain in his knee he continued on.  
  
"What happened?" Kurt asked. They were clearly left out of the circle of information.  
  
"Three people," he didn't stop pacing. "Three people," he looked up at the woman and Kurt. "Do you know what that feels like, Storm? No." he started to pace the balcony again. "Of course you don't. You'll never know."  
  
"Roland, I think you need to see the professor," Storm said, walking over to him cautiously. Every professor knew the power that Roland had and they were all careful about how they acted around him. Especially after her death.  
  
"No I don't," Roland snapped, he didn't look up, just continued to pace. "You know, Trish," he said. Kurt gave Storm a confused look. She mouthed to him 'girlfriend' and he immediately understood. "It would have been a lot easier if you were here. Then I wouldn't have to do this alone. But no, that damned God of yours," he kicked a pot and it exploded into fine sand, "had to take you away."  
  
"Roland," Storm said, she stretched out an arm, hoping to touch him and get him under control. "Please stop this, your hurting yourself."  
  
"I know, I know, but-" He yelled out of anger again, kicking another pot. Again, there was nothing left except fine brown dust. "She left me, Storm," Roland stopped and looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "She left me when I needed her the most." Storm took Roland in a hug, and gave him a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"There, there," she said quietly, comforting him to the best that she could. "It's alright, Roland, everything will be alright." She stood there for a bit before the professor came out.  
  
"What happened?" Professor X asked. As he was the only to come out, it was evident to Roland that he asked everyone else to go back to their rooms.  
  
"I don't know, professor," Storm replied, "he came out here and yelled at us, made my storm dissipate, and snapped. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"A great deal of things," The professor said, "Help get him back to his room, he needs sleep." Kurt walked over to Roland and touched his arm. In a moment he was gone with a small pop and the smell of brimstone. Kurt appeared again with another pop, and more brimstone. "Thank you, Kurt." Professor X turned his chair and pointed inward. "Please come in, we need to talk." 


	4. Friendships form

Chapter 3:  
Friendships form  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "One must make friends if one is to find help." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
So what did you think, I know it's different, but still. Hey listen I want to thank Sunny and Logan Taylor for review my story. I hope I answered your questions. Again please review if you don't like something or have a question. No flames all right, and if you do do one, I come right back with one for you.  
  
Okay, I'm going to try something different here. In my brother's opinion, the way I did my last chapter was pointless, so I'll do the popular way, omni-potent point of view. This means you see everything at once. The last chapter had a variation of that, where you saw the saw scene though through different perspectives. So here goes nothing.  
  
Again, please R&R this story and my other one. It is being postponed for now until this one is finished, part of the reason is that this story will contain some of the ideas from that one. And now to continue with Harry's experience.  
  
/-/ means thought since italics doesn't work on this network. Also it can be used for telepathy.  
* * * * * *  
  
The sun shown in the room where Harry and Hermione slept. The light hit his eyes, and Harry slowly woke up. He was about to stretch but remembered who was with him. He looked down at the precious girl who lay in his arms. He finally saw the damage the Steven afflicted her. Hermione had a black eye and a split lip and that was just on her face. He knew that there were other bruises. "Why?" he asked, and stroked her long brown hair, "why did he do this to you?"  
  
/You are so beautiful; you know that Hermione,/ Harry thought as he looked down at her. /But I know that we can never be. You said so yourself/. Harry stared up at the ceiling and continued to stroke her hair. He pulled her up, and felt her soft breathing on his chest. Hermione stirred on him. Harry watched her eyes blinks for a moment, before she fully opened them and yawned. "Hey," He said, not stopping what he as doing.  
  
"Hey," Hermione replied. She loved the way Harry felt, and simply laid back down on his chest. /You are so handsome Harry/, she thought,/but why did I have to open my big mouth and say something like that./ Harry stopped stroking her hair for a second, and she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please don't stop."  
  
"Okay, 'Mione," Harry replied, and started again. He noticed her blushing as she rested her head on his chest. "Better?" He smiled down at her.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied. She was outlined the muscles on it, when she spoke up again. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" It tickled on slightly, but enough to bring a smile to his face. She felt so warm and comforting.  
  
"What are we going to do about cloths?" Harry paused for a moment, he hadn't thought of that. All of their cloths and school supplies were destroyed in the fire and attack. Hermione looked back up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's all gone, Harry. My house, my family, my books, all my school supplies. Everything."  
  
"Shh," Harry said, and continued to rub her hair. "Everything will be alright."  
  
"Of course you can say that, at least you still have Sirius," Hermione said, and Harry stopped.  
  
"He was killed last night too," he replied. Harry shifted himself so his back was against the headboard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," She said, hugging him, her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry returned the hug, placing his around her waist. "It's alright, you didn't know." He felt the tears run down his shoulder. "Hermione, please don't cry."  
  
"It's all gone, what will we do?" she looked at him with tears in eyes. Harry dried them with his hand.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll think of something." She slowly stopped crying but didn't let go. They sat there holding each other for what seemed like forever. And Harry didn't want it to end.  
  
"Harry," Hermione finally said, she let go of him, looked in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, 'Mione," He replied. She blushed at his little nickname.  
  
"Promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything for you," Harry said, he smiled at her.  
  
"Promise me that you will never leave me alone," she said. She hugged him again, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Hermione, you should know that I would never leave you alone," Harry replied. He pushed her away for a moment. "No matter where I am, whether in the next room, or on the other side of the world," he pointed at her heart, "I'm always here." Harry ran his finger up and touched her nose. Hermione giggled. He hugged her again.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she said, crying again. Harry quickly heard it again and pulled away.  
  
"Hermione, please stop crying, I don't like seeing you upset." He stared at her with his emerald eyes, the eyes that she loved s much.  
  
"I'm not upset, Harry," she wiped a tear away with her dirty blouse sleeve. "You're just so good to me."  
  
"No, I'm doing what any friend would do, Hermione," Harry said. It was true, but he loved her more then he could say, and he couldn't say that he did love her.  
  
"No, you aren't. You've been so comforting to me, despite the way I've been acting."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the way you've been acting, 'Mione," Harry placed an arm around her shoulders. "Only thing that was wrong was what happened." She relaxed a bit. "And I will never allow that to happen again, never. I promise."  
  
"Do you intend to keep that promise," Roland said, the door was wide open. In his one arm, he had a bag with him. Harry saw that he was still missing that other arm.  
  
"Yes I do," Harry replied, pulling Hermione closer. She relaxed and rested on his shoulder, smiling as she laid her head down.  
  
"Good," Roland said, he walked over but stopped just a few feet in front of the other bed. The sunlight covered the ground. He stared at it for a moment. "Here." He tossed the bag across the room; it landed at the foot of the bed.  
  
"What's in it?" Hermione asked. She looked over at the bag, some of the contents spilled out. It was a simple white blouse. "Cloths!" Harry saw the excitement on her face.  
  
"Yeah, at least for today," Roland said, "you'll have to return them once you get the rest of you cloths. You can change in the bathroom over there," he pointed at the door on the other side of the room, "There's also a shower in there."  
  
"How did-" Harry asked, he didn't let go of her, despite that he knew she wanted to see what Roland had given them.  
  
"I know what the fire did last night." He turned and walked away.  
  
"But what about the rest of our cloths?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's why we're going shopping today," he said as he left the room. "Oh," he popped back in. "breakfast is ready down stairs, so change and come on down." And he left.  
  
Hermione got out of Harry's arms and jumped to the end of the bed. She picked up the cloths and placed them on the bed. She pulled out the blouse and held it up. "This is my size too," her voice was filled with excitement. Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans, socks, and shoes for her, and handed the bag to Harry. "The rest of it is for you."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "You know, this is the first time, I've seen you excited about something since yesterday."  
  
"Shut up," she replied, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"I'm just happy to see you returning to normal. Or at least normal for you," Harry said. He grinned at her, and got hit again.  
  
"Be nice, Harry." Hermione got up and ran over to the bathroom with her cloths in her arms. "You change out here, unless you want to take a shower. Then you'll have to wait."  
  
"I'll wait then," Harry replied, as the door shut. "I love you," he said softly. Harry picked up the bag and pulled out its contents and looked at them. All he could do right now was wait.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland walked down stairs slowly, as he knee was giving him trouble. Not to mention the splitting headache he had from losing his sunglasses. The light was so bright; he'd been avoiding it all morning. Roland finally made it down stairs to the kitchen. "Morning," Storm said, she was in a robe making tea. A small smile was on her face.  
  
"Shut up," Roland replied. She had to laugh. "Just remember what you and Kurt promised."  
  
"I know, but still," She said, "how did you stop my storm? That was one the ones that you said couldn't be stopped until it ran its course."  
  
"I don't know," Roland opened up the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "I just did."  
  
"It seems you still have more secrets," Storm said, she poured herself a cup of tea and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Maybe," Roland grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards, and poured himself some orange juice. "Two weeks." He toasted then drank the entire glass in one gulp. He took a seat on the counter. And watched as Storm laughed at him.  
  
"Two weeks what?" Kurt said, he popped out of nowhere. He was fully dressed.  
  
"Til my twenty-first birthday," Roland smiled. "Logan and I have a bet at who can drink more."  
  
"You're going to lose," Logan walked through the door. He opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake. "There it is."  
  
"You really shouldn't eat that in the morning," Storm said, drinking her tea.  
  
"Like I care," Logan replied and pulled out a fork from the drawers. The room laughed.  
  
"Always the health eater, Logan," Scott said, he too was fully dressed. Only Logan and Storm were the ones who looked like they just came from their beds. "C'mon, Kurt. The professor wants us to go pick her up."  
  
"Who?" Storm asked.  
  
"Roland mentioned that Jean was alive. The professor looked for her with Cerebro and sure enough, he found her."  
  
"You do know that's pointless, right," Roland said, he was spinning his glass on his finger, staring just at it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that she's headed here and should be at the Mansion by nightfall." Roland muttered something under his breath and the glass was refilled with orange juice.  
  
"Roland, remember what I said about magic being used in the mansion?" the professor came wheeling in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, but they know about it now, so why not?" He drank from the glass. "I need my arm back Professor. I'm taking our guests shopping.  
  
"Do you think that it's wise for you to drive?" Storm asked.  
  
"No," Roland replied. "Still..."  
  
"Wait," Scott said "what about Jean? You said she's coming here."  
  
"Yeah, with the amount of power she has right now, it shouldn't be too hard." Roland finished off the orange juice and hopped off the counter, "if you excuse me, I have some reading to do." He walked past Scott and out the door.  
  
"God, he never finishes a conversation," Scott said, his hands were clenched in a fist.  
  
"I doubt that he would want to stay in crowded areas because of his powers," Kurt said.  
  
"No, it's something else," Professor X added. "Now about Roland driving, Storm, can you take them instead?"  
  
"That should be no problem."  
  
"Good, with Jean headed this way, I doubt that we will cancel any more classes, so-"  
  
"Alright, alright," Logan said, "I still don't know how you talk me into teaching." He rubbed his head as if he had a headache. The room laughed again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione finally were showered and changed. But they didn't leave the room for the next hour or so, talking about what they were going to do. After all they lost everything in the fire the night before. Harry finally persuaded Hermione to use the money from his vault to pay for her school supplies. Another knock came from the door. "Come in," Harry said. Roland walked in the room. "Hello and thank you for the cloths."  
  
"No problem," He replied. "You two don't happen to know what owls eat; do you?" He limped inside the room.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, Harry nodded, "why?"  
  
"Oh, because I got this snow-white owl-"  
  
"Snow white," Harry stood up next to the bed. That could be her, it had to be. He'd been so worried about her.  
  
"Yeah anyway, she's stuck up in my room, and she won't eat anything. So I've got to find some for her to eat."  
  
"Can I see the owl?" Harry asked. He was almost positive, it had to be.  
  
"Sure," Roland walked out the door. Harry ran after him.  
  
"Harry, wait up," Hermione said, despite her leg had healed a bit, it still hurt every once in a while. She ran after him  
  
"Sorry, but that owl-"  
  
"I know, it might be Hedwig," Hermione said, finishing his sentence. "But can you slow down?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied. "Your leg still hurting?"  
  
"Just a bit, but-hey?!" She said as Harry picked her up. "What do you think you are doing, Harry James Potter?"  
  
"I'm carrying you," he said, "What does it look like."  
  
"Put me down this instant," she demanded but did nothing to force it. Harry ran after Roland with Hermione in his arms. "Fine then." She placed her arms around his neck and just stared at his eyes.  
  
Roland looked back at them, to see Hermione in Harry's arms. "Well, isn't that something?" He stopped and waited for them to come.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, he saw Roland's eye up close. Though he saw them before, it was still a freaky thing to see. Where a man's eyes are supposed to be was nothing, complete darkness.  
  
"Nothing," Roland replied. "This way," he walked ahead, just quick enough so that Hermione didn't see his eyes. He stopped at a door and pulled a key ring from his pocket. Then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"What's with your eyes?"  
  
"Eye," Roland replied, he was fumbling with the key ring from his pocket, looking for the right knee.  
  
"What?" she responded.  
  
"Eye, single. Right now, I only have one." Roland held up a key. "Here we go." He opened the door and ushered them inside.  
  
"Where's the owl?" Harry asked. He looked around the pitch-black room. "I can't see a thing."  
  
"Sorry about that," Roland said, thought Harry couldn't find him.  
  
"Where's the light switch," Hermione said, "I'll flip it."  
  
"There is no light switch," Roland said, again, his voice was just out of thin air. "I removed it before. I saw no reason in wasting energy."  
  
"How can you see without light?"  
  
"How can you see with it?" Roland replied. He seemed to know that Hermione was about to answer and said, "Don't answer that. I'll open the blinds then."  
  
The blinds opened suddenly, and an owl flew over to Harry. "Hedwig!" he said as the owl landed on his shoulder. She playfully nipped at his ear. "Thank you," he said to Roland. He saw him sitting on the bed, his back toward the sun. It was obvious there was pain in his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got a headache, and the bright light isn't help it," Roland said, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Harry can you put me down," Hermione asked, He slowly lowered her to the ground. "The light isn't that bright."  
  
"To my eyes it is," Roland looked up, and opened his eyes. Hermione saw the darkness that was within them. "I should say eye." He stood up and walked over to the desk. He began to look the drawers, trying to find something. "Where is it, I know I placed a spare somewhere, ah, here it is." Roland held up a little ball. Harry and Hermione watched as he pulled open his left eyelid and slid the ball into it. He turned and faced them; blinking for a moment, then wipe the tear of pain away. "That always hurts."  
  
"Was that a false eye?" she asked. Hermione moved closer to Harry, trying to hide behind him. She was afraid of this man for some odd reason.  
  
"Something like that," Roland said, the eye was red and had a black dot in the middle. The eye spun in its socket for a moment before settling. Hermione giggled a bit and Harry smiled. "It's a mechanical eye; I can see out of it just fine, but in reality, with this eye and my powers, I'm legally blind." Roland waved a hand over his face, and the darkness disappeared, they saw his true eye. The pupil was white in color, as was the iris. "Without my powers augmenting my sight, I can't see, even with this eye, as it was designed to mimic my other one."  
  
"You must be powerful then," Hermione said, over Harry's shoulder. He had to smile for she was still afraid of this man, when she had no reason to be.  
  
"You could say that." He walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out long sleeve black shirt. He placed it over it sleeveless shirt. One of the sleeves just lay there, flapping when he walked. "By the way I must apologize for not coming sooner." Roland walked to his closet and took out a black trench coat and a black cowboy hat. Quickly he placed both on.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that with my empathic abilities, I felt the pain that you both felt. And this far away is such a feat."  
  
"Wait, a second, you knew that Hermione was being hurt? And you didn't help her?" Harry's anger grew inside of him; /He knew and did nothing. And here he is trying to act like our friend./  
  
"No," Roland said, "All I knew was that someone was being hurt in London. And that in the end, it would be a boy who saved her." He walked over to them. "Now come on, I have one more thing to get before we head out." He led them out of his room, locking the door again. Harry picked up Hermione again, this time without a single complaint.  
  
"You've got quite a collection of books," Hermione said. Harry looked down at her, /Always the scholar you are, Hermione,/ Harry thought.  
  
"They're not books, more like CDs, cards, and video games," Roland turned the corner and continued to explain, " all of the books that I've bought are in my library."  
  
"You have your own library?" Harry smiled at her statement  
  
"Do I note a hint of jealousy?" Harry asked, and was playfully hit on the arm by Hermione.  
  
"You do, Harry," Roland said, "and yes, I do have my own library, but would like Muggles to know all the secrets of our world?"  
  
"I never picked you for a wizard," Harry said, "You're so-"  
  
"Technological?" Roland stopped for a second and looked back, his eyes returned to their hollow state.  
  
"Yeah." Harry stared at Roland; while he was only a few inches taller then him, Harry thought that Roland was trying to hide his appearance.  
  
"Well, if we were out in the Muggle world, and I didn't know all of that, I'd look pretty stupid." Roland continued to lead them down the hallway. He stopped at the end of it and knocked on a door. "Professor?"  
  
"Come in, Roland," Professor X's voice came from behind it. He opened the door and walked in. Harry didn't know if he should go in too, or stay outside. "You too, Harry. And you can put down Hermione." Harry stood there in shock. /How did he know?/ he asked himself. Then he kicked himself in the head, of course, the professor was telepath. He slowly placed Hermione back on her feet. Hedwig calmly waited on his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," Hermione took his hand and walked into the room.  
  
"Now professor," Roland said, "you shouldn't scare them like that. The idea of being a mutant is still new to them." He had taken a seat in front of the Professor's desk. The room was covered with shelves and those shelves covered in books.  
  
"Wow," Hermione said, and stopped in the middle of the room. Harry stood right behind her.  
  
"They are going to have to learn sometime," Professor X replied. "Please take a seat." There was only one left and Harry told Hermione that she could take it.  
  
"No Harry," she replied. "I'll be fine, so please sit down."  
  
"Hermione, you're injured, so sit." They continued to argue like this for a few more minutes before Roland finally spoke up.  
  
"Listen," all eyes went to him, he was rubbing his temples, "Harry sit down, Hermione, you sit on his lap. It can't be the much different then him carrying you." Both of them blushed severely as they did as they were told. "Thank you. I couldn't take another minute of that."  
  
"Of us arguing?" Hermione said, as she got comfortable on Harry's lap.  
  
"No, the amount of-" he started to say, looking at them.  
  
"Roland," the professor said.  
  
"Sorry," he replied. But a slight smile was on both of their faces. "Now professor," Roland changed the subject, "about my arm."  
  
"Ah, yes," Professor X said, "it's over their on the shelf."  
  
"Thank you," Roland replied, and stood up. He limped over to it and picked it up. It was mechanical, just like the eye. The color of it was silver, and you could see the some of the wires through the plating. "No damage?" he held it as if it was a golf club, determining if it was straight.  
  
"No damage, Roland."  
  
"Good." Roland took off his coat and his long sleeve shirt; he inserted the arm into his stump, and twisted the arm. A rather loud click was heard and then Roland moved his arm around. "Thanks." He started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door, "I'll wait for you two outside."  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, he slowly stroke her hair.  
  
"Now about your mutant abilities," Professor X said, he rolled around him the back of the desk.  
  
"I'm a mutant?" Hermione said surprised. She sat up in his lap with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," the professor replied. "Both you and Harry."  
  
"So you're not alone, 'Mione," Harry said, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Fine," Hermione laid back down on his shoulder. He slowly began to rub her hair again, and looked at her beautiful face. Harry loved the way she felt in his arms, how she looked to him was stunning. Never had he seen such beauty before. The professor's voice interrupted his thoughts again.  
  
"You mutant abilities have begun to manifest themselves, Harry," Professor X continued. "Roland called you an Earth Elemental earlier this morning. He also called Hermione an Air Elemental, though I don't know if her abilities have manifested themselves yet."  
  
"Are we still going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked not moving. Despite what had happened, she still cared about school. He continued to stoke her hair, she felt so comfortable in his lap. It was like heaven to her.  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have it another way," Professor X replied. They sat there, staring at the professor with dropped jaws. Again Hermione sat straight up. "Surprised that the headmaster of Hogwarts is a friend of mine, well don't be. I've met him a while back when I first met Roland. That was about nine years ago. Dumbledore thought it was important in case any of his students were mutants that they had a place where they could be safe. And he found it in here."  
  
"But where is here?" Harry asked. He had many questions for this man, but knew that there wasn't enough time for them all.  
  
"Westchester, New York, Harry. This is the Xavier School for the Gifted, and indeed, we are all gifted here."  
  
"Well, professor, I would like to thank you for helping us last night," Harry said. "I doubt that we would've survived it if you didn't come."  
  
"Well, Harry," Professor X replied, "I have no doubt that you would have. After all, you are the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stared at the professor for a moment. "It is important that I know what I can about my students, so Albus sent over your and Hermione's records from Hogwarts. So I know about how you and Hermione and Ron, is it?"  
  
"Yes, Ron is my other friend," Harry tried to relax, but found it impossible. He looked down at Hermione and found her with her eyes closed, asleep.  
  
"Well, I learned how you three defeated Voldemort for the past five years, and prevented him from taking full power. Also how you helped your Godfather clear his name last year, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said again. "But why is that important?"  
  
"Because, it is our belief that Voldemort is a mutant, as to the reason why he is difficult to defeat. It is important to have a mutant and a wizard as a defense against him."  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Harry nearly stood up but remembered that Hermione was on his lap. "You want to use me to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"No, I am here to help you control your mutant abilities. Roland is the one who intends to defeat him."  
  
"How can he, he's-he's..." Harry couldn't find the words to describe what he was thinking. There was just something about Roland that was different  
  
"Challenged, both mentally and physically?" Professor X said.  
  
"He's mentally challenged?" Harry asked, "But he-"  
  
"He has a problem with authority; as well he is the closest to being legally insane without being it." Professor X wheeled himself over to the window. "Three weeks ago, Roland and his girlfriend were up in Gotham, visiting his boss and vacationing. Well, a mob found out that he was a mutant and chased them out of their hotel. Even the local hero couldn't stop the angry mob." He paused for a moment. "They sought out sanctuary in a church and were given it, but the mob broke into the church and tried to kill both of them. Roland is alive because she made a choice, and that was him over her. Roland always said she had talent for the spiritual magic, and in the end it was true. Just before she was killed, Roland said that she told him it was meant to be, and he was to save us all. Well, the local hero arrived and did his best to save her, but in the end, even he could not."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"After they buried her, he stood out at the grave until night fall; I don't even know what time he came home. He was crushed, and never fully recovered. Before her death, he had a hard enough time with his anger and his powers, but now, Roland is having trouble keeping a grip on reality. He talks to himself sometimes, but not often. His anger if left unchecked is a very dangerous thing. The only reason why he isn't in a clinic is because they can't help him. What he needs is love and Roland happens to believe that he will never love again."  
  
"Do you think he's right?"  
  
"No of course not, in fact, there is someone else who deeply cares for him, but he's too blind to see it, or in his case, feel it." He wheeled back over to them. "Enough about Roland, we're here to talk about you two. You have control over the earth right?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at Hermione. She'd fallen asleep in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. "Last night, I when I got angry, the ground shook and for some odd reason, stone pillars came out of the ground. Also, whenever I was hit by something, all this dust would come off me."  
  
"I see, and did any of Hermione's powers manifest last night?"  
  
"No, sir," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Or at least as far as I know. Are you certain that she's a mutant?"  
  
"Most definitely," Professor X said, "see you; she appears on Cerebro since last night too. And that is the truest form of test."  
  
"Cerebro?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Yes, it's a machine that can search the world for any mutant," Professor X replied. "I use it to find out those mutants who are hurting others and in danger."  
  
Harry looked over at the wall, and saw the clock; they'd been talking for the last two hours. It now read one o'clock. And Hermione was asleep through most of it. Hedwig nipped his ear again, "Excuse me sir, but Roland offered to take us to get new cloths. So can we-"  
  
"Of course, but just tell Roland that Storm is driving you guys to the mall." Professor Xavier offered a warm relaxing smile to Harry. "Please enjoy yourselves too, after what happened, I think that it's important to try to do something normal."  
  
"Professor, for us, nothing is normal," Harry said with a smiled. He looked up at the owl on his shoulder, "you're probably getting hungry, aren't you?" She bit his ear gently. "Okay, Professor."  
  
"Yes, Harry," he replied.  
  
"Can you open the window?'  
  
"Sure thing, as I see your hands are full," Professor X said, he opened the window and Hedwig flew out of it.  
  
/One down, one to go,/ Harry thought. He gently shook Hermione's shoulder. He knew that she'd be upset at him for waking her up, but he also knew that she wouldn't want to miss shopping. "Hey," he said softly. She yawned for a moment.  
  
"Five more minutes, mom," Hermione said and curled up in his lap.  
  
Harry felt so sad for her, after all she'd lost her parents last night, and she knew that, that had to hard for you. But he still had to wake her up, despite his feelings against it. "Hey," he repeated, rubbing her hair.  
  
Hermione yawned again, and opened her eyes. "Hey," she replied. Without them noticing, the professor looked over at them. A small smiled crossed his face.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, standing up carefully, as Hermione was at his feet.  
  
"Go where?" she asked him.  
  
"I can't believe that you forgot," Harry replied. Hermione stared at him blankly. "Roland is taking us shopping for our cloths." Her eyes sparked up again.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe that I forgot," she said, "thank you Harry." She hugged him, and surprised him. He stood there for a moment before doing anything, but finally he placed his arms around her.  
  
"Well, you're welcome, Hermione," Harry replied, holding her gently.  
  
"Well come on, Harry. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and tried to run out the door, but nearly fell had it not been for Harry to catch her.  
  
"Hermione, be careful," he said, pulling her back up to her feet. "I don't want to see you hurt again." Harry spun her into his arms.  
  
"Fine, but I don't want you to carry me," she replied, smiling up at him. She was but a few inches shorter then Harry, and enjoyed looking up at him.  
  
"All right, but I'm still helping you walk," Harry said, wrapping his arm around hers. She pouted a bit more, but stopped when Harry smiled at her. He walked a few steps with her toward the door. "See, this isn't it too bad."  
  
"You're right, Harry," Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. "Let's go." They walked out the door hand in hand, arm in arm, smiling together. Both had forgotten that the professor was still in the room. He had a smile on his face, for he knew what both of them didn't; that they loved each other.  
  
Outside the Professor's office, Roland was sitting on the ground, staring off into space, eating an apple. When Harry stepped out of the door, Roland looked up at them. "Aylo," he said.  
  
"Aloe?" Harry replied.  
  
"No, not aloe, aylo," Roland stood up. "It my word, it simple means hello." He held the apple core in his hand. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, but the professor said that Storm was going to drive us," Harry said.  
  
"Well, we'd better go find her then," Roland smiled at both of them. "And Aylo to you too Hermione." She was right behind Harry, stilling saying goodbye to the professor.  
  
"Aloe?" She said, confused.  
  
"No, aylo," Roland rubbed his head, "never mind. C'mon, let's go find Ororo." He received blank stares from them as he walked away. "That's Storm's real name." He threw away the apple core in one of the garbage cans in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione replied, she was excited. It'd been so long since she felt safe and happy. All because Harry was here with her. /He will protect me./ Hermione thought. /I just wish that there can be more./ Hermione wrapped her hand back around Harry's arm and walked down the hallway with him. She felt so safe and free.  
  
Harry disliked the silence that was shared as they walked the hallways, for as long as he knew, silence came just before something bad happened. "Hermione," Roland said, breaking the sound of Silence, "you must a brave girl, strong-willed at that."  
  
"Why do you say that?" She replied.  
  
"Because, after something as horrible as what happened last night, must people wouldn't be able to get out of bed and face the real world." She stopped where she was walking, causing Harry to stop too. "But then again, you had help from Harry. A true friend in times of need is the greatest gift we can receive." Harry blushed from the compliment and looked away from Hermione. She too was blushing. "But in retrospect, a true hero like the great Harry Potter would always help out his friends." Roland turned around and faced them.  
  
Harry was about to ask how he knew, but then remembered his scar. "Oh," he replied. "But why'd you wait so long to mention anything. I don't believe that a wizard wouldn't know about what happened?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, she was shocked at his pride.  
  
"True, Harry," Roland said, "But I don't measure people on fame alone. You did that once, so what. But you were able to survive many times in the face of danger. That is an accomplishment." He turned the hallway, and Harry and Hermione followed him.  
  
"I've read the data file the professor received, so I know what else you did with the help of your friends. That is what a hero does; he gives of himself without asking of anything. And you too, Hermione you are as much as a hero as Harry, believe it or not." He limped down the stairs, and in to the main hall. "You fought to survive and did. That is an accomplishment, Hermione." Harry noticed her blushing. "It takes a lot of heart to stand up to people like that, I know it did for me."  
  
"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When I was twelve, I was crucified, had acid poured on my left arm, my left eye burnt out, and my left knee shattered with a sledge hammer. But still, I didn't give in."  
  
"Dear god," Hermione stopped walking. "Are you alright?"  
  
"That's why I have a mechanical arm and eye. Why do you think you see me limping," Roland said, taking a seat on one of the benches in the main hall. "Ororo should be coming soon. Her class is letting out. So, what's Hogwarts like?"  
  
"Why do you asked?" Harry returned with a question.  
  
"I might be transferring over, so I want to know what the school is like before I make my choice." He placed his feet up on the table. "Please sit down, we've got a few minutes." They took seats across from them.  
  
"Well, in Hogwarts: A History, it talks about how it was formed by the four Great Wizards, you know who they are right?" Hermione started, Roland nodded in agreement, "Anyway, and how they formed the school. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster and Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmaster. I have the book." Hermione's voice trailed off, and she remembered that it was gone now. All her books were gone. Harry noticed that tears were forming in her eyes and placed a shoulder around her.  
  
"It's alright," Harry said, comforting her to the best of his ability.  
  
"I'm sorry," Roland, said, he sat up straight, "I didn't think that."  
  
"No, that's just it, you didn't think," Harry snapped at him. He turned back at Hermione, who was still crying.  
  
"You're right," Roland sat back in the chair, "I didn't think, but you have to understand that she has to learn to live with what happened, all of it."  
  
"How can you be so insensitive?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, what she experienced was hell, I understand that, but if she dwells on it for long, then she can't lead a normal life. Hermione has to take a stand against the past and say 'do your worst, for I shall do mine.' Then she can move on, then and only then. Believe me, that is the only possible for such terrible incidents." He looked down at his hands, just staring at them. An odd moment of silence pasted, no one spoke. Harry sat there, holding Hermione in his arms, rocking her.  
  
Storm finally showed up in a long shirt and a white blouse. "Good Afternoon, Roland," she said, "And you too."  
  
Roland stood up when heard Storm's voice. "Aylo, Ororo," He replied. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," Ororo said, "I don't think that we've been formally introduced. My name is Ororo Munroe, and you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said, he stood up and shook her hand, "And this is Hermione Granger." She shook Ororo's hand too.  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Roland said, "I think so."  
  
"Wait," Hermione spoke up, "How are we going to pay for this? Harry and I don't really have any money with us."  
  
Roland pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, and removed a card. "This will work," he said, handing it to Harry. "It's a credit card, with a five thousand dollar limit. When they ask for i.d., just show them these." He pulled out two driver's licenses with Harry and Hermione's picture on them. "Any signature you sign will work with that card. Don't worry about how much you spend, I'm covering it; just don't spend over the limit."  
  
Harry took the license and looked at it, it was him all right. "Thank you, Roland," he said. "If there-"  
  
"Don't worry about, Harry," Roland replied. "I'm happy to help out when I can, where I can."  
  
"Well, with that settled," Ororo said, "let's head out." She walked out the main entrance, shifting the purse on her shoulder.  
  
Roland pulled a cylinder out of his jacket and pointed it at the ground. The cylinder extended into a walking cane. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Ororo, wait up," he said, running over to her. Harry watched as the moment Roland caught up, he began to move the cane back and forth.  
  
"He's using that cane like he's a blind man," Hermione said, still wrapped in Harry's arms.  
  
"Roland is blind, remember, 'Mione," Harry replied. "C'mon." He stood up and helped her up too. With her arm wrapped around his, they quickly caught up with Ororo and Roland. 


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter 4:  
New beginnings are all it takes  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: "A new beginning is all it takes to make the world, and a second chance to change it." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Classic Cowboy, thank you for the review, same with Sunny and Logan Taylor. Anyone who reads this please review it; don't worry about my other story. I'm taking it down as soon as I have the time.  
  
/-/ Means thought since italics doesn't work on this network. Also it can be used for telepathy.  
  
I'm going to continue where I left off; I'm skipping the car ride over and majority of the mall, as it would be pointless to have that for the next chapter. In reality, this and the chapter before probably could be one, so review if you think so or not.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they got to the mall, Roland and Storm immediately let Harry and Hermione go off on their own. As soon as they found all the cloths stores, and finished shopping for the majority of what they needed, Hermione made Harry take her to the bookstore. She face lit up when she saw it, Barnes and Noble was the name of the store. It was two stories, and Hermione was like a little kid in a toy store. Despite her legs hurting her, she ran inside, excited for she could start her collection again. "Hermione," Harry said, running in after her, "please, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself, and besides, Roland said to take our time." He placed an arm on her shoulder, and she jumped just a bit.  
  
"Oh," she said, seeking shelter in his arms, "I forgot that you were here. It's just that Steven never took me anywhere I wanted to." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey, remember," Harry replied, "he's never going to hurt you again, Hermione. I won't let him. Now c'mon, I don't think you want to spend the entire time in here in my arms, do you?" Hermione didn't reply. "Okay, I'll hold your hand, alright?" he looked down at her, and saw a smile on her face. "Alright, let's go." He let go of her and wrapped his hand around hers. Harry loved the way she felt in his hand; her touch was so soothing. /You are a true heaven sent angel, Hermione,/ Harry thought.  
  
Hermione led the way, walking up and down every aisle, Harry right by her side. She talked about what she had read, what she wanted to read, and every once in a while, grab a book and handed it to Harry. After two aisles along, Harry had about ten books in his arms. Finally, he stopped her for a second so that he could get a bag or something to hold all the books in. He'd walked over to the miscellaneous section and picked up a bag. "I think that we'll need more then one of these," Harry said, seeing that the bag was already half full. He already was holding their other bags, filled with their cloths.  
  
"That's cause it's only half empty, Harry," Hermione replied.  
  
"Really, I saw it as half full." Harry looked down in the bag, staring at all the books. He shifted the bag to his free hand, Hermione let his use both hands for a second. Harry grabbed two more bags, and held them in the same hand as the bag. He then looped his hand around her arm and bowed, "lead the way." Hermione blushed for a moment, and then walked off, with Harry right next to her, helping her every few steps. Hermione blushed every time, too.  
  
She pushed some hair out of her face. "I'm sorry to be such a burden," Hermione said, looking down at the ground. Harry was already holding two full bags, and they were working on the third right now.  
  
"Hermione," Harry replied, picking her chin up, "you will never be a burden on me.' He smiled into her baby-blue eyes. /God, you're beautiful, Hermione./  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she said, staring back into his emerald eyes. /Harry, you happen to be the most handsome person on the planet, why can't I tell you that?/  
  
"Listen you two lovebirds, you're blocking the aisle," a man said, Harry looked up and saw that it was Roland.  
  
"Sorry, Roland," Harry said, his face turning a mad color of red.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, she tried her best to remain calm, but her face was a bitter red too.  
  
"I told you, I'm a collector," Roland said, looking at the books in the aisle. They'd stopped in the biography aisle, when Roland showed up. "I see that you two like to read."  
  
"No, just me," Hermione replied, "I'm trying to start my collect again."  
  
"It's great to see someone so fascinated by ready." Roland wasn't even looking at them any more; he picked up a book and scanned the back of it. "I simply read for it gives me a gateway into another realm, whether a fantasy one or a realistic world like ours."  
  
"That's interesting," Hermione, said, "I read because people are interesting to me, I love to see how the hero wins or the villain loses." She looked at the books the bags that Harry was holding.  
  
He replaced the book and pulled out another one, reading the back of it. "Your leg still bothering you?" Roland asked.  
  
"How'd you know that it was bothering me in the first place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think Harry's holding your hand for nothing," he watched as they turned the gazes away from each other, each face burning a bright red. "Though I could be wrong."  
  
"Roland?" Storm appeared at the end of the aisle. She had a few books in her hand.  
  
"Yeah," he looked back at her.  
  
"Do you happen to have a cell phone that I can borrow?" She walked over to them, her long white hair bouncing on her shoulders.  
  
"Now, what sorta question is that to ask me?" Roland said, reaching in his coat. He pulled out one and handed it to her. "Of course I have a cell phone."  
  
"Thanks, I should be done in a few minutes," Storm walked off, opening the cell phone and began to press the buttons.  
  
"Anyway," Roland continued off, picking up another book. "When did your leg start hurting you?"  
  
"This morning," Hermione replied. "Why?"  
  
"Could be just a bruised bone, but you might want to have Doc McCoy look at it."  
  
"Doctor McCoy?" she repeated looking down as if she heard that name before.  
  
"Hank, Harry." Roland put the book back, "if you want any sci-fi novels, they're this way." He turned around and walked back out the aisle.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," Hermione said, pulling him along. Despite all the things he was carrying, his and Hermione's cloths, and the books, Harry felt as if he was carrying nothing. "I want to get some science fiction books."  
  
"Alright," he replied, smiling at his friend's enthusiasm. Harry walked a bit quick to appease Hermione's search for knowledge and books, as she pulled him along. "Slow down, Hermione, you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"Fine, but hurry up, Harry," Hermione said, she stopped for a moment, and Harry noticed the piano her ace.  
  
"Your leg still hurting you?" He asked, out of concern.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, "but I'll be fine once we get back to-" she paused for a moment, "where ever we were."  
  
"We can ask Roland if we can go back now; I doubt that he'd say no."  
  
"No, please, Harry," Hermione pleaded, staring at his eyes with hers, "just a bit longer."  
  
"Only if you slow down, and stop pushing yourself." They walked off and found Roland looking through the comic books.  
  
"Comic Books, gotta love them," Roland looked at a few of the titles and picked up one. "Science Fiction is on this side." He pointed to one side, and then continued to look through the comic books.  
  
Harry just noticed that he had another bag next to him. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Um," Roland looked down at the bag at his side, "some of the games I ordered arrived, along with a few dozen packs of Magic cards, along with a some more CDs that I need to add to my collection."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, holding up a few books, "we just got to get these." She came running back from the end of the aisle.  
  
"Hey, it's your choice. I'm just here to carry the books for you," Harry replied. "Just slow down."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she said, slipping the books into the bag, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As she pulled away, Harry tried to move his free hand to feel his cheek, but felt hers instead. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes before pulling away. Hermione walked off down toward the end of the aisle, and Harry just stood there. Only Roland seemed to notice that both of their faces were a deep scarlet red.  
  
"Hey, Roland," Storm showed up again, and Harry snapped out of his trance. "Here's your cell phone back." She tossed it down the aisle, and the man in black simply caught it with even looking at her.  
  
Roland turned his head from the comic book. "Thanks," he said, and placed it back into his coat.  
  
"Are we going soon?" she asked, "it's getting late, and it's almost dinner time."  
  
"When Hermione's done," Roland said, looking down at Harry. "Or until Harry here can't carry any more."  
  
"Then we might be here a while," Harry replied. "I'm perfectly fine, Roland." He looked down at all the bags he was carrying. "And I doubt that Hermione's going to end soon, but you never know." Hermione came back, yawning, but she had more books in her hands. "Almost done?"  
  
"Not," she yawned again, "yet." Hermione placed the books in the bag, but stopped when Harry touched her shoulder. Roland noticed that she jumped just a bit.  
  
"It's been a long day," Harry said, "and I doubt that this is the last time we come here." He looked up at Roland, who had picked up his bag. "Is that right?"  
  
"Right, I come once every Saturday," He answered, "I won't let you spend as much, but you can by a few books."  
  
"You're still willing to pay for us," Harry replied, shocked. "But-"  
  
"Why not, making people happy is what I do." Roland walked over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Storm saw the pain on his face, despite him still wearing the sunglasses. He nodded at her, but Harry didn't know why.  
  
"Hear, that Hermione," Harry said. She rested on his shoulder, a tired look painted across her face.  
  
"Do you have any shopping left?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah a few things," Harry blushed just a bit.  
  
Storm didn't figure it out, but Roland did. "Bathroom materials, huh?" he said, causing both of them to blush more. "That's fine. After dinner, I'll take Harry; Storm, you take Hermione." He walked past them and hooked his arm around. "Lead on, Miss Munroe." Roland smiled. "A blind man can't led himself everywhere."  
  
They walked down the to food court, through, rather slowly for Hermione stopped every once in a while, catching her breathe. Harry smiled down at her each time, holding her hand in his free one. She returned the smile and pressed on. /So strong,/ Harry thought, /so brave./ After about a five minute walk, they made it down to the food court.  
  
After dinner, Roland took Harry off to buy what he needed: boxers, shampoos, and the such. Harry felt alone and empty when Hermione left with Storm to get her final few items.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Roland asked finally, his walking cane bouncing off the ground.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry replied, shocked by the question.  
  
"I can tell that not being near her makes you feel uncomfortable, Harry," Roland looked down. "I'm still an empath, Harry. I can tell what others are feeling."  
  
"I-I," Harry stuttered a bit.  
  
"Alright, don't answer the question then." Roland looked back up at the crowd.  
  
They didn't talk again until Harry had finished shopping. The entire time, Harry was thinking about what Roland said. Why was it that he did feel uncomfortable without her near? Did he love her? All sorts of questions ran through his mind, and then he felt it. /Help me, Harry./ He collapsed when he felt it, the pain was so much. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
"That was her calling out for you, Harry," Roland said, helping him back to his feet.  
  
"You felt it too?" Harry slowly got to his feet.  
  
"I feel everything," Roland replied. "Go find her, you still are able to run. Run Harry."  
  
Harry ran off down the hallway, everyone was staring at him. But he didn't care. He had to find Hermione. Harry ran at his top speed, and he was carrying all of the bags of cloths that he and Hermione bought. He turned the corner and saw a blue sphere surround someone. He looked around and saw Storm. "Storm!" Harry ran over to her, "What happened?" It was slowly growing out. Sparks flashed along the edges of the blue sphere.  
  
"I don't know," Storm, replied; her face was that of fear and panic. "She saw someone in one of the stores and freaked out. She started to ask for you, and then ran off. Then this happened." She pointed to the sphere.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. He reached out and touched it. He felt nothing, his hand simply passed through the sphere's edge. "I don't see what's wrong with it."  
  
"It's an electric field," Roland had walked up, slowly though; his knee must have been killing him by the look on his face. "It's her powers, they're manifesting." He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Professor, get over here pronto. We've got problems." Roland closed the phone and placed it back in his coat. "How we going to get her? Storm, can you-"  
  
"No, I just summon the lightning, Roland, not control it," she had scared look painted across her face.  
  
"And I doubt that my powers would work against pure plasma." He looked back at the field, staring at it for a moment. "The energy is coming from Hermione, not just out of the air, but something's wrong."  
  
"Can you tell what it is?" Harry asked. Roland didn't look down at the boy, but felt his pain. He felt everything that was happening right now. Harry moved to touch his left arm and felt a shock. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I didn't do anything," Roland replied, still staring at the sphere. "It's static electricity, Harry. The arm and eye are metal remember."  
  
"So this is her power?" Storm asked, trying to get closer but got slightly shocked. "Ouch." She jumped back.  
  
"Storm just back off," Roland said; he motioned for her to move back. "Something's wrong, but what is it? This data, where is it?" he began to talk to himself. "Dear god," he took his eyes off her it for a moment, "Everyone down." He dove to the ground knocking down Storm. Harry dropped to his knees and covered his head. A large blade moved across the air just above Harry's back, he felt the air column move. Glass broke all along the hall in the mall. He looked up and saw that Roland and Storm were thrown a few feet back. The man in black slowly got to his feet. "Got to stop her before she hurts someone."  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Roland?" Harry asked. "You said so yourself, your part metal, you're labial to be fried."  
  
"Harry, I've got to try." He ran after toward the sphere.  
  
"Roland, no!" Storm reached out, trying to stop him, but she didn't move, her legs under some rubble that had fallen from the ceiling.  
  
Roland dove straight into the sphere, and was a few feet from Hermione before he hit the ground hard. A hole was in the floor where he landed, and his body began to convulse. /The circuits in his arm must be frying,/ Harry thought as he saw the smoke rise up from the man's body. /I've got to help./ Harry ran into the blue sphere, and excepted to be fried too. But nothing happened.  
  
Harry stood up and looked around, nothing was happening to him. He didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Pushing his own fears aside he ran over to Roland, and knelt next to him. "Roland, what can I-" but that was all he could get out.  
  
Roland had reached up with his right arm and grabbed Harry by the collar. "Help.her.now. .Harry," was what Roland got out, and he threw the wizard over in the direction of Hermione.  
  
Harry got up and ran over to his friend's side. She was on her knees, huddled up. "Hermione?" he said, he touched her back lightly. She quivered under his touched. "Hermione, it's me Harry."  
  
Hermione sat up quickly; Harry knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Immediately, when he got the words out, Hermione had her arms around his neck, her head in his chest. He began to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm here, I'm here. I promised that no one would hurt you again, Hermione." He began to rock her back and forth in his arms. /Maybe Roland was right,/ Harry thought. /No, I'm just being a good friend./  
  
Storm watched as the blue sphere slowly dissolved away, the electricity dying from the lack of a power source. Roland stopped writhing pain, but he lay on the ground looking at Harry and Hermione. He held his side, as he landed hard on it. "That a boy," Roland said, smiling to see Harry so protective and caring about Hermione.  
  
Security guards came running over to them, many pointing guns at Harry and Hermione. "Don't move!" one shouted. His hands were trembling; Roland had to laugh at it. They were afraid of a little girl. The guard walked forward a bit; a spark jumped from Hermione, and blew him back about twenty feet, through a store window. Roland only laughed harder.  
  
One guard kicked Roland for laughing, "Shut up!" he yelled, pointing a gun at him. "You think that this is funny." Roland got kicked again; he coughed out blood. "Fucking mutie, ya'all should burn in hell." He pointed the gun at him, and started to pull the trigger back.  
  
In a matter of moments, Roland was on his feet, holding the guard by the neck. He lifted him off the ground, smiling at the fact that the guard was squirming. "I may be mutie, pal. But I am a damn powerful one at that."  
  
"Roland, no," Storm said, she had gotten to her feet but was still dazed from the fall.  
  
All guns were pointed at Roland. The sound of them clicking echoed the silent mall. He was smiling at the guard, who was trying to break the grip of Roland's left hand on his neck. No one was moving, save Harry rocking Hermione back and forth, and Storm walking over to Roland's side. "'Bout time, Professor," Roland said, dropping the guard. The floor echoed when the man hit it.  
  
/Glad to be a service,/ the professor's voice said, echoing the minds of his students. /Please come along on. And don't forget the things you came here to get./  
  
"Right, professor," Storm replied, Roland and her grabbed all the bags. "How many books did she get?"  
  
"About fifty or so," Roland said, smiling. "I'll get the two lovebirds." He walked off and Storm followed him, holding Hermione's cloths.  
  
/Roland!/ Professor X said in their minds.  
  
"What?" He asked, as he was walking over to Harry and Hermione. "Harry, come on," He said softly. "We've got to go."  
  
"Thank you, Roland," Harry said.  
  
"I did nothing, Harry," Roland replied. "It is you who I should be thanking." He held up his mechanical arm, "After all, I'd still be frying right now if you didn't calm her down." He placed a hand on his shoulder, the other one filled with bags. "C'mon, we've should be leaving not." He looked up and waved his arm. A black oval appeared, right in front of him. "Storm, you first, then Harry and Hermione." Storm ran through the oval.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Harry asked, he stood up and had Hermione in his arms, resting peacefully. /My princess must have fallen asleep. Probably just an exhausting day./  
  
"To where ever the professor is Harry," Roland pointed at it, "now, go on, I've got some more work that needs to be finished." A black robe appeared on his body, as did the black mist around his feet. Harry didn't move, staring at Roland. "Harry, go now, for I don't think that professor can hold these men in place much longer." Roland pulled up a black hood and his face fell back into the darkness.  
  
"Fallen?" Harry said, staring at him.  
  
"Correct, now go, Harry," Fallen said, "and that is an order." His body slowly rose into the air as Harry walked through the black oval. He appeared on the jet where he and Hermione were first rescued.  
  
"Hello, Harry," the professor said, "Please take a seat." He was up in one of the cockpit seats, and Storm was at the other.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry replied, and carried Hermione over to one of the seats; he placed her down in it and then sat next to her.  
  
"Professor?" Storm said, throwing her white hair out of her eyes. "When did Roland change the Blackbird?"  
  
"About a week after you left," The professor rubbed his temples. "I can't hold them much longer. What is taking him?"  
  
"Probably after the security cameras, professor." Storm strapped herself in. "he can take care of himself."  
  
"It's not him, I'm worried about, Storm," Professor X said. "It's those who are attacking him."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland floated through the screaming crowds, scanning the building for the security room. "There you are," he said, his voice demonic and evil. A small smile broke out underneath his hood. He found the security room, on the other side of the mall though.  
  
"Freeze mutie," A line of guards was standing in front of him, blocking his way. "Stand down, and put your hands on your head."  
  
"Like," Roland moved his hands to the back of his head, and summoned two shadow swords, "This." He charged them, slicing through the line. Some of the guards tried to shot Roland, but the bullets just pasted right through him. No blood was spilt but all the guards were writhing in pain. "Show you to mess with me." His swords were absorbed back into his body and continued to float along.  
  
More people ran away from him, though some shouted at him. "Freak." "Muties deserve to burn in hell." "Go back to your own kind." "Die, you monster." Roland did his best to ignore the ignorance, but it was hard. They were so loud and so frequent, and the feelings that these people projected were so strong, it was extremely difficult.  
  
"Ah," a voice said, Roland turned around to see who it was. It was a man in a yellow and blue uniform. He had long gray hair. Roland looked at the mechanical leg. "So a mutant has turned up. X-Factor, assembly." Three people came running out of the crowd. Roland looked at them carefully, studying their movements. /know thy enemy, a wise man once said,/ Roland thought. The woman of the three people had green hair, and moved gracefully, much like a dancer. The first of the men looked like a biker, with just a vest covering his tattooed chest. He wore a bandanna and walked slowly. The last man moved fast, but not fast enough. He was white-haired. /much like your father, Pietro./  
  
"Well, X-Factor," Roland said, crossing his arms. He summoned another black oval behind his back and sent a hand into it. Only he knew where it went. "it is a pleasure to meet a group sponsor by our hypocritical government. Let me guess, you're here to stop me." /the room is destroyed as are all the tapes, save,/ he thought, and pulled the hand back. In it was a video tape, more specifically, the one that recorded Hermione and her manifestation. /The last one./ He pulled the hand into his shadowy body, but not before destroying the tape, burning it to bits by focusing energy into it. "Please try." He summoned two swords.  
  
The gray-haired man looked at the Pietro and the woman. "Just like in the drills," he said, "but be carefully." He whispered, probably hoping that Roland didn't hear what he said, "this is our first real field assignment, so don't screw it up." he pointed at the shadow master. "Quicksilver, Polaris, formation delta. Random, projectile launch gamma."  
  
Roland stood his ground as Quicksilver/Pietro ran around him, gaining speed, and creating a vortex around him. Polaris pulled the metal from the surroundings and sent it in the vortex, trying to do what Roland couldn't' figure it out. /Computer,/ he thought, /record all data while fighting mutant team known as X-Factor./  
  
/confirmed, recording beginning/ a voice replied to Roland.  
  
/this should be good./ He thought, /I'll learn something from this at least./ A blast came from outside the vortex, the man known as Random had begun whatever Projectile Launch Gamma was. It missed Roland by three feet. He looked up and saw that the visibility beyond the vortex was zero. A smile broke out under his hood again. The blast continued to come as Roland walked forward, into the edges of the vortex. He stuck a sword out as Pietro ran around, he ran right into it, and fell down to the ground. Again, no blood was spilt, but Pietro was writhing in pain. The vortex collapsed and so did the metal pieces within it. They went flying in every direction. Polaris protected herself by forming a shield around her, much like the sphere that Hermione produced. /A magnetic mutant. Interesting; probably not as powerful as Magneto./ Roland thought. He threw his swords at her, piercing the shielding and her shoulders. She screamed out in pain, and he felt it all.  
  
Roland turned his attention to the two remaining members of 'X-Factor.' "I am Fear," he said, his demonic voice echoing the now salient halls, "I am Pain, I am Anger, I am Sorrow. I am the Fallen." He bowed at them. "You are good soldiers. And I would like-" Roland never finished his statement, for he heard a gun click behind him.  
  
"Damn, muties," the guard said, he was on the ground, holding his side. "All deserve to die." And fired it at Roland.  
  
There was barely enough time for Roland to react. /I have to take the bullet, unless I am willing to allow these people to be hurt./ He dropped out of his wraith form and took the bullet in the stomach. "I've been shot," he said, staring at the wound. His hands covered it as he dissolved into a fine black dust. It was quickly blown away by wind that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione, who was leaning on his shoulder, sound asleep. He placed an arm around her. Every once in a while, she would whimper a bit, but when Harry touched her, she calmed down. "It's alright," he said, "it's alright."  
  
Wind blew in the cockpit, and formed a vortex in the back. Professor X looked at it then at Storm. "I didn't do that." A form began to form with in the vortex, what looked like a black figure in a cape and hood covering his head. "Is that, no, it can't be."  
  
Roland appeared and took a few steps forward, holding his stomach. He looked down at it then at front of the jet. "I've been shot." And collapsed onto the floor, his knees hitting the ground, then the rest of his body. Storm rushed back, as did Harry.  
  
"My god," Harry said, "he's bleeding all over the place."  
  
"Storm, treat him the best you can, I'll take the controls," the professor said. "Harry, help her get him onto the table." He nodded, and picked him up by the shoulders. Storm grabbed his legs and they were able to get him on the table. She pulled a small knife out from underneath the table.  
  
"Harry," Storm said, "you can go sit down now." He looked at the man on the table; the black hood that covered was being used as a pillow for him. Storm cut open his shirt and began to clean it. Harry slowly walked back to the front and took his seat next to Hermione. She seemed fine, but the moment he sat down, she curled up next to him, using his lap as a pillow.  
  
Harry smiled at the little girl in his lap, how peaceful she looked. He just stared at her for a moment, brushing her hair with his fingers, before the professor broke his trance. "Hank? Hank!" he was talking into a little device that had speaker on it.  
  
"What, professor?" Hank's voice came over the Com. Systems.  
  
"Get a stretcher ready and meet us in the hanger."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"We have a gun shot wound."  
  
"Roland's with you," Hank said, "he should be able to help."  
  
"He's the victim, Hank," Professor X said.  
  
There was silence from the Com. Systems before Hank spoke again. "We'll be waiting."  
  
"Hank," the professor added, "keep everyone calm the best you can, tell only the other professors. I don't want a panic school, alright?"  
  
"Yes, professor," Hank replied. The professor hung the device on the dashboard.  
  
"All we can do now is wait."  
  
"Professor!" Storm yelled from the back. Harry looked back and saw Roland beginning to stir.  
  
"Storm, we're almost to the mansion; can it wait?" Professor X asked.  
  
"No, Roland's trying to get up," She said.  
  
"Roland," Professor X said, pushing gently on the controls, "lay back down, now. Before you hurt yourself. That gun shot wound-"  
  
"Is nothing," he managed to get, his sunglasses had fallen off, and his face was filled with pain and agony. "I just need to-" he reached into his stomach with a pitch-black hand and pulled out the bullet, "to be patched up. That's all." He was breathing hard, and still holding his side.  
  
"Roland, I want Hank to look at the wound," Professor X replied.  
  
"Fine, but-" it was one of the few times, he didn't argue. The pain was so much that he couldn't focus.  
  
"No medicine, I know, Roland," the professor landed the jet carefully. The hatch opened up, and Hank came in with a stretcher.  
  
"Roland," he said, and helped him onto the stretcher, "please relax."  
  
"Okay, but," Roland handed the doctor something. "Hold this for me." He had a small smile on his face.  
  
Hank opened his hand and saw the bloody bullet in his palm. "Roland, did you?"  
  
"I did, Doc," Roland replied, he laid down on the stretcher. Hank pushed him down the hatch and to the infirmary. "Hi, ho silver, away." He pointed up in the air as he speed off. Storm was right behind them, showing concern for her friend.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione and walked down the hatch. "Professor, I'm going to head up to our room, if that's alright?"  
  
"That's fine, Harry," the professor said, "You two must be tired. And don't worry about the bags, you can come back for them after you drop Hermione off."  
  
"Okay," Harry started to walk away. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," he replied.  
  
"What about the security tapes? They can probably figure out that it was us from them."  
  
"I'm sure Roland did what he needed to do," the professor wheeled himself down the hatch.  
  
Harry took Hermione up to their room, and laid her in her bed. She looked so peaceful, so much that Harry didn't want to leave her, but he did. He had to get the rest of their stuff. The only reason why he made two trips was because he couldn't fit all the bags into his two hands. They felt so light in his hands, as did she.  
  
With all their cloths and bags up in the room with them, sleep finally hit him, and it hit him hard. Harry had a hard time keeping his eyes open. But some how, he was able to change in his pajamas and get into his own bed. The sun hadn't set yet, but it was summer and it rarely set before eight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland limped back down the hallways of the X-mansion looking for someone. Hank had patched up his wound, and bandaged it. He was without his shirt, or coat for that matter. Professor X said that it was taken to his room, as were his books and the rest of the things that he had bought. He was below ground and was coming out of the infirmary, with bloody bandages around his waist where he had been shot. Roland felt so sick to his stomach but was starving too. Using his powers drained him of his energy.  
  
He walked alone, as the rest of the school was quiet and asleep. His internal clock read twelve midnight. The silver hallways were dark and empty. Roland was happy, for he didn't have to worry about the light bothering his unprotected eyes. Finally he found the holding cells for the brotherhood. He walked through the door leading to them and turned on the lights. The inhabitants were rather surprised at the light. "Magneto," he said, and limped over to the cell where the Master of Magnetism was being held, "we need to talk."  
  
"That is fine," he said, coming to the edge of the cell. All the separated the two mutants was a thin wall of plasma. "I must say, the upgrades that you have done for this mansion are splendid, Roland." Unlike the rest of the Brotherhood, he was wide-awake, reading some of the books in the cell.  
  
"Thank you, Eric." Roland summoned a chair for him to sit on. "Like I said, we need to talk."  
  
"Before we begin, I would like to thank you," he said.  
  
"For what?" Roland took a seat, and then summoned a shadow chair for the other mutant. "Please sit down."  
  
"For saving my life, and the rest of our lives," Magneto took a seat. "Thank you again."  
  
"Well, you're welcome, for both things." Roland stared at him for a moment. "What do you think of my invention?"  
  
"Rather ingenious, Roland," Magneto touched the brace on his neck. "How it is able to prevent the use of our powers is amazing?"  
  
"Well, thank you," Roland smiled. He completely ignored the question. "But I didn't come down here for idol chit-chat."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"A few things," Roland replied. "What do you know about Voldemort?"  
  
"He was the man who sent us to kill Mister Potter. I'm afraid Steven just got out of hand." He had an ashamed look on his face. "the two people weren't suspose to die. Only Harry, and that was why steven was there. Gambit, Pyro and I refused to kill them.  
  
"Do you have an idea where he is?" The Master of Magnetism looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes, but," Magneto looked look at Roland, "What's in it for me?"  
  
"A second chance." Roland smiled at the old man, "But in order for you to even get this, I need a few things in return."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A promise, Eric," Roland said, "a promise that you will not fight another human being, accept with my permission."  
  
"Now why should I promise to that? You know the best out of the mutants here, a war is coming and only the superior will survive."  
  
"The war's not with who you think, Eric," Roland said. "It's against the wizards, and if we waste out energy on attacking normal people, then we will lose the war. And besides, it wouldn't be this easy to take out the humans if that was suppose to happen."  
  
"Still," Magneto pondered, "why the wizards, they are no threat to us unless-"  
  
"Slave labor, Magneto, among other things." Roland ran his fingers through his hair. "So I am offering a second chance for you and Gambit, as you two did not kill any one, or destroy that much property. The second chance begins with your freedom."  
  
"Excellent," Magneto replied.  
  
"But there is a catch," Roland said. "I'm in need of spies within the ranks of Voldemort."  
  
"Do you even know the first reason why we were working for him?"  
  
"No, but that doesn't matter." Roland stood up. "What matters is the fact that you can help me stop a mad man."  
  
"Do you know that Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort for the past five years?"  
  
"Yes, any intelligent wizard knows that," Roland said, "What does it matter?"  
  
"Do you know that the boy and the girl is important is the full revival of The Demon?"  
  
"You mean Harry and Hermione?" /The Demon,/ Roland thought, /where have I heard that name before?/  
  
"Or how about the fact that the six Elements are also important to his revival?" /Six Elements, why does that name-/ "or maybe the fact about you are also a key ingredient to the resurrection. Or it could be-" He didn't have time to answer the question. Roland took a partial wraith form and drove his hand through the plasma wall.  
  
"What does this have to do with me and them?" he asked, Roland had a tight grip on Magneto's neck.  
  
"Harry Potter is one of the last ingredients in his revival. As are you and Hermione." He coughed from lack of air. "But it doesn't matter, whether or not the six elements are alive, all he needs is their blood." Roland dropped the old man back to his feet and pulled his arm back through the plasma wall. The pain was enormous; the skin on his hand was burnt to a crisp, even in his wraith form. But the pain wasn't just from the plasma burns. "The Demon will be reborn, Roland, or should I say Chronos?"  
  
"What did you call me?" Roland stared at the Master of Magnetism. The old man slowly rose to his feet and sat on the bed.  
  
"Chronos, it is the name that he used for." /that name is familiar too. Where have I heard it before?/  
  
"How can that be?" Roland asked. "I've never met him."  
  
"You are so foolish, Roland," Magneto said, "it wasn't you directly, only the powers that you have, that is how he described you, a Shadow Master are you not?"  
  
"Since you know a lot about this then," Roland said, /clearly more then me./ "then you knew that if he is revived, then we'll have a hard time slaying that beast. I want to you to relay information to me, Eric. That way I can stop him." He rubbed his elbow; the farthest point into the plasma wall and where it was in it the longest.  
  
"He promises of a free world, where-"  
  
"Bullshit, and you know it. The only way mutants will be free is if the understand why we are the way we are. Under his rule, we'll be slaves like the rest of the world."  
  
"True, Roland," Magneto said. He said nothing for a moment. "Will you be offering my freedom then in exchange for this service?"  
  
"Yes, you and Gambit."  
  
"And what of the others in the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Sabertooth will be punished according to wizard law, as records indict that he is a wizard, and Pyro will stay here, where the Professor will help him. But I doubt that much can be done. I will probably have to strip him of his powers since-"  
  
"Aren't we quick to judgment, when we too are in the same position?" Magneto asked. Roland stared with his hollow eyes. It had been a long night, and he was having trouble focusing, but he still continued on. /is he right?/ he asked himself. /Am I not in that same position?/  
  
"He will be given a second chance, as I was," Roland said, "what he makes of it is his choice."  
  
"I see then," Magneto replied, "Then why do you want to help me and Remy?"  
  
"You two are the ones that can be saved as of right now," Roland said, running his fingers through his hair. "Are you going to take the deal or not?"  
  
Magneto sat there for a minute, thinking over the proposal. "I will give you my answer in the morning, which will give me time to talk it over with Remy."  
  
"Fine, I'll be back in the morning, you have til then, Eric," Roland walked away.  
  
"Oh, Roland, what did you think of the Holocaust," he asked. Roland stopped where he was, thinking of what the survivor had said. Then it hit him, /I acquired the memories of a Holocaust survivor./ He rushed off to his room, just as the memories of the old man hit his mind, just as Magneto started to laugh.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night; another storm was brewing outside. On his back he watched the storm outside work it's magic. Lightning flashed again, and he felt the little huddle mass that was lying in the bed with him shiver. "Hermione," he said looking down.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she replied, "you don't mind if I stay here the night do you?" She sounded as if it was no big deal. The lightning cracked and Hermione buried her head back into his bare chest.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione," Harry said, softly petting her brown hair. "You can stay here." /you can stay all you want, Hermione./  
  
"Thank you so much," she whispered. Harry felt her begin to trace his chest. He laughed a little bit, and she giggled. She sighed and stopped for a moment, laying her arm across it. Her head was on it chest too, just below his head.  
  
"You know what Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"What Harry?" Hermione replied, pulling Harry closer to her when the lightning crashed.  
  
"If you kept on ending up in my bed, I think that we should just get rid of the other one." Hermione laughed again as did Harry too. /I mean it too, Hermione./  
  
"I think you're right," she said, her breathing becoming softer. "I like the beat of your heart." The lightning cracked again, but she didn't shake as much.  
  
"Well," Harry didn't know how to reply.  
  
"It's soothing." She let out a deep breath. /Hermione, my sweet Hermione./ Harry thought to himself, continuing to pet her curly brown hair. /Beauty is but another name for you. Kindness is but your hobby. How I love you./  
  
"Thank you, 'Mione." He said, but no reply came. She was asleep, and had stopped shaking. Despite the storm outside, his friend had calmed down. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and I always will. I promise that." Harry leaned forward a bit and kissed her head lightly.  
  
Hermione yawned, "What did you say, Harry."  
  
"Nothing," he lied. "Just relax, and try to get some sleep."  
  
"Will," she yawned again, "do." Again Hermione was fast asleep, comforted by Harry's touch.  
  
Harry continued to pet her hair as he thought about the day's events. /Was Roland right when he said that I loved her? No,/ Harry thought, /he couldn't be, she's my friend. I am willing to do anything to protect her because she is my friend, but that's it, right?/ But sleep grabbed him again, before he could figure out the answer. Harry dreamt about a single tree, whose branches danced in the wind.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland was asleep in his room when the storm hit, but that wasn't what woke him up. Despite the thunder in the background, Roland heard the sound of someone knocking. He got up. /Who could want to talk to me at this time of night?/ he thought. His internal clock read three a.m. He got up and walked over to the door, limping because of the wound in his stomach and his knee. When he opened the door, no one was there. /probably just a prank./ Roland closed the door and started to walk over to his bed, then the knocking came again. This time, he caught where it was coming from. The sound was too faint to be close to him. The only other entrance into his room was the balcony. /But who would be out there at this time of day, in this weather?/  
  
Roland limped over to the window and opened the blinds. A woman with her blonde hair in ponytails was floating barely above the balcony. She holding a large duffle bag, and was drenched from the rain. "Heather," he said, opening the windows. She floated into he room shivering. "What are you doing here?" He walked over to his bathroom and pulled out a towel. "Don't you know that it's raining out there?" he handed her the towel.  
  
"No, it's not raining out there, Roland," She said, and began to dry herself off. "I just decided to take a jump in a pool with all my cloths on before I came here."  
  
"Alright," he held up his hands defensively. "You still didn't answer my first question; what are you doing here?"  
  
"I ran away from the farm," Heather said, still shivering; her hands were shaking so much that she had a hard time drying her self.  
  
"Here," he took the towel and helped dry her off. "God, you're freezing. Listen, go in the bath and get out of these cloths; you're not the Matrix any more so you are going to catch a cold if you stay in these cloths."  
  
"Yes, Pa," she said, as he pushed her into the bathroom. Heather closed the door as soon as she was in.  
  
"Go ahead," Roland said, "take a shower too."  
  
"Yes, Pa," Heather repeated, and then laughed a bit.  
  
Roland sat on his bed, waiting for his friend to come out of the bathroom. He tried his best to figure it out; /Why are you here, Heather?/ he asked himself. /You've got the perfect home, why leave it?/ the bathroom door opened and she came out, wearing his robe. He walked over to greet her. "I see you found my robe," Roland said, and received a playful hit on the arm.  
  
"Shut up," Heather said, smiling at her friend. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it, still drying her hair.  
  
"Want me to turn on a light?" he asked, still standing at the bathroom door way.  
  
"I thought that you took out the lights in your room," She said, her blonde hair resting on her shoulders.  
  
"Remember that we're wizards, Heather," his wand appeared in his hand. "Lumos." The end of his black wand lit up, providing light for them to see each other. "So, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better," Heather said, "dear, god." She covered her mouth in shock. "What happened to you?'  
  
"What?" Roland asked, as if he didn't know. He looked down at the bandages around his waist. "Nothing, just a gun shot wound."  
  
"Gun shot? Roland what happened?"  
  
"Let's talk in the morning," he said. "Now about you."  
  
"Yes, about me," Heather said. Her eyes looked back at the ground.  
  
Roland walked over to his bed and took a seat next to her. "It's clear that you don't want to talk about it now-"  
  
"To an empath," she replied with a smile.  
  
"So, take my bed for tonight and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Roland, I don't want to-"  
  
"No more, you're taking the bed, I'll have my couch," he said, offering his reassuring smile. One that he charmed many of girls with.  
  
"Thank you, Roland," Heather said, hugging him. "You're always a great friend."  
  
"No prob', Heather," Roland replied, "That's what friends are for." He picked up the comforter and walked over to the couch. "Sleep well, and please, give me until nine before you wake me up, alright?"  
  
"Fine," she said, and climbed into the bed.  
  
Roland got comfy on the couch, and in no time at all, he was asleep. "Good night, my hero," Heather said, "good night my love." And then sleep took her too.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author's note: Another long chapter for me. Registering at eight thousand words, and that's still six thousand less then my first chapter, excluding the prologue.  
  
Any way you probably noticed that this chapter focused on Roland a lot. Well, that is to build the up coming story for Harry. Again thank you for the review and please continue to do so. If you've read my story, take the time to review it. 


	6. With Great Advances

Chapter 5:  
With Great Advances  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "With great advances and achievements, comes great failure and pain." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Hey, what do you think of the addition of the Matrix, and for anyone who reads DC Comics, that Supergirl. I'll explain later. So please hold on, and no, Roland isn't her father. I just don't feel like changing the chapter now that I got it on the net. So, please review. I know the chapters are a bit long, but bare with me. Even my brother thinks that this story is better then my last one. The little foreshadowing in this story are fully developed.  
  
Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review it. Again, anything created by Marvel Comics, DC Comics, and J.K. Rowlings are theirs and theirs alone. The plot, Roland, and any other characters are mine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up just to see the sun rise outside his room. Hermione still had her arm across his body, peacefully sleeping. A smile was on her face, as his chest rose up and down. He slowly got up, careful not to wake the girl who still laid in the bed. Harry grabbed his cloths and went to the bathroom.  
  
After a long shower, he came out to find her still asleep. Harry walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her. He was wearing the new cloths that they had bought the day before. Hermione no longer wore the smile on her face, but when Harry began to pet her long brown hair, the smile returned. She stirred a bit, but Harry continued to pet her hair. Her eyes blinked for a moment before she sat up and yawned. When she saw Harry, tears came to her eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They're gone, Harry," Hermione said, embracing him in a hug. "They've left me all alone." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Who are gone?" he replied, pulling her closer to him, his hands around her waist.  
  
"My parents, Harry." For a while, they didn't speak again, Hermione just cried in Harry's arms.  
  
"Hermione, I can't begin to know how you feel," Harry said.  
  
"That's right you can't," she snapped at him.  
  
"But you need to know that, like me," he pulled away just enough to see her face, and pointed to her heart, "that they are always in her heart and in your memories."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, quickly embracing him again.  
  
"I'm not done," Harry laughed out, and pushed her away. She pouted a bit. "Okay," Harry finally said after a while, and Hermione returned to hugging him. He began to rock her back and forth. "I'll tell you from here. I may not be able to fully remember my parents, but I do remember that they loved me, Hermione. And without fully knowing your parents, I can say that they loved you, too."  
  
"Harry," Hermione sniffled, wiping eyes with her arm. She didn't let go of Harry. "You always know what to say."  
  
"Maybe," Harry replied, "c'mon," and pulled away. "We've both need breakfast, since dinner wasn't much and we didn't eat before that."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, wiping her face. "Just let me get showered and ready."  
  
"Okay." Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her bags. Both her and Harry were madly blushing.  
  
Harry sighed. /why can't I tell you?/ he asked himself. He sat there, thinking of what to do, what they were going to do, while Hermione showered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"We have a deal, Magneto?" Roland asked. He sat in a chair across from the Master of Magnetism. Again, all that separated them was the thin wall of plasma. The young mutant wore his long black trench coat and cowboy hat. His black sleeveless shirt was seen from the open coat.  
  
"Yes, I believe that we do," he said.  
  
"How 'bout you, Gambit?" Roland looked over to the Cajun mutant in the cell next to Magneto.  
  
"What ever ya t'ink, boss," he said, cutting the deck of card that he held with one hand. The Cajun accent ran deep in his words. His shaggy brown hair hung over a red bandana. Gambit's trench coat lay over the bed as he sat at the entrance to his cell.  
  
"Then it's settle," Magneto replied. He stood up, and held out his hand. The plasma wall shut down between him and Roland.  
  
"I think so," Roland said, taking the hand. He pulled the old man closer, just enough so that only he could hear what the shadow master was saying. "You or Gambit double cross me, and I'll make what the Germans did look like heaven." And he quickly released him.  
  
"A deal is a deal, my friend." Magneto walked over to Gambit chamber. "And I'm not one to be dishonorable." A small smile crossed the old man's face. He looked over at Roland. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all," Roland said, and waved his left hand the plasma wall dropped, opening up Gambit's cell. The Cajun grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
"I should probably t'ank ya, Mr. ." Gambit said, holding out his hand.  
  
Roland took it with caution, despite the bracers that they wore; he still didn't trust this man. He after all was once a thief. "Childe, Roland Childe. And I will ask that you just call me Roland."  
  
"Fine den," he replied, and placed his coat on. Unlike Roland's, Gambit's had no sleeves on his coat. "I hope dat ya will be truthful on your part of de bargain." His Cajun accent was starting to get on Roland's nerves, but he held them together.  
  
"Of course," Roland said, turning and showing them the door out of the holding chamber. "Once we are outside."  
  
"But of course," Magneto said, grabbing his helmet out of out his cell before he walked off, "after all we are dangerous mutants." Gambit followed at the man's heels.  
  
Roland sighed. /this conversation didn't get me anywhere./ His computer mind raced as he followed them. /I need to find out what Voldemort wants with the Six Elements./  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Hermione finally came out of the bathroom, she looked beautiful. Her long brown hair had calmed down a bit after she finally took a shower and was pulled back into a ponytail. She put on a bit of make-up, not too much, but just enough to cover the reminder of the bruises on her face. The cloths that she had bought look perfect on her body. The little bookworm that Harry met on the Hogwarts Express had finally grown up, and well, she was stunning. "Well," she said, "how do I look?"  
  
Harry couldn't form words for a moment. "C'mon, I don't look that bad," Hermione added.  
  
Harry got up off the bed. "No," he said, "you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione blushed madly. "You're just saying that to make me feel good."  
  
"No, you really do," Harry replied. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Thanks Harry." She rested her head on his shoulders. "Can we go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you." Harry pulled away. "Before we go, here's your choices: either you let me help you walk and promise to take it easy today, or I carry you where ever we go."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed his hand. "I'll take the first choice." Harry Potter laughed. "Don't you laugh at me, Harry Potter."  
  
"Alright, alright," he said, "Let's go." He wrapped his arm around hers and helped her as they walked out the door.  
  
After wondering the mansion for a bit, they finally found the kitchen on the first floor. "Hermione, take a seat, I'll make breakfast," Harry said, pointing to the table by the window.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to do that," she replied. "After all, you made breakfast for the Dursleys for the last seven years." Harry was looking through the fridge. "Where are the eggs?"  
  
"Right behind the juice, Harry," Roland said walking in the kitchen. Harry looked up with a surprise to see him right there. "Speaking of which, hand me the orange juice, please." Harry handed him the juice. "Thanks. Now sit down, I'm making breakfast."  
  
"But," Harry said.  
  
"You're guests here, so please sit down," Roland replied. "You too, Heather." Harry walked over to the table and took a seat next to Hermione. A girl walked in overalls, and a white t-shirt. Her blonde hair was back in ponytails.  
  
"Hello," Heather said, she was about as tall as Harry. She took a seat across from Harry and Hermione.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?" Roland asked, pulling out a frying pan, and placing it on the table.  
  
"Scrambled," Hermione said.  
  
"That's fine for me too," Harry added.  
  
"Scrambled for me too, please." Heather looked over at Roland.  
  
"Three scrambled and one raw, coming up," Roland said, and cracked a few eggs in a bowl.  
  
"Raw, really Roland, you should know better," Heather said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I've had worse," he replied.  
  
"I doubt that." Roland laughed over at the counter. Heather looked over at Harry and Hermione. "My name is Heather Mae Kent, I don't believe we've met before."  
  
"No, we haven't," Harry said, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." She took the hand and shook it.  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione added. She held out her hand too.  
  
"Nice to meet you, both of you," Heather said. She gently shook it.  
  
"You don't happen to be related to Clark Kent?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, sad to say I am," she replied.  
  
"I'd think that it would be an honor to be related to Clark Kent," Hermione said, "after all he is a great reporter and he knows Superman."  
  
"Well, if you consider having an over protective brother who won't allow you to be happy an honor, then it is."  
  
"I never thought that he would be the type of person who's over protective."  
  
"Well, he is," Heather, said. "He didn't want me to become a wizard and-"  
  
"You're a wizard, too?" Hermione replied, shocked.  
  
"What do you mean too?"  
  
"Heather," Roland said walking over with three plates and a cup, "everyone in this room is wizard, or witch in your and Hermione's case. I'm surprised that you of all people didn't make the connection of that being Harry Potter." He set the plates down in front of them. "Anything to put on them: salsa, salt, cheese, ketchup, syrup?"  
  
"Syrup?" Harry replied.  
  
"I've seen stranger things," Roland said.  
  
"Salt will be fine," Heather said. "And some pepper."  
  
"I'll take some ketchup," Hermione said, Harry just nodded.  
  
"Okay," Roland walked off to the cupboard.  
  
"So you're the Great Harry Potter?" Heather said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. He didn't realize that his black curly hair had grown long enough to cover the scar on his forehead.  
  
"Can I see it?" She was so excited.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied, and pushed up his bangs. There it was the scar that had made him famous.  
  
"Wow," Heather said. Then she noticed how Harry looked when she was talking about it. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright, you get used to it after awhile."  
  
"I don't think that you did," Roland said, walking back with another tray, holding the salt, pepper and the ketchup.  
  
"Roland," She snapped at him.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything to drink?" Roland asked. He looked at Heather, "I know what you want, how about you two?"  
  
"Milk will be fine," Hermione said, already putting ketchup on her eggs.  
  
"Same here," Harry replied, taking the ketchup from Hermione. "You still didn't answer my question, Heather."  
  
"I don't know," Heather said; Roland came back with the cups, already filled with milk. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Roland," Scott came storming into the kitchen. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"What day?" Roland replied, standing up.  
  
"Where are they?" Scott asked again. Right behind were Hank, Ororo, and Kurt.  
  
"Who," Roland replied again, but he clearly knew what Scott was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Roland. We have a tape of you talking to them last night and this morning."  
  
"Oh, them, yeah I released them." Roland turned around and swallowed the raw egg in the cup.  
  
"How can you be so dense, Roland? After all that they've done, you just let them go." Roland's face grew darker; he was clearing getting mad. Hermione moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Consider it a judgment call, Scott," he replied. "Something that you haven't been that good at making." Roland turned around and stood face to face with the field leader of the X-men.  
  
"Who gave you the permission to do that?" Scott demanded. The tension was rising quickly in the room.  
  
"No one, Scott," Roland said, "But sometimes, you have to do things on your own. Instead of acting like a little puppy following its master."  
  
"Looks whose talking, the way you followed Trish around," Scott said. "You're so unstable, doing what you want, and even she could barely control. Trish was worthless to us; we only kept her on because of you. And I have-" And Scott didn't finish his sentence. Roland's left hand was around the man's neck, cutting off the air supply.  
  
"Scott," Roland said, calmly, through his actions spoke otherwise, "I've been patient with you, I've even helped you out so many of times."  
  
"Roland, let go of him," Ororo said, Roland ignored her.  
  
"But if you ever and I mean ever, even if I'm not in the same room as me, talk ill of her again. I swear-"  
  
"Roland," Xavier wheeled into the room, right next to Roland and Scott. "Let him go."  
  
"I'll make you wish that you were-"  
  
"Roland," Heather said, she stood up, "put him down now." Roland looked over at her for a moment, before dropping Scott. He then stormed out of the room, phasing right through the people blocking the door. "Roland, wait up." And she ran after him, the crowd parted for her to pass.  
  
A woman with long red hair came walking into the room. She rushed over to the fallen X-man on the ground. "Scott what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Our resident psycho path lost his mind again, Jean," Scott said, rubbing his neck. He looked up at the professor. "I still don't know why you let him stay."  
  
"Scott, he has nowhere to go, and now, after what happened," Xavier said.  
  
"He shouldn't be here at all." Scott stood up with Jean's help. "Thanks hon." And he kissed her.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied. "And who are our guests?" Jean's green eyes looked over to Harry and Hermione, who were quietly talking amongst themselves.  
  
"They came here two nights ago, Jean," the professor said, "The kid with long saggy black hair and the scar on his fore head is Harry Potter, the girl with the curly brown hair is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Well, it is nice to meet you two," Jean, said with a smile. She looked vaguely familiar to Harry. "C'mon," Jean led Scott away, "Hank, can you-"  
  
"Of course, Jean," he said, "happy to help a friend." They walked out of the kitchen. Kurt followed them, leaving Ororo to make her tea.  
  
"What was that about professor?" Hermione asked and started to eat her eggs again.  
  
"Some of the mutants that attack your house, Ms. Granger," Professor Xavier said, "have been released." She nearly jumped out of her chair when she heard the news. "Roland was talking to them last night and this morning."  
  
"What's going to happen?" she asked. Harry felt her hand grab his; he gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Well," Xavier continued, "Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan, and Kurt are heading out to see if they can return them here after I find them using Cerebro. So you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Thanks professor," Harry said, as Hermione was scared out of her mind.  
  
"Which ones," she barely got out, "escaped?"  
  
"Magneto and Gambit," the professor said, "but never of them attacked you, or so Roland told me."  
  
"And you trust him?" Harry asked.  
  
"But of course," the professor said. Ororo walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Why, after the way he has acted-" Harry started. Hermione was closer to him, as his voice was beginning to rise in volume. He stopped after seeing what was happening.  
  
"Because Harry," Storm said, and took a sip from her tea. "After all he's been through, he need some one to trust him."  
  
"That's no excuse," Harry said.  
  
"True Harry, but look at it from his point of view," Ororo went on, "he has lost everything, his parents, his sight, his arm, and the ability to walk correctly without help. And on top of that, he lost his girlfriend three weeks ago. Before then, he was manageable, but now."  
  
"I told them already about Trish," the Professor said. "He has an anger problem as I said before, and until today, we thought only Trish could control him, but looks like we were wrong." He smiled over at Storm.  
  
"Heather," Hermione said, "So she is the one that-"  
  
"Yes," Xavier said, "As a telepath, I can sense these things, but I promised myself, and made Roland promise too, not to interfere with other people development of their relationships."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied. "Can we go?" She turned and asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing's holding you here," he said and stood up with her. Harry wrapped his arm around hers and helped Hermione walk out of the room. Neither of them noticed the smile on both the Professor and Ororo's face.  
  
"I want to go talk to Roland," She said the moment they were out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, but knew better then to argue with Hermione. When Hermione ever got an idea in her head, she never gave up on doing it. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They slowly made their way up to Roland's room, where they heard arguing. "Look, Heather," Roland's voice said.  
  
"Don't you take the tone, Roland," she said. "You should control you anger."  
  
"You of all people know how hard that is," Roalnd, replied, "It's like." he was stumbling over his words. Then Harry knocked on the door. "Come in." He said.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said, she stood behind Harry again, as if she was afraid of Roland or something. "You mentioned your library yesterday and I was wondering."  
  
"If you could see it," Roland finished her sentence. "Sure," he looked over to the bare corner of his room, and waved his arm, spiral stairs appeared leading down somewhere. "It's just down those stairs; I'll be down in a few minutes to show you around." Hermione quickly walked over to the stairs and down them. "Wow," her voice said from library. Roland looked over to Heather, "we'll finish this conversation later."  
  
"Fine," she said, as he stormed down the stairs. "God, he's so stubborn." With that, she sat down on the bed.  
  
"So what are your mutant powers?" Harry asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you're here aren't you," Harry continued, "and the professor said that everyone here is a mutant."  
  
"Fine then," Heather said, "I have invulnerable, increased strengthen and speed, flight," Heather said, "I can shape-shift somewhat, and I have heat vision."  
  
"That sounds a lot like Superman," Harry said. Heather laughed nervously, but he didn't notice.  
  
"I often try to help people," She replied, "so I am like Superman in that sense."  
  
"Cool, but why help people when they fear you?"  
  
"Well, my Pa said that if we have the power to help, we should. And that's what I live by." /This girl is clearly from either a farm or the south, probably both./ Harry thought. "So what's it like being a hero?  
  
"I'm not a hero; I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Harry said.  
  
"Hey," Heather said, walking over to one of the many shelves in the room. "Let's play a video game." She removed one of the binders and began to look through it.  
  
"I don't know how to play," Harry said, as she pulled a game out.  
  
"That's why we're playing a game I haven't played before." Heather put the binder back. In her hand was a single disc. "Can you turn on the T.V.?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry picked up the remote at he edge of the bed, and turned it on.  
  
All that showed up was a black screen with green lines running down it. a computer voice said.  
  
"Heather Mae Kent," Heather said, and walked over to it.  
  
it said,   
  
"Please turn on the Xbox, and send out two controllers." A small drawer opened up from underneath the rather large T.V. Two controllers were in it.  
  
Another drawer opened up, and Heather placed the disc in it.  
  
"Mortal Kombat for the system Xbox," she said and grabbed the two controllers. Heather handed one to Harry and took a seat on the bed. "Good look." The screen flashed for a moment, then the game had started. But all that Harry could think about was Hermione. /Are you going to be alright, my little princess?/ he asked himself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermione was amazed at the size of the library; from what it looked like the entire walls were covered in books. "Wow," she said, and felt the excitement grow in her body. Never had she seen such a large collection of books. The florescent lights showered the room in light, and giving it an actually library feel.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Roland asked as he came down the spiral stairs. He stopped midway up and looked down at her.  
  
"It's wonderful," Hermione, said, "How did you collect so many books?"  
  
"I was traveling the world a year after my attack, gaining whatever knowledge I could. I bought a book from just about every store I went into. And since then," he finished walking down the stares. "I've traveled the world every summer up 'til now collecting knowledge. My memory banks are almost full."  
  
"Memory banks?" she replied, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Roland said, "I have two different types of memory, my RAM and my actual memory. The RAM stores everything that I see, feel, taste, hear, and so on. I can quickly recall anything that I want in a matter of nanoseconds, as my computer processor searches it data banks. My other memory is like yours I remember things, but not in so much detail, and usually on the important things." He pulled up a book. "So was there something particular that you wanted or just to look around?" He placed the book back in its spot and smiled down at Hermione. But his sunglasses and the cowboy hat gave him an eerie appearance.  
  
"Just wanted to look around," Hermione replied. She walked away and began to look up and down the aisles. The types of books he had were very ranged and there appeared no order to them. A wizard book about powerful potions and their counter curses was next to a Muggle book called 1984. /Doesn't he have order to this?/ she asked herself. When she reached the end of the aisle, Hermione saw that Roland was sitting at a desk with many different books around him, he was scribbling down info in a little notebook. /What is he doing?/ she asked. But tossed out the notion as fast as it came and continued to look.  
  
Hermione had walked through three different aisles and already found an armful of books. And all the time, she never ran into Roland again. She did, however see he leave with a folder and a notebook, and when he came back he had nothing in his hands.  
  
When Hermione reached the end of one aisle, the mural at the back of the library caught her eye. She slowly walked over to it, and was shocked to see what it was, a giant family tree. It started with Roland at the bottom and worked its way all the up to biblical times.  
  
But there was something about it that made Hermione look at it with more detail. Then she saw it, her maternal grandmother was on it, right above Roland's mother. /This can't be, my cousin on my mom's side was killed in a car accident when I was five./ her thoughts raced through her minds. /But that is Grandma. How can this be? Unless/ "No, I doubt that," she said to herself, "If he was alive, he could come and live with us. Still, Roland's mother has the same name as my aunt." Then the thought finally hit her. "I have a family." A smile crossed her face; Hermione still had a family. "I have a family."  
  
"You say something Hermione?" Roland came to the back; Hermione dropped all her books and hugged him at the waist. "What is-" He looked over at the family tree. "Oh, okay," he said, and patted her back.  
  
"How, you're-" She barely got out the words through the tears of joy. /I have a family./  
  
"I don't know, I just did," Roland replied.  
  
"But you could have come and lived with us, I'm sure that my parents. would. . have" Her words became far and apart, tears again came to her eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Roland pushed her away, and knelt down, so that he could see into her eyes. "Listen to me." She shook her head, and covered her eyes, trying to hide the tears. "Please, listen to me. That feeling never leaves you, I know. You are constantly asking yourself 'why couldn't I go with them?' 'Why'd they leave me alone?' unlike me, Hermione, you aren't alone; you have Harry. And he'll always be there for you."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question," Hermione wiped the tears with sleeve.  
  
"After the accident, I was told that my parents had died," Roland said, giving her a comforting hug. "They asked if I had any family members that they could call. I told them yes, but say that I had died in the accident too. Reluctantly they agreed; and for all the time during the accident and after it, I felt like there was this voice telling me, guiding me, where to go. As ten year old, you sorta listen to imaginary friends." He laughed. "C'mon, Harry's probably wondering where you are." He lead her away, but Hermione went back to get the books.  
  
"Can I borrow these?" she asked. Her arms were filled with books. Roland laughed.  
  
"Sure," Roland replied. "It seems someone has priorities straight." Hermione ran as quickly as she could up the spiral stairs, up to Harry. /I miss you so much./ she thought to herself, to be without Harry was to take her heaven away.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, and she embraced him in a hug, dropping the books again.  
  
"I have a family again," she whispered, so happy about the newfound news. /but you're always part of my family, Harry./ she thought as she hug him tightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry pulled away from her. He wrapped his arm around hers and helped her stand up. Her leg hadn't hurt her as much but she like it when Harry helped her walk. His touch was so soothing.  
  
"Roland, he's my cousin." A smile was on her face.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Harry said, surprised by the fact.  
  
"No, she's not," Roland, said coming up the stairs. "I must have fried some circuits yesterday, or else I would've remembered something as important as that."  
  
"You're her cousin," Harry replied, still recovering from shock. "Well, that explains your bookworm habitats."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Roland asked.  
  
"Heather told me how you spent hours in library, reading over all the books."  
  
Roland looked at the blonde hair girl, "what?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied, though he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione asked. "Can we go back to our room?"  
  
"I told you before you, Hermione," Harry said, "You don't have to ask me where to go, alright." He looked into her eyes. /Harry, you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen./  
  
"Alright, Harry," she replied, staring dreamily into his eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Harry repeated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wanted to go, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, snapping out of her trance. "Let's go." She smiled up at him as they walked away into the hallway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland took a seat on the bed, and lay down. "Long day, huh?" Heather asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
Roland sat up, "How much did you tell him?" He asked her, giving her  
a weird look.  
  
"Not much," She replied.  
  
"Not much, you told him basically that I spend all my time in the library."  
  
"Well you do," Heather said, "hell, Trish and I had to pry you away from the books."  
  
"Knowledge is power," Roland replied, "I always said that."  
  
"No you didn't," she pushed him and Roland fell off the bed, "you just made that up."  
  
"Actually, it is a real quote; I just can't remember where I read it." Roland climbed back on the bed.  
  
"You must've fried a few circuits for you wouldn't forget quotes."  
  
"Yeah," Roland said, "that's it." He got up and pulled Heather to her feet. "C'mon, let's go." He walked toward the window and opened it. The sun was starting to set in the west.  
  
"Where we going?" she asked with a laugh as Roland walked out onto balcony. Heather followed him outside.  
  
"To talk with your parents and your brother," Roland said, his black mist began to form around him.  
  
"No, Roland," Heather crossed her arms, "I'm not going back."  
  
"Listen, you're coming anyways, so just make it easier on yourself," Roland began to float up in the air. He offered a hand and she took it. Heather began left off the ground, as she had down so many times before. "See that wasn't so hard."  
  
"Why do you have to be so rational?" she demanded, pouted in midair.  
  
"Someone had to, Heather," Roland rose higher into the air. "We all knew that neither you nor Trish was going to act sane." Heather was right behind him, slowly rising up into the air.  
  
"Look whose talking," Heather said with a laugh.  
  
"You know what I mean," Roland replied. He stretched for a moment. "I haven't been flying in so long."  
  
"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Heather asked. "Let's race." She stared at him, a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"Fine," Roland replied.  
  
"But none of your shadow jumping, alright?"  
  
"Okay," Roland said, hanging his head as if it was a big deal.  
  
"On your marks," Heather said.  
  
"Get set," Roland said. /god this reminds me of old times,/ he thought, /how I wish that you are still here./  
  
"Go," both of them said and were off, a black tail followed Roland as he raced.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione made it to their room without running in to anyone, both were very thankful for that. She quickly walked over to her bags filled with the books and began to pull the out. "How'd you find out?" Harry asked, taking a seat on her bed.  
  
"There was a large family tree on the back wall of the library," Hermione replied, pulling out books. She immediately began to organize them. "And my grandmother was on it; his mother has the same name as my aunt. So."  
  
"A logical person would think that you are his cousin," Harry said.  
  
"But he is, Harry," She looked up at him. "Why would he pretend that he was if he wasn't?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione," Harry replied. "There is just something that I don't trust about him."  
  
"You feel it too." She walked over on her knees to Harry,  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I mean that when you're talking to him, you're never quite sure it's the same person," Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. /my little princess has the most beautiful eyes in the world./ Harry thought. /always catching the details that I can not./  
  
"Now that you mention it," Harry said, "I just couldn't place my finger on it."  
  
"But the man that I talked to was my cousin, Harry," Hermione replied, "He just felt different then the man in the kitchen. His presence was just."  
  
"More gentle," the professor said, Harry had forgot to close the door. "Kinder, more generous."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Then you also felt the presence of Eonos," Xavier said, he wheeled himself over to the couple.  
  
"Eonos?" Harry repeated.  
  
"I've heard that name before, probably read it from a book." she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Yes, for that is the name that Professor Dumbledore called him." The professor looked kindly to both of them. "When Roland first became a wizard, Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet him. I agreed, as I saw no reason for there to be any problems. And strangely enough, there wasn't. Roland was kind, gentle, much like the man you described, Hermione."  
  
"But where does this Eonos fit into the picture, professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, when Roland left, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that Roland's presence was much like that of Eonos."  
  
"I remember now," Hermione said, "he was the man who fought against the Fallen Angel. So is Roland then."  
  
"No of course not, just because he was kind and courteous, doesn't mean that Roland is like Eonos," Professor X said. "His manner was just like that."  
  
"Professor, I'm confused, why is this Eonos character so bad," Harry asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Harry," Hermione said. She glared at him, and Harry knew to drop the subject. "Please continue, sir." She had shifted the way she was sitting probably because her knees were hurting her.  
  
"Yes, later that day, Roland, Trish, the professor and myself were going to Portobello Road, our Diagon Alley. And a man tried to rob us, taking Trish as a hostage. Before Professor Dumbledore drew his wand, Roland had the man on the ground, writhing from pain. No one had any time to react, even the thief. When we returned to the mansion that day, Albus told me about the other presence that he sensed in Roland that day, the presence of the Fallen Angel."  
  
"But Professor, that is supposed to be impossible, the Fallen Angel doesn't exist."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, Hermione," Professor X said, "It's just what he felt; and a powerful wizard like Albus, you trust his feelings."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore does have that quality about him."  
  
"As does Roland," Hermione said.  
  
"Very perceptive of you," Xavier replied. "That is partially because of his truth aura and his nature in general."  
  
"How powerful is he professor?" Harry asked, "He was able to withstand that bullet in his stomach, and walk around after a day."  
  
"Harry, he isn't as powerful as you think. He does it to look strong, and give others hope. Roland is always in pain, I doubt he has recovered from the punctured lung and broken ribs yet, even with his immune system working over time."  
  
"Is he a fast healer or something?" Hermione asked. Her face showed concern for her knew found cousin.  
  
"Yes and no, Hermione," he replied, "Faster then us, but nothing compared to a mutant who has the ability to heal quickly. Now, for the reason why I came here."  
  
"Which is what, professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Both of your powers are very unstable as of right now, triggered by emotions. I would like you two to train here-"  
  
"But professor what about Hogwarts," Hermione started to complain, but stopped when the professor held up his hand.  
  
"Until about two weeks before you need to return to Hogwarts," Xavier said, "that will give you enough time to properly train your powers."  
  
"When do we start?" Harry asked.  
  
"After Dr. McCoy takes a look at both of you."  
  
"But-" Hermione started to complain, but Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped.  
  
"That's alright, professor," Harry replied, "but can we do it tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Harry," Xavier replied, "In fact, that will be for the better anyways. I believe that Hank is working on an experiment right now, so tomorrow you two will have a full exam by our resident Doctor." The professor wheeled himself toward the door. "You two can relax for the rest of the day, wonder the school if you want, but just be careful, as the students finish their classes around three." And with that he left Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "we learned something new." He fell backwards and laid down.  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry," Hermione replied, playfully hitting his arm. She returned to her books and began to sort them.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to her, watching her place them in a certain order. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Harry?" she asked, not looking up. "I'm placing my books in order."  
  
"But what order," Harry asked, picking up one of the books, and reading the cover. "I can see that their not in alphabetical order."  
  
"Give that back to me," she reached for the book with a smile on her face, Harry pulled it away. "Harry Potter, give it back." Harry began to walk away, and Hermione got up off the ground. He ran over to one side of the bed, and she was right behind. Harry was just laughing. "Harry." He jumped over the other bed, as Hermione chased him. "Harry please." She was beginning to laugh, but then her foot got caught in the comforter as she jumped over the bed after Harry. Hermione would have fallen had it no been for Harry to be right there and catch. "Thanks, Harry," she said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Whenever you fall, I'll be there to catch you, Hermione," Harry replied, staring in to her baby-blue eyes, getting lost in the beauty.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything just stared into his eyes, returning his gaze. "Thank you again," she finally said. "Can you let me up?" They hadn't moved since Harry caught her.  
  
Harry slowly returned her to her feet, his face a bright red. "Sure thing, Hermione," he said, not taking his eyes off of hers. He felt his face burn brighter. Their eyes didn't part for what seemed forever. Finally a knock came from the door, then a voice saying that lunch was served. "Do you want to get something to eat, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she replied, still staring in to his eyes. Again, they didn't say anything, just stared into each other's eyes. Finally, she broke the silence of the room, and looked back at her books. "Harry, do you mind helping me sort them?"  
  
"I'd be glad to," Harry said, and took her hand and walked over to the piled.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione pushed some of her hair out of her face. Both of them were blushing madly, despite no one was in the room with them. 


	7. With Truth, I shall Learn

Chapter 6:  
With Truth, I shall learn  
  
Author's Note: "With truth, I shall learn what is right." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
I added this chapter to help develop both Harry and Hermione. Hopefully it will be short.  
  
J.K. Rowlings created Harry Potter and its characters, Marvel owns the X- men, and DC owns Supergirl, and any other characters that they had created. Anything I created is mine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
For about an hour, Harry sat with Hermione, letting her explain how to organize the books. Finally they were finished, stacking the books in their order along the wall. "I think that we should get a shelf in here," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe Harry," Hermione replied, "if we stay here after this summer."  
  
"Why you don't want to?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just that," Hermione's eyes began to tear up and Harry pulled her into his chest. "My parents, my books, my home. It's all gone Harry."  
  
"I know, Hermione," he replied, softly rubbing her shoulders. How he wished that he could comfort her more then just a friend, but as he was just afraid, Harry could not. He was just a friend, and nothing more.  
  
Hermione pulled away slowly, looking down at the ground. She quickly changed the subject, but to one that Harry wasn't happy about. "I see that you casted that spell."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "I thought that it was a time for change." He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I got lonely as Ron was often off with Lav', so-"  
  
"I'm sorry for going out with him if it's an apology that you're looking for," Hermione snapped at Harry, much to his surprise. She walked over to the bed's edge and sat down.  
  
"No Hermione, it's not that," Harry said.  
  
"Then what is it then? You want to hear that the school smartest girl made the dumbest choice?" Harry started to say something, "that's right, Harry I'm stupid. Stupid for believing that I could ever be happy, stupid for thinking that Steven wasn't like the rest of the school said." The tears started to come in her eyes, and he watched, unable to do anything. "Maybe Steven was right."  
  
"No," it was Harry's turn to snap. "Don't you ever think that, Hermione. You are smart, everyone in the school thinks so, including Snape."  
  
"Why not, he was the only person who was honest to me." She was looking down at her hands, seeming so interested in them. But Harry knew that she was fighting the tears.  
  
"Do you truly believe that?" Harry slowly walked toward his friend.  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know." Harry knelt down besides Hermione. "I've been confused for so long, Harry."  
  
"I know-"  
  
"No you don't know," she snapped again, "you'll never know what it feels like."  
  
"Maybe," Harry replied, "but I can be here for you."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking him over. Harry patted her back as she cried into his shirt, her head buried deep within his chest.  
  
"It'll be alright, Hermione," Harry whispered, "it'll be alright." For a while they just laid there, not moving. Harry loved her, but couldn't express it, either too afraid or didn't know how. /but for now, I'll be your friend, 'Mione,/ he thought, /when ever you need me I'll be there./  
  
Hermione finally stopped sobbing, but didn't move out of his chest, much to Harry's delight. He loved the way her touch felt, how she smelled. "Harry," she said.  
  
"What, Hermione," Harry asked. She sat up on her knees, giving Harry enough room just to rest on his elbows.  
  
"I want to talk," she wiped a tear from her eyes and sniffed.  
  
"About what," Harry replied, but he knew. Hermione wanted to talk about what happened. "Go ahead, I'll just listen."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, with that she began to talk. She started with the first time Steven ever threatened her, which was apparently two weeks before school ended, when they were going out. Harry fought with all his might not to say a word, as he promised to Hermione. Harry felt so mad at himself for letting all this happen, especially what happened on the train ride back, it was the first time Steven beat her, Hermione said, and she remembered every moment of it. She continued on with the trip over to his house and when the real threats started. Harry bit his tongue too hard and tasted a bit of blood. But still he said nothing. Hermione quickly finished with the day before they returned to the Grangers, when the treats became a reality. "He did it Harry," Hermione started to cry, she began to wipe her tears. Quickly she tried to regain control, but returned to Harry's chest, her arms around his neck. Harry was lying back down on his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist the best he could.  
  
"I'm here, 'Mione," Harry said, using his pet name for her, "and I'll always be here." Then a thought hit him. "Hermione, when he did" Harry paused careful about his words, "did what he did, wouldn't you be."  
  
"No," Hermione sat up and wiped her tears away. "When he first threatened it, I thought that I should protect myself, so I casted a spell that protected me."  
  
Harry reached up and rubbed her head. "Thata girl," he said, "let no one tell you that you're stupid." Hermione began to blush and quickly hugged Harry again, hers sobs could be heard through her bushy despite it being buried in his chest. Harry began to softly pet her hair and to sing, softly enough for the girl in his arms to hear him.  
  
(A/N: this lullaby is a song called 'All the Pretty Little Ponies' by Kenny Loggins, if you have listen to it. Harry voice sounds just like his in this story.)  
  
Hush a-bye, Don't you cry. Go to sleep, my little baby  
  
When you wake, You shall have All the pretty little ponies.  
  
Harry's voice was soft and sweet, and Hermione's breathing slowed down, and her crying stopped. She was just listening to his voice and his heart beat.  
  
In your bed Mommy said Baby's riding off to dream land  
  
One by one They began Dancing, pranceful little babies  
  
Harry knew that Hermione loved horses, after all when they began to learn about the Animagus potion in Potions, she told them that she hoped her form would be a horse. But Ron just laughed at her, causing much distress to her. Harry had to run after Hermione to talk to her before she and Ron stopped being friends. His thoughts trailed in and out of their last Hogwarts year.  
  
Blacks and Bays Dapples and Grays Running in the night  
  
When you wake You shall have All the pretty little ponies  
  
Can you see the little ponies Dance before you eyes?  
  
All the pretty little ponies Will be there when you arise.  
  
Hermione had begun to cry in Harry's arms again, not tears of sadness. /Harry remembered my favorite lullaby,/ she thought, realizing how much her friend cared about her. /you're too good to me, Harry./ She thoughts returned to Harry, as she slowly fell asleep. /my you have a beautiful voice, Harry./  
  
Can you see the little ponies Shine before your eyes  
  
All the pretty little ponies Gonna be there when you arise  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione as he sung, seeing that the girl in his arms had fallen asleep, listening her favorite lullaby. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
Hush a-bye, Don't you cry. Go to sleep, my little baby  
  
When you wake, You shall have All the pretty little ponies.  
  
All the pretty little ponies All the pretty little ponies  
  
"Good night, Hermione," Harry said, he wished that he could move, but not wanting to disturb Hermione, he just laid there. "I love you forever." 


	8. I am

Chapter 7:  
I am  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: "I am the Fallen, cross my path endure my wrath." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
This title has two purposes, one to develop the character presence called Eonos in Roland, and the second is to develop Harry and Hermione's powers. I plan on developing their relationship more in this chapter, as well as their relationship to the other characters, mainly Roland, Heather, Jean Grey, Scott and Logan. There will be some action in this chapter, but I'm planning on something big to come later. This is just a build up chapter.  
  
J.K. Rowlings created Harry Potter and its characters, Marvel owns the X- men, and DC owns Supergirl, and any other characters that they had created. Anything I created is mine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two weeks had passed since Harry and Hermione first arrived at the X- mansion. For the first week, Hermione found many different reasons to visit Harry's bed in the middle of the night. But after that week past, the visits stopped; something that Harry hated. But she still liked to stay by his side, barely leaving it during the daytime. Hermione was a lot calmer, despite the nightmares that plagued her sleep once in a while. The physical wounds had healed lovely, but some of the mental ones remained. Both her and Harry continued to fail to notice that one like the other.  
  
With Harry growing closer to Hermione, he also grew closer to Scott and Jean. They reminded him of his parents, from his memories of long ago. He enjoyed their presence almost as much as he enjoyed Hermione's. He also liked Logan or Wolverine as he was sometimes called. After Harry's first training session with the man, he understood why Logan had that nickname. He was fearsome and demanding. Harry had a hard time keeping focus, and Logan would push Harry until he was ready to drop. Only then would he allow Harry to leave. After every training session, all Harry wanted to do was to be with Hermione.  
  
After Hermione found out that Roland was her cousin, he disappeared, only leaving a note saying that Harry and Hermione could enter his room as long as nothing was destroyed. Even the professor couldn't find him on Cerebro, which was disturbing only to Harry and Hermione. Everyone else seemed to be calm about it; the professor simply replied that if Roland wanted to be found, he would allow himself to be found. This was a crushing blow, to her but Hermione recovered that same day.  
  
Her bookworm habits grew on Harry, and soon she had them finishing off their homework for the rest of the summer. Hermione found their school books in Roland's library, and brought them back up to their room. She immediately made Harry work with her on it as she had memorized the homework assignments. Harry couldn't help but laugh as they got started.  
  
They both gained had a small grip on their powers. Harry was able to cause minor earthquakes, create pillars out of the ground and transform his body into solid rock, increasing his strength and defense, and he was still able to move at the same speed as before. Hermione gained control over her electric shield, as she did with what Professor X called 'air pulse,' and she was beginning to learn to fly.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione," Harry said, looking up at her. They were on their last part of the session for the day. Harry was just waiting for Hermione to learn to fly. She was up on a pole that the professor had placed just for this reason; teaching those who can how to fly. And it was Hermione's turn, she learned everything about flying, and all she had to do was fly down to him. Harry was just there to catch her. "You can do this."  
  
"Harry," she said holding the pole. Hermione was clinging for her life; heights terrified her. "I'm not letting go. And you can't make me."  
  
"You heard the boy," Logan said, he came walking up with a cigar. "So get down here, runt, or I'll bring you down here myself." 'Sknit, sknit, sknit.' His adamantium claws came out of one of his hands.  
  
"Relax, Logan," Harry replied, still looking up at Hermione. "Please, Hermione. I told you before that I would never let you fall. I'll catch you."  
  
"No, Harry," she yelled down and held tightly to the pole. "I'm not letting go, I'm no letting go." She eyes were closed, and her brown hair danced in the wind.  
  
"Well," Logan said, putting out his cigar, "if the runt won't come down, then-"  
  
"Logan, no," Harry yelled at the Canadian. He sighed and looked up. "Is there any way we can get her down from there?"  
  
"If Jean were here, yeah. But she has to fly down her. This is a test more of trust then anything else."  
  
"I see what you mean," Harry said. "Hermione please, come down here for me." He wasn't giving up on her. /come on, princess, you can do this./  
  
"I'm not letting go, I'm not letting go," Hermione was just repeating herself over and over again. /god, professor, I can't fly. Height and me don't work well together. No matter what Harry says, I'm not coming down./  
  
"Boo," Roland said, he appeared right in front of her.  
  
Hermione screamed out of surprise and let go of the pole. She fell backwards, straight down to where Harry and Logan were standing. At first she was moving quickly, but then Hermione slowed down. When she finally reached Harry, she was just floating down. Hermione landed in Harry's arms gently. "See, that wasn't too bad," Harry said to her. Hermione pulled close to Harry, still had her eyes closed. He looked up at Roland; he was wearing his long trench coat and black cowboy. Two large feathery wings came from his shoulders as he floated down. "Thanks."  
  
"Happy to help," Roland replied, his feet touched the ground and his shadow wings disappeared.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, one at a time. When she saw that she was in Harry's arms, Hermione relaxed. "Hey," Harry said to her, smiling.  
  
"Hey," Hermione replied. Her arms were around his neck. She was staring at his emerald eyes.  
  
"I told you I'd catch you," Harry reminded her. "And I did." He was looking right into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah you did," Hermione said. "Can you, um." Her eyes went to the ground.  
  
"Oh, sure," Harry lowered her to the ground. Hermione let go of Harry's neck and brushed herself off, then gave him a quick peck on the check, whispering, "Thank you." She was madly blushing, as was Harry when she pulled away.  
  
"So have they," Roland asked. He had landed right next to the feral mutant.  
  
"Not yet," Logan said, "we have a pool going to seen when it happens." His claws retracted themselves.  
  
"Is it too late to get on the action?"  
  
"Nope," Logan replied with a smile, "just will cost you more."  
  
"Fine then. It's good to see you guys again," Roland shook Logan's hand. "It's been a long two weeks."  
  
"So where were you?" He pulled another cigar from his coat and lit it. "I smell cattle all over you."  
  
"Like I said," He looked up at the sky. "It's been a long two weeks." Heather quickly landed next to him.  
  
"You beat me," She said, breathing hard, "again."  
  
"I'm just that good," Roland smiled at Heather. Hermione came walking up with a mad look painted across her face. "Hey, how's-" and he didn't get out any more words, Hermione slapped him across the face. "I deserve that."  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" She yelled at him. "I could've been killed."  
  
"Were you?" Roland asked rubbing his face. A small smile was on it. The sunglasses were hiding his eyes.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Okay, no harm, no foul," Roland said. "So, how have you been these last few weeks?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Roland," Hermione scolded. "I could've been serious hurt or worse, and all you can say is no harm no foul. What kind of cousin are you?"  
  
"The one who was able to get you to fly," Roland looked at her straight in the eyes, and then pointed down. Hermione looked and saw that she was just floating barely above the ground. "Or float in your case."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said, and landed hard on her butt.  
  
"Anger is a powerful tool, Hermione," Roland replied. "One that you either control or it controls you." He offered a helping hand to her. "Emotion has been what triggers mutant abilities in the past." Hermione took it and slowly got back to her feet.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You had Harry below to catch you, Hermione," Roland continued. "If you were in any real danger, I wouldn't have done it, plain and simple." He looked over at Harry. "Harry, good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you, too, Roland," Harry replied. Hermione quickly went over to his side. "What've you been up to?"  
  
"Not much, just solving some family issues," he looked back at Heather. Roland looked back at the crowd. "So, how's everyone been?" Logan, Roland and Heather began to walk back inside, leaving Hermione and Harry outside.  
  
"I thought that you'd be excited to see your cousin, Hermione," Harry said, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I am, it's just that," Hermione replied, laying her head down on his shoulder, "he's changed."  
  
"Yeah, but for the better; do you feel the evil presence in him?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, it's like it's gone," Hermione answered.  
  
"Its not gone, just buried," Roland appeared behind them. "That was the main point of my two week absence, to bury that presence into the depths of the shadow realm, and hope that it doesn't return. But it has always come back." A smile crossed his face. "Enough of depressing matters, come on, what have I missed?" He led Harry and Hermione back to the mansion.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they reached the inside of the mansion, Roland was mobbed with questions, but oddly enough, he didn't answer any. Heather answered the questions, while Roland just sat back and watch the reactions of people. He was quiet up until Jean and Scott walked into the room. Roland immediately stood up and left the room. The crowd quickly followed him. "What was that about?" Hermione asked. She and Harry were walking to meet the professor along with Scott and Jean. Hedwig had been out relaying messages between Professor X and Professor Dumbledore. And apparently, a message had just come in with some important information.  
  
"I don't know," Jean, said, "I haven't even met him, so." But Harry noticed a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Roland just that way," Scott said. "No one can tell what he is going to do next." He had an arm around Jean. It was rather obvious that they were dating.  
  
"Still," Jean replied. They began to talk between themselves. Despite two weeks had pasted; they were still catching up on what has happened in the past two years.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, her arm wrapped around his. "How you feeling," he asked and Hermione replied with yawn. "You haven't been sleeping well?"  
  
"Not really," she replied with another yawn. "The nightmares keep on returning, and I" she was interrupted by another yawn. "have a hard time going back to sleep."  
  
"You know I'm here to help," Harry said. He placed an arm around her shoulders, and Hermione rested her head on his. "When ever you need it, I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione yawned again.  
  
"Professor," Jean said, "you wanted to see us?" Harry looked up and saw that they had arrived at the professor's office.  
  
"Yes," the professor replied, "please come in." The door opened, and they walked in. "Hello, please sit down." Harry walked in with Hermione still holding his arm, and resting her head on his shoulder. Xavier coughed in her direction and she snapped out of her trance. Jean had a smile on her face as she sat down, Scott stood right behind her. Hermione sat down and Harry stood next to her holding her hand. "Okay, now the reason for this meeting." He pulled out maps of England and Europe along with pieces of paper covered in data.  
  
"I've been receiving reports from Albus about Voldemort recruiting wizard mutants," Professor X laid the maps out on the table. "He's been training them here, and here," pointing to two locations, one on the eastern border of Europe, the other on the western.  
  
"What does this mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"This means that the amount of power he can amass in a short amount of time is ten times larger then the last time he arose."  
  
"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mutants and wizards already have mutated when separated genes. When combined, the power is multiplied tenfold."  
  
"Dear god," Jean said covering her mouth. Shock had hit everyone in the room hard. Hermione was gripping Harry's hand harder, as he simply rubbed it. Scott nearly fell down, but was lucky that there was a table right behind him.  
  
"That would explain the amount of power that Roland has," Scott added.  
  
"No," Xavier replied. "But does explain why Harry and Hermione both have a wide range of mutant abilities."  
  
"So if these wizards are able to use and control their powers, then, oh no," Jean said. Her hands quickly covered her mouth again. "Professor," a worried look was painted across her face. "The media will find out, and then-"  
  
"I know Jean," Professor X replied. "I know."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with us?" Harry asked, and received a glare from Hermione.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has been receiving letters from a black owl, all address to you, Harry." He pulled them out of his drawer. "They've figured out that they are from a Deatheater, but all it that is written is random things."  
  
"So what does this mean?" Harry took the papers and stared at them as he shifted them around. Hermione grabbed a few.  
  
"These leaves only two choices," Hermione said, "either Harry's a Deatheater, or there is a spy within the ranks of Voldemort who clearly can not do his job correctly."  
  
"Two actually," Roland appeared in the door, he looked around the room, at everyone except Jean. "And they can do their job. That was the reason why I released Magneto and Gambit." He walked over to Harry. "Can I see these?" Harry just nodded as he handed the papers to him. "Thanks." Roland looked through them carefully. "Good, hmm, very good." Roland carefully studied the papers and then handed them back to Harry. "Okay, these papers tell where, when, and how all the Deatheater attacks are going to happen for the next month. Voldemort doesn't have any mutant squadrons ready, but in three months he will, if he stays on schedule. Harry, can you send an owl to Professor Dumbledore when Hedwig comes back telling him about this?"  
  
"Sure, but what do I write," Harry asked.  
  
"Here," Roland pulled a pad of paper and began to write on it, "this is the dates, where and how. Just send this along with what I just said. Professor Dumbledore will know what to do from there." He handed it to Harry, and then looked. "I've got some more business to do, so take care." And Roland disappeared out the door as fast as he came.  
  
"He always does that," Scott said, he was back on his feet. "Do you think it's wise to have him do this?"  
  
"No, but he is helping stop this mad man, even if the method isn't right, the idea is sound," The professor wheeled himself around the table. "That is all, Harry, Hermione. You can go." Hermione stood up and wrapped her hand around Harry's. "And by the way, Hermione congratulations on flying." A small smile was on the professor's face as she blushed.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," Hermione replied, and walked out with Harry.  
  
"So, how much longer until they finally say something to each other?" the professor asked.  
  
"Well, the pool ends next week," Scott said. "So we'll have to get everyone to choose new dates after then."  
  
"Scott, I can't believe that you are running this," Jean said.  
  
"I'm not, Storm is," Scott replied with a smile.  
  
"Professor," She looked up at her mentor for some enlightenment, "how can you be apart of something is cruel?"  
  
"It isn't cruel, Jean," Scott said, "after all, its been two weeks, and still they've said nothing to each other. Do you want in?"  
  
"This is demoralizing and idiotic," Jean replied.  
  
"Is that a yes or no?"  
  
"I've said my part, you can count me in," Jean said. Professor X smiled at his two students.  
  
"C'mon we'll go talk to Storm about it," Scott said, Jean stood up and followed him out the door, leaving the professor with just a small smile on his face and his own thoughts.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry walked with Hermione to Roland's room, Hermione had made it a daily routine to visit Roland's library. She had already finished all of the books that Roland had bought, and had begun to take them out of the library. When they reached Roland's room, Harry pulled out the key that Roland had left them. "Hermione," Harry said, as he unlocked the door, "what is the point of research now, we've look through the entire library and found nothing about the Eonos and the Fallen Angel."  
  
"I know that," She replied, as they walked inside. "But I just want to make sure."  
  
"We've done this for the past two weeks, I don't think that there is anymore information that we can get."  
  
"We have to look, Harry," Hermione said. "I found books missing one day than they appeared the next."  
  
"That'd be me, Hermione," Roland came walking up from the library. "So, from what I hear, you two been researching the Fallen Angel theory."  
  
"Yeah, but-" Hermione started.  
  
"I took the books, Eric had mentioned Chronos, and the six elements, who are," Roland tossed a book across the room, and Harry caught it.  
  
"Part of the Fallen Angel theory," Hermione replied.  
  
"Very good. Anyways, I need to refresh my memory, as some dates and events were missing from my data banks for some odd reason." Roland walked over to his shelves and looked at the binders. "I came up here for some of my Magic decks, one the students wanted to see if I am as good as the world thinks." He pulled one out.  
  
"Magic deck?" Harry repeated confused.  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Hermione, replied. "It's a Muggle card game. He has about twenty binders downstairs filled with strategies on the game."  
  
"Twenty seven and a third," Roland said, and pulled out a stack of cards, placing them in his coat. "I started another before I left." He placed the binder back. "That book I gave you should give a full description of the theory, if not; I returned all the other books I took, so feel free to look." Roland removed one more stack of cards. "You obviously have to key of my room, Harry, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry still had to key in his hand.  
  
"Good," Roland jumped over the bed without stepping on it. "Just lock up when you're done." He smiled at them before he left the room.  
  
Hermione walked over to the bed and picked up the book. "The Dark Ages and Its Connection to the Fallen Angel?"  
  
"That's the title of the book?" Harry said, walking over to her side.  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied. She sat down and opened.  
  
"That book's thicker then Hogwarts: A History, Hermione." Harry took a seat next to her. "And the print is smaller that it."  
  
"Is that a problem, Harry Potter?" Hermione asked smiling at him.  
  
"No, no of course not," Harry smiled back at her, "it's just if the print were any smaller, then you'd need a microscope." Hermione laughed, as did Harry. Neither of them noticed Roland still standing in the door, wearing a large smile on his face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland walked down the hallways alone, smiling at what he had just seen. /it'll be any day now,/ he thought. "Roland Childe, don't move," Jean's voice roared from behind him. He turned around, and saw the redhead walking toward him, her hair on fire. Jean wasn't panicking through, and neither was Roland.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked, but slowly began to float backwards; there was something about Jean that scared him deep down in his soul. And for something to scare him, Roland knew that it was trouble.  
  
"I said don't move," a large hand stretched out from Jean's arm, and tried to grab Roland. But it passed right through him, though it did get him to stop. "That's better."  
  
"Is that really the way to treat people, Jean?" Roland asked.  
  
"Hal has sent me to inform you about what is going to happen," Jean said, Roland got a look at her eyes now, and saw the fire the burned within them.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, ignoring her first statement.  
  
"I am the Phoenix, Chronos," Jean said, "and I am here to help you."  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Roland turned around and started to walk away. His knee hadn't acted up in a long time, since he left, but Roland knew he was beginning to push his limits.  
  
Jean reached out with the fiery arm at Roland again. The arm took up the entire hallway, the fire flowing from Jean. This time, she was able to grab him, Roland nearly screamed from the pain, but soon that pain was transferred to anger and that anger into power. "I said don't move."  
  
The hallway grew dark as all the light was extinguished save the light Jean gave off. Roland's sunglasses fell off his eyes, to reveal the darkness that he held. Roland's anger was unleashed. He broke the grip that the Phoenix had on him, and was on the ground, landing hard on his legs. He nearly fell down to his knees, as his left knee gave out on him. Nearly.  
  
"I am Pain," Roland said, the darkness consuming him and his anger, "I am Anger, I am Fear, I am Sorrow. I am the Fallen; cross my path and face my rage." He pointed a hand at the Phoenix, his anger soaring. His hooded cloak began to form around him, the hood slowly covering his head, and his face receding into darkness.  
  
"Chronos, stop this now," Jean said, "We have more important matters. Hal sent me-"  
  
"My name is Roland," he said, and Jean reached out again with the rather large fiery arm, grabbing Roland again. "And I have no idea who this Hal person is."  
  
"Chronos, this is of utmost importance." Jean brought Roland closer to her, as he tried to get out of her grip. But nothing was working.  
  
"First, who is this Hal?" Roland responded, ignoring her statement again. He began to struggle, but the more he struggled, the tighter of grip she had on him.  
  
"He is the man who sent me to help you."  
  
"And what do you want with me?" Roland asked, he'd never met a person who was able to hold him this long. /See, you were right to be afraid,/ a voice said in the back of his mind. /Damn straight, Roland./ he replied.  
  
"You need to protect them, Chronos," Jean spoke, but her voice was different, not like before, but another entity.  
  
"Who?" Roland asked; there was no use in trying to escape, so he stopped wasting energy.  
  
"The ones that you brought here."  
  
"Harry and Hermione," Roland replied. The Phoenix simply nodded. "Why?" He stared with his blank eyes at her fiery ones.  
  
"There are beings in this world, more powerful then you can imagine, who wish to see them dead," the Phoenix said, "you need to stop them."  
  
"How can I stop them if I can't," Roland tried to escape again by phasing, but it didn't work, "if I can't even escape from you?" The Phoenix laughed at him.  
  
"Because, Chronos, you are too blind to see how powerful you are," she said. "Your anger is what blinds you."  
  
"Story of my life," Roland replied.  
  
"But it is not your fault. There is someone blocking your abilities, Chronos," the Phoenix said, "perhaps I can help." Roland reared back in pain; Jean was trying to enter his mind, to find the problem. Blood began to flow from his ears and nose. "Someone is also blocking a telepathic scans." He began to sweat from the pain, breathing hard and tired.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Roland said, then spat out blood on the carpet. "But I can tell you got closer then the professor, I actually felt your mind."  
  
"Good, then I'll try again," Jean replied, and Roland reared back in pain again. He felt her enter it this time, and when she did, Roland relaxed just a bit, but knew that there were problems. He just felt that there was something wrong. He should've been able to hear Jean's voice or the Phoenix as she called herself. But no, Roland heard nothing, just his own thoughts. "Dear lord." And he felt her leave his mind.  
  
"So who is it?" he asked, as the Phoenix dropped him. "Jean." She started to back away from him. "Phoenix, what is it?" She just turned around and ran away. "Well, that was a waste of my time." Roland turned around was started to walk away, the light had returned to the hallway. But Roland couldn't help feel that there was wrong, terribly wrong as he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe up his face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sky was growing darker as the sun was setting. Hermione yawned again, and laid her head down on Harry's shoulder again. For the entire day all they did was read that book that Roland had given them, her one page, him the next. Every once in a while, they'd look up at each other, and simply smile before moving on to the next page. It was around seven o'clock when Roland came back. "So, how are the love birds," He asked, causing both of them to blush.  
  
"We're fine," Harry replied, Hermione sat straight up, much to Harry's dislike.  
  
"So," Roland walked into the room, "did the book help?" He hung up his coat in the closet, not before removing the two stacks of cards from it.  
  
"We didn't get through it all," Hermione said, "Can we borrow it?"  
  
"Sure," Roland replied. "As long as you return when you're done with it."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione stood up and began to walk away. Harry got up and quickly followed her, wrapping his arm around hers. She smiled at Harry, causing him to blush again.  
  
They walked the corridors with silence, not making eye contact with each other. They would've made it back to their room had Hermione heard a conversation. "Professor," Jean said, "there is another conscious in his mind."  
  
"What do you mean, Jean?" Professor X said. Hermione pulled Harry over to the side of the wall. Jean and the professor were around the corner, and she didn't want them to be seen. "Like multiple personalities?"  
  
"No, a complete mind. It didn't want me to read Roland's mind."  
  
"Were you able to tell him?"  
  
"Yes, but I doubt he believed me," Jean replied.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked.  
  
"Shh, Harry," she replied, "I want to listen."  
  
"Professor, Eonos has been influencing him," Jean said.  
  
"Jean, Eonos doesn't exist," Professor X replied. "And neither does the Fallen Angel."  
  
"Eonos does, Professor. I sensed him." Hermione peaked around the corner to get a look; Jean was staring right at the professor. "And so does the Fallen Angel. That is the reason why he sent me back, professor. Roland has an important part in the future, Professor."  
  
A long period of silence followed, Harry and Hermione didn't even talk; they took in what had just happened. "So what is the future, Jean?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just know that Roland has a main part in it, even if he doesn't believe it." She didn't say any thing for a moment. But finally added. "And so do they. And unless we do something to protect them, history is bound to repeat itself."  
  
"Harry," Hermione pulled him away from the hallway. "What do you think that means?"  
  
"No, I don't, Hermione," Harry replied. "But I bet it leads to more research." He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Harry Potter," Hermione stated, blushing just a little. "You know me too well." She looked down at the ground, not wanting to stare at his handsome emerald eyes.  
  
"I do for a fact, 'Mione," he said, lifting up her head. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes. /you happen to be the most beautiful woman I've set my eyes on./  
  
"You do, Harry," she replied. /I've never seen a guy that is more handsome then you, Harry./ She moved forward to kiss him, slowly as she was unsure about it. Harry moved closer to her.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione," Jean said, both of them broke away from each other's gaze. "What are you doing here?" Their faces were a bright red in color.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied, "we were, um, just-"  
  
"Heading to our room, to work on some homework," Harry finished. "C'mon Hermione, you said you'd help with the potions homework right?"  
  
"Right, Harry," she said, blushing.  
  
Jean smiled down at them. "Well, take care, you two." She walked down the hallway. The professor must have gone back down that hallway for he said nothing.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, her face still a bright red.  
  
"No prob', Hermione," Harry replied. "What are friends for?" /one day, maybe we can be more then friends./  
  
They walked back to their room, in silence again, Harry wasn't holding Hermione's hand. He missed her touch; it was as if something was missing in him. She was beautiful to him, perfect for him. Harry just wished that he could tell her how he felt.  
  
When they reached the door to their room, Hermione stopped Harry for a moment. "Harry, I um," she was stumbling on her words.  
  
"Hermione, you're welcome," Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Harry you are a great friend, who's always been good to me," she replied. Hermione looked down, "too good to me." She wiped her eyes as the tears began to form. "You really don't have to be." Harry pulled her closer him, and she cried into her shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, Hermione, it's alright," he said, trying to comfort. It had been two weeks since the last time she cried in his arms, the last time she cried. All that tension, all the hatred, all the pain had been building up in her. The self-loathing, the questions about why it happened, and why it happened to her. "Hermione, I can never be too good to you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; you're perfect."  
  
"Stop that, Harry," She wiped a tear away. "You're embarrassing me." But Hermione started to cry into his shoulder. "Why'd it happen to me, why'd it happen in the first place?'  
  
"I don't know, 'Mione," Harry replied. "I really don't know. There are just people like that in the world. And there is nothing that we can do about."  
  
"You're wrong, Harry," Hermione, replied.  
  
"It's not the first time," he said, and Hermione laughed on his shoulder.  
  
"There is something that we can do."  
  
"What is it, 'Mione?" She pulled away from him.  
  
"There are people like you in the world who make it better," Hermione said, and Harry couldn't help to blush. "Harry, you've help me through this just by being there. I don't think that I could if.if." She started to cry again, returning to his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, you are the strongest person I know, you could've and would've survived if I weren't here."  
  
"No, Harry, I couldn't have. You are the reason why I'm strong."  
  
"You're making me blush again," Harry said, laughing a bit. "And you're the reason why I'm the way I am, 'Mione."  
  
"What?" Hermione pulled away just enough to see Harry's  
  
"I couldn't have survived the last five years if you hadn't been there for me, I wouldn't have survived this summer had I not had seeing you to look forward."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione replied, resting on his shoulder again.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if you leave me, Hermione," Harry said. "So," Harry pulled away. "I can't believe I'm saying this but."  
  
"But what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she said, hugging his neck. Harry spun her around, his hands around her waist. Hermione reached behind her and opened the door. "It's getting dark I think we should return to our room."  
  
"I agree," he gave her a kiss as they entered.  
  
Little did they know, a small crowd had formed down the hallway, just far enough way so that they could still here what Harry and Hermione were saying. "That's so sweet," Jean said. She turned around and looked at everyone else. "Don't you think Scott?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Scott, replied. "So who had today?"  
  
"Um," Storm pulled out a sheet of paper. "Let's see."  
  
"I did," Roland came walking up a smile on his face. "So, pay up."  
  
"How, you weren't even here when we started it," Scott replied. He along with everyone else there, was dumbfounded.  
  
"I came back one time during the night and left Storm a note," Roland said, "I'd figure that you were going to do something like this, know the lot of ya, so I left money and two dates, today and tomorrow."  
  
"You knew all along," Logan said. "Didn't you?"  
  
"Yep," Roland smiled at them, "So, Storm, my money."  
  
"Right here, Roland," She pulled out an envelope. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you," Roland just pocketed the money, didn't even count it.  
  
"Remind me to never play poker with ya," Logan said and walked off with a smile on his face. Everyone just laughed at the Canadian.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione was lying in one bed together, (A/N: Shut up you sick perverts, they didn't do anything.) relaxing and thinking about the day's events. The sun had just set and the lights were still on in their room. Neither of them had changed yet for the night. "Hermione," Harry said, he had an arm around her shoulders, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm," she replied, the lack of sleep from the previous night still affecting her.  
  
"Are you happy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am," Hermione said, and looked up to her boyfriend. "Thank you, Harry," and gave him a kiss on the check.  
  
"For what, 'Mione," Harry replied. She lay back down on his shoulder. Hermione loved the nickname he gave her, it made her feel safe as she knew that he would always protect.  
  
"For always being there for me."  
  
Well, you're welcome," Harry said. "Anything you want to do before go to bed?" He looked down at her, smiling his sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah, can you read to me?"  
  
"Anything for you," Harry kissed her forehead. "I'll change in the bathroom, you change out here and get the book; alright?" Harry started to get up, but Hermione pulled on the neck of his shirt.  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied, and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, my knight."  
  
"You're welcome, my lady," Harry said and walked over to his dresser and removed a pair of boxers and a shirt. He went in to the bathroom and changed. When he came out, Hermione was in the bed that they had just left, in a rather large t-shirt that went to her elbows. "That was quick." He walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Hermione blushed. "here." She handed him a book.  
  
"Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree?" Harry read.  
  
"It's one of my favorites," Hermione said with a smile. "I've loved that story since I was a child." Harry had to laugh as he took a seat next to Hermione. "Harry James Potter, don't you laugh at me." Hermione turned her face away from Harry.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, and when she turned around to reply, all that she met was Harry's lips. "I wasn't laughing at you, 'Mione. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," she replied dreamily, staring at Harry's eyes. /how much I love, I can't count the ways./  
  
"Now to begin," Harry said, and began to read the story to Hermione. She relaxed and closed her eyes, laying her head down on Harry's shoulder. He shifted and put an arm around her, pulling her closer. Before Harry had finished the book, Hermione was asleep. Harry carefully got out of the bed, and pulled the covers over Hermione.  
  
"Hmm," she said so peacefully.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Harry said kissing her forehead, "and I always will." He walked over and turned off the lights. Harry made his way back to his bed, and just laid in it for a while, thinking of his future, hoping and praying that Hermione was in it. Harry asked himself a single question: are you finally happy? /I am,/ was his reply to himself. When he fell asleep, all Harry could think about was Hermione and being with her. 


	9. What Guides us

Chapter 8:  
What guides us  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "What guides us to our future are our own choices we make." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
J.K. Rowlings created Harry Potter and its characters, Marvel owns the X- men, and DC owns Supergirl, and any other characters that they had created. Anything I created is mine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermione was in a panic, Harry's birthday was a week away, and she still didn't have a present. For the past week she was working for Roland, cleaning up and organizing his library trying to make some money to buy Harry the perfect gift. But working in his library gave her a chance to search for more information on the Fallen Angel.  
  
But she didn't spend all her time in the library, only about an hour or two a day. The rest of it was either with Harry, or Hermione's new found friends: Heather, Jean, and two girls named Rogue and Kitty. Jean had taken them out shopping, and Hermione had bought some new cloths, a bathing suit, and some more books. She enjoyed have friends for once, Hermione never really had any close girl friends, and now she finally did. It was fun for her to hang out with people her own age, and try to do something normal for once.  
  
Even Harry was making friends, he found friends in two boys, Bobby Drake, who was going out with Rogue, and Piotr Rasputin, Kitty's boyfriend. Often, when he wasn't with her, Harry was outside, playing some sort of sport, with the two boys and Scott. Hermione really like Jean and Scott, they seemed like such a nice couple. They had treated her and Harry with great respect, and she felt love from them every once in a while.  
  
They're powers had only grown, but Hermione refused to fly again, but she did learn how to use the air currents to make her self glide across the floor. Harry had learned how to swim beneath the ground as if it was water and pass through solid stone. Both of them had increased their control over their other powers. Indeed, Roland had said often, you're powers have grown, in more ways then one.  
  
The final day had come from working in Roland's library. It was finally organized alphabetically. "Roland," she asked, walking up the spiral stairs after her final day of work, the library was finished and she had earned a decent amount of money. But her cousin had yet to pay her for the day's work.  
  
"Yeah," he followed her up, his sleeve robe floating just above the ground. Roland wore it often, saying that he was just being prepared, but never said for what. Hermione never did get the chance to ask, for he was always moving, whether to play cards with Heather, or to work out in.  
  
"I was wondering if you could take me to Portabello Road?" Hermione had stopped at the top of the stairs, and looked back down at her cousin, waiting for him to finish climbing the stairs. /his knee must be killing him,/ she thought, /Heather said that climbing up stairs always hurt him. Why does he do it?/  
  
"Because, asking for help it a sign of weakness," Roland grunted out, using the railing to pull himself up to the top. Hermione gave him a confused look. "I sensed that you were worried about someone in the room and since-"  
  
"Your door isn't open," Hermione replied looking back at the closed door, "And your knee would be the only thing that I should be worried about, right?"  
  
"Very good," Roland said, breathing deep breathes.  
  
"Why don't you ask for help?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Asking for it isn't a sign of weakness, Roland."  
  
"To me it is," he replied, bending forward, "Don't ask why, it's just a way I feel alright?" Roland shifted his sunglasses; as the blinds were wide open in the room.  
  
"Fine, now about Portabello Road?"  
  
"Yeah," Roland stood up straight, exhaling deeply, "That shouldn't be a problem. Why may I ask?" Hermione started to answer. "Don't tell me, Harry's gift." she started to blush; Roland took his wallet out of his back pocket. "Here's what I owe you for today, and something extra for finishing the job." Roland handed her two bills.  
  
"Roland," Hermione stared at the two bills; two faces of Benjamin Franklins were staring right back at her. "You can't give me-" She started to complain, just holding the bills in the palm of her hand.  
  
Roland curled her fingers up. "Take it and consider it a thank you for your help." He limped over to the dresser in his room and took a binder off it. "Catch," and the binder flew over to Hermione.  
  
She did catch it, and looked at the title. "Symbiosis Mutation? What's this?" she looked up at her cousin.  
  
"It's your condition, I think," Roland limped back over. "Just read it, then we'll talk afterwards." He offered a smile. "Now, I'm thinking the thirtieth, will that work?"  
  
"The day before Harry's birthday, isn't that cutting it close," Hermione asked. "What if we don't find anything?"  
  
"You will, Hermione," Roland replied, "Now, Harry's probably waiting for you."  
  
"Thank, cousin," she said, hugging him.  
  
"No prob', Hermione," Roland let go.  
  
"See you later," she yelled at him, as she exited his room.  
  
"Take care, Hermione," Roland said softly, "for I feel that you'll need it." He limped back over to the bed, and laid down, just as Heather walked in. "hey," he said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey," Heather took a seat on the other side of the bed. "Knee still hurting you?"  
  
"As always," Roland sat up. "So what do you want?"  
  
"The girls were planning on going over to the mall, and I was wondering." Heather trailed off and looked at the floor.  
  
"What?" Roland stared at his friend.  
  
"Would you like to come?" Heather asked, looking for his approval.  
  
"Isn't it a girl's only thing? That's what I heard from Kitty."  
  
"No, Jean had got Scott to go, so the rest of the girls are bringing their boyfriends." And she trailed off again.  
  
"You don't want to feel felt out," Roland placed a hand on her shoulder, "But of course, Heather. I'm always willing to help a friend." He stood up and walked over to his closet, he removed his robe. "After the last time I went." It was his turn to trail off, but a smile on his face.  
  
"Why," she crawled over to the other side of the bed, sitting on her legs. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I just destroyed some property, attacked a few guards-"  
  
"Roland!"  
  
"I know," he took off his shirt and Heather looked away. "That's way I'm not wearing all black." Roland pulled a Hawaiian golf shirt out of his closet and pulled it on. "Ready to go." Heather looked back. Roland had his hair falling on his forehead, and his sunglasses hiding the absentness of his eyes. "You'll need to guide, as I'll be a blind man." A blind walking cane appeared out of the shadows in his hand. "Let's go." He limped over to her and wrapped his arm around hers, using it to hold his weight up.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be up for this?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, now lead the way, and be careful where you're going, I'm remove my shadow film over my eyes. Time for some rest."  
  
Heather smiled at him, as she helped him walk out the room. She knew that no one was going to make fun of either of them, as they were afraid of what Roland could do. After all, he was the master of the shadows, and the power had he had shown so often was frightening to those who, /to use a line from Roland,/ she thought, /'cross his path.'/ Heather couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
  
"What you laughing about?" Roland asked.  
  
"Nothing," was the reply, with a smile still on her face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermione walked around the mansion with Harry, the sun as just setting. "It's beautiful out here," Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder, as she had done so many a times.  
  
"All I'm looking at is the beauty next to me," Harry replied, causing Hermione to blush again. They sat down on one of the benches that was in the courtyard of the school  
  
"Stop it Harry," she playfully hit his arm, "you know how." Hermione sat up and pulled away from Harry, she had a small smile on her face.  
  
"How what, you like my comments about your beauty, about how you enjoy me talking about you, or," Harry started to tickle her rib cage, Hermione began to laugh.  
  
"Harry, please, stop," she barely got out, hold her sides. Harry was laughing along with her. Finally he stopped. "Thank.you." Hermione was taking in deep breaths, and was about to say something else, then Harry moved forward and kissed her, and she forgot everything and anything else in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held the back of her head. After a few minutes of bliss, Harry pulled away, much to Hermione's dislike.  
  
"Or how you like it when I kiss you," he said slowly, still staring into her eyes.  
  
"You know me too well, Mr. Potter," she said, and moved it to kiss Harry again. He graciously accepted her and ran his fingers through her hair. Chills ran down her spine, but Hermione didn't pull away. Again after a few minutes, they pulled away from their passionate kiss, both breathing hard.  
  
"Thank you Hermione," he said, still running his fingers through her hair, Hermione just stared at Harry dreamily, not say a word. The sun had begun to set. Harry took her hand and stood up, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. Finally they began to walk again, heading back into the mansion.  
  
"So, what did you think of today?" Hermione asked, staring up at him, but he was staring forward, watching where they were going.  
  
"It was alright," Harry replied.  
  
"What did you think of Heather and Roland?"  
  
"What you mean how they acted like a married couple, how they are so blindly in love that-" Hermione stopped him and he looked down at her.  
  
"Roland is the only one who is blind, Harry," Hermione said. "I think the professor was right about him and her."  
  
"Yeah, he was, Roland was calm today, which was interesting because the security guard kept on following us all day."  
  
"And the fact that every store clerk was rude to him."  
  
"And that a kid tried to steal his wallet."  
  
"You'd think that he'd beat the hell out of the kid," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Now, 'Mione that isn't very lady like," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, when have you ever known me to be lady like?" Hermione asked. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione placed her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"All the time," Harry said, and kissed her, she accepted the kiss with no complaints. She pulled Harry closer. When she let go of her boyfriend, Harry was silent for a moment before saying "that is until you and I started going out."  
  
"Is that a problem, Mr. Potter," she let go and turned her back away from Harry, a smile on her face.  
  
"Hermione," Harry wrapped his arms around her again, "I never meant it that way." She didn't say a word. "Please, Hermione, I'm sorry." He tried to turn her head to face him, but Hermione pulled away again. "'Mione please." She stopped and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I can never resist that name from you," Hermione replied, seeking his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied, looking down into her baby-blue eyes.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Logan yelled from inside the mansion. "Get in here now. You've got a room for that." He closed the windows with a smile on his face and two blushing students.  
  
"Well, you heard him," Hermione said, and started to walk away, but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back for another kiss before they returned to the mansion. He gently touched her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
"I love you, Hermione, and I don't think that I'll be able to live without you," Harry said. He then picked Hermione up off the ground.  
  
"Harry James Potter," she replied, excitedly, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you in, my lady," he said, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled at him. /you are the reason why I live, 'Mione,/ Harry thought, /I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here./  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Six days had passed and Hermione was ready to go to Portabello Road. A knock came from his door; Roland blinked for a moment and checked his internal clock. /5:30 in the morning,/ he thought. /who the hell is up this early?/ he stood up slowly from the floor. Heather had been using his bed, while he had the couch. But every night Roland was on the floor, his back waking him up from the pain. Roland rubbed the back of his head, his shoulder length black hair tied back in a ponytail. /this better be important./ he opened the door. "Aylo?" He said groggily.  
  
"Don't you remember what day it is?" Hermione said, her hands were on her hips and she was already dressed. She eyeballed her cousin for a moment; he was wearing on a pair of black workout paints. "And you didn't have a ponytail yesterday."  
  
"That's because I put my hair up," Roland replied, then yawned. "Give me twenty minutes, I'll meet you in the main hall." Roland didn't give her a chance to answer as he just closed the door on her. /Damn girl, too hyper for her own good,/he thought as he walked over to his closet. Roland pulled out a pair of pants, a black sleeveless shirt and his cowboy hat. He limped over to the dresser and removed a fresh pair of boxer for the day. /I don't think I've been up this earlier since, well never./ He growled as he walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
With in ten minutes Roland was out and already dressed. Heather was starting to get up. /Great I woke her up,/ he thought. /that's a first./ he walked over to her. Heather looked around the room for a moment, before seeing Roland. "Hey," she said, then yawning. He walked over to her.  
  
"Just relax, and try to get some more sleep," Roland said. "It's too damn early." He stopped in front of the mirror and began to comb his hair back, leaving a few bangs to curl onto his forehead.  
  
"Then why are," a yawn interrupted her, "you're never up before ten."  
  
"Taking Hermione to Portabello Road, she wants to get a gift for Harry." He waved a hand over her. "Sleep well."  
  
"I don't want you're pity.sleep.Roland," she said, before yawning again and lying back down. A smile was on Roland's face as he stood up and walked away, picking up his sunglasses and coat from the coat rack. He walked back and grabbed a knee brace that was next to the T.V. /no better time then now./  
  
Roland walked over the door and it with a shadow extension from his back. He slowly put his sunglasses on, and then swung his coat around, sliding his arms into their respective positions. He limped down the hallway and to the main hall. "Nineteen minutes, seventeen seconds," Roland said as he walked down the stairs. "Took my less, probably could've talk for a few more minutes."  
  
"Ready?" Hermione stood up, Roland gave her a quick look, she was wearing nothing special a white blouse and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Always," Roland said, he stopped right in front of her.  
  
"So, how are we getting there?"  
  
"Flying of course," Roland smiled at her, watching his cousin bear a face of horror.  
  
"Roland, I'm not flying after what you did."  
  
"Relax," Roland turned around and faced the front of the hall. "There are more then one ways to skin a cat." Roland focused for a moment then waved his hand, opening a black oval. "Ladies first."  
  
"And you're sure about this," Hermione stared at her cousin.  
  
"Hey, trust me," Roland said, "now let's go, I'll think that you'll want to look around for a while before buying anything."  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes and walked straight into the black portal. She felt alone and empty for only a moment, before she appeared on the other side, in a busy street. Roland stepped right through then took in a deep breath, "got love this place."  
  
His cousin was just staring at all the wizards and witches walking about, bartering with each other from the carts in the middle of the street. There were shops lining the road as well as little carts in the middle, people were talking loudly, trying to get the best deals that they could from the vendors. "C'mon, Hermione," Roland said, touching her shoulder gently.  
  
It had been a long time since Steven had hurt her, and Hermione was finally getting over it. But it was only because Harry was there with her, now she felt his presence missing, she felt all alone and scared. "Hermione," Roland repeated, "Hermione?" She was just staring at all the people, afraid that Steven was out there, or someone like him was in the crowd. She suddenly felt like she was with Harry again, his presence was missing. Hermione just felt loved and happy again, all the fear was gone. She looked up at Roland, whose right hand was on her shoulder, and was pitch-black.  
  
"Roland.what's happening?" she asked, staring at his hand.  
  
"Shh, just remember that Harry is always with you," Roland pulled a small amulet from his pocket with his free hand. "He asked me to create this for you."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione took the amulet and looked at it; it was a simple jewel on a necklace, her birthstone as the central gem. It was small enough so that it looked just like a pendant. But it opened up, showing a picture of Hermione kissing Harry her fourth year. Tears came to her eyes. /oh, Harry./  
  
"Look on the inside cover," Roland removed his hand, as he felt the happiness grow inside of Hermione.  
  
She did as she was asked, the inside cover had an inscription, 'When ever we're apart, just remember, I'm already there by your side.' Now Hermione couldn't hold back the tears. "He wrote it himself; Harry's quite a poet, Hermione." Roland was caught off guard when Hermione hug his stomach.  
  
"Thank you," she said through her tears.  
  
"Hey, you should thank Harry," Roland replied, gently patting her back. "I just helped out." Hermione let go of him. "What did you plan on getting Harry?"  
  
"I was thinking a new broom, but I don't think what I have will be enough."  
  
"I think you will," Roland replied, "Now, I know the best place for brooms." He started to walk away, but looked back at Hermione. "Coming?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the pendant that Roland had given her. /my first gift from Harry./ she was just staring at it. /he always knows how to cheer me up./ Hermione never noticed the man walking up behind her. Harry's face on the small picture had a look of horror on it. Hermione turned around just to see the man reach for her. And the first action that she thought of was to scream "Harry!" Roland was next to her in moments, and had punched the man unto the ground.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, freak?" The man asked, rubbing his jaw. "Boys, get him." He pointed at Roland, and three men had their wands drawn.  
  
"Mister," Roland taking off his sunglasses, and pushed Hermione behind him, "you have no idea who are you fucking with here." His long black coat was beginning to float off the ground; a black mist began to from him. "You messed with the elemental wizard, pal." Roland pointed his left hand at the man and a black wand popped out of his wrist. "STUPFEY!" In a single breath Roland threw back all three of the wizards. "WINGARUDIUM LEVIOUSA!" Roland picked the man up off the ground and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Mr. Childe, I didn't know she was with you," he stammered.  
  
"She isn't, you sick perve," Roland grabbed the man's collar, "she's my cousin." Roland stared the man straight in the eyes, "I catch word of you doing something like that again, I will personally make your life a living hell." He threw the back onto the ground. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic excuse of a man." Roland turned around, his black mist disappeared and his coat calmed down. He looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Who.what-" she was stumbling over her words, still surprised and scared about what she had just seen.  
  
"That man is the local asshole, Hermione," Roland replied, "He picks on anyone whom he deems vulnerable and were pursue it to the ends of the earth. Believe me, I've seen it happen once too many times." A look of sadness was on his face as he placed the sunglasses back on.  
  
"Thank you, Roland," Hermione said, "I've only seen-"  
  
"That much power in Voldemort," he said the name as if it meant nothing. Hermione flinched at the sound of the name. "But you need to understand, power isn't everything, it's how we use it." She simply nodded, still in shock from what she had just seen. Roland placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and led her into the crowd. Much To Hermione's surprise, no one had made a big fuss about what had happen. Though a few people did congratulate Roland on telling off that old man. After a few minutes, a crowd did begin to form not to congratulate him but to get his autograph. "Please, I have some shopping that I need to get done." Roland said, holding up his hands. Hermione was just laughing at her cousin. "Hermione help, please."  
  
"No, cous," she replied, "you got yourself into this." Hermione just was standing back and watch her cousin.  
  
"Fine then," He said to her, "If I do one trick, will you all leave me alone." They all nodded quickly, apparently, Roland must be very good at something for them to agree to this. Roland placed his palms together and his body began to turn blacker and blacker, until finally, there was no detail left, only a form. The crowd was clapping, one kid touch his shoulder after Roland didn't move for a while. The entire form collapsed into a pile of sand, and it was blown away by wind that appeared out of nowhere. The crowd became panicky. "Where did he go?" "What happened?" "Somebody find him."  
  
After a few moments, Hermione began to get worried. "Boo," a voice said softly behind her. She jumped and turned around to see that Roland was there, hiding in the shadows. "C'mon, the store is down this way." He grabbed her hand and led her down the alley. They came out on the other side to another street. "The shop that we are looking for is just up ahead." He pointed down the busy street. "Afterwards, you will probably want to look at Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"They have a Flourish and Blotts here?" Hermione replied excitedly.  
  
"Yes, they're like a Muggle Barnes and Noble," Roland said, "C'mon." he lead her down the street and straight over to a store called Excalibur Brooms.  
  
"Roland," Hermione said as they were walking over to the store.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, carefully watching the street, trying to avoid being seen.  
  
"How are you so powerful?" Roland stopped in his tracks and looked down at Hermione.  
  
"I, um," he stumbled over his words, then just stood there in silence, "I just am." Roland smiled at Hermione, who then had a grateful look on his face after seeing her accepting his answer.  
  
"I want a more complete answer later," she said as she entered the store. Roland sighed, /I should've known that that was coming./  
  
They entered Excalibur Brooms, and Roland carefully closed the doors. With the doors closed, he focused and sent a shadow to cover the windows in order to hide them. "Roland," an old shop keeper came walking over to them. He was hunched over with white hair flying out all over the place. "is that you my boy?"  
  
"Sure is Grandpa," Roland said, hugging the old man with a smile on his face.  
  
"Grandpa?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"It's just a name that we use in Portabello Road; he was kind to all us kids when we came here to get our supplies." The old man was gleaming with pride. "He asked us to call him Grandpa Horis. Or Grandpa for short."  
  
"Well," Hermione replied, sticking out her hand, "Hello Mr. Horis."  
  
"Hogwash," he replied, sweeping up Hermione in a hug. "Just call me Grandpa." When he put her down, Hermione pulled her blouse down.  
  
"Okay, Grandpa." She said, still uncomfortable with it.  
  
"That's better," Grandpa said, "Now Roland what can I help you with?"  
  
"Me later, my cousin here first," Roland pointed to Hermione.  
  
"Very a beautiful one at that," Grandpa replied, elbowing Roland. Hermione turned a dark red. "Who's the lucky boy, someone I know."  
  
"I doubt that, Grandpa." Hermione had begun to look at the brooms. "It's a boy from Hogwarts, the school where she attends."  
  
"And a great school at that, my boy," the old man added.  
  
"Anyways, she's liked him for the past," Roland called over to Hermione who was too busy looking at brooms. /maybe a new Firebolt,/ she thought, /I doubt he'll want anything less./ "what five years?"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said.  
  
"You've like Harry how long?" he repeated, Hermione blushed again, turning her back to him. "Five years, Grandpa."  
  
"Oh and how long they've been going out?" Hermione was turning a brighter and brighter color of red. /why do they have to talk to me?/ Something finally caught her eye. A gold and red broom was hanging in a store case. The front edge had been carefully whittled so that it looked like a sword. Hermione looked at the small card in front of it. 'The Excalibur is a new age broom created by the greatest of broomists, it control, speed, strength, and altitude that it can fly at is higher then any broom created. Only three of them have been created.' She looked down at her pendant, opening it and looking into Harry's eyes. /yes Harry will like that,/ she thought. /it's has our Gryffindor colors and everything./  
  
"Roland, Roland," Hermione said, running over to her cousin, "I found the broom that I want to get for Harry."  
  
"Please show us," Roland replied, as she pulled him over to the case. "Marvelous, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah," Grandpa said, "that just so happens to be my favorite broom, all three were made for me."  
  
"Can I get it?" she asked looking with puppy-dogged eyes up at Roland.  
  
"Sure, you can," Grandpa replied. "I've have one more that was made just for me. This one will work for anyone, better for seekers though."  
  
"It's perfect, Roland. So can we?" Again she stared at him with her puppy dogged eyes.  
  
"It's you're money," he said.  
  
"But I don't think that you have enough," Hermione sounded downhearted.  
  
"Nonsense, missy," Grandpa said. "Any friend of Roland's is a friend of mine. How much you got?"  
  
"Five hundred dollars, American." Hermione pulled out a small envelope.  
  
"I'll sell it to you for four hundred," Grandpa spoke with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much, Grandpa," Hermione hugged the man, the awkwardness gone from before.  
  
"It's quite alright, lass," Grandpa said, "Like I said, any friend of Roland is a friend of mine." He opened the show case and pulled out the broom. "Would you like it wrapped?"  
  
"Yes please," Hermione replied. The old man walked away holding the broom  
  
"But put it in a box, Grandpa," Roland said, a smile crossed his face, as did an idea. "And I'll take some of the broom polish, one of your cleaning kits, a book about Quidditch and."  
  
"Roland what are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Buying Harry's gift," Roland smiled, "Just make sure that he opens mine first."  
  
Hermione realized what he was doing. "Okay then. Just don't out do me."  
  
"I never could, cous," Roland replied. "And I'll five pairs of your Neo- binoculars." Grandpa came back with Hermione's broom in a simple white box with a red and gold ribbon tied into a bow and all of Roland's items.  
  
"That'll be a thousand dollars, Muggle of course," Grandpa said. A smile was on the old man's wrinkled face.  
  
"Of course," Roland answered, and pulled out six on hundred dollar bills, Hermione placed the remaining amount on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Roland, Hermione," Grandpa added. "And have a lovely day." He picked up the bills and put them into the cash register.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you about a week before I leave," he yelled back, holding his bags and a smiling Hermione walking right next to him as the left.  
  
Outside the sun was directly overhead, /noon/ Hermione thought. She looked at Roland, who was carefully looking up and down the street. "Roland," Hermione said, "I think I want to go home now."  
  
"Alright," he understood, "you sure you don't want to check out Flourish and Blotts?" She noted a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'm sure," she replied. "I just want to be with Harry until tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Roland sighed out, it sounded as if he wanted to go. /that would be so like me,/ she thought, /if I didn't have a boyfriend./ Roland focused for a moment and waved his hand. A black oval appeared in front of them, and so did the screams of a thousand people. "There he is." "Let's get his autograph." "Maybe he'll marry me."  
  
"Hermione go," Roland said, she jumped into the portal, no longer did she feel alone and afraid, Harry was with her. There was still that empty feeling, but Hermione knew that by being with him, it would be gone. She appeared in the mansion, right where they had left. Roland popped in a few seconds, just as the portal disappeared.  
  
"You have to explain that to me one day," Hermione said, brushing herself off with her free hand.  
  
"Fine then," Roland smiled, "Do you want to hold onto the gift, or let me hold it for now?"  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked. Roland focused for a moment, Hermione smiled. He had explained to her about his tracking system using both Muggle technology and his empathic abilities. It was quite ingenious how he got it to work.  
  
"He's in the court yard right now." Roland had to smile at his own genius. "So, you could hide it under your bed for now. Hide these too." He tossed her his gifts for Harry, Roland still held the a bag. Hermione looked at what she gave him, it was everything save the Neo-binoculars. "And say they're from me and Heather, alright."  
  
"Roland, you and I need to have a talk," Hermione said.  
  
"Look, I know all about the birds and the bees," Roland replied with smile, but got a glare from Hermione. "After Harry's birthday, alright?"  
  
"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek then ran up to her room, clutching Harry's gift like it was the world. /you'll love this gift, Harry./ she was so proud of herself, finding the perfect gift for her boyfriend.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland had a smile on his face as he walked back to his room. "Chronos," Jean's voice booms through the hallway.  
  
Roland sighed. "Not now, Phoenix," he answered, tired of his arguments that were becoming a weekly habit of theirs. She showed up once a week while he was walking to his room. Also she had informed him about how he needed to project Harry and Hermione, but never giving any useful information. And since he couldn't get her to stop calling his Chronos, he just called her Phoenix, saved him a lot of headaches. "I've used a lot of my energy today, and I just want to relax."  
  
"This is important, Chronos," she said, walking over to him. Her fiery red hair looked like it was burning, snapping around her head.  
  
"As is my well being," Roland replied, he stopped at his door and began to fumble with the keys. He stopped. "What do you want?"  
  
"You need to protect them, Chronos," the Phoenix said.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can with the limited info I'm getting." Roland looked at the deity. Two fiery wings appeared on her back, and floated behind her. "All you've told me to protect them, from what though?"  
  
"From what is to come," she replied.  
  
Roland couldn't help but laugh, his black mist beginning to form beneath him. "I could've bet you'd say that." The phoenix hadn't stopped moving forward. She was but a few feet away from him. "You knew all this time and I still don't know."  
  
"Know what, Chronos?"  
  
"Why me," he face filled with concern. "After all I'm no saint."  
  
The Phoenix laughed, "You never were, Chronos." A long period of silence pasted. Roland began to think long and hard about what was to come  
  
"I'm transferring over to Hogwarts," Roland said. "Heather too."  
  
"Good, she'll keep you under control." The phoenix laughed again. "You two make a great couple. When do you plan on asking her?"  
  
"I don't know what you're taking about," he said, replied with a smile. /Jean, you're a nice person but mind your own business,/ he thought. /for once./ "Now about matters that concerns me."  
  
"All matters concern you, Chronos," the Phoenix replied.  
  
He ignored her statement. "What have you learned about this presence in my mind?" He leaned against the door, his black mist spreading farther down the hallway.  
  
"I can't say," the Phoenix said.  
  
"You can't, or you won't?" Roland asked.  
  
"Both, Chronos," the Phoenix replied. "it is important that you find out on your own."  
  
"Sure it is, Phoenix," Roland turned around and opened his door. "Just leave me alone for the day." He rubbed the back of his head. "I've had a long day."  
  
"What guides us, Chronos, are our choices," the phoenix said, backing slowly away from the shadow master, "make sure you make the right ones."  
  
"Why not the left ones?" Roland asked, but suddenly grabbed by a large burning hand that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Chronos," the Phoenix's dark voice boomed through the hallway. "This is no laughing matter."  
  
"Life is a laughing matter, Phoenix," Roland replied, struggling to get out of the grasp, he began to sink into his alter self, his fallen side. "You just need to relax." The anger was beginning to filling his very soul. /no one ever pushes me around. No one./ "But if you insist on being serious." A black hood appeared over his head, and Roland's face slowly sank back into darkness. "Then so be it." His black robe appeared, taking the place of his coat. Roland slipped through the burning hand, and landed on the ground. He just stayed there, in his crouched position. The hood had fallen off his face.  
  
"Eonos," the phoenix said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Roland no longer spoke, nor was he in control of his body. For a moment, his mind went blank, and out stepped the presence from his mind. "My little pretty," spoke a man's voice. It had no accent of any kind. Only a kind light voice spoke. "I see you have found your true powers."  
  
"What do you want, Eonos?" The Phoenix asked.  
  
"I am here to guide my dear and faithful friend to his rightful place, next to my master." He slowly rose to his feet, and the black robe that Roland wore disappeared, turning into a pure white robe. "he is more powerful with the wizard finishing his job that he started so long ago."  
  
"And Chronos will stop you." The Phoenix pulled her arm back, staring at Eonos with hatred.  
  
"Chronos will do nothing of the sort," Eonos replied, walking over to her. "He had no idea of what is come or has pasted, Phoenix."  
  
"He will learn," she said, taking steps away from the man.  
  
"I won't let him," Eonos answered, he was but a few feet from her. And his transformation was complete; no longer did he have black hair, but pure white. And his eyes, the sunglasses that were covering them had fallen off when Roland hit the ground. They were a hazel color. "He will never learn."  
  
/but he will, Eonos,/ Professor X's voice boomed in the man's head, he reeled back in pain, holding his head. /Chronos will protect those when it is needed./  
  
"Damn you Charles," Eonos said, backing away. Roland's pitch black eyes took his white ones' place, and slowly so did the hair. As Eonos tried to run away, Roland's black robe took his place. He just collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Jean, help him into his room," Xavier wheeled himself over the fallen student. He's burning up; literally, smoke was coming from his body. Roland rolled over to his side and grabbing his sides too. "Hurry."  
  
But Roland pushed the telekinetic power away, just as Jean lifted him off the ground. He landed hard on the floor and groaned again. "I don't want help," he got out, "I don't need it." He slowly got up, his body still smoking. "No one needs to help me," Roland grumbled. He then said something under his breath as he entered his room, staggering left and right. He nearly collapsed again, but used the door handle to hold himself up. Slowly, he opened the door and walked in, slamming it shut with one of his shadow extensions.  
  
"Professor, that isn't like Roland," Jean said. She walked quickly over to her mentor.  
  
"I know, Jean," Xavier replied. "That man that I saw was influencing him. Even when Roland was at his weakest, he knew was polite and kind. Now."  
  
"He wasn't," jean said simply. "And I felt that Eonos was influencing him just now."  
  
"Yes, he was. What Roland grumbled really disturbed me."  
  
"What was it?" Jean had a scared look on her face. She knew the power of Eonos, even if he wasn't at his full potential.  
  
The professor said, and began to rub his brow. "He said that no one wants to help him." Jean was stunned by it. Everyone in the mansion wanted to help Roland more then their problems for he always gave of himself before asking for himself. "And Jean before you say anything, that was the presence talking, not him."  
  
"So Eonos has been influencing Roland then," Jean thought for a moment.  
  
"You need to tell me about this Eonos and why Harry and Hermione as so important," Xavier said.  
  
"Alright let's talk in you study, no one should be in there," Jean placed a hand on the professor's wheel chair as he wheeled himself away.  
  
Harry finished walking up the stairs, for the last fifteen minutes, he just sat there listening to what had happening, looking up once or twice to see what was happening. "Why are me and Hermione involved?" he asked himself, walking to his room. "Maybe Hermione will know." Harry was confused as every, but Hermione always solved the problems. 


	10. I try for I care

Chapter 9:  
I try for I care  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "I try to help for I care for this realm and all realms." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Spoilers!  
  
I recently read Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, which I might add is a great book. I will try to modify this story to co-exist with that one, but a few things will not change. Roland and Heather and the mutants will remain, and despite the warning that Moody gave the Dursleys, they still beat Harry. This will be explained later, as will who picked up Harry.  
  
Okay, a few things, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Our Internet has been done for a weekend, preventing me from updating. Also I was on vacation for a week, so I couldn't do it then, then I had baseball and summer school, so I had little time for this story.  
  
J.K. Rowlings created Harry Potter and its characters, Marvel owns the X- men, and DC owns Supergirl, and any other characters that they had created. Anything I created is mine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up with pure beauty in his arms. Hermione had rarely used the other bed now that they were dating; saying that is was more comfortable. But he knew better, she just wanted to be with him. Harry couldn't complain, he just wanted to be with her. She felt so warm in his arms, her skin smooth and silky. And her eyes, god Harry could get lost in them, and he did a few times. Just before Harry ever kissed her, he stared into her beautiful baby-blue eyes, into the pale sea that they were. His knees buckled every time he looked into them. "You are beautiful," Harry said softly, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Hermione shivered a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned before saying to Harry, "Would you mind not doing that when I'm asleep?"  
  
"I thought you love it," Harry replied.  
  
"I do, just every time you do that," she yawned again, and laid her head back on his bare chest, "it sends chills down my spine." Harry pulled her closer to him, and began to run his fingers through her hair again, slowly this time. Hermione shivered again. "Harry Potter, stop that," her words were between her giggles.  
  
"Okay," he replied, and placed his arm around her. Hermione began to trace the muscles on Harry's chest.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm," he asked.  
  
"Do you know what today is?" she asked, continuing to run her finger on his chest. She laid on her side, supporting her head with her other hand. Harry shifted so that he was looking start into her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you forgot, Harry," Hermione said, sitting straight up. Her long night gown hung onto her body by two simple spaghetti straps. One strap fell onto her shoulder.  
  
"Forgot what," Harry replied, to him it was just Saturday. Hermione just gave Harry a stern look. "What?" She placed her hands on her hips. "'Mione, please tell."  
  
Hermione sighed when ever he used that name, his little pet name for her. /I can never resist that name, Harry,/ she thought. Hermione quickly gave Harry a hug, whisper in his ear, "Happy Birthday."  
  
Harry eyes lit up when the date returned to his mind. "Today is." Hermione nodded. "So it's my." she nodded again.  
  
"How could you forget?" she asked him.  
  
"I got lost staring into your beautiful eyes, 'Mione," Harry said, touching her cheek gently with his fingers.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she replied, she face burning red. Hermione just remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." She got up and ran over the dresser and pulled out a small bag and large box.  
  
"What are these?" Harry asked as she jumped back on the bed, Hermione handed him the bag.  
  
"This is Roland and Heather's gift to you," she said. Harry just stared at the gift. "Go on, open it."  
  
Harry did as he was told, opening up the bag. He pulled out broom oil, then a cleaning kit and finally a large book about Quidditch. "But Hermione, don't they know that my Firebolt was destroyed?"  
  
"And here is my gift to my boyfriend," Hermione shoved the box into Harry's hand.  
  
Harry eyeballed Hermione before opening her gift. All the time, she had a smile on her face. Harry simply gasped at the gift that was in the back. It was a broom, not just a broom, but the legendary Excalibur. "Hermione, there are only three of these created, how did you get one?" he asked. "How did you pay for it?" He just stared at Hermione for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong, don't you like it?" Hermione's smile disappeared. She didn't expect this. She thought that her boyfriend would be happy.  
  
"Like it?" Harry got up quickly, placed the gift down, then picked Hermione and spun her around. He was laughing all the time. "I love it." When Harry put Hermione back on her feet, he gave he a kiss, passionate and long. He slid his hand behind her neck, and began to run his fingers through her hair. Hermione's knees buckled and she would've collapsed had her arms not been around Harry's neck and one of his around her waist. When Harry pulled away, a smile was on his and Hermione's face. "But I love you more." For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Hermione loved that she had to look up at Harry, /just like out a romance novel,/ she always thought. And today was no different. They stopped moving completely, just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"And I you, Harry," she said, kissing him again. Hermione felt a tongue against her lips for a moment, but then it disappeared. But when it touched, it was like heaven to her. Soft and sweet, just the way she liked it with Harry. She returned the favor, slowly opening her mouth enough to touch Harry's lips with her tongue. He pulled away when she did it. "Something wrong?" Hermione looked disappointed.  
  
"No," Harry said breathing hard. Hermione didn't notice that she too was breathing hard. "Three things. One, I'm out of breath. Two, that was the one of the most wonderful kisses I've ever experienced." He still held his girlfriend close, looking to his eyes.  
  
"One of," Hermione replied, still upset that Harry pulled away. But she could never stay mad at him for long.  
  
"Yeah, the first kiss we shared was the best," Harry said, Hermione beamed proudly. "And three, we have really bad morning breath." Harry started to laugh and Hermione quickly joined it. Harry walked backwards over to the bed. She sat down on his lap, her arms still around his neck. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"It's your birthday," Hermione answered. "So you decided."  
  
"Alright, but you have to do it with me," Harry replied, an idea had crossed his mind.  
  
"Fine, Harry," Hermione said, "what do you want to do?" she just stared into his eyes, getting lost in the emerald pools.  
  
"Now you got to promise that you'd do this."  
  
"I promise, Harry." Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Harry's.  
  
"So let's get showered and dressed," Harry said a small smile growing on his face, his eyes looking straight into Hermione's.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then we'll do what I want alright?" Harry asked. Hermione simply nodded her head, still lost in Harry's eyes. "Okay you take your shower first, and get dressed in the bathroom, I'll wait." Hermione got up, though with a frown on her face from leaving Harry's lap. "I'll be waiting for you." A smile appeared back on her sweet face, and Harry felt his heart jump. Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before running over to her dresser and removing her cloths for the day. Both their cheeks were turning a bright red, despite having been going out for the past month and half.  
  
When Hermione closed the door, Harry got up and searched his dresser for cloths for the day. A knock came from the window. Harry looked up and saw that it was Roland, wearing his usually black trench coat and cowboy hat, surrounded by a black aura and floating high above the ground. "It's a bit early isn't it?" Harry asked, he walked over to the balcony windows and opened them. Harry then looked out across the acres of land that was owned by the professor. Roland just floated at the level of the young man.  
  
"It's only 7:30," Roland replied. "And I know that you two have been up since six." He was moving back slowly, giving Harry room to look out at the horizon.  
  
"It's really been that long?" Harry said. Roland simply nodded.  
  
"Time passes quickly when you're with a love one, Harry." Roland still was hovering over the ground, out away from the balcony. "I came out here to tell you that I'm going to pick up what survived the fire and structural damage. I'll be apparating so I won't cause much of a stir."  
  
The thought of how he was going to get there didn't cross his mind yet. "you remember what I asked to look for especially, right?"  
  
"But of course." The floating man had a smile on his face.  
  
Finally, the way Roland was getting there hit Harry. "But the ministry's all the way in England," Harry replied. "You can't apparate that far."  
  
"Course I can, Harry," Roland smiled, "distance isn't what matters. Magic is about will. If you can will it, it shall be done." Roland crossed his legs and sat down on the air. He slowly began to turn upside down. "My mutant powers are also limited to my will. It just drains a lot more out of me." Roland was smiling upside down; Hermione came out to the balcony and just laughed at her cousin. "Did he like the present?"  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Both," Roland said.  
  
"Yes, he did," Hermione replied, laying her chin on Harry's shoulder. "But he said he loves me more then the gifts." She gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"I believe it," Roland turned himself right side up. "Now, I'm off." In a moment, he began to drop from the air. Just before he landed, Roland apparated away.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "what do you plan for me today?" She was wearing simple blue jeans and a white blouse.  
  
"Let me shower and get dressed," Harry replied, facing his girlfriend. He looked down at himself, "after all, I'm just in my boxers."  
  
"And there's nothing wrong with that," Hermione said, she began to trace his stomach again, a small six-pack forming. "I like that you've gain a little muscle."  
  
"I think that it has to do with my mutant powers, Hermione," Harry answered, Hermione shifted so that her arms were around his neck, making it easier for her to stare into his eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "And I think that you've grown more stunning everyday since last year."  
  
"I was only stunning last year?" Hermione sounded upset.  
  
"No, it was just the first year that I noticed," Harry quickly said, making Hermione smile again. "But my 'Mione was, is and shall be beautiful."  
  
"You, Mr. Potter are quite the romancer." She placed her forehead against Harry, happily looking into his eyes. Suddenly there was a flash. Both of them looked up to see Kitty with a camera. "Kitty!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," She said, running toward the other wall, she quickly phased through it, using her mutant powers.  
  
"Kitty," Hermione chased after her, but stopped at the wall. She couldn't follow her. "Bring that back."  
  
"Nope," Kitty's voice came from the wall. "I'll going to print it off my computer now and show it to everyone." She popped out and looked around. "And by the way Harry, you look good in boxers."  
  
"Thanks," Harry waved; his face was a bright red. He hadn't bothered to cover his fiery red boxers up, as he was out on the balcony. "Say hello to Piotr for me."  
  
"No problem, Harry," Kitty flashed a smile at Harry before disappearing back into the wall.  
  
"Ooo, Kitty makes me so mad sometimes," Hermione said, walking back to her boyfriend.  
  
"Relax, Hermione," Harry comforted her, wrapping her in his arms. He laid his head on one of her shoulders. "She just wanted to get a picture of us."  
  
"But aren't you mad, she saw you in your boxers." Hermione turned her head to looking to Harry's eyes.  
  
"You're just jealous," Harry replied.  
  
"No I'm not," Hermione said, Harry turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. "Okay I am, a little bit. But that's beside the point."  
  
"You just don't want any other girl to fancy me, right?"  
  
"Right, Harry," Hermione said, "you're all mine." She hooked his neck and pulled him in for any other kiss. Again a camera flashed and she pulled away from her boyfriend. "Kitty!" she said sternly.  
  
"Okay, okay, last picture," Kitty disappeared through the wall again.  
  
"Now where were we," Hermione said, a smile on her face.  
  
Harry returned with the smile. "I think that we were about here." He kissed her again, after a few minutes he stopped and pulled away. "You taste good."  
  
"And you don't," Hermione replied, "but I love you anyways. Now go take your shower." She shoved Harry toward the bathroom; he quickly grabbed his cloths and went inside. "And hurry up will you, I want to see the surprise."  
  
"Okay, I'll hurry," Harry said starting the shower. After a good ten minutes he was out and dressed, though he was without his shirt and was still drying his hair.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, rushing over to him. "Let me help you with that." She took the towel from him and began to dry his hair.  
  
"Thank, 'Mione," Harry replied, she just blushed. Harry quickly put on his gray t-shirt. "C'mon." he walked over to his broom. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her toward the window.  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked, as Harry mounted the broom. "Oh no, Harry. I'm not flying."  
  
"C'mon, Hermione," Harry pleaded, "just sit in front of me, and we'll fly together."  
  
"No Harry," Hermione turned her back to him, pouting. "I don't like heights."  
  
"'Mione," Harry said, she couldn't help but face her boyfriend. "Please, this once. If it isn't one of the greatest things that you've done, then I'll never ask you to do it again."  
  
Hermione sighed. She wanted to fly so much, watching Harry do it at Hogwarts just made her crave it even more, but still. Her fear of heights was greater then that want. But love over comes all. "Fine Harry," Hermione walked over and mounted the broom in front of Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now hold the broom," he ordered.  
  
"Harry." she complained, flying with a friend was one thing, but when she was the one control it, it was more then she could handle.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be alright," Harry said, "I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll catch you."  
  
"Fine then," she pouted but did as she was asked. Hermione carefully gripped the broom. "What next?"  
  
"Now," Harry pushed off the ground, and they were floating in the air, "we head toward that tree." He removed one arm from Hermione's waist and pointed to the farthest away tree.  
  
"Okay," there was no point in complaining, Harry would make her fly anyways. Slowly, she pushed forward on the broom and they began to soar off, slow enough for Hermione to handle. Within a few minutes, they were at the tree.  
  
"See, that wasn't too hard," Harry said with a smile, he leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear. "I know you could do it, love."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione looked back at Harry, turning her head just a bit. She was blushing, happy that she was finally able to do something that she had wanted to do for so long. And Harry was with her all the way, never leaving her side. She loved his sweet touch. "I just need someone to push me, to be there for me."  
  
"I'll always be there, 'Mione," Harry replied. "C'mon, let's go a bit higher, you'll like the view."  
  
Hermione looked down. "I don't know, it seems high enough already."  
  
"You'll be fine," Harry said comforting, "I'll always be there to catch you." He kissed her forehead, and Hermione giggled. "Let's go."  
  
/I'll be safe as long as Harry is with me,/ Hermione repeated to herself over and over in her mind. She sighed and reluctantly said, "Let's go." The broom slowly rose in the air. Soon they were above the mansion, high above the ground, and Hermione refused to look down.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "open your eyes."  
  
Hermione didn't release that they were closed. She slowly opened then, one at a time. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. Hermione finally saw what Harry loved in flying; the sun was just rising above the clouds, reflecting off the horizon.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she replied, wishing to be in his arms. But she knew better then to let go of the broom. "Now I see why you love flying."  
  
"Flying isn't the only thing I love," Hermione blushed at Harry's statement.  
  
"Always the romancer," She said, "all the girls are going to be so jealous of me."  
  
"Yes they are," Harry said, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Because of your beauty, your brains and your body."  
  
Hermione just turned a brighter shade of red. "Stop it Harry." Her hands had become sweating and her hair was falling on her face.  
  
"Here," Harry removed one arm from her waist and pulled the hair back behind her ear. "Much better."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione blushed, she wasn't going to let go of the broom, not this high up. "Can we, um."  
  
"Land? Sure, 'Mione, anything for you." Harry took hold of the broom, carefully, as he was still holding onto Hermione. She still hadn't gotten over her fear of heights. "Ready." Harry just watched as Hermione's head shook yes in answering. "Okay." and Harry dove straight forward to the ground. With in a few moments they were back on the ground, safe and sound. "Handles perfectly, Hermione."  
  
She quickly jumped off the broom, and crossed her arms. "Don't you ever do that again, Harry James Potter," she yelled at him, not even looking at his emerald eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "you still want to fly with me sometimes?" A slick smile was on his face, as she turned around and looked at his eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed, /you always get the best of me Harry,/ she thought. "As long as you don't do that again, alright?"  
  
"Fine, Hermione," Harry replied.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, 'Mione," Harry said, she quickly ran to his arms, the broom floating faithfully next to him.  
  
"I can never resist that name," a smile was on her face as she looked up in his eyes.  
  
"I know," Harry smiled down at her. "I love you, 'Mione."  
  
"And I you, Harry," she kissed him passionately, never wanted the moment to end. They stood with the sun rising over head, peaceful and happy.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miles across the Atlantic Ocean, Roland had apparated in front of the Ministry of Magic building. He knew that anything that had survived the fire and structural damage was there, and so there he started. Roland slowly walked up to the doors; two aurors guarded them, carefully protecting the minister in side. His black trench coat flowed in the wind, his sunglasses reflected the just rising sun. "Halt," one of the guards said, just as Roland reached the stairs. "What is your business at the Ministry of Magic?" A rehearsed speech if Roland ever heard one. He eyeballed both guards, judging their build and their feeling about his surprise arrival. His mechanical eye switched it a lens that he had created to detect energy he named simply as 'life essence,' as there was nothing else to call it. A fascinating discovery, in Roland opinion. Each being that had, is, or ever will exist on the planet emits it, Roland thoughts raced. In wizards and mutants they have more access to this energy then normal Muggles. Roland learned that ability to access it is passed down through generation-to-generation, given the wizards case. But since there was no record of any mutant giving birth, Roland couldn't say the same for them.  
  
/Weaklings,/ he thought. The amount of energy that these two Aurors possessed was limited, minute at best. Nothing compared to Harry and Hermione. "I have no business with you," he stated, "so leave me be." He started to walk up the stairs, but a guard stepped in front of him. /you've got to be kidding me. This, this/ he was stumbling in his thoughts, /boy is afraid of me, as is this girl./  
  
"I said halt," the guard repeated.  
  
The sun was glaring in Roland's eyes. He carefully removed his sunglasses, as he didn't want to be blind from the light. With his glasses off, Roland pulled down his hat to hide his eyes. "I don't think you know who I am," Roland said, looking straight, careful not to look up at the guards.  
  
"I don't care if you're You-Know-Who," the guard said, "you aren't getting in."  
  
Roland looked up at the man, a sinister smile on his face. "You couldn't defend against Voldemort if you Harry Potter." The Auror jumped back from the sight that he saw. "Go tell your boss that I need to talk to him."  
  
"Yes sir," the guard stammered. He ran off into the building, leaving the poor girl to defend herself if there was an attack.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of him," Roland said, walking up the stairs. /god this kills,/ he thought, his knee had been acting up again. But this time it was brutal, the stairs were long and he had to climb a lot of them to reach the top, where the girl was. Roland was hoping to calm the girl down; he sense that she was scared. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"You must be strong if you not afraid of He-Who-Should-Name-Be-Named," she said, quivering where she was standing.  
  
"It's just a name, my dear," Roland replied, "it would mean nothing if it was just a normal person."  
  
"But what he did," the female Auror was defending her standpoint.  
  
"Adolf Hitler killed more people in one year then Voldemort did in his entire reign, Ms." Roland smiled at her, putting on his sunglasses; the sunlight was beginning to hurt. "And we do not give him such foolish names as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Should-Name-Be-Named."  
  
"It is but a simply superstition, Mr. Childe," the minister said. He had appeared at the door, along with his own bodyguards.  
  
"Morning, Minister," Roland replied. "I would like to know how you know me."  
  
"The American minister owled me a while ago, mentioning you and a friend were transferring over to Hogwarts."  
  
"That is none of your business," Roland crossed his arms and stared at the Minister. "Mr. Fudge."  
  
"No, but the fact that we have a elemental wizard at Hogwarts means that-"  
  
"I'm not teaching," Roland interrupted.  
  
"No, but you can protect the school, like you did with Salem University," Fudge said.  
  
"So I'm just a tool then," Roland asked.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Can it, Fudge," his sunglasses reflected the sun, his patience gone. "I've been used too much by politicians." Roland walked forward and stared straight in the eyes of the minister. "Especially those who use their power to destroy lives."  
  
"But I-" Fudge quickly shut up.  
  
"Good, the American Minister must have informed you about one of my special abilities," Roland smiled; the fact that this man was afraid of him was funny to him. "So you'd better kept that mouth of yours shut and allow me and my follow students to learn in peace." He walked up to the door, and pushed it open with his left arm, they slammed against the walls inside the minister. "I want what has survived from the Granger's house."  
  
"She's alive?" Fudge quickly followed him. "What about Harry, is he-"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say, Fudge," he replied.  
  
"But do you know?"  
  
Roland smiled, and lied. "No, which is why the retrieval is so important, Fudge." he stopped at the front desk.  
  
"Name and reason for being here," a man said behind the desk.  
  
"Roland Childe," he replied, "and I am here for the remains of the Granger house."  
  
'Okay," the man waved his wand for a moment, then handed Roland something, who just placed it in his coat. "Please present your wand," the man said. Out of thin air, Roland's black wand appeared in his hand, and he handed it to the man, who carefully placed it in a box that contained three different scales. Within a few moments, a small sheet of paper had come out. "It says here: Thirteen inches, demon hair, been in use for five years. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is," Roland wand jumped back to his hand and disappeared.  
  
"May I ask what is demon's hair?"  
  
"No," Roland said, and walked off, not even bothering to ask where he needed to go. Fudge followed him quickly.  
  
"Demon's hair, is that a new form of core," he asked.  
  
"No," Roland stopped and stared down at the minister, "and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine then," Fudge replied.  
  
"But I do want to talk about the innocence of Sirius Black." He found out about it from Hermione's memories.  
  
"That mad man killed-" but the minister didn't even finish his sentence.  
  
"No one," Roland said, staring into the minister's eyes again, his sunglasses slid down his nose. "Two years again, there was proof that he was innocence of all charges, and you refused to listen."  
  
"There-there was no reason to," Fudge stammered.  
  
"And last year you destroy a man's reputation, nearly had a riot at Hogwarts, and allow Voldemort to enter the minister." Roland pushed the minister against the wall, "over your love of the job and your own reputation." He moved so that he was nose to nose with the minister. "I forgot to mention that you killed someone."  
  
"I did no such thing," Fudge said, "and if you would so kindly-"  
  
"Your failure to act was the cause of this man's death," Roland bellowed. "Above all else you are responsible for this man's death. I think you owe his godson an apology."  
  
"And who might that be," Fudge didn't back down this time.  
  
"Harry Potter," Roland said, "And the man you killed was Sirius Black, innocent of all charges you had against him, and still you prosecuted him."  
  
"He was not-"  
  
"The very exist of Voldemort right now contradicts that, Fudge," Roland replied. "Sirius was killed when saving those who entered the Department of Mysteries. And the testimony of Harry Potter proves that he was innocent." He spun around, his trench coat waving in the air. "God you are so ignorant, fudge."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Have you ever wonder why I refused to go to Hogwarts for the first five years of my learning, it was because I couldn't stand the stench of ignorance that you have and spread where ever you go. Even in Hogwarts, it was there." He sighed, "but what can you do? There will always be people like you Fudge, too scared or stupid, maybe both," Roland paused thinking about something, "I don't know, who cause problems because they do not act for the betterment of human kind."  
  
"How dare you, Mr. Childe."  
  
"What for speaking the truth," Roland turned round and faced the minister. "Is it not true that you just passed a law that prevents those with werewolf blood in them from earning job?"  
  
"Yes," Fudge replied, "because they are a danger to our society, they must be kept under control."  
  
"And mutants," Roland was searching his mind for his statements, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. I heard rumors that you are working on a law to prevent them from ever becoming wizards, is that not true,"  
  
"Yes, but-" Fudge was turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"Then you are simple proving my point; are these people not humans?" Roland asked.  
  
"No, they are not."  
  
"And why is that," He asked, staring the minister start in his eyes. "Because they are different?"  
  
"No, they are but freaks of nature," Fudge said and Roland simply laughed at that statement, "What is so funny?"  
  
"Wizards are freaks of nature," Roland said, "to be able to access that much power is ungodly, it isn't natural."  
  
"We you cannot ridicule us for being born that why," Fudge replied.  
  
"And you can not ridicule those who are born mutants," Roland said, crossing his arms over his chest. For a while Fudge did not say a thing, thinking of their conversation. "I will find what I came here for by myself, so continue to think about what I said."  
  
But the minister didn't listen; he followed Roland, "I have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Childe."  
  
"I like favors, 'cause they mean you owe me," Roland replied, his knee had been acting up, but he didn't let that stop him from walking. "Shoot."  
  
"I want you to watch Dumbledore for me," Fudge said, "you know, make sure that he is still sound of mind."  
  
"Minister," Roland said calmly, he had stopped walking. "If you continue to stall, I will have to destroy this entire place, down to ever last brick. Now show me where the items are stored!" his voice bellowed down the hallway, echoing into the depths of the ministry.  
  
"Okay, then," the minister quickly walking in front of Roland and began to lead the way to the elevator that carried them down into the deeper levels of the ministry. "They are on the second floor."  
  
"Fifth," Roland said.  
  
"What?" Fudge looked back at the man in black; he was following Fudge's footsteps to the point.  
  
"If we are going down to the second level, then it is the fifth, Fudge," Roland said. Fudge just gave him a weird look. "Never mind, just take me to the second floor."  
  
They entered the elevator only to be pushed to the back. The minister coughed loudly and the crowded elevator looked at him. "Sorry, minister," Echoed through it.  
  
"Mindless drones," Roland muttered, receiving a glare from the minister.  
  
The elevator quickly went to the second floor, as the Minster had top priority. "Level two, department of Magical Law enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."  
  
"This is our floor, Mr. Childe," Fudge said, as he pushed his way to the front.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Roland replied, causing many of the wizards inside the elevator to gasp. He on the other hand just walked as if nothing was wrong, carrying himself above them. But he was concerned. The presence was growing stronger in his mind, and it was taking the majority of his energy to focus. Slowly they walked down to the end of the hallway, Roland grunted. He was splitting his energy between controlling the pain and controlling the presence. But he continued on, as it was his duty to return the remains to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"We are here," Fudge said.  
  
"Good," Roland pushed passed the minister and into the room. Inside were pieces of the house, a couple books, Roland spun around looking for what he needed. "It should've survived." He walked around.  
  
"Are you looking for something?"  
  
Roland didn't bother to pay attention to Fudge. "Here it is," he picked up a wand resting onto a trunk. "Good, its still usable."  
  
"Yes, that is Harry's wand, but it is useless, unless the boy," Fudge started, but stopped the moment, Roland glared at him.  
  
"I told you before," he was lying again, "that is unknown whether or not he is alive. But using his wand we can find out." Fudge looked like he was about to say something. "Don't bother asking, it is not for you to know what we need to do." A box shock in the room and the minister jumped. "What's in there?" Roland placed the wand back on the trunk.  
  
"A cat I believe, Mr. Childe," Fudge replied.  
  
"Has it been taken care of, feed and the such?" Roland walked over to it and opened the box. A cat jumped out and tried scratch him. Roland caught the think by its waist, holding it away from him. /skinny thing,/ he thought, /I doubt they've feed it often./  
  
"Only when we can get near it." The cat was still trying to claw Roland, and the minister was a bit worried. But within moments after touching the cat, it had calmed down; Roland placed it on his shoulders, where it calmly went to sleep. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I have a special way with animals," Roland smiled and pet the cat behind its ears. "I intend to give it a nice home, as its previous owner can not take care of it." He was being careful with his words, as he did not like to lie. /dishonorable thing to do, lying is,/ he thought, walking over to some of the books. Roland picked up a book. "Hogwarts: A History?" he read. He put the book down and looked back to the minister. "I will take it all."  
  
"Fine, I will send for some wizards to help you take, as this is a lot for even an-" the minister didn't finish his sentence, as he saw all the objects in the room, floating around Roland. Each of them were surrounded by a black aura. The man in black's hair was floating all over the place, dancing in the air. He had removed his sunglasses, showing the darkness within his eyelids. Red lightning bolts broke the darkness.  
  
"I am no ordinary wizard, Fudge," Roland said, his arms crossed. The cat was still calmly sleeping on his shoulder. A black aura began to form around him as did his wand return to his right hand. "SAHDO WTRONPART!" a red light flashed, quickly followed by darkness. When the light returned, the entire room was empty save a scared minister.  
  
"Dumbledore won't know what hit him," Fudge said. Despite being proven wrong, he still hated Dumbledore for saving the day. "That man is more trouble then he's worth."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at the X-Mansion, the sky was turning a dark shade, clouds quickly forming over head. "Storm?" Hermione said, running across the green house floor. "Are you doing this?" she had been working in it, helping out Storm until Harry returned.  
  
"No, but it's not like the plants need it outside," she replied. Storm looked up and saw the terrified look on the girls face. Despite Hermione's powers, she didn't like thunderstorms, which was funny because she often worked with Storm in the green house. "Oh, honey," she said kindly, walking over to her friend, "relax, alright." She gave Hermione a friendly hug. "Harry will be back soon." A thunder bolt split the sky followed by a boom, Hermione began to shake. "Odd."  
  
"What is it," Hermione looked up at the sky just to see a thunderbolt cut it in half. But the color was what was wrong. /A red lightning bolt,/ she thought, /that is odd./  
  
"I think that we should get back to the mansion before it begins to pour." Storm pulled her friend to the door, leaving the materials where they were. "The lightning isn't natural, and that could be a problem." Storm threw the door open only to have a red lightning bolt land in front of her, throwing both her and Hermione back. As Hermione stood back up, she noticed that there were trunks and books all over the place. A black huddle was in the center of it and it slowly stood up.  
  
"Damn trip," it said, Hermione just stared at the man, or at least she thought it was a man by the way it talked. "Took more out of me than I thought." It reached up and scratched something on his shoulder. "And how you are Crookshanks?"  
  
"Crookshanks?" Hermione repeated. A figure stood up on the thing's shoulder, and looked at her. It quickly jumped off it and ran over to Hermione. The moment the cat left its shoulder it regained all color. "Crookshanks!" she repeated. The cat jumped into her arms and purred contently. "You're a bit small since the last time I saw you." Hermione began to scratch his ears.  
  
"That's because he hasn't been well feed," the black figure said, "Help me bring these trunks in, Hermione." He turned around and threw out his arms, black sand came flying off of him. He crutched back down and slowly stood up back up, holding his sides.  
  
"Roland?" Hermione said.  
  
"The one and only." He had a large smile on his face, his long black hair covering his forehead and his shoulders. The sky had begun to clear up, revealing the sun over head. "Relax, I'll have this fixed by morning." Roland bent down and picked up a small stick. "and I think Harry would like this."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione walked over to him, still holding Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
"His wand." He looked over at Hermione. "I think you should give him this."  
  
"How did.." she just took the wand staring at it.  
  
"I'm sorry that he broke your wand," Hermione was caught off guard with Roland's statement.  
  
"What are you talking about? It was." she couldn't finish her sentence whether due to Roland's presence or her own conscious.  
  
"I know, Hermione," he said, walking around picking up the lone books. "I know what he did."  
  
"How could you," she asked, "Harry didn't-"  
  
"No he did tell me Hermione," Roland replied, "while in my shadow form, if I make physical contact with someone, I acquire their worst memories, sorta like a dementor would."  
  
"What is a dementor," Storm asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," Roland said, "And the spell that I casted on you not only removes the worst of your injuries, but brings out my own along with the memories. My hands were bleeding, I could barely walk."  
  
"But what does that have to do with my memories?" Hermione was getting annoyed at the moment. /how could he know?/  
  
"The spell requires physical touch, and I was in my shadow form, Hermione," Roland said, the wand that he held in his hand vanished. The man in black held up his right hand, a scab the size of a quarter was in the center of it, "and I still haven't recovered from that spell." He waved his other hand over it and the scab vanished.  
  
"But-"  
  
"A simply vanishing spell, Hermione," Roland said, "I will need to wrap it up later, but that can wait. Now come on." Roland started to raise the trunks in the air, all of them surround by a black aura. "just pick up the stray books. Don't worry about getting them all, I'll send Harry down to help you." He walked toward the mansion.  
  
"Roland we need to talk!" she yelled at her cousin.  
  
"Later, there's work to be done," Roland didn't even look back at her, but he could tell that she was burning red.  
  
"He makes me so mad," Hermione stated, but Storm just placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Relax," she said, "you get used to him leaving in a middle of a conversation."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'll be better once I talk to Harry."  
  
"Thata girl," Storm replied. "now put the cat down and take as much as you can carry. Then follow him. He'll show you where he wants them."  
  
She sighed again, "alright." Hermione placed down Crookshanks and picked up a few books. She stopped at one. "Hogwarts: a History?" was the title. "It survived."  
  
Roland yelled from the mansion. "Hermione can you hurry it up, you can read later." He popped back inside muttering to himself.  
  
"Fine then," Hermione rushed toward the mansion leaving Storm to think about the magic that she had just seen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry found Hermione in their room, sitting on their bed, reading another book. He had just come back from training session with Logan and was tried as he could be. "I thought we've read all your books?" he asked. Hermione blushed; she had a made it a habit of picking a book a night and they read to together. Of the books that Hermione bought and that she hadn't read yet, they finished all of them.  
  
"We have, Harry," she replied. Harry took a seat next to her and smelled her hair.  
  
"You smell nice," he said, burying his head in her bushy set of hair. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she replied and turned another page. Harry caught a glance of the title, Hogwarts: a History.  
  
"Hey, he found it," Harry sat up straight, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused written on her face. He couldn't help to smile. "Roland brought this back along with the."  
  
"I know, I was the one who asked him to bring them here," Harry said, looking down at his lap. "I thought that we-" he didn't get to finish his statement; Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck, her mouth connected to his. For a moment, Harry was surprised but quickly relaxed and returned the favor, pulling her closer to him.  
  
When she let go of Harry, Hermione was in his lap, smiling. "Thank you Harry," she said softly, her eyes never looking away from his. She loved to stare into the emerald pools of his eyes and not look back. "It was the kindest thing anyone has done for me since we got here."  
  
"I just wanted you to be happy." Harry just looked into her baby-blue eyes, staring into the endless skies that he saw. /I love you Hermione, and I will never leave you./ his train of thoughts were broken when a cat jumped into his lap. "Hey," but when he saw who it was, Harry's expression changed, "nice to see you again Crookshanks." He immediately began to pet the small, thin cat, keeping one arm around Hermione, though. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and relaxing. "I see he brought back, Crookshanks, too."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione didn't even open her eyes up, but a smile crossed her face. "He's powerful, Harry."  
  
"Roland?" he asked, and she nodded. "I know, from what Logan told me, he was granted the right to cast magic outside of school three years ago." Hermione just nodded. "Something about protection, but he trailed off and I didn't catch the rest." She just nodded again, and Harry smiled. He had stopped petting Crookshanks and started to pet Hermione's hair.  
  
"Everyone here knows a lot about Roland," Hermione replied.  
  
"No just Logan," Harry said, "From what Logan told me; it seems that Roland thinks very highly of him, as he was the only person to ever beat him in a duel."  
  
"A magical duel, but I thought-" Harry shook his head and Hermione stopped talking.  
  
"No, with swords and everything," He replied, "Roland is suppose to be an expect fencer, he also seems to have mastery in other weapons. When I asked how Logan won, he just said he got lucky, but I doubt that."  
  
Hermione sat, and looked around. "Where's Hedwig?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I think she's flying letters for Professor Dumbledore right now, along with Roland's owl."  
  
She relaxed and rested her head on his chest again. "Oh," was her reply. Then a surprised looked appeared on her face. "Harry, I've been thinking."  
  
"I'm not surprised," he said, but smiled down at her. "About what?"  
  
"You said that Sirius picked up, right?"  
  
"Right, but Sirius is dead," Harry answered; his voice was sad and somber. "I've been thinking about that."  
  
"You do know that could've been one of Voldemort's Death Eaters," she replied, "you could've been hurt or worse. Oh, Harry." She arms went around his neck and began to sound as if she was crying. "I don't know." she had shifted her weight so that she was straddling his legs.  
  
But Hermione didn't get out another word before Harry began to comfort her. "Shh, it's alright. I wasn't, 'Mione; so you don't have to worry. I was too happy to see you to think about anything else." He heard the sobs stop, but she was still sniffling. "You mean too much to me. Like I said before, you are the reason why I survived at the Dursleys for that first week."  
  
"But you could've asked help from Moody and the others, I remember them telling you that you could talk to them anytime you wanted."  
  
"That was before the mutant issue arrived," Harry said, and Hermione pulled away from Harry just slightly. She looked start into his eyes. "I was lucky that they didn't come, I guess."  
  
She had caught on as to why. "Right, it is possible for a Muggle to mistake a wizard as a mutant." Hermione paused for a moment. "You are right, it is lucky that they didn't come." She pulled in closer, there foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes. "And I'm lucky that you came along."  
  
"As am I, 'Mione," he replied, and kissed her again. "As am I." When they released each other, Hermione yawned. "Tired?" Harry asked, his fingers running through her hair. Hermione pulled away; her forehead on his. She just nodded. "Alright, why don't you go change, and get ready for bed. I'll change out here."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied, not letting go of Harry, a smile was still on her face.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked. He didn't want her to go, but when she yawned again. "Go on, I'll be here when you come back."  
  
"Fine," Hermione pouted, and got up. Harry couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, but he said nothing. He knew better, Hermione would just deny it and wouldn't talk to him for a while, and he didn't want. To hear her voice, it was music to his ears. Hermione walked over to her dresser, avoiding the trunks that covered the floor, and pulled out one of her nightgowns, then quickly went to the bathroom. Harry smiled and went over to his dresser, removing a white t-shirt and a new pair of boxers for the night. He quickly changed and returned to the bed that he had just come from.  
  
A knock came from the bathroom door, and then it opened up slightly. Hermione's head peaked out and looked around. When she saw Harry sitting against the headboard, waiting for her, she came running out, and jumped on the bed, landing right next to him. Harry felt as if something was wrong again, but Hermione's face didn't show it, so he didn't ask. 'Hey," Harry said, pushing the hair that landed on her face out of it. She just smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," she replied, blushing slightly. Harry slid down and laid across from her, staring straight into her eyes. He returned the smile and laid down on his back, Hermione quickly moved closer to him, placing an arm around his chest and her head on his shoulder. She let out a long breath.  
  
/Now was as good as anytime,/ Harry thought. "Something wrong?" he asked. Hermione quickly sat up, still looking in his eyes. "Hermione?"  
  
She sighed again, and straddled his waist. "Can I tell you something?" She asked. Harry just nodded. Hermione laid down on his chest, her head on it. "Harry, please don't be mad at me."  
  
"'Mione, I could never be mad at you," he replied. She sat up just a bit, so that she was closer to Harry's face. "You're too perfect for me to do that." He lifted his head up and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her neck. Hermione graciously relaxed, following Harry's head as it slowly moved back down to the bed. She quickly got her hands around his neck before Harry reached the bed. /you're perfect, Hermione. Never let anyone else tell you other wise./  
  
The door exploded open with a bright red light, Harry quickly turned to his side, his back to the door. He rather it was him who got hurt then Hermione. "What are you two doing in here?" a voice boomed. Harry turned his head to see that it was Scott; he was just placing his glasses back on. "And to think we trusted you two." Hermione was cowering in Harry's arms, trying to bury herself in his chest. "Stand up!"  
  
Harry pulled Hermione closer, and focused on his mutant powers, his back and his arms became hard as stone, turning a deep tan color. A hard shell began to form around his and hers bodies, protecting them. "Don't you hide from me, Potter!" Scott yelled. Harry didn't care, only think that he was worried about was Hermione who was shaking in his grasp. A bright red light grew behind him and he knew what was coming.  
  
"Cyclops," Roland's voice said, "Calm down." Harry turned his head just enough to see what was happening. Roland was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "You're not yourself."  
  
"Of course I'm myself," he replied, and another shot from his glasses was aimed straight at Roland's chest. He quickly dodged it, stepping to the side. "I've never seen clearer."  
  
"Fine, let me purge your mind then," he boomed over the other mutant. Roland began to transform, this time a form that Harry hadn't seen before. But it didn't matter to him. Hermione was muttering something.  
  
"Stop it ,Steven, please stop it," she was saying.  
  
"Oh Hermione," he said, began to pet her hair, pulling her closer to him. Hermione couldn't wrap her arms around his waist because of his shell, but she moved as close as she could to him. A few bright lights exploded behind Harry, but all the world was quiet save the sobs of the girl in his arms. "Why does the worst of things have to happen to the best of people?"  
  
"Now listen, Scott," Roland growled, his voice was like that the night he saved both him and Hermione. Harry turned his head the best he could, and saw the shadow master with his back to him. He had lifted up Scott by the neck and his feet were dangling in the air. "You're not yourself, if you let Professor X or even Jean to-" but not another word came, as Scott had removed his glasses and fired a shot straight at Roland's chest. Harry was afraid for a moment that he was phase and let the beam pass through and him them, but inside hit him square in the chest. Black smoke appeared all over the place.  
  
Harry's attention was turned back to Hermione, some of the dust had drifted over to them, and she was beginning to cough. "There, there," Harry replied, lightly tapping her back. "It'll be alright." But worried about his friend, Harry turned around and looked at Roland; the dust had just begun to settle. He was still standing, holding Scott now. But inside of holding him by his neck, Roland held the man up by his face.  
  
"Mind you, Scott," Roland said, "you're not in control of your actions, so I won't hurt you too badly." He tossed the man out into the hallway. "Damn necro." his voice trailed off as he walked out. The doors floated up off the ground and quickly fixed themselves as Roland passed. He wondered about what just happened, but his mind returned to his girlfriend in his arms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Outside Harry's room, Roland sighed, and did his best to relax. The transformation he made quickly disappeared, just as Logan, Jean, and Xavier came running up. "It's about time," Roland said, "I took a full optic blast in the chest." He rubbed it, sore from the pain. "Probably a third degree burn."  
  
"What happened?" Jean crutched down next to Scott, his forehead and cheeks were covered in first degree burns, save the area covered by Roland's hand. Scott's neck had five cuts in it, four on one side, and one on the other.  
  
"Tried to attack Harry and Hermione," Roland replied. "Lucky I felt what was happening, or else they probably would've been hurt badly, dead maybe."  
  
"You felt that all the way across the school, but even I didn't," Professor X said.  
  
"Focus, Professor. You have, I don't; that's way I felt it." He slowly backed up to the wall and leaned against it, using it to support him.  
  
"Scott, honey," Jean was saying, "Are you alright?" The brown haired mutant just stared forward, his red glasses reflecting the light.  
  
"He's knocked out right now, but some one was controlling him." Roland slid down, still holding his chest, he was now breathing hard. Logan walked up and lifted the shadow master to his feet. "Thanks, I owe you, anyways."  
  
"Yeah, ya do," The Canadian mutant, replied. "A case of the wizarding whiskey would do just fine."  
  
"You'll have it when I leave," Roland said, he summoned a black cane from the shadows and took hold of it. He looked over to Jean who was still trying to wake her boyfriend up. "He's being controlled, so you have to break spell."  
  
"It a spell?" Jean repeated. Roland just nodded. "But who did it?"  
  
"No one here, I can tell you that," he was still leaning against the wall, "I've and the American President made sure of it. Only the most powerful of wizards can cast magic on this school's grounds."  
  
"Why would the-" Jean started, but stopped suddenly realizing what he was talking about. "Oh. So who did it?"  
  
Roland acted as if he never heard the question. "The spell isn't normal magic, so any spell I cast won't work. A telepathic blast should do it though." He turned to the professor, "Jean isn't strong enough to do it so, and you'll need to, Professor." The professor seemed to concentrate for a only a moment, before Scott gasped as if he hadn't breathe forever.  
  
"Scott, it's alright," Jean quickly hugged him and the professor smiled.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in the school, Scott," Professor X said, "Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was when I went out to get food for the week; I met an old man in the supermarket." Roland punched the wall, his hand creating a huge whole in it.  
  
All eyes were on him. "Don't worry about me," Roland said, "Professor, we'll talk later." He quickly walked down the hallway, dropping his cane and bearing the pain.  
  
"What's his problem?" Jean asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jean," Logan said, "he's going to deal with it." He walked off in the opposite direction, to his room.  
  
The professor sighed. He knew for a fact that Logan was hiding something for Roland, as he was hiding something for the Canadian too. But the secret that Roland held was something that even Logan didn't know, his past. And for that reason, Roland has kept it a secret, it was meant to be.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry had fallen asleep, holding Hermione in his arms. The sun had set long ago, and their room was totaled, but Harry was happy; she was safe. Hermione was a bit upset, but quickly calmed down when both Roland and Scott had left. The bed that they were in before was covered in dust and everything, so Hermione made them such beds. She also made Harry take off his shirt, so she could look for any damage. But his mutant powers quickly healed him, much to her satisfactory. They had switched beds and quickly fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
  
But for some odd reason, Harry was still awake. He must've woken up but a few minutes, but it seemed forever. His mind raced, thinking off what happened, what is going to happen. He was so worried about the girl in his arms. Despite being as strong as she was, Hermione was fragile now, and that was something that Harry was concerned with. Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, an arm wrapped around her. She was peacefully sleeping, breathing in softly, a smile on her beautiful face. /god only knows what I'd be without, 'Mione,/ he thought. But so many thinks made him worry.  
  
Harry got up carefully, and walked over to the window. He opened the blinds slowly and stepped outside onto the balcony. It was a warm summer's night, not a cloud in the sky. He walked out and stared up at the full moon. "A month till school starts," Harry said, "I wish I was going back."  
  
"Who said you weren't?" Harry looked up; it was Roland. He jumped down and stared at the boy who lived. He was without his shirt or coat for that matter, even his hat was missing. All he wore was a pair of black work out pants. Roland's hair seemed to hug his shoulders. "You're letters have arrived, both you and Hermione's." He handed two envelopes with the seal of Hogwarts on them. "Heather and I will also be going with you." Harry looked at him for a moment before taking them. Roland had a large bandage wrapped around his chest and shoulders, where he had gotten hit before.  
  
"But I thought," Harry started; he took the letters and stared at them.  
  
"Dumbledore is too kind to not allow us to go to his school," Roland replied.  
  
"But what about wands and everything else," he asked.  
  
"Hermione has your wand, I think," he walked over and leaned against the railing. "I gave it to her when I returned."  
  
"My wand survived?" Harry repeated. "What about-" Roland shook his head, turning and staring him in the eye.  
  
"Didn't even make it to the fire, remember," Roland replied. He quickly changed the subject. "When Scott attacked you today, he wasn't of good mind."  
  
"Someone was controlling him?" Roland just nodded. "Was it an Imperious curse?"  
  
"No, something worse," Harry winced for a moment, "no spell can break it, no known magic can remove it."  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
"In your letter, it talks about weapons," Roland changed the subject, "I have a large collection for you and Hermione to choose from."  
  
"Okay, but you didn't answer my question," Harry replied.  
  
"It is not important," Roland said, "what is important is the fact that it was used against us." Harry started to say something. "Until we return to London, I want you and Hermione to stay on the school's grounds, and if possible never leave each other's sights. Mind you I may be powerful, but not right now." He looked off in the distance. He quickly turned back and looked at Harry. "In the mean time, I will start training you with the weapons that you have chosen, if that's alright."  
  
"That's fine, but-"  
  
"I also have one more gift for you, one that I had completely forgotten until today. You and Hermione can come down to my room tomorrow to see it alright?" he walked over to Harry, placing his two hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Sure, but-"  
  
"Great," Roland said, he walked over to the wall. "I will see you tomorrow, and remember what I said about you and Hermione not leaving each other's sight." He jumped up to the roof and ran across it, silently and swiftly.  
  
"He's insane," Harry said, he walked back inside, and saw Hermione shivering. He tossed the letters onto his dresser, ran over to her and sat her up, wrapping his arms around her cold body. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, who-who were ya-you t-talking t-to," she asked, her teeth clattering. Harry pulled her closer, trying to warm her up. He rubbed her shoulders, her back, only to stop and pull her closer. "Y-you're c-cold too, Harry."  
  
"Sorry, I was outside," Harry replied. "I didn't realize how cold it was until now." Hermione removed an arm from Harry's waist and pointed it at the door. Slowly it was shut, and latched. "Thanks."  
  
"Yo-you're wel-welcome," Hermione smiled, she was still freezing, but was warming up. "But you d-didn't an-answer my qu-question?"  
  
"I was talking to Roland," Harry said, he laid back down, holding Hermione on to of him. "He told me that we've received our letters, about us going back to Hogwarts."  
  
"We're going back to Hogwarts?" she repeated, a smile grinning from ear to ear. "But I thought that since we were mutants, we couldn't go-"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore must think that we're worth it," Harry replied, he loved to see that sweet smile on his girlfriend's face. It always cheered him up. "Also, Roland said something about weapons, so we have to go to his room tomorrow to pick them up."  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?"  
  
"No," Harry said, only to receive a glare from Hermione, "I was thinking of you. Besides, he was talking too fast for me to catch much. But I do remember he said that I should never leave your side, and on the school's grounds."  
  
"That's fine by me," she replied, and yawned Hermione wasn't as cold as she was before, and the sleep was returning to her. "Just don't leave me, you're too warm." She cuddled up next to him, smiling the entire time.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you," Harry said. He returned the smile, despite the darkness, each of them could tell the other was blushing. "Let's try to get some sleep."  
  
"Okay," Hermione answered, "And Harry?"  
  
"Hmm," he was close to sleep.  
  
"Happy birthday," she giggled before yawning again.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry kissed her forehead and felt sleep reach for him. He dreamt peaceful dreams of his life after Hogwarts, with Hermione. Not even Voldemort could stop that.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland frantically paced around his library, looking for his books. Despite being in alphabet order, he still didn't know where everything was. He held a candle as he rid the ladder around the room. "Where is it?" The room became suddenly colder, and all the candles were blown out. "I told you before to leave me alone," he said, still looking around the shelves. "Damn it, where is that book?" a blue light had appeared behind Roland.  
  
"Roland, please listen to me," a young girl's voice said, it couldn't have been over eighteen.  
  
"Leave me alone," he repeated, and pushed himself farther down the library, away from the voice. "I need to find that book."  
  
"Roland, please, darling, listen to me," the voice said. "You need help with this."  
  
"I don't need help, nor want it, now leave before I banish you," Roland jumped down off the ladder and walked past the voice, not even looking at it. "I as I said leave me alone."  
  
"But, Roland, please," she replied. "It's important." Roland stopped where he was. "Thank you."  
  
"Get on with it," he said, not turning around.  
  
"Look at me." Roland didn't move. "Look at me, please."  
  
"Either tell me what you wanted to, or leave now," Roland said. The sobs of the girl could be heard as he walked over to the family tree.  
  
"Fine then, Roland," She said, "Don't look at me."  
  
"Tell what you have come here to tell me," Roland repeated. He pressed a button on the wall, and the family tree sunk down to the ground, revealing a hall lined with weapons. Small lights hung over head, showing hammers, swords, axes, and a large arrangement of long-range weapons. He quickly entered down it. The voice followed him. "Trish."  
  
"The dark lord is beginning to find the value of you kind," she said.  
  
"I have no kind," Roland replied, he turned around and looked at the source of the voice. It was a form of a teenage girl, blue in color and surrounded by a blue mist. She was transparent. She was a ghost "May I remind you of that." He quickly began to walk again.  
  
"Yes, Roland," the ghost of Trish answered. "But the point is the same." Roland stopped at the end of the hallway, at a doorway. "You have been asked to stop this."  
  
"I'll do my best," he sighed and opened up the door, revealing a large room filled with instruments. Roland entered the room and slammed the door. Trish passed right through it. "I've always done so."  
  
"There is something else," she said, taking a seat by the grand piano. It hadn't been polished in months, but with a wave of a hand, Roland made it look brand new. He snapped his fingers and candles appeared overhead, lighting up the room dimly.  
  
"Let me guess," Roland said, he took a seat in front of the piano, and ran his fingers over the keys. "It has something to do with Harry and Hermione." He took off his sunglasses and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Yeah," Trish replied, "aren't you looking for the book?"  
  
"I know where it is," Roland smiled, "but do you think I go to that library all the time, Trish?" he was always more relaxed when playing and it didn't matter what. His guitar, his sax, his violin, anything. Part of his rehabilitation was learning to play an instrument, and soon he taught himself how to play any one. His hands gracefully glided across the keys as he played a sad, haunting melody. "Don't change the subject, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"HE wants you to protect them, for they-"  
  
"Are a part of the future, and their fate makes or breaks it," Roland interrupted. "I know." He continued to play a song that he held close to his heart. "If that is all, can you leave?"  
  
"But I'd thought that-" Trish stood up.  
  
"You thought wrong," Roland replied.  
  
"You used to love me," her face looked like it was near tears.  
  
"Thinking about yourself again, aren't we Trish," Roland said, he just played on, his song getting slower and sadder. "You forget how hard it is for me to see you again, and to do nothing. This is killing me, I can't hold, I can't kiss you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you."  
  
"Really," Trish looked happy again, despite him not even making eye contact.  
  
"Yes, Trish, I will always love you," Roland replied.  
  
She sighed. "Despite that fact, you can't hold onto me forever."  
  
"Which is part of the reason why I don't want to see you again."  
  
"I know, but I needed to see you one more time, in person. I wanted to hear your voice with my own ears." She turned away from Roland. "I love you, and I'll never stop."  
  
"I know," Roland replied.  
  
"But you need to move one, there is someone else out there for you," she said.  
  
"I know." Roland paused in his piece, "But I haven't moved on yet. I just need more time." He sighed. "Can you leave, please, you're presence is beginning to annoy me."  
  
"Alright, if that is your wish, but I will not stop watching over you," Trish stood up, "I will see you again." Her glowing body disappeared, much like a cloud in the sky. "Good bye, Roland."  
  
"Good bye, Trish," he said, his sunglasses hid his eyes, but a lone tear slide down his cheek. 


	11. I stand alone

Chapter 10:  
I Stand Alone  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "no one should suffer as I have, so I stand alone," Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
The chapter before this dragged on and on. I couldn't find a way to end it, or even make it move forward. The middle section where Roland is in the Ministry of Magic, I rewrote that five different times. For those you haven't connect it, Trish was Roland's girlfriend, her existence as a ghost will be explained later.  
  
So, what do you think so far? The magic game is just an added feature; it won't have any effect on the outcome of the story. I plan on having another twist. And I'm going to try to stay with Harry and Hermione more. But as you saw, whenever I followed Roland, the conversations drifted to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Also, I am going to try to incorporate some of OoP into this story, so if you hadn't read it, read it for it a great book. Some of the things won't change, like whom Hermione went out with, and Sirius's death will be explained.  
  
One more thing, there is another story, written by alphabet-psycho, I can't remember what its name is but it's a great story. So please read and review it. Okay, I think that is enough, so on with this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * Harry woke up with Hermione lying on his chest; she was breathing quieting, but had a smile on her face. He returned the smile to the sleeping beauty and began run his fingers through her long hair. Over the course of two months, it had become long and smooth, no longer a bushy head of hair. It was beautiful and so was she. And Harry couldn't be happier. But one thought keep coming back to his mind. /what will happen once we reach Hogwarts?/ He was quite aware of the dangers that were now present with Voldemort, as it was made public knowledge a while ago, and he knew of the dangers of him being a mutant. But his safety didn't concern him; it was Hermione's. Seeing her hurt was the worst thing Harry could imagine, and it still bothered him to think about it. He didn't care whether or not people found out he was a mutant, but if they found out Hermione was, and did something to her, Harry couldn't live with himself.  
  
But leaving Hermione wasn't an option either he decided. For her sake and his. From what Hermione told him, Harry figured out that she needed him as much as he needed her. Harry felt as if he could survive anything with her by his side, and he believed that she felt the same way. He felt a certain warmth and security from her that he'd never felt before. It was like heaven.  
  
Hermione stirred in his arms, falling over to her side. Harry watched as her beautiful face yawned. "I thought I asked you not to do that, Harry," she asked, resting her head on his shoulders.  
  
He blushed. "Sorry, you're so beautiful; I forget easily when you're around."  
  
"Careful, Mr. Potter," she said slyly. "Flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
"I know," Harry replied. "But it's not flattery when it's the truth. You are the most beautiful creature in the world."  
  
"You're too kind, Harry," Hermione reached up for a kiss, and held it there for a moment. When she laid back down, she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?"  
  
"I never felt this good when Steven was with me." She took a deep breath, and Harry felt that she was having a hard time relaxing. "He was never this kind, he was just mean and cruel and rude."  
  
"Hermione," Harry finally said; he sat up, pulling Hermione with him. She stayed firmly attached to his shoulder. "Please stop, I know that it is difficult for you, but it hurts me to see you this sad." He lifted up her head to look into her baby-blue eyes. "I love you too much to allow you to hurt yourself."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, just tears were forming in her eyes, and she quickly hugged Harry's neck. "Please stop," Harry repeated, "I'm going to cry if you continue this."  
  
"You're too good to me, Harry," Hermione said, not letting go of him. "Why do I deserve someone as perfect as you?"  
  
"Because, angels receive the best treatment," Harry pulled away enough to look into her eyes; the tears were still forming, but not as fast. "And you are the most beautiful, perfect angel in the entire world." Hermione quickly pulled him into another hug.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she whispered. "You always know what to say." Harry knew she was smiling, he could just feel it. He loved her so much that he could feel what she was feeling.  
  
"I say it for it hurts me to see you like that," Harry closed his eyes. "And sometimes, it hurts because I care about you so much."  
  
"Me too," she replied. "You mean so much to me."  
  
"You are my world," Harry said and she pulled away. Tears were in her eyes, but Harry knew that they were tears of happiness. "And I will do everything and anything to protect you."  
  
"Thank you Harry," she repeated. "Just don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I would never do such a thing," Harry said, and pulled her back in his embrace. "I promise."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland sat in the professor's study, along with Logan, Jean and Scott. Though Roland had entered only a few minutes ago, he could tell that they were talking about Harry and Hermione. "Despite my actions, professor," Scott was saying, "I still believe that they shouldn't be allowed to share a room."  
  
"I believe that we can trust them, Scott," Professor X said, "They have shown that they could."  
  
"But Professor, Scott's right," Jean said, "they're still teenagers and they have certain urges."  
  
"They won't do anything," Roland replied, saying it as if it was true.  
  
"And how can you be so certain?" Scott asked. "Yesterday we caught them sharing a bed."  
  
"Because it hurts her to walk, Scott," Roland turned and looked at Scott. Jean relaxed in the chair that she was sitting; a shock took pasted on her face. The professor just stared forward. Logan had a confused look across his face.  
  
"Oh," Jean finally said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"If that is the case then," Scott said, "why do you encourage them to spend time together, alone?"  
  
"Wait," Logan interrupted, "What's tin man talking about?"  
  
"She was raped, Logan," Xavier replied, "is that right?" he looked over at Roland who just nodded.  
  
"Scott, you know what anorexia is?" he asked. Scott just nodded. "Bulimia?" another nodded. "These two diseases are associated with sexual abuse. That is just what happened to her. Hermione's self confidence was at an all time low after it happened. But with Harry, there is an extra spring in her step. She's happy again. Going out with Harry is the best thing that could happen to her. He makes her feel loved and worth something. And she cares about him as much as he cares about her." Silence followed, Roland gave them time to let his words sink in. "Hermione was most likely to have those problems and others that I don't even want to get into right now if she didn't find Harry. He helped her with her self-image and self- confidence; he makes her feel worth and want. But despite all of this, I know there are problems. Problems that she doesn't even know about. But Harry is solving them just by being there and being a shoulder to cry on. For your god's sake, they're soul mates."  
  
"And you believe that, Roland?" Xavier asked.  
  
"As much as I believe that God does not exist, yes," Roland replied. "They are meant to be together, and because of their future and what it means, Voldemort doesn't want them to have happiness and be together."  
  
"And how can you be so certain?" Scott asked, still not believing. Roland tented his fingers, and stared forward. "I see." He turned back to the professor, and a long period of silence followed.  
  
"Scott," Roland said, "if some one asked you if you believe in God; what would you say?"  
  
"I would say yes, but-"  
  
"And why is that?" Roland turned and looked at the mutant. "Faith?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"And what if I told you that faith is but an empty feeling?"  
  
"I'd say you are lying."  
  
"Good, faith keeps us believing in something, even though there isn't proof," Roland said. "I happen to know that God doesn't exist, but I do believe in the idea of soul-mates, despite there isn't any proof."  
  
"Have you lost your faith, Roland?" Jean asked.  
  
"You can't lose something you never had," Roland replied. "I've never believed that God existed, thus wasted my time for six years, praying to him." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Back to Harry and Hermione. They are not to be separated, as requested by Professor Dumbledore. He may request it, I order it."  
  
"And when did you start giving orders?" Scott flared; Jean looked back at her boyfriend. Roland felt the anger from the mutant.  
  
"Since he is the only other mutant with magical powers," Xavier said, "He knows more about this then us. Professor Dumbledore asked that someone watch over them, and Roland volunteered. As of a week ago, he is there protector." Scott didn't say anything.  
  
"You are still field commander, so relax, boy-o," Logan replied, a smile on his face. "Tin Can here ain't after that job."  
  
"Thank, Logan," Roland said. "As the matter stands, they will stay in the same room, and they will not be separated. Also, I don't want them leaving the school grounds. I've got enough charms here to protect them until we leave."  
  
"Good," Scott replied sarcastically, "when are you leaving?"  
  
"Two weeks, today," Roland answered.  
  
"I believe that is it all, for now," Professor X said, "Scott, Logan and Jean, please get ready for your morning classes." All of them nodded, and walked out of the room. Logan stopped right behind Roland. "Take care, kid."  
  
"Will do," Roland replied. He just looked forward at the professor and waited for everyone else to leave. "I've got bad news, professor."  
  
"Please tell me," he said, rolling around to the front of the desk to listen to his student. Roland sighed; he hated talking about his heritage.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione showered and got dressed, but Hermione refused to leave the room. She didn't want to go outside where Scott was or anyone else. "Please Hermione, for me," Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't trust anyone," she replied, facing the wall. Harry sighed and took a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her. "Not after what Scott did."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, "I won't force you to do anything." She rested her head on his shoulder, and just listened to his voice. "I know that you're scared and afraid, but 'Mione, I'm there for you. I will stand by your side through thick and thin, rain or snow. I love you 'Mione and I always will." He sighed though. "But I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you don't trust anyone anymore, we won't go outside. I'm sure, Roland will be happy enough to bring us food. But we'll have to leave when we go to Hogwarts." Hermione looked up at him. Harry knew that that was the magic word to get Hermione to move. He knew how much she wanted to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"You always know what to say," she replied. A shocked look appeared on her face. "I forgot." Hermione got up and ran over to the dresser, she quickly ran back to Harry's arms. He wrapped them around her waist as she took a seat on his lap.  
  
"Our letters," Harry said. "Go on, open them." Hermione had a large smile on her face, and Harry just looked over her shoulder. He took a hand off her waist and combed her long cinnamon hair. Hermione open hers first and they read it together.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
Despite the tall-tales in the Daily Prophet, I was assured by a friend of mine that you and Mr. Potter were still alive and well. I fear that both you and Harry must have a talk with me once you return to Hogwarts.  
  
On another note, this year we are teaching self-defense with weapons. Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is while trained in many forms of combat, along with elemental magic. Enclosed with this letter are a list of weapons allowed and a list of your supplies.  
  
I must apologize at what happened to you Hermione; you can continue your prefect duties with Ron if you wish. We will talk more once you return to Hogwarts.  
  
Signed,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts School of Wizardry  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore wants?" Hermione asked. She had turned around and was straddling Harry, staring into his eyes.  
  
"You are beautiful, you know that?" Harry replied and kissed her passionately.  
  
Hermione smiled as Harry pulled away. "Don't change the subject, Harry."  
  
"I don't know, maybe you've got a special award or something, like scoring the highest on your O.W.L.S." Harry said, but quickly regretted it. Hermione had large tears in her eyes. "'Mione, I'm sorry, I forgot for a second." He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "I'd never make you cry on purpose."  
  
"I know, it's just that," she replied between sobs, "I don't want to know how well I did."  
  
"How come," Harry didn't pull away, just rubbed her back.  
  
"It reminds me Steven, he was flirting with me during that time and I was having a hard time when Ron dumped," Hermione started and just cried even harder.  
  
"Shh," Harry comforted her, "it'll be all right, and he can't hurt you now." But Hermione didn't stop crying, she pulled Harry closer and sobbed harder. Harry didn't know what to do; a thought struck his head. /it worked before, why not now?/ he asked himself. Harry sighed. /here goes nothing./ and he began to sing. He closed his eyes and sang from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Come stop your crying, It'll be alright. Just take me hand, Hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you, From all around you. I will be here, Don't you cry.  
  
For one small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm.  
  
This bond between us Can't be broken, I will be here, Don't you cry.  
  
Hermione had stopped crying and was looking at Harry. He opened his eyes and saw beautiful baby-blue eyes looking at him. "What?" he placed an arm around her neck.  
  
"I'd forgotten how beautiful you're voice is," she said, "You sang to before, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, after you told me what Ste-he did," Harry had made it a custom not to say Steven's name for Hermione began to cry when she heard it. "You were crying and I sang your favorite lullaby."  
  
"All the Pretty Little Ponies?" Hermione said cheerfully. He just nodded, and before he knew it, he was on his back with Hermione around his neck. "You remembered. I told like-"she was still amazed and shocked.  
  
"Six months ago," Harry replied, "I told you, 'Mione, I've liked you for a while now, and I remember what is important to you." He gave her his sweet smile, the one that he always gave her, even before they admitted their feelings. "I love you, 'Mione, and don't you forget it."  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, and buried her head in his chest. Harry began to brush Hermione's hair again with his fingers. For a while they lay there, not saying a word. Their friendship and love spoke for them. He was just thankful that she wasn't crying anymore, just hurt so much to see her unhappy. A knock came from the door and they sat up, Hermione still straddling Harry. She looked scared and frightened. Another knock came.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked, Hermione moved closer to him, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.  
  
"It's me, Roland," a voice said, "you missed breakfast. So I brought some up for up."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, who simply nodded. She lifted an arm and used her mutant powers to open the door. Her arm quickly returned to Harry's neck though. "Hello Harry, Hermione," Roland said. He was caring a tray with two plates of food and two glasses of milk. "I'll leave this here for you, if you want it. But just remember my offer about the weapons. And Harry," Roland started to turn around, "you have a great voice."  
  
He blushed, but Hermione was curious now. "What weapons?"  
  
"I have a collection," he replied, "probably the best you'd find anywhere. I also have one more gift for Harry, and one for you, if you want it. It's in my room, so follow me." Roland had a smile on his face as he left.  
  
"Let's go, Harry," she said, standing up and pulling her boyfriend up with her. Harry just had a smile on his face.  
  
"Take it easy, though," Harry added, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and they walked together, not saying a word. Their friendship said it all, and the love showed it. Halfway to Roland's room, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face, and yawned. Harry picked her up off the ground, and surprised her only a moment. But she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck and rested against his chest.  
  
"Sleep well, 'Mione," Harry said, a smile on his face. And kissed her on the top of her head. He knew that despite sharing a bed with him, the dreams of what happened kept returning. Being with him eased the pain, Hermione told him once. And Harry was willing to be there when ever, where ever.  
  
"Harry?" Roland said, and he snapped out of his trance. Hermione was sleep in his arms, and they had arrived at his room. "You coming in?"  
  
"Yeah, do you mind 'Mione sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I?" Roland unlocked his door and showed Harry in. He was shocked to see the changes made. The ceiling lights dimly turned on and Heather was sitting against the bed eating from a tray and watching the morning news. The blinds were wide open, and the sun was lighting up the rest of the room. "Morning, Heath." He walked over to light switch and turned it off. "Really, I don't like the waste electricity."  
  
"You're the one who left it on," she replied. "I just opened up the blinds." A smile was on her face as Roland walked over to the corner of the room with the stairway down to his library.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, gently shaking his friend. She stirred in his arms. "Its time to wake up."  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, and stretched, nearly falling out of Harry's arms. But he quickly regained his balance. Hermione blinked for a moment before looking into Harry's eyes. "hey." Her voice was light and happy.  
  
"Hey, we're here," Harry said. A smile shown on his face as he placed her down.  
  
"Lead the way then," Hermione yawned, and took his hand. Her head was promptly rested on his shoulder as Harry led the way down the stairs. Heather just sat there, smiling at them.  
  
Hermione went down first, followed by Harry. He looked around for his friend, abut couldn't find him. "Roland?"  
  
"Back here, by my family tree," a voice came from the other side of the room. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him as she walked. But Harry couldn't help but stare at the wonder of the library. A painting covered the ceiling, covered with angels and demons fighting. A single being stood in the center and looked like it was flying. It bore two separate and opposite wings, bat-like ones which the demon's used and the feathered ones of the angels. Transparent beings were floating behind each army.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Harry?" Hermione asked. They had stopped and were both looking up at the ceiling. "Roland called it Heaven and Earth. I asked him what it meant, but he never answered, just changed the subject." Harry turned his attention to his girlfriend. "I looked it up in a book, thinking that it could tell me. But all it did was just say who painted it and when, not why."  
  
"Some people just do strange things, 'Mione," Harry replied.  
  
"No, I believe that this painting was made for a reason, Harry. Call it a feeling." He sighed; he knew better then to argue with Hermione when she had a feeling.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Roland shouted. "Hurry up and stop staring at that damned painting. It has no meaning." They quickly ran to the back where Roland was, standing in front of his family tree. "Ready." He didn't look back, but seemed to know that both of them were. Harry and Hermione just nodded as Roland began to float in the air. His black aura formed around his and the wall in front of them split in half, moving into the side of the walls. It revealed a hidden corridor. The walls looked like metal fences, covered with many long forgotten weapons of the Dark Ages: swords, hammers, axes, mages, flails, and the list went on. Long range weapons were located further down the corridor. "Welcome to my collection."  
  
"Really Roland," Heather said, Harry and Hermione turned around to see the blond fully dressed in jeans and a tank top. "You shouldn't shown off like that, you could've used the candle stick."  
  
He just shrugged. "Please," Roland changed the subject, "pick out any weapon. I already looked at the list Dumbledore sent me, they're all okay." Harry walked past Roland, who finally landed and removed his black aura. A smile was on his face as his two friends looked through the weapons. Harry constantly was looking at the hammers, something about them made them stand out from the rest. Hermione on the other hand was looking at the large selection of bows and crossbows. Harry was staring at a hammer when he noticed Heather walking back to one of the cross bows.  
  
"Roland!" she shouted, and Harry looked at her. Thank god Hermione was behind her, for what she did next scared him more then ever before. Heather pulled the trigger on the crossbow and fired a bolt right past him. His attention quickly turned to Roland, who caught the bolt just before it hit him.  
  
"I told you, you couldn't, Heath," Roland replied, as he dropped the bolt. "My turn." A small dagger appeared in his hand and he threw it down the corridor. It whizzed past Harry's ear and he watched as Heather took the dagger start on. It exploded when it her stomach, and when all of the pieces hit the ground, Hermione came running to Harry's arms. She was crying, and he pulled her closer.  
  
"What was that about?" he yelled, not thinking. Hermione whimpered and Harry stopped before he said another word.  
  
"Harry," Roland walked over to them and crutched down, so he was looking up at them. "I've always lived by the fact that if something was dangerous to someone else, I would not do it. Remember when I scared Hermione into flying." Harry nodded, though was still angry, and it showed in his eyes. "She did fly if only for a few moments. I said that I would've done it if she was in any danger. That same statement applies to now, I wouldn't' have done that, and neither would have heather, if you two were in any danger. I've trained Heather to be an expert marksman, and a skilled axe- wielder. She would've missed and if she did, I have my shadow abilities to redirect the bolt so that it would hit me. And when I throw anything, I don't miss."  
  
"You say that as if you have never missed," Harry replied.  
  
"I haven't," Roland said, and a smile was on his face. He quickly changed the subject. "I saw that you were looking at the hammers; if you take one, in combination with your mutant strength, I suggest the Dwarven hammer Furete Marello. Forged by the great dwarven king himself, this hammer is unbreakable and can smash boulders when in the correct hands." He stood up and walked over to the hammers. He pointed to a specific hammer. Harry saw it before, it was decorated with gold and silver, the handle made of red wood oak. The detail made on the head of the hammer was amazing.  
  
"With several spells forged right into the metal, this thing is perfect. Now," Roland walked down the corridor, "I saw Hermione's eyes drift over to the bows. This one," he picked up a simple short bow, "was made by an elf. When fired, it rarely misses it mark, if used by a non-elf. Even an amateur can fire this bow. When in elven hands, this thing is the perfect bow. A quiver came with it that was enchanted to never run out of arrows."  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked, "do you want a the bow and arrows." A head of hair nodded in his chest. "I'll take the hammer, and Hermione will have the bow and arrows."  
  
"Good," Roland picked up the quiver and bow; he walked over to the hammer, picking it up. "I'll send these to your room, why don't you and Hermione take a look in the room all the way in the back, your final gift is in there." He walked out of the corridor and headed over to the stairs.  
  
"Sorry," Heather said as she walked past Hermione and Harry. She grabbed a large axe off the wall and ran after Roland; "hey Roland."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione," Harry looked down at her; he could hear the sobs in his arms. "I'm here; I won't let anything happen to you." Hermione looked up at him, and a small smile was on her face. "I promise." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied. She didn't release him after a while, just stared up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, "if you don't want to let go then," he picked her up off the ground and started to walk. "I'll have to carry you then."  
  
"I just don't want to-"  
  
"I know, 'Mione, be alone." Harry looked down at her, "but you're never alone when I'm here." He shifted Hermione so that she was sitting on one arm as he opened the door.  
  
"I see you've gotten stronger," Hermione noted.  
  
"Only went you're around, I usually can lift-" he stopped short, realizing that there was no way for him to finish the sentence. "Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione placed her index finger over his mouth. "I understand." For a moment, they didn't move, just stared into each other's eyes, which had become one of their favorite pastimes.  
  
"You two going in or what?" Roland asked, Hermione's head jerked around and she nearly fell out of his arms. But Harry caught her quickly. "Good catch." Roland turned all black and walked right through them and through the partially open door.  
  
Hermione shivered for a moment. "Cold?" Harry asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, it was just-" she paused for a moment, "I don't know what it was."  
  
"A happy memory, Hermione," Roland said from inside the room. Soft piano music could be heard from inside. Hermione jumped down from Harry's arms and walked inside. He quickly followed her and was amazed at the sight that he saw. A room with dark red carpeting and simple wallpaper was what was at the end of the corridor. But its content were more important then the room itself. Musical instruments were one the wall, or on the tables. A large grand piano was at the center of the room, where Roland was sitting. Hermione walked over behind and him and watched him as he played. Harry just stood in the doorway as Roland's fingers gracefully moved over the keys. A sad, soft melody came out of the piano. Slowly, he stopped playing and just stared at the keys.  
  
"That was beautiful, Roland," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. Harry walked over to and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I haven't heard anything like that before."  
  
"Thanks," he replied, but didn't blush. Harry learned a long time ago that Roland had more control over his feelings then other people; he had to because of his anger. But that always got out of control. "I learned how when I received my new arm and eye. I had to learn everything again, how to move a finger, a wrist, the elbow, everything. Soon I had learned how to play, and eventually, I was good at it. Everyone in the hospital loved it when I played, often nurses would stop what they were doing and visit me on their breaks, anything to just hear me play. I played more uplifting tunes because I had something to be happy about." He started to play again, another sad song. "I haven't found much to be happy about lately, though."  
  
"But enough about me," Roland stood up, "Harry, Hermione, pick out an instrument, and I'll teach you how to play." Hermione walked over to the guitar and picked it up. "You want to learn how to play that?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, she handed it to Harry. "I want Harry to play."  
  
"Me, but why?" Harry asked, taking it.  
  
"Because you have a beautiful voice and it would be great to hear you play an instrument with it," she replied.  
  
"Do you want to play anything, Hermione?" Harry turned to her, but she shook her head.  
  
"Just listening to you is fine," was Hermione's reply.  
  
"It's settled then," Roland said, he stood up and walked over to Harry. "Have a seat." He waved his hand and two chairs disappeared. "One of the pleasures of my powers is the unique ability to transfer data via my shadow extensions. So I can easily give you the info and my knowledge on how to play the guitar in a matter of moments, along with some basic songs. The only thing is that it'll take some time for you to fully understand the knowledge and data. Wisdom takes more time to learn then knowledge." Harry had taken a seat in front of Roland as he was talking, Hermione stood right behind him, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Ready?" Harry just nodded, "Hermione, try to hold him up as this will hurt a bit. I'm going to try not to give you any of the horrible memories that I have, but I'm sorry if they leak out." Roland pulled his glasses up and looked at Harry with his empty eyes. He held up both hands next to Harry's temples. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a red bolt of lightning flash with in Roland's eyes, but he let the thought go as a stream of knowledge flowed from Roland to Harry's mind, a thousand thoughts flashed through his mind. He couldn't help but stare at Roland's eyes, and noticed a change in them, a small red circle appeared with in them, and just stared at him. Another bolt of red lightning flashed and Roland released Harry. For a moment, he forgot where he was and just sat there, doing nothing but stare forward. When Hermione kissed him, Harry dropped out of his trance.  
  
"Harry?" he heard her voice and opened his eyes. "I'd thought that'd snap you out of it."  
  
"What happen?' he asked.  
  
"You were in some sort of trance," Hermione replied. "I got so worried." Harry still couldn't see straight, everything was fuzzy. But he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and heard someone crying.  
  
"I'm fine, 'Mione," Harry said, his vision slowly returned, Hermione's face getting more and more detailed. He thought back for a moment, and remembered what had happened. "Please stop crying."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. "I was just so worried about you, you didn't answer me when I called, and I felt all alone, and I-"  
  
"It's alright, 'Mione," Harry replied, "I'm here now and nothing will happen." Hermione cried a bit more. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I left you for a moment, and broke my promise."  
  
"Stop it, both of you," Roland snapped, Harry had forgotten about him for a moment. The man in black was barely standing; his sunglasses had fallen off his head and were all the way across the room. For some odd reason, Harry thought that Roland's eyes were beginning to get pointed. "No one is at fault." He walked over to the guitar and picked it up. "Harry, Hermione, I need you two to leave right now. Harry, take this and start practicing, in two weeks you'll be able to play perfectly."  
  
"Okay," Harry took the guitar, but didn't move. Hermione slowly let go of him.  
  
"Leave now," Roland was holding his head and looking down at the ground. "GO!" his voice boomed of the underworld, and a sharp wind came with it. Harry quickly stood up and pulled Hermione out of the room, closing the door right behind him.  
  
They quickly ran out of the corridor and out of the library. They ran up the stairs and out of the room, and back to their room. Once they were both inside, Harry locked the door; Hermione took a seat on the bed. He still had the guitar in his hand as he walked over to Hermione. "What was that about?" she asked. Harry took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know," Harry took a seat next to her. "I've never seen him act like that."  
  
"I'm afraid that I have," Hermione jumped when she heard this strange voice; it had a thin German accent. Harry turned around and saw that it was Kurt Wagner, a blue-furred mutant with a tail and three fingers. "But most of the time, he hides it well." Kurt was out on the balcony, on the railing. He was in a crouched position, a more comfortable position for his back he once told Harry. He disappeared, leaving a cloud of black smoke and reappeared in front of Harry and Hermione. "He thinks that we would fear if we knew what he truly is."  
  
"And what is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, dar are small hints that he doesn't mean to drop," Kurt said, "but I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" she replied. "We have a right to know."  
  
"No, no one has a right to know his secret." Kurt frowned, "he has to hide it for his and our safety."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"My dear, it is God's worst nightmare that plagues our good friend." Harry was surprised at Kurt, rarely had he seen a frown on his friend's face, especially when talking about a friend. "And he bears his horrible path by himself."  
  
"Why does he that to himself then?" Hermione asked. "He could ask for help or something."  
  
"Dar are but two reasons for that, Herm-ninny," Kurt replied, Harry smiled, he reminded him of Viktor Krum, and the way he always miss pronounced her name. "One I believe you know the answer to and the other is more complicated. Roland is one of the few to see the world for the true way that it is. And he bears that hardship because he is the only one powerful enough to do it. And with the man you call Volt-e-mort," Hermione flinched for she knew what Kurt was talking about, "started seeking out the truth, he bears the responsibility of stopping him."  
  
"What does he do?" Harry asked. Hermione had moved closer to him and had an afraid look painted across her face.  
  
"Something that no one, save a certain few, knew about; but its effects are felt around the world."  
  
"Which is what?" Hermione replied. It was beginning to kill her not knowing.  
  
"He is not allow to say, nor is anyone else," Professor X said, he and Logan were standing in the doorway. "Kurt, you should know better then to even give them the littlest of information."  
  
"Sorry, professor, but they have a right to know," Kurt answered.  
  
"Maybe, but not now," Logan said, and took another puff of his cigar. "He needs to tell them when he is ready."  
  
"Fine den," Kurt replied, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and the smell of sulfur.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Xavier said, "I suggest you drop this matter soon, it'd be better if Roland didn't find out you were looking for the answers to his past." He turned himself around and rolled out of the room. Logan just stared at Harry and Hermione for a moment, concentrating on something.  
  
"Leave him alone, Harry," Logan looked down at the ground. "He's in enough trouble without having to worry about you two." He walked away, smoking the cigar, and left a confused pair of kids. 


	12. The Forgotten Findings

Chapter 11:  
The Forgotten Findings  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "Some things are meant to be forgotten, others should never be," Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
I have finished another chapter. God this is long, and it's going to take longer. Anyway, like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I will try to remain true to OoP but I will have a few things remain the same. Sirius did die as he did in OoP, but I will explain that, Hermione goes out with Ron then Steven in this AU. But everything else will remain the same, I think. I'm not making any promises.  
  
One more thing, there is another story, written by alphabet-psycho, I can't remember what its name is but it's a great story. So please read and review it. Okay, I think that is enough, so on with this chapter.  
  
Blue Phoenix: Fuck off, I happen to know that the first chapter sucks, so thanks for rubbing it in. and you can't judge the entire story on one chapter. There is more to the story then that. But granted you did have some good suggestions and I am trying to follow them. But you need to read more then the first chapter to understand the story. Read it all and review each chapter, that way you have more to rip about my story. Thank you.  
  
Sorry, I would have this up sooner, but damn site wasn't working.  
  
Again, anything created by J.K. Rowling is hers, DC theirs, and Marvel theirs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I told you, Harry," Hermione said as she was packing, "we'll figure it out when we get there." Harry lifted his suitcase onto the bed and sighed. Two weeks had already pasted, Roland had recovered from his episode, and was nice again. Harry and Hermione were working on their new weapons whenever they could, Roland felt that it would be unfortunate if Hermione was caught in a hand-to-hand combat situation, but did nothing to fix the problem, leaving it on Harry's shoulders. So Harry gave her a simply dagger. She was so excited when she found out he had transfigured it from a rose. He was out in the garden with his wand. Hermione was on the other side of the school, swimming with Jean, Kitty and Heather and some other girls who had returned early from their summer break.  
  
It was peaceful and quite, and Harry was just thinking. He had wanted to play basketball with Scott or Logan, or somebody, but everyone seemed busy. He had wanted to talk to Roland but he was off on some business trip as Hank had put it. So he found his way out into the greenhouse and gardens. It was one of his usually trips, one that he just thought about what was going to happen once they got back to Hogwarts. About Hermione and him. But Harry noticed something unique on this walk; a single white rose was growing along with all the red ones in the green house. He decided to pick it and give it to his girlfriend. But his thoughts somehow returned to protecting her and Roland's words: "she's good with that bow, but in hand- to-hand combat, you're a sitting duck. You need something to protect you."  
  
Hermione refused anymore gifts, either because Roland had already given so much or that she was afraid of his gifts now. It didn't matter anyways; she just didn't take it and that worried Harry. He cared for Hermione more then the world itself, and to even think that she couldn't protect herself was hard on him. The rose glowed a bright white color and was suddenly a single dagger in his palm. Harry smiled, /wandless magic,/ he thought, /Hermione will be happy./ he kept his smile all as he walked all the way back to his room, and even after he gave Hermione the dagger.  
  
He had another reason to be happy. Roland was right in saying that Harry would be able to play the guitar in two weeks. In fact it was less then that, after a week, Harry was playing the guitar. He sang to Hermione sometimes, often she would sit in hid lap, his arms wrapped around her and the guitar and he played. Harry played and sang soft lullabies to his girlfriend. Hermione always smiled and kissed Harry after the song was over; she refused to go to sleep unless he played a song for her. And for some odd reason, he never ran out of songs for her. Hermione was so soft and sweet, Harry loved everything about her, every detail, every flaw, (he never saw any flaw); he couldn't help himself but to make her happy. And he had many things to be happy with her about.  
  
Hermione had finally gotten over what had happened to her; the professor made them go through a training simulation the in the end involved a man that looked just like Steven. And she had to defeat him all by her self. Harry could only stay on the side-line and help her if she really needed it. As much as he wanted to help, Harry didn't because he knew that it would help out Hermione. For a while, he was worried because Hermione was on the defense a lot, refusing to fight. He knew that she was terrified of the man. But in the end, Hermione defeated him, using her 'hard air' attack. For a while, the man didn't get up after the last attack Hermione made. She walked over to him just as the holographic images were dropped, revealing a room affectionately called the 'danger room' and the man who was portraying Steven. Harry quickly caught up to her, a smile on both their faces as she faces her fears and won.  
  
Roland lay against the wall, where the image of Steven once was. Hermione gasped at the sight she saw, but he quickly told her to think nothing of it. He just wanted to help and that was his way of helping. She smiled again, and he returned the smile. Harry just stared at he cousins. Roland was often pushing his limits and that day was no different; he was off somewhere, 'working' as the professor called it, and when he came back, Roland could barely walk. But he still did that. And Hermione always reprimanded him for it. But Harry never said a thing, he knew that Roland could take care of himself, but he also knew that he was smart enough to ask for help when it was truly needed. Though he never did.  
  
/But enough with the past,/ Harry thought, /we're heading back to London and the wizarding world./ a smile came on his face as he stood back to finish packing. "Harry, could you hand me our toothpaste and brushes?" Hermione asked, looking back at him.  
  
"Sure thing," Harry walked into the bathroom to grab the bag that they had filled with all their bathroom items. It had more then toothpaste and brushes as his girlfriend had begun to use make-up; not much but enough to highlight the already beautiful face that Hermione had. She had changed so much since he had first meet her. Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman; her hair had straightened out, she had gain more curves (in the right spots, Harry laughed), and was a bit taller, not much though.  
  
Harry had changed too, as he looked in the mirror. His shoulders had broadened, as had his chest. He had gained muscles, looking slightly bigger then last year. Harry was also taller, he hadn't grown much, but sufficient, leveling out at six even. But his hair refused to change, still as wild and curly as ever. "I wish I could change it," he said, trying to comb it as he looked into the mirror.  
  
"Ahh, but I like it that way, Harry," Hermione had come up behind him and slipped under his arms, she that she was in front of him. A smile was on her face as she was looking up at Harry, not in the mirror.  
  
"Okay, I won't change it," he replied. Harry put the comb down and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I'd do anything to make you happy, 'Mione."  
  
"And I'd do anything to make you happy," she said and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I just wish I was a bit taller."  
  
"You know what I see when I look in that mirror," Harry asked.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
He pulled away, leaving Hermione in the center of the mirror. "The world's most beautiful, smartest, sexiest-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Perfect girl, one that I wouldn't trade for anything."  
  
"Anything?" Hermione turned and looked at Harry. A look of doubt and confusion was on her face.  
  
"Anything, 'Mione, I love you," Harry said, and quickly hugged Hermione. He could hear her sobs, and wished that they'd stop, but knew better. She was happy with him. Despite all that he had done for her, Hermione cried sometimes. All that training and all the therapy as Roland called it; helped but didn't fix the problem. But he also learned that she wouldn't have gotten as far as she has without his help. "Don't let anyone tell you the difference." Harry didn't know way he said that, but felt that it would matter some time later.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione replied, she had buried her head in his chest, and Harry's arms were wrapped around her shoulders. "You always knew what to say."  
  
"Nah," Harry smiled as she looked up, "I just know what is the truth." A lone tear slid down her face, and Harry wiped it off. What little make-up she had one was smearing from her other tears, so Harry just wiped it off. "You know you look beautiful without the make-up."  
  
"I know," Hermione smiled as she released Harry and looked in the mirror. She pulled out a little thing of make-up and fixed her blush. "I think that I look better with it."  
  
"Whatever, 'Mione," Harry said, "what makes you happy." He walked over to her and kissed her head. "c'mon, let's finish packing." Hermione walked past him and out the bathroom door and Harry followed, a smile still on their faces.  
  
"Please do," Roland was seated on the bed, his cowboy hat hiding his hair, and his sunglasses, as always, hiding his eyes. He had his legs crossed and so were his arms. But a small smile was on his face. "I've got to cast a shrinking spell on them, our plane leaves in-" he pulled out a watch from his coat, "five hours; I want to be early so I can raid the stores."  
  
"Explain to me again why can't Harry cast the spells, it would save us time," Hermione asked.  
  
"I've wards placed all around the school and grounds, protecting it from magic users and the such. Most wizards can't use their magic the wards are so powerful. I found that I could, but I doubt that it is because I casted them. So, hurry up, our limo is waiting."  
  
"We're taking a limo?" Harry replied. Harry pulled the rest of his cloths out of the closest.  
  
"Yeah," Roland said, "my boss is paying for the tickets and the limo."  
  
"Does he know about-" Hermione started, as she was finishing placing all her books in one the trunks Roland summoned.  
  
"Magic, yeah," Harry and Hermione stopped what they were doing to stare at Roland. "Don't worry, he can be trusted."  
  
"How do you know that?  
  
"Because I asked him," Roland said, "my boss has ways of finding out, so if I didn't tell, he'd know anyways." The smile pasted from h is face. "He's helped me out more than you can imagine, I owed him so much for saving me, it was the least I could do."  
  
"Is he the reason why you have that arm and eye?" Hermione closed the trunk and took a seat on it. Roland just nodded. "I see why he respect is important to you. You think you owe him a lot."  
  
"More then you know," Roland muttered under his breathe, soft enough so Hermione didn't hear it but Harry caught it as he grabbed the last of his cloths from the closest.  
  
"But telling that information isn't a way of gaining respect," Hermione said. "He could use that information against you."  
  
"And what slander my name?" Roland replied. "Sorry to tell you, but the name 'Roland Childe' doesn't carry the weight it used to in the Muggle world. So it would be pointless to hurt your best inventor because of personal issues. Besides, Mr. Wayne isn't like that, he's my friend."  
  
"Is his name Bruce?" Harry eyeballed her.  
  
"Yeah, playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. I told you, he saved my life. I would've died had he not paid for my operations. In return, I gave him the patent for my inventions and now I work for him, creating whatever I can, and gathering information on the magical." He smacked his forehead. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Sounds like something Hagrid would say," Harry remarked as he picked up the last of the trunks and carried it over to where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Forget about it, you won't find any more info on it." Roland stood up and walked over to the trunks. "Have you put aside the bags for your cloths and carry-ons?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, he pointed to four bags all the way in the corner. His guitar was right next to it along with a small trunk filled with things that Hermione and he would need until they returned to Hogwarts. "I've placed everything that we'd need for two weeks, like you said."  
  
"And how bout Hedwig and Crookshanks?"  
  
"They're set for the trip too. Hermione gave Crookshanks a pill that calmed him down, so he won't awake til we get to London."  
  
"Good," Roland looked back at the bags, staring at them for a moment. When he turned back to the other trunks, a black wand appeared in his right hand. Without a single word, he waved the wand over the trunks and they quickly shrunk. "There you go, place them in a safe place; you don't want these trunks smashed." Roland picked them up and handed it to Hermione. "I'll be downstairs with Heather, loading our stuff, so come down when you're ready." He walked out, his coat dancing in the breeze made by his swift movements. All the was left was Crookshanks and Hedwig, both were peacefully sleeping in their cages.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked Hermione, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied. "As long as you don't leave me." Hermione moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest.  
  
"As long as this heart beats, I won't. I will protect you, my love."  
  
Hermione moved up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry pulled Hermione closer, his arms around her waist. Son their lips were locked and both refused to let go of each other. When they released each- other, a large smile was shown and their faces.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland sat on the bumper of the car, waiting for his friends to show up. Jean came walking down the stairs that lead up to the mansion. "Listen, Roland," she said, "I've a favor I need you to do."  
  
"Really, what?" Roland was staring at the ground; he had been pushed to the point of exhaustion lately and was standing over the line of tired and dead. But he rarely refused a favor. It was how he got as far as he did.  
  
"I want you to-" she started.  
  
"Look after Harry and Hermione?" He interrupted. "You're the third person to ask me today." He stood up and walked over to the front of the car. "Don't worry about, I've it under control."  
  
"No, it's not that," she said, "I'm worried about Logan, he's more distant then he was before. He's been hiding in his room, doing god knows what." Jean sighed. "I just want to know what's bothering him."  
  
"Don't worry about him, Jean," Roland replied, "he's always like that this time of year." He placed an arm around her shoulders, a friendly gesture. "Don't ask me why, he just does." /that's a damn lie and you know it./  
  
"I don't believe you." Jean said. "Tell me, Roland." she looked up at his with her emerald green eyes. Roland stared at her for a moment, and fixed his glasses with his other hand. All his thoughts raced. /those eyes are familiar, but from the picture I've seen before, they were never this bright. Much like./ he drifted off in thought.  
  
He sighed and released his friend. Roland rubbed the back of his head thinking. "I wish I could, gods know, but I can't, Jean. I promised." She turned away, and he felt awful. "Jean, you have no idea what happened to him."  
  
"And you do?" she snapped, upset for a strange reason. Roland felt that even she surprised at her statement.  
  
"Yes, but I promise I made when I first got here prevents me from telling anyone. Including Logan." Roland turned away, upset at himself for saying that. /Stupid, now she'll figure it out./ a voice said in his mind.  
  
/No, she won't,/ Roland thought back, /she doesn't know all of it./  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Roland sighed again and took a seat on the hood of the limo. "Like I said, I found out when I first got here. My mutant powers for straddling the line between controllable and uncontrollable. God, has it been that long."  
  
{Author's note: I'm sorry but Logan's memories are important to the story believe me. As I said before this is not a fic about Roland centered in Harry's world, this is about Harry and Hermione. There is a lot of foreshadowing in the section, so read it carefully.}  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Roland entered the mansion, his mind racing. /why the hell am I here?/ he thought, /I should be doing my job./ His long black trench coat and hat hid his appearance, which was a horror for people to see. For the past year, he had learned so much about his world. About his history, about the horror of it. And in a single night, he promised to change it. But that hadn't stopped what happened to him.  
  
Roland growled in anger and swung his metallic hand, smashing one of the vases next to the doorway. "Oh dear," an African-American woman said, her white hair bouncing behind as she came down the stairs. . He quickly scanned her, seeing if what he had learned to hate was in her too. But a sigh of relief came when it wasn't. Roland felt that this woman was trustworthy, despite his general distrust of the world. And he had the last year to thank for that. "That was one of my favorite."  
  
"It was a fake," Roland replied, looking down at it, "one that was cleverly designed to look like the original. It had no value." His voice was mechanical, one that he had trained to show no emotion, a quality that helped in his job. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"Are you happy that you did that?" the woman asked, clearly upset with Roland.  
  
"No, just that no one was there," Roland said. /damned people,/ he thought, /they care so much about their manners./  
  
"You're Roland Childe right," he nodded, "Please follow me. You can bring you trunk and bag if you wish." Roland picked up his trunk in his left hand, it felt like the circuits were going to be pulled out of it, but luckily the arm remained attached to him. He had drained most of his energy earlier that day, doing his job. /damned job, but no one else can do it./ he followed the woman down a long hallway, the walls had painting on the them and in his mind, Roland was checking off which ones were replicas and which ones were real. /this professor must be rich,/ Roland was thinking, /even though these are all originals, they're still good copies./  
  
"You can remove your coat and hat with you want." The African-American woman looked back at him. "And your sunglasses."  
  
Roland smiled; he'd worn them so often that he had forgotten that they were event there. "I'd prefer not to," he replied. Roland's eyes never got better, even when he transformed, he kept the sunglasses on. Being who he was, any kind of light bothered his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that we didn't meet you," the woman continued, "I'm afraid that we didn't know when you were coming. Mr. Wayne called and said that you would be here around four and when you didn't show up, we'd thought-"  
  
"I got caught in traffic," he said.  
  
"For two hours." Roland didn't say a word, they had reached the end of the hallway and the woman opened the doors. Roland stopped just short of the door way, he was able to see the entire room from there. He had wanted to be carefully, in his line of business, he couldn't be careless. With his mechanical eye, Roland scanned the room, searching for the single energy presence that was the only reason he ever feared. But with a sigh of relief, he didn't find it. And so Roland walked in to the dinning room.  
  
Eyeballing everyone in the room, his hollow eyes rested on a single man, everyone was as he expected from the data files he hacked into. Professor Xavier was the crippled man who gave off a wise presence. Scott Summers was the leader of the group, as he could tell that others looked up to him. Kurt Wagner was the religious man, Roland smiled. /I'll have some interesting conversations with that man./  
  
The woman that he had met in the main hall was Ororo Munroe. She was calm and collected, from what he read in the data files, this woman could control the weather. /I have a few things to teach her then./  
  
Roland's eyes fell on the man sitting at the end of the table. He had a hard time figuring out that man. The man had black hair and was staring down at his food; Roland felt a dark presence in the man, one that was meant to be hidden.  
  
"Ah, hello Dr. Childe," Xavier said, he turned his chair around so he could see the man in black. Roland just smiled down at the bald man.  
  
"I prefer Roland, Professor," Roland said, "my doctorate isn't worth mentioning." /always cool and collect,/ he thought, /that'll save your life one day./ "it's honorary."  
  
"But you earned it anyways, Roland," Xavier replied. "Please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you. Still, I prefer my first name." Roland walked over to the table; Ororo had taken a seat next to Scott and gave him a caring look. /not one of love, though. Something happen./ "Professor, may I ask why the somber mood; did someone die?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," The professor said. "One of our dear friends died a year ago today."  
  
"I'm sorry that such an even happened," Roland replied, he took the only open seat, in between Kurt and the unknown man. /had I known, I'd have someone help./  
  
"Mr. Wayne informed me that you are a mutant," Xavier changed the subject; Roland felt that it was a hard topic for the people in the room. "Do you know what your powers are?"  
  
"Yes, but I prefer not to speak of them," Roland tented his hands over the plate in front of him. "Those matters are a bit too personal."  
  
"You can speak freely here, Roland," Ororo said, "We're all-"  
  
"Mutants, I know," Roland replied, "I hacked into your data banks and researched this place before I came. It's rather interesting what you keep in there. The protections you installed won't work against any experienced hacker, but prevents amateurs, not by much though." A smile was on his face as all eyes were on him.  
  
"What else do you know?" Storm asked.  
  
"Enough," Roland said, "I know your names, your powers, and whatever else you stored on the computers. At least, the ones in this place that are connected to the internet." He watched as Scott blushed, but no one else changed their expressions. The man at the end stared angrily at him. "But I don't know about you."  
  
"Name's Logan, bub," he said, and looked Roland start in the eyes. The sight of Logan's face shocked him, but he didn't show it. /he's alive? How?/ so many thought raced through Roland's mind. /but he is that man, I recognize him from the pictures in the American Magic (A/N: This is the American version of the Daily Prophet.) "Ya got a problem with me?"  
  
"Not yet," Roland's pride took over, "but I think I can find one." A threat was still a threat, whether from a dead man or from one of his mortal enemies.  
  
"Ya ain't nothing but a damn drifter," Logan retorted, standing up.  
  
"But a damn powerful one at that," Roland followed the feral mutant's suit. /I don't want anyone interfering with this,/ he thought. Roland concentrated and tried to extend his aura, one that prevented the use of telepathic commands or projection. /thank god, it worked./ "I've never been beaten in a fight."  
  
"There's a first time for anything," Logan replied, the sound of his metal claws popping out of his knuckles echoed the otherwise silent mansion. An animalistic roar came from him as he dove over the table's edge at Roland. But in a swift motion, Logan was on his back and a black katana was pointed at the man's throat.  
  
"I've never been beaten for I am that damn good," Roland said, staring down at the mutant, his sunglasses had fallen off, as had his hat. His long black hair was dancing over his head and his hollow eyes were staring at Logan. "And I will always be." Roland moved the sword closer to Logan's neck, his left hand twitching as he was making his decision. His voice had changed as his anger took over, his demonic, evil voice.  
  
"Roland," a girl appeared, "let him up." He turned his head to see his girlfriend standing in the door way. Roland looked back down then back at Trish. The black katana disappeared from Roland's hand. With the hand that held the sword, he offered it to Logan.  
  
"You'd be a good fighter," Roland said, "if you didn't let your anger take over." Logan looked like he was going to refuse the hand, but when a glare came from Professor X, he took. And a rush of memories hit Roland. None of his own, but from Logan. /the man doesn't know about his past./ he thought as he watched the memories. He saw everything, not only what Logan remembers, but what he forgot as well. He saw the site of him dying to protect his family, and how he looked over the body of his wife.  
  
"Ya can release me hand now," Logan said, snapping Roland out of his trance.  
  
Roland quickly released his hand and walked past him over to Trish. just before he reached her though, he stopped next to the professor. "We need to talk," he said.  
  
"Indeed we do," Xavier replied, and Roland walked over to his girl friend, embracing her in a hug.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Roland sighed. "You now know why it is hard for him. His past usually haunts him this time of year. But it's worst time is the last week of October. He just senses that something happened then and becomes all moody. Don't' ask why, I won't tell you." He didn't tell her about what the memories were, just that he got them.  
  
"Thank you," She replied, "it just makes me feel better knowing why."  
  
"You can't tell him that I told you about that," Roland added, "alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Promise?" Roland was being very persistent about and he had reason to be. He figured that Logan would see it as breaking the promise.  
  
"I promise," Jean replied, though Roland could tell that she didn't like it.  
  
"Good and you know how I feel about promises." Roland jumped off the hood of the car. "Listen, take care and tell Scott to try not to be such an asshole all the time."  
  
Jean laughed. "Okay," she turned to leave and looked back at him. "Take care, Roland."  
  
"Bye, Lily," Roland said softly, but had no idea where it came from. He rubbed the back of his head and followed her. But the resemblance had caught his eye.  
  
"Hey, Mack," the driver of the car yelled.  
  
"Just wait for me," Roland yelled back as he walked up the stairs. He had to get Harry and Hermione down to the limo, and find Heather. /so much work, so little time./  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Deep within in the corridors of Roland's mind, Eonos waited and watched. "He's getting weaker," he said, talking to himself, "but no weak enough." He floated over to the many portals within his mind and began to view its contents. "It's a shame that Roland remembers everything. He allows me to see everything that he did and with that power of his; poor Hermione, pity, she could've been useful if that incompetent bloke didn't do that."  
  
"But that's not your weakness, Roland," he said, and moved on to another portal. "No, your pride is. To proud to ask for help or except it. You should thank me for that. All those seeds I've planted have finally begun to sprout." He raised his arms and looked up. "You hear that, I'm the reason why you're going to die."  
  
Eonos' attention turned to the events that had just occurred. "Oh, so our little Miss Phoenix has just learned of her dear friend's problem. My dear; that is just the beginning. But you can't help your late husband. Though," he turned around, in deep thought, "he isn't really a late husband now since he is alive." He spun back around, his white robe dancing in the air. "Doesn't matter really, she never find out the truth about that."  
  
Certain memories kept popping up, and they were beginning to annoy Eonos. "Can't he forget her already?" he yelled to no one in particular. "She's dead, move one man. there's some nice girls out there for you. Like Heather." Being alone for the past eight year causes a man to lose his mind and Eonos was no different, talking to himself was a way of passing the time. "She's good looking, friendly, and probably very easy. You could score quickly with her."  
  
He turned around sharply, "but no you and that damn promise to yourself. I can't believe that there is still chivalry, and in you none the less." Eonos looked at a memory of Eric. It was a memory of the Holocaust, the dreaded death camps. "Yes, that is the way I'll make the world once Roland breaks down. With him out of the way, the power of the Fallen Angel is mine and so I will rule." 


	13. The Unknown

Chapter 12:  
The Unknown  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: "I fear nothing except what is unknown." Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
So, what did you thing of my last chapter. I know; it wasn't the greatest. But it needed to be done. That chapter foreshadowed so much.  
  
Okay, again please read and review my story.  
  
Again, anything created by J.K. Rowling is hers, DC theirs, and Marvel theirs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The flight out of JFK international Airport went without a problem. Roland was calm and collect, no once did he raise his voice or even his temper. But Harry thought that was because Heather was there. She made sure that no matter what, Roland didn't hurt someone.  
  
Harry was happy again, Hermione found a book shop and wanted to buy everything inside of it. But he persuaded her to only a few books, ones that they would read together. She was so happy when he said yes; Harry loved that smile on her face. She was beautiful to him, perfect if you will. And Harry wouldn't change a thing about her.  
  
When they went through the security gates, Harry thought there was going to be trouble. After all, Roland did have a metal arm and eye. But he calmly explained it and even showed the security guard a note from his doctor. What no one else noticed besides Harry and Hermione was that Roland had used his shadow powers to trick the man's mind. Harry couldn't help but smile, but Hermione scolded him later for it. Strange thing was Heather took his side with it. Roland had no intention of hurting anyone, and if they removed the arm and eye, he could possible die. So the arm and eye remained, despite Hermione's protests. Hedwig and Crookshanks were both sleeping peacefully. The tranquilizers they were given were working perfectly.  
  
After all that, they plane left in an hour. So they sat outside the gate, talking. About Hogwarts, about the O.W.L.S., about their mutant powers. Thank god for the busy terminal, Roland said, no one cared about their conversation, for they were too worried about their own problems. Hermione pulled out a book and read while Harry just sat next to her, basking in her beauty he told her. She couldn't help but blush.  
  
When they boarded the plane, they took their seats in first-class section. Hermione had taken the window sit, so that Harry could protect her, she told him. Roland had also taken an aisle seat, and they moment he could, he pulled out two magic decks for him and Heather to play. Hermione had pulled out another book, Hogwarts: A History, and placed it in between her and Harry.  
  
The book was still open, as Hermione was sleeping and Harry just casually flipping through the pages. They had five hours left of their flight and the sun was already down. Majority of the lights were dimmed down including Roland's and Heather's, but Harry knew he was still awake, reading or writing through the dim light. Harry on the other had, couldn't sleep. Hermione was peacefully sleeping next to him, a smile on her face and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Their legs were covered in the blankets that the stewardesses had supplied. She was using him as a pillow, and despite how comfortable Harry was; he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
His thought kept on drifting on to the fact that he and Hermione were mutants. Even in the wizarding world, it was considered to be bad. And if any one found out that Hermione was one and did anything to take her away from him. "You'd kill for her wouldn't you?" Roland asked. Harry turned around to see Roland just staring up at the ceiling. A book was in his lap, but wasn't open.  
  
"Yeah, I think I would," Harry said.  
  
"That is what love is, Harry," Roland replied. "I can feel that you and Hermione love each other and would give anything to stay together. And I would be happy to help in anyway. But I have another matter that I'm not happy about."  
  
"Which is?" Harry couldn't move much because of Hermione, so Roland stood up and crouched next to Harry's seat.  
  
"I've been asked by six different people to protect you and Hermione," he said. "It's not the job that I'm worried about, I can handle that. It's the fact that I've been asked by six different people. Including Dumbledore, Harry."  
  
"He asked you?" Harry repeated, stunned. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and Harry always thought that as long as he was at Hogwarts, he was safe. But the fact that Roland had been asked did concern Harry. This meant that people were worried about what was going to happen, and with Voldemort, it probably was. "But I thought-"  
  
"He is a powerful wizard, probably more powerful then me on my off days," Roland said, "But because I am strong, I can protect when he can not. I'm in the same year as you, after all."  
  
"So how powerful are you?" Harry asked, in this topic had been on his mind for a while.  
  
"Well, I'm a shadow element," he said, "which means along with my element, I can cast what ever spells I want from any of the other elements. I can cast just about any spell I've read about, but I am probably the best at illusion spells. But unlike other wizards, my energy levels are in constant flux, so I don't really know when I'll be at full power."  
  
Harry nodded, but another thought came across his mind. "You said you did well on your O.W.L.S. How well?"  
  
"A perfect score on each subject would be considered well, right?" Roland smiled. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Just don't tell Hermione, she'll have me studying for the entire year just so she could be as good."  
  
"Alright," Harry said, "how'd you do so well; even Hermione didn't get a perfect."  
  
"I have a better access to my mind, that's all." Roland stood back up and took his seat.  
  
His mind returned to their first discussion. "Are you worried about this year?" Harry's voice was weak and small, but Roland heard it nonetheless.  
  
"Yes, but not for reasons you'd think. I'm worried because I may not be strong enough to kept the promises I've made." Roland sighed. "Harry try to get some sleep, it'll be hectic when we get to London." It was clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore. So Harry turned off his light, and tried to get some sleep. But one unsettling thought kept coming back to his mind. /why were so many people worried about him and Hermione, they weren't that special, were they./  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The plane landed and soon they got off it. Hermione was still tired, resting on Harry's shoulder as they walked. After they had gotten all their luggage, they went down to the loading area for their ride. Thank god, Harry thought, Hedwig and Crookshanks were still asleep. Roland pulled out his cell phone trying to call for their limo. Apparently it was late, and he was getting madder and madder. Heather calmed him down, but it didn't help the problem. "Well, that's great," he said, closing his cell phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heather asked.  
  
"The limo isn't coming, nor are they sending anything. Apparently, they are over booked. That's that last time I use their business."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
Roland sighed and took a seat on his trunk. "I don't know." He shook his head out of frustration.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said you'd be here," a man's voice said, it said tired and old. /Moony?/ Harry thought and turned around to see his third- year professor, Remus Lupin. Along with him were Mad-eye Moody and a girl named Tonks. Harry smiled and hugged his old professor. "Good to see you too, Harry." He looked over at Hermione, a smile on her face too. "And how are we, Hermione?" When Harry released him, Hermione hugged Lupin. "Well, aren't we the happy bunch.' Hermione let go of him and went back to Harry, a smile on both their faces.  
  
"Roland, Heather, I'd like you to meet-"  
  
"Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alabaster Moody," Roland stood up and shook hands with each of them, who were surprised that a man they had never meet before knew all their names. "Harry told me all about you and how you saved him at the beginning of his fifth year." Harry looked at Roland, he knew that was a lie, he found out through Hermione's memories. But he gave him credit; Roland was being resourceful in a situation like that. He never did like to get his guard caught down.  
  
"Well, it wasn't much," Tonks said, her face turning a vibrant color of red.  
  
"Metamorphimagus, right," Heather said, when she saw Tonks' face change. She just nodded  
  
"That's so cool," Heather replied, "I'm partly one." She ran her fingers through her hair and it changed to a bright red color. "That's about it though; my hair color is the only thing that I can change."  
  
"That's still pretty good," Tonks said, impressed that someone even had partial abilities.  
  
Moody just stood there, still surprised at the fact that this man knew his name. "How do we know that you're the real Roland and Heather?"  
  
Roland smiled and removed his sunglasses. He was facing the ground. "I believe Professor Dumbledore told you about my 'unique' condition." He looked up at Moody, showing the hollow eyes he bore. When he didn't reply, Roland slid the glasses back on. "So I thought. We are who we say we are, Moody." Hermione slid and arm around Harry's waist, and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"May I presume that you two are a couple?" Moony asked. Heather and Tonks were having a conversation, while Moody just stared at Roland. He started up a conversation about protective spells and such.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said quickly and looked up at Harry. A smile was on her face, and he returned. Harry sensed that she was worried about something.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," was the reply. Harry kissed the top of her head, and smiled down at Hermione. A smile was returned and she rested on his shoulder, yawning.  
  
Moony eyeballed them for a second before turning to Roland. "Is this all you got?" he asked.  
  
"No, I used a shrinking spell to shrink the remaining trunks. I think Harry and Hermione had a total of seven of them. I have my one and my duffle bag and heather everything that she needs until school starts in her duffle bag. We shrink her trunk and placed it in mine." Roland looked back at the trunks and bags.  
  
"C'mon," Moony walked over to them and picked one up. "I'll show you where we parked." Moony and Tonks each grabbed one end of a trunk and followed.  
  
Roland picked up one and slid it on his shoulder; in his free hand, he picked up another. "Heather, can you grab our bags?" he asked as he followed Moony. She ran past Hermione and Harry and picked up all their carry-ons.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Harry repeated, he had a reason to be concerned.  
  
"Really, I'm fine," Hermione replied, and yawned. "Maybe tired. I just want to sleep that's all." Harry gave her a concerned look. "Alright, but can we talk about this later, please."  
  
"Anything for you, 'Mione," he said and kissed her forehead. He walked over and picked up his guitar and the remaining trunk. Hermione grabbed the two cages and quickly caught back up with Harry. A smile was on her face and their eyes didn't part as they walked over to the van.  
  
After they got all the trunks in the van that Tonks had driven over to the Airport, everyone piled into it. It wasn't small, but with six people, and all the trunks it was a bit crowded. Hermione gladly sat on Harry's lap; Heather was practically on Roland's. She was blushing madly, but Roland just had a simple smile on his face.  
  
"Here," Moony reached back and handed Roland and heather a piece of paper. "This is where we are going, don't read it out loud. Memorize it, and once you're done, destroy the paper." Roland took one look at the paper before handing it to Heather. She had to read over it a few times before memorizing it. She handed it back to him, who ended up eating the paper.  
  
"Show off," Heather playfully hit his arm. Roland returned with a smile.  
  
They arrived to Number 12, Grimmauld Place in a matter of minutes. Hermione had fallen asleep in Harry's arms and he wanted to take her up to a room. "Is Kretcher still here?" he asked.  
  
"No, he died last month. But we got two new house elves; but for the life of us, we can't remove that blasted portrait of that old bat Mrs. Black." Moony's voice died suddenly, he knew that it must be hard to talk about Sirius, especially since they were best friends since Harry's father died. "They can show you to your rooms." Harry nodded and carried Hermione inside.  
  
"So what happened?" Moony finally asked once Harry and Hermione were out of ear short. He picked up one of the trunks. Roland just shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed two trunks. "C'mon you must know."  
  
"I do, but I don't know if they want you to," Roland said and Moony stopped where he was standing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't help but to stare at the changes that were made. No longer the old dirty place that he remembered, it was clean and, well clean. Harry didn't think that this small building had so much room. Boxes crowded the house before and now, there was so much room. A small house elf popped up right next to Harry, Hermione shifted in his arms. "Harry Potter, it is-"  
  
Though surprised to see Dobby, Harry knew exactly what the small house elf was going to say. "An honor, I know," Harry said, "I didn't know that you are working here."  
  
"Oh yes, Master Moony is such a nice man, almost as nice as Mistress Tonks. They both treat me and Winky so nice. And what can Dobby help Harry Potter and friend of Harry Potter Hermione Granger with?"  
  
"Can you show us to our room, Dobby?" Harry asked, he didn't say anything when the house elf gave him a weird look.  
  
"Of course, this way." Dobby gave another look at Harry and the girl sleeping in his arms before walking down the hallway. Harry looked up and saw the cloth that covered the portrait of Mrs. Black. He was happy that she couldn't see them; she was bound to wake up Hermione with her rude comments. "As you can see, Dobby couldn't remove that awful picture of Mrs. Black. He and Winky are having an awful time with it."  
  
They walked up the stairs and down another corridor, where dobby stopped in front of two doors. "Hermione Granger's is on the right, and-" Dobby had opened the door for Hermione's room and Harry entered it, he didn't care about 'his room.' Wherever Hermione was, that was his room. Harry just didn't know what they were going to do while at Hogwarts. Hermione said that it was hard for her to sleep without him there. Harry kicked the door shut and the lights in the room were turned on. /must have been magically enchanted to be turned on when at night or something./  
  
He walked over to the bed, which was a bit larger, then the one that they had used at The X-mansion, and placed Hermione down on it. But the moment he did, she woke up. Yawning as she stretched, Hermione looked around, trying to find Harry. "Hey," she said, finding his eyes.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Harry replied, and she blushed. He knelt down next to the bed, so he could look straight into her eye. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Hermione smiled at him. "I wanted to-" a large yawn interrupted her, "talk to you about something." She lied back down and shifted so she could look into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I remember, go ahead 'Mione," Harry said, he reached up and began to pet her cinnamon hair. "We can talk about anything."  
  
"Good," she took a deep breath, "I want you to tell Moony, and Tonks, and Moody About what happened to me, to us."  
  
He didn't say anything for a while, thinking about what she wanted. "I don't want to leave you," Harry replied; there was no question as to if it was going to happen; just who was going to tell Moony and the others. "Do you want Roland to tell them?"  
  
Hermione nodded, the bed shook a little. "Just someone needs to tell them what happen, why you and I are sharing the same bed." Another thought crossed her mind. "What'll we do when we return to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know, teddy bear," Harry replied, she blushed at his nickname for her. "But we'll think of something." He stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Where you going?" Hermione asked; she sat up suddenly. Her face looked alone and frightened.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to Roland about it," Harry answered, "I'll be back." He offered a smile to her, and Hermione returned it.  
  
"Just hurry," she said as Harry opened the door.  
  
"I will," Harry turned back from the door. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips, holding the back of her neck. Hermione slipped her hands around his and pulled Harry closer. "I'll be back."  
  
"Please hurry," Hermione replied, "And bring your guitar." Harry smiled at her before he walked to the door and opened it enough so he could get out. Her face had lit up so much when she asked him to bring his guitar. Harry knew that she loved to listen to it.  
  
Once outside the door, Harry closed it right behind him. "Master Potter," a small mouse like voice said. Harry turned around quickly to see that it was Winky. "What are you doing in Mistress Granger's room?"  
  
"I just put her down so she could sleep," he lied, and walked down the stairs. "Do you know if my guitar was brought in yet, Winky?"  
  
"No sir," Winky replied, hopping down the stairs. "Winky does not know." Harry stopped at the bottom, looking around. He heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So this is the old bat's painting?" Roland was standing just below it. Given his height he barely had to look up at it. Harry looked that he was carrying Harry's guitar case in his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, and walked over to where Roland was standing.  
  
"I can remove it," he replied, nodding his head. "It won't be pretty, but I can remove." He turned and looked at Harry. "Here." Harry gratefully received his guitar.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione wanted me to play something for her tonight."  
  
"So I figured." Roland turned and started to walk back outside.  
  
"Hey, wait," Harry ran to catch up with him. "Hermione wanted me to talk to you about something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"She wants you to talk about what happened to us to Moony and the others."  
  
Roland stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down at Harry. "How much do you want me to tell them?"  
  
"As much as you think wouldn't scare them," Harry said, he was strangely calm about it while Roland was getting worked up. He knew that being a mutant was considered a crime in some cases, but these were his friends and he could trust them. /right?/ he thought.  
  
"Everything then, huh?" Roland repeated. He was rubbing his chin, the beginning of a beard growing. Harry nodded. "Fine, I'll get the rest of your stuff up to your room." He stormed off, upset about something, but Harry just brushed it aside.  
  
"Thanks, Roland," Harry yelled and walked back up the stairs, he was grateful that Winky or Dobby didn't follow him. When he reached their room, Harry opened the door enough so he could get in and closed it. He looked over at Hermione, who was already asleep. Harry sighed and lay down next to her. If out of instinct, she moved right next to him, an arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was late, very late. /four a.m./ Roland thought. /damn time zones./ despite the change in time, he didn't show how tired he was. In fact, it looked like he was wide-awake. He was sitting at the table with Moony, Tonks and Mad-Eye. "So you wanted to talk to us about something, Roland?" Tonks said, she had poured herself and Moony a cup of coffee; both of them were trying to fight fatigue.  
  
"Yes I did," Roland said, and paused again thinking of how he was going to start. /I've never been this damn nervous in my life. God I hate it./  
  
"Actually," Moony started. "I have a question first. Why aren't Harry and Hermione in separate rooms?"  
  
"Because," Roland tented his hands, "I said so." All eyes were on him. He was all business, and his computer mind had been racing for the past minute.  
  
"How can you-" Moony stood up and raised his voice.  
  
"If you want a yelling contest you will lose, Mr. Lupin," Roland said. "Mind you, I have been asked by six people to look after them, and their best interests. After what happened over the summer, I must think that sharing a room is in their best interests, at least for Hermione."  
  
"What did happen, Mr. Childe," Tonks asked. She had an expression of worry on her face, but Roland felt more confusion from her then anything else.  
  
"Well, you know that Hermione was dating Steven Drade for a while before the summer, he threaten her to beat her, rape her, and kill her." A long period of silence followed and Roland continued. "Two of these he succeeded in. Now as you also know, Harry went over to Hermione's house because of the way the Dursley's were treating him. Sirius-"  
  
"Is dead," Moony, replied, sadness in his voice.  
  
"I know, it was a wizard who impersonated him. Harry must have been so happy to get out of there, that he didn't realize the truth. Anyways. When Steven and Hermione arrived, Steven had the intention of killing Hermione that night. Thank god Harry saved her, I don't know how, but he did. Anyways. There were some problems that occurred, like Steven being in line with the Brotherhood of Mutants. "  
  
"Mutants attacked the Grangers house?" Tonks replied, and he nodded in response. "That's terrible."  
  
"I'll say, two people died, the poor Grangers, that way of death shouldn't ever be forced on someone." Roland mind looked back to the bodies of the Grangers, or the remains. The limbs and heads were scattered around the ruins of their house. /poor Hermione for seeing that./  
  
"What happened to that wizard?" moony asked.  
  
"Anyways, the X-men and I were luck enough that we got there ahead of schedule." He completely ignored the question. "Only to find the house was in ruins, along with Harry and Hermione trapped in some rubble." Roland paused again, glad that all eyes were on him. "It turns out that this Steven character is a powerful mutant as well, and in combination with the other Brotherhood, they were able to defeat the X-men, all save me." Again another paused and he scanned their feelings about what they had just heard. Lupin was rather angry, and surprised; angry with himself for not being able to help and surprised at Roland knowing all it. Tonks was on the verge of tears; she was so upset. But Moody, Roland couldn't get a read on that man. /odd, but no matter./  
  
"A long story short, I defeated all of them, but Steven escaped. Now about Hermione and Harry," Roland said, he stood and walked over to the window. "Some times after such a tragic event as what happened to Hermione, their minds snap and they have a hard time keeping a grip on reality. Thank god Harry was there, he was able to give her the one thing that she needed the most."  
  
"Which was what?" Tonks asked, she wiped her tears with a napkin.  
  
"Hermione didn't feel love, or even liked. Steven humiliated her, degraded her, doing what the worst thing that a man can do to a girl." Roland's anger flared, his fury unmatched. /a promise to you Hermione, I will catch that demon./ a small lightning bolt flashed in his eyes. But because of the sunglasses, no one noticed. He looked back at the table and started to walk back to his seat. "Harry gave that to her, and she still needs it, despite the fact that they've been going out the past month. I've encourage time just between them, because it is the best medicine for her."  
  
"Who are these X-men?" Moody asked, Roland gazed at him for a moment, "I doubt they're normal people."  
  
"What do you define as normal?" Roland replied. "They're Muggles if that is what you mean."  
  
"They're Muties, aren't they?" Moody replied, a smile on his broken face. He looked up at the man in black who was standing right next to him. Roland picked up the old man by his neck and held him against the wall.  
  
"I resent that name you people slandered us with," he said through his teeth.  
  
"Roland, put him down," Moony stood up, he was unsure with his words. Tonks followed suit.  
  
Roland didn't have a tight enough grip so he was choking Mad-Eye, but enough so that he was just holding him up by the head. "Us, what do you mean by that?" Moody said, "Are you one of them?"  
  
"I resent all forms of bigotry."  
  
"I don't give a damn whether or not you're a mutant or not, are you going to protect them, even if the world knew you were one?" Moody asked. Roland paused for a moment, not thinking about the question, just what he was going to do to the old man.  
  
"Sir, I don't give a damn what the world says about me," Roland replied, "But yes, I'd do my job because I was asked to and I promised, Mad-Eye." He paused for a moment, "and I keep my promises."  
  
"How far would you go?" Moody asked. And Roland didn't answer; he just dropped the old man on the ground. "If you truly want to protect them, how far will you go?" Again no reply from Roland, he looked away. "Answer me, damn it!"  
  
"As far as I need to!" he yelled back. He pointed his hand at the old man, shaking a finger. "But know this, my death will not be mourn but it will be felt around the world." Roland stormed off, his black trench coat floating.  
  
"Mad-Eye; are you alright?" Moony helped the old man to his feet.  
  
"We can trust that one," was the only thing he said and he headed off to his room. "We can trust him to die for those two." 


	14. Burns and Info

Chapter 13:  
Burns and Info  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: I know that this is the first time that I don't have a quote, but believe me, thinking of them is hard.  
  
Not much to say here, just continue reading and anything not created by me isn't mine.  
  
A couple things, thank you for those who have reviewed my story. I am will to accept constrictive criticism, but no flames. Hoogie356, thank you for the review, and I understand what you are saying. That will change, but such an event as what happened to Hermione is enough for her to cry at all. She was raped numerous times, beaten countless times, and her parents were murdered. She is a bit unstable, but Harry's role is to help her. He is her balance. But I will try to fix that.  
  
Again thank you for the review and enjoy. And I've fix the mistake in chapter 7.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next days past slowly, Roland had disappeared after their first night at Grimmauld Place, Number 12. Heather didn't even know where he was; he just upright vanished. Moony and Tonks were both worried, but Mad-Eye seemed rather pleased when he was gone. "The boy knows his place," he kept on saying whenever asked.  
  
No one asked about Harry and Hermione sharing a room, which she was grateful for. They both rarely left it, inside, reading a book together or talking about anything. Moony was kind enough to give the Daily Prophet each day, and Hermione read it out loud as Harry exercised. They had made it a daily routine for him to exercise as she read the paper. Harry always said that he loved her voice. Sometimes, just to annoy him, Hermione sat on his back as she read. Still, he was able to finish his push-ups and sit-ups.  
  
Heather often hung out with Harry and Hermione, not that he minded. She needed someone to talk to since Roland was off doing what ever he did. Harry could never remember when he was gone this long though. "I'm started to get worried about him," he said one day, they were having lunch with moony and Tonks. Mad-Eye was off on some Order business.  
  
"He's a big boy," Tonks said, "He can take care of himself." She served herself another sandwich.  
  
"But he's as tired as I think he's been, then Roland's in trouble." Heather was just playing with the salad on her plate. "He was complaining about being exhausted before."  
  
"Do you know what his job is?" Hermione asked, and took another bit of her sandwich.  
  
"No, I don't think anyone really does." Heather stopped, and just stared at the plate. "He hides it so well."  
  
"Yeah I do don't I," Roland said, he appeared in the kitchen; Heather popped out of her chair and immediately hugged him. He took a few steps back, still weak from his job.  
  
"I've missed you so much," she replied, not letting go.  
  
"So I notice," he said, but quickly added, "and I miss you too. Can you let go? My ribs are killing me, a few of them are probably broken."  
  
"Roland," Heather immediately let go and let him over to a chair. "Why did you say anything?"  
  
"Because," He removed his hat and showed the bruises the covered his face, "I knew you'd act this way."  
  
"Merlin, Roland," Hermione said, covering her mouth, "what happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, "just don't touch me too hard on my good arm, some third degree burns on it and I haven't figured out a way to remove them." Roland pulled up his right sleeve and showed the burns running down the arm.  
  
"Oh, that's easier," Tonks said, and picked up her wand. She pointed it at his arm. "Burnet Removus."  
  
"No, don't do-" Roland tried to say, but the spell was out, and he jerked back in pain. The wounds on his arm had opened up again, and started to bleed. Smoke began to pour from the pours of his skin and at some points it ignited into flames. He collapsed onto the floor, with a terrified look painted on Tonks face.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I mean-it was the right spell." Heather knelt down next to Roland and began to run her fingers through his long hair. He was twitching on the floor. Harry quickly moved over to Hermione's side, placing his hands on her shoulders. She immediately calmed down.  
  
Moony just stared there, staring at the young man in pain. Harry guessed it was because that he must have felt that much pain when he transformed into his werewolf form. The old man just stared, horrified at what he was seeing.  
  
Roland never screamed, before at least Harry never heard him. And So when the tough man on the ground screamed, it was a surprise to everyone in the room. It wasn't a girlie scream, no his scream of pain was dark and horrible. It seemed to touch everyone in the room. But Roland only screamed once, he slowly stopped jerking, and began to pant hard. His breathing was deep and long. "Don't ever try to help me again," were the first words out of his mouth after it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Tonks started. Roland stood up and had one of his shadow swords in his hand. It was pointed straight at her neck.  
  
"I don't give a damn, Tonks," he yelled, "The path to hell is paved with good intentions." Roland was holding his right arm against his body. it was still smoking, but at least the wounds had stopped bleeding and weren't on fire anymore. "Because of my powers and the blood that runs through my body, most healing spells don't work." He was calmer, not yelling anymore. "I've had to create every single spell that I've healed myself with. So please, for my one sake, don't help me." He walked off and headed up stairs.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Tonks kept on saying.  
  
"Relax," Heather looked up at her calmly. "You didn't know."  
  
"is he going to be alright?" Moony asked, finally getting out of his shock.  
  
"Probably, that arm will be wrapped up for the next few days," Heather replied. "I just hope he'll talk to me about what happened."  
  
"He won't you know," Mad-Eye appeared. "Roland's job is too important to this world for anyone else to know."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked. Hermione was just staring at where Roland was. He was gently rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"No, but I have a good idea." Mad-Eye walked over to Moony. "Some more Wolfsbane for the month." And handed him a large vile.  
  
"And what is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Roland is a hunter," Mad-Eye replied. "He removes the worst of the worst from this planet. The undead mostly." Harry noticed a twinkle in the old man's eye, like was lying, but he couldn't prove it. "you must promise not to tell anyone. If you know about him and his job, then you could be in danger."  
  
"We can protect ourselves," Tonks stated.  
  
"Not from these dangers, Tonks. What Roland faces, he faces because he is the only one who can survive the horror. Being blind means he sees more then us. Being a cripple means he is stronger then us." Mad-Eye walked off and disappeared into another room. Heather ran off probably to check on Roland.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione. "You alright?" He asked, still massaging her shoulders.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, "let's go upstairs." Hermione stood up; he kept his hands on her shoulders for a moment before sliding them down to her waist. She gave him a smile as they walked out. They heard voices at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Listen, Mad-Eye," Roland was saying, "I really owe you." Hermione stopped where she was and so did Harry, they wanted to hear this.  
  
"Roland, you don't owe me nothing," Mad-Eye said, "you've done so much for this world, it was the least I could do."  
  
"Thank you, and thank you again for the info. I would've found them sooner or later, but it was a good thing that it was sooner."  
  
"Good, I'd thought that info on the-" Mad-Eye stopped all the suddenly.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Roland finally said, "the walls have feelings."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione stopped breathing. Mad-Eye walked away, as he heard the sounds of the wooden leg hitting he fallen. A door shut, they didn't move for a while. Harry looked at her and said "do you think he noticed us?"  
  
"I doubt it," Hermione started to walk back up the stairs; Harry wrapped his fingers around hers and followed. "Roland's powers aren't that strong. He told me once that the range of his empathic abilities was about two or three feet. We were least a good six feet away."  
  
"But he did feel us all the way across the ocean," Harry said. They stopped at their door, and Harry opened it.  
  
"Thank you Harry." They entered together, still hand in hand. "Harry, that was a traumatic event. He couldn't have felt us just standing there, being nosy."  
  
"You're welcome," Harry said, "fine, Hermione. I won't win anyways." They sat down on the bed, and Harry pulled up his guitar.  
  
"You've grown smarter, Harry," Hermione laughed at him. Harry started to strum a few notes and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "When do you think we'll be able to see Ron again?"  
  
Harry paused and looked at Hermione. "I was thinking about that too, maybe we should owl him to meet us at Diagon Alley."  
  
"That would be nice," she said, "I'm worried though."  
  
"About what?" Harry turned back to his guitar.  
  
"About us," Hermione replied, and Harry stopped again.  
  
"What about us?" Harry was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Relax, Harry," Hermione sat up and kissed him, "nothing bad, I'm just wondering how Ron will react with me going out with you." She knelt next to him, just staring into his eyes. "After all, I did break up with him."  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty upset with that for a while," Harry smiled. "And why wouldn't he, you are the prefect girlfriend." He gave her soft gently kiss. "And I'm glad you're mine, 'Mione." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Harry slid the guitar back to the ground. He lied down with her on top of him, their lips on connected. Harry knew only to take it as far as Hermione wanted to, so she was the one in control. After a few minutes of peaceful kissing, Hermione released and slid down to his side. "you're beautiful, and don't let anyone else tell you different."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione blushed. He knew how much it helped her to hear such positive remarks about her. But he never lied to her. Harry did think that she was beautiful. He did think that she was perfect.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly in his study, reading one of his old books. It was a peaceful night. The fire was burning bright, lighting up the room. A smile was on his face as he read the passages; next to him was a goblet of pumpkin juice, and an empty plate where his dinner once was. He had been alone for the past week, reading the books that were given to him by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They were very interesting, talking about a society that was even more secretive then the wizards were. The room suddenly began to grow colder; the fire began to die down. "You know, you could use the door like anyone else," Dumbledore said, turning a page.  
  
"I was not in the neighbor when I traveled here," the man's voice said, darkness had arrived in the room, and covered almost all of it, save the little light where Dumbledore was. "And I did not want to scare any of your other teachers."  
  
"It's quite alright, Hal," Dumbledore stood and turned around. Despite his old age, there was still a twinkle in his eye and a spring in his step. "Any news yet?"  
  
"No, he was recently fighting a group of the Demon's warriors, and defeated them in three days time. That boy has been more trouble then he is worth, in his actions and his voice, you can clearly tell that he is one of them, Dumbledore."  
  
"Which is why he's so important, Hal. May I remind you that he is more then willing to die for our cause? A quality that is rare these days."  
  
"A simple spell, even one like that of the killing curse, can not kill Roland Childe." Hal spat out the name like it was poison. "He is not trustworthy. Especially with the demon inside him."  
  
"I happen to believe otherwise, Hal," Dumbledore said, "he bares enough power to defeat Voldemort, and end this once and for all. And that demon which you speak of is the key."  
  
"If Voldemort has his connections that I think he does, then Roland will be too weak by Christmas to do anything." A long period of silence followed, and Dumbledore began to rub his beard. A smile was on his face. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"If he is too fixated on Roland, then the six elements will come in handy, won't they?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, but only the Fallen Angel can release their powers, and no one, not even heaven or hell knows where he is." Hal stared at him. "The Fallen Angel is the one we need to be looking for."  
  
"I agree; do you have any clue as to where he is?" Dumbledore walked over to the man he called Hal. Up to that moment, he was hidden in the shadows. But when Dumbledore got closer, Hal's face began to show. It was ghostly pale, and had a green mask covering his eyes. A black hood was covering his head, and his black robe covered his body.  
  
"In heaven, it is rumored that he is in-between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five. And that he has access to the wizarding powers in his body."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, he will be attending your school this year. It is just a hunch remember that. A lot of kids will show potential but only the true one will hide his abilities." Dumbledore showed that twinkle in his eye. "Do you know something that I don't, Albus?"  
  
"No, nothing at all," Dumbledore quickly walked back to his chair. "If that I is all Hal, I thank you for you help. Please keep me informed of the situation."  
  
"Of course," Hal dissolved into the air, and the warmth returned to the air, as did the fire grew back to its normal power.  
  
"Roland, Roland, Roland," Dumbledore was saying. He took his seat and placed the book back in his lap. "I'm pulling for you, my boy. The war is growing, and Voldemort is getting stronger. He has found help through the evil mutants of this world, and now has your kind involved. You need to get stronger and hold out. Once you're here, I can help. I can help." He repeated it, if only to reassure himself, because he knew the extent of Roland's problems, and everything else that would go wrong at Hogwarts this year. 


	15. Return to Diagon Alley

Chapter 14:  
Return to Diagon Alley  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: Damn it all, I couldn't think of another quote that applies to this story. (I have many of them, but none of them apply to this story.) And to top it off, that last chapter was my shortest one yet. I'm losing my touch, damn you matching band camp, damn you to hell.  
  
No actually, that was as far as I wanted to take it, it showed who the new DADA teacher was and gave more info on Roland. Not much but I can't give it all away.  
  
Again, I'm sorry for not getting the last chapters out sooner, the system was missed up or something. Quotation marks weren't working, so I figured there was no reason in having them posted.  
  
Thank you for review those who have, and those who haven't shame on you. I'm open to constructive criticism but no flames. Any one is open to review, so please do again not flames.  
  
Anything written by JK Rowlings is hers, DC theirs, Marvel, theirs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up early again, he couldn't sleep. They had been at Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve for four days now and he still couldn't sleep. Every night, he had a nightmare. Not about him or Hermione but the slaying of this terrifying creatures. Often they had bat-like wings, but they rarely looked the same as another one. Hermione had them, too, often in the middle of the night; she'd wake in a cold sweat and in less then a second later, Harry was up with her, calming her down. She wouldn't let go of him, the creatures, demons Hermione called them, in her nightmares seemed more brutal and vicious. Often there was innocent person dying in her dreams, usually a woman after being raped by the creatures. But their dreams had a single connection; there was always this one man in a red and black trench coat, with crow-like wings. He'd always slaughter the creatures using either his two katanas or his broad sword that hung on his back when he wasn't using it.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione, and smiled she was still sleeping peaceful. /thank god, she didn't see that one,/ Harry thought. He rubbed his eyes, trying to forget the dream. It was horrible, a lot of blood had been split, the victims, the creatures, and the man's. The creatures were able to breathe fire this time, and the man took a hit on his right. arm. /Roland hurt his right arm yesterday. But it couldn't be him, could it?/  
  
He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt, Harry looked out the window, the sun was just starting to rise in the distance. The lights that lit the streets were still on. He decided to go out on the front porch, and play his guitar. His stomach growled and he felt incredibly hungry. Walking carefully, Harry made his way out the door and shut it. He walked with his hands in his pocket and headed into the kitchen. Dobby and Winky were off somewhere, and thank god, they weren't in the kitchen. But Roland was sitting there, he didn't have a shirt on, nor his sunglasses or hat. "Roland?" Harry asked.  
  
In what seemed like seconds, Harry had a black sword pointed at him. It was quickly relaxed, and disappeared when he saw who it was. Roland stared at Harry with his hollow eyes before looking away, and dropping his right arm. "I've been jumpy lately, haven't bee able to shake it," he said, and closed his eyes again. Harry looked at the man for a moment, the burns on his arm were completely healed, no scars or anything. He hadn't expected an apology, it wasn't like him. "I'm sorry," where the words that surprised him.  
  
"Don't worry about," Harry replied, still shocked. "Why are you up so early? I think you'd sleep in after the amount of time you spent on your job."  
  
"Floor's too hard, and the bed's too soft," Roland didn't move. "My back was killing me, to the point where I couldn't block out the pain." He paused for a moment, thinking. Harry just went about his business and walked over to the fridge. He noticed a large tattoo on Roland's back; it covered almost all of it. "It a tribal symbol, Harry." He jumped when he heard him speak. "It's suppose to bring protect from the devil or something, but doesn't really work too well."  
  
He returned to raiding the fridge, looking for anything with a load of Harry's thought were all over the place, but kept coming back to the dream he had. Finally he decided to ask him. "Does you're job have anything to do with fighting creatures?"  
  
Roland simply laughed. "It's about time you made the connection," he said, and laughed again. "Have you or Hermione been experiencing any horrible dreams?" Roland wasn't even looking at him.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"After my job, I some times lose a grip on my powers and my memories drift. You witnessed my job, yes." He paused for a moment, "and I believe that you already have an idea at what that job is, since you and Hermione heard my conversation with Mad-Eye." Harry was again, stunned. "I'm what is called a Hunter, I basically fight and protect this world from the other worldly; i.e. demons, monsters, and the such." Harry was about to say something. "And yes, I did feel your presence yesterday, and yes I am feeling it now. Stop acting so astonished, Harry, my powers are usually at their strongest after one of my episodes. Oh, hello Hermione." Not once, did Harry notice Roland opened his eyes or even move. He just sat there, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Hello. Roland," she said slowly, rather surprised at the fact he was there, or that he said her name without seeing her. Hermione quickly moved over to Harry's side. "hey." She was wide awake and perky, and Harry loved it. He gave her a short peck on the cheek.  
  
"You can tell her, Harry," Roland said, still rubbing his temples.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Ah, you know the dreams we've been having?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Well, Roland says that we've been seeing his job." She gasped for a moment.  
  
"His job is that violent?"  
  
Roland spoke up, "No, that was a good day; usually I have to cut off an arm or leg of those monsters before they go down. I got lucky." Hermione glared at him, and he dropped the smile on his face. "sorry." She was caught off guard with his apology. "Heather says I should be nicer, so I'm working on it."  
  
"Really Roland," Heather came down stairs, wearing Roland's robe, "you should learn to control the telepathy. It's starting to get annoying every time you come back you kept-"  
  
"on answering questions in your mind and finishing sentences, I know," Roland replied and sat up, "But with this many people in one house, I'm getting a massive headache and it's harder to control it."  
  
"Telepathy?" Hermione said.  
  
"Roland's powers increase after his job," Harry said, "so telepathy is a-"  
  
"Obvious increase of empathy, right?" she finished and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Right." A quick kiss on her cheek brought another smile and a bright red color to each of their faces.  
  
"See that is annoying," Roland said, and was smacked by Heather.  
  
"Shut up," she glared down at him, "I think it's cute." Heather started to walk away, but paused for a moment, "When are we going to Diagon Alley, we need to get our supplies after all."  
  
"I was thinking today. Heard it had a killer joke shop there, I need some new fireworks-" he received another hit from Heather. "What was that for?"  
  
"You should know better then that, honestly Roland. Can't you grow up?"  
  
"Depends on the day," Roland replied, and tipped off his chair to avoid being hit again. Heather quickly tried to help him, but a black aura formed around him and he was floating just above the ground.  
  
"Show off," Heather said and kicked him, so that he landed hard on the ground. Hermione and Harry couldn't help but to laugh. She walked off with a smile on her face, and Roland stood up with much effort.  
  
"I'm fine, really," he said, brushing himself off. Dust had covered his body and Harry had moved around the table to help him up. "Thank you, though." With a motion of his hand, his hat and sunglasses appeared. Roland promptly placed them on. He began to move like he was putting on a coat and his slowly appeared on his arms. "Now, since it is now about seven a.m., how bout I find some early breakfast place and get breakfast for everyone in this house. How does that sound, Tonks?" he didn't turn around but knew that the witch had a very surprised look on her face. "What about you Moony, you up for some donuts?"  
  
"How did he-" Moony started to ask.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry said, Hermione wrapped an arm around him, and Harry followed suit. Roland walked past Moony and Tonks, a black shirt forming on his chest, and shoes forming on his feet. He seemed to grow just a bit as the souls took their place on his shoes. Harry looked down at Hermione, "and why are you up so early? You were sleeping peacefully when I left you."  
  
"It got cold without you, Harry," Hermione replied and smiled at him. He kissed her forehead. "Let's go upstairs while we wait for Roland." Harry just nodded, staring into her azure eyes, /they are beautiful,/ he thought. They walked back up to their room, not letting go of each other. Moony and Tonks remained to think about what they had just seen.  
  
"Do you think it is alright that they are sharing a room?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Yes, Roland explained it to me," Moony replied, "when Mad-Eye left and you went to bed. What that Steven kid was terrible." He paused for a moment, "Roland said that he felt that it still hurt her to walk sometimes."  
  
"Poor girl." She walked over to the coffee pot and waved her wand, coffee began to pour out of it, steaming hot. "I wouldn't wish that on any one."  
  
"Neither would I," Moony grabbed two coffee cups and placed them on the table. "Neither would I."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After Roland returned with brunch, (by the time he did return it was no longer breakfast) everyone prepared for their trip to Diagon Alley. Roland had placed on proper cloths, he told them the show he put on that morning was all an illusion. "I told you before, illusionary spells are my specialty. I've found them very useful when protecting myself from others," he said.  
  
Everyone was down stairs, waiting for Roland. Even though he was the first one down original, he rushed back upstairs for something. After five minutes of waiting, he came down, covered in soot. "Damn dragons," he was mumbling, "Always trying to enter-"  
  
"What happened?" Heather gasped and rushed over to him, had helped him brush all the soot off.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine really, Heath," Roland said, "thanks." He turned to everyone else. "Are we going by Floo Powder?"  
  
"Yes," Moony said, "it's the quickest way next to apparition. And sense four of you-"  
  
"Three, I can apparate," Roland corrected.  
  
"Okay, three of you can't, Floo powder it is." He handed the small pot to them and walked into the living room. Thanks to some renovations by Heather, Hermione and Tonks, the living room now had an acceptable library.  
Moony just shook his head. "I still can't believe you talked me into changing the living room."  
  
"It'll be good for you to read, Moony," Tonks said and took a handful of the Floo Powder and stepped into the fire place. She threw it into the fire, and said loudly. "Diagon Alley."  
  
"Moony," Harry looked up at his old friend. The circles under his eyes were deeper then ever, but the same smile that always was on his face was still there. "Do you think it is safe that Hermione and I travel together?" She was wrapped in his arms, and looked up at him with a large smile. He knew that that would make her feel safer, him helping her through that.  
  
"I don't see why not," Moony replied, and looked over at Roland.  
  
"Let me go first, and make sure the coast is clear," Roland said, /he took his job as protector way too seriously,/ Harry thought. Roland apparated out of the living room, in a matter of moments after he finished, but inside of a large crack as usually, there was a small sound as the air fill the vacuum where he was.  
  
When Roland didn't come back, Moony nodded to Harry and Hermione to enter the fire place. It grew large enough to fit both of them, and Hermione turned around, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. She had a large smile on her face. Harry took a handful of the Floo powder and placed one arm around Hermione. In a loud and clear voice, he said, "Diagon Alley."  
  
With in a few seconds they arrived in a fire place in Diagon alley. "Please sir, put that man down."  
  
"This demon deserves to die," Roland's voice said.  
  
"Roland, put him down," Tonks was saying. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before racing out of the fire place looking. Another pop from the fire place and Heather appeared. "Please put him down."  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" A man's voice yelled. Harry and Hermione paused for a moment, before running after the sound of the man's voice. They found a man on the ground dazed and confused. Tonks had her hands covering her mouth and her hair was rapidly changing. Heather was standing in front of them, staring forward.  
  
"This demon has no right to exist," Roland growled, he was gritting his teeth. In his left hand, Roland held a man up against a wall, a sword pointed at his neck in his right.  
  
"What gives you the right to kill him?!" Tonks screamed at him. Harry walked forward, motioning fro Hermione to stay. All that time, Harry couldn't see the man's face that he held.  
  
"I have all the right I need." Finally Harry saw the man, or beast was better. It had long fangs, and horns coming out of its head, curling forward, like a ram's horn. He had blue skin and yellow eyes. Much like Kurt, but there was a presence about him that Harry knew better.  
  
"Roland," Heather finally said, he looked over at her, both hands not moving. The beast was staring at Roland with frighten eyes. "Not here. Don't spoil the ground with its blood."  
  
"Fine," Roland apparated away, along with the beast. Heather just shook her head. It wasn't the outcome that she wanted. Within moments, he returned, without the creature. "I didn't kill it, if that what you're thinking, Heath." Roland had snapped at her and grimaced, but his foul mood was drop immediately when she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you," Harry heard her whisper.  
  
"Was that one." Hermione voice trailed off, she was right behind Harry, hiding behind his shoulder. Roland's actions must have scared her.  
  
"It was one of them yes, I'll explain later," Roland looked at her kindly, his expression changed when he stared at the shop keeper. "Now, for your own safety," Roland's wand was in his hand immediately. He pointed it at him. "You can't remember any of this. Obliviate!" A white flash and the man had a blank stare. "Nothing happened, we got a bad mix of Floo powder, and accidental destroyed part of your story. You kindly agreed to pay for it all." He turned and started to walk off, Heather stayed right by his side. Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled at her before following. They knew enough about Roland to trust his judgment. Moony appeared just as they left, along with someone else.  
  
"Did you know who that was?" Hermione asked. They had caught up with Roland and Heather.  
  
"Sad to say, yes," Roland replied, "he works for the foulest of creatures on this planet, and I've happened to cross paths with him before." His wand and sword had disappeared, "I got lucky this time."  
  
"So what was it?" Harry said.  
  
"There are many names for them: demon, sprites, devils, ghouls, etc. I just prefer scum." Hermione and Heather laughed. "Anyways, they can be powerful, if I get caught off guard. Usually I'm searching for them, but occasionally, I get lucky. But they never get away from me alive. At least not 'til today." He glared over at Heather who blushed.  
  
"So what are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm what is called a Hunter, my job it to hunt and kill these creatures," Roland replied.  
  
"Why do you kill them?"  
  
"Cause they'd kill me if I didn't," he said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him, causing Roland to shrink a bit. "My empath abilities work differently on them, I see their lives. Then it is judged by this." Roland pulled out a medallion he wore around his chest. "Each Hunter is given one, and it reads whether or not the creature is worthy of living."  
  
"That's so horrible," Hermione said, "who has the right to judge them?"  
  
Roland didn't even bothering answering. "Demons are evil incarnate, thank whose ever in charge that Voldemort hasn't found them yet, it would be the death of us all."  
  
Moony and Tonks came running up to him. "What in God's name did you think you were doing?" Moony yelled. Everyone on the street was staring at him.  
  
"My job," Roland replied, stared start at Lupin, looking into his tired eyes. "I have a responsibility to do it, Lupin. May I remind you that I am one of the few who do it? Without us Hunters, the world would be in ruins."  
  
"What the hell is a Hunter?" Moony yelled.  
  
"It doesn't concern you, Moony," Mad-Eye came walking up. "Roland was just doing as he was told."  
  
"Who told him to threaten an innocent-"  
  
"There nothing innocent about a demon, Remus." Mad-Eye's false eye spun in his head, moving to the back. "And I have no clue who gave Roland that job, it just was given to him."  
  
"You've know about this?" Tonks asked, "How long?"  
  
"Mad-Eye is one of the few wizards who know about demons and other creature like that and is able to protect himself from them," Roland added.  
  
Harry and Hermione were just looking back and forth between everyone. Both of them, Hermione especially, felt left out of the conversation. She too had many questions for Roland. "Is there a book about this?" Hermione finally asked, rather loudly too, everyone staring at her. She shrunk back into Harry's arms. "Sorry."  
  
"I hope not, if so, they'd better give ways of protecting yourself from demons. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. She smiled as she accepted his answer. "Enough about this, I'll tell you more later, if you want, alright." He placed his hat back on and pulled out a list from his coat. "We need to get our supplies."  
  
"Then let's head over to Gringotts," Harry said, and led Hermione off in the direction of it. The wind was blowing, a nice summer breeze. Harry was thinking about people staring, but he was surprised, no one was saying anything. They'd been missing for the past two months, and no one was saying anything about them. /thank god,/ Harry thought. /I'm not famous anymore./ Hermione even like the fact that no one was recognizing them. 'Don't like your pride get to your head, Harry,' she told him.  
  
After a few arguments with the Goblins, they were finally able to get their money for the day. Roland had a large bag of it from some odd reason, but considering what was in his vault, it was a single knut. Harry's vault wasn't even half the size, and Roland had it filled top to bottom. "How'd you get that much money?" Tonks asked as they were leaving. "I don't think even the ministry has the much."  
  
"I have my ways," Roland replied as they stepped out. "I think it'd be best if we split up."  
  
"But you're supposed to protect them," Mad-Eye hissed.  
  
"And I can do that as long as they remain in Diagon Alley. Just don't make yourselves noticed, alright?" Harry nodded and led Hermione off; they were going to get her new wand.  
  
"Something wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked, an arm around her.  
  
"I don't know, Harry," she said, "Roland's job and everything, it's all so much." She looked up at him. "Do you really think that there is another society out there?"  
  
"Probably, 'Mione," Harry looked ahead. "But I think that this is something that we shouldn't research."  
  
"And why is that, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Because," Harry laughed as she mock pouted. "The way Roland made out this society is that anyone who can not protect themselves from the danger." Harry trailed off; he didn't want to scare Hermione. "I just don't want to see you hurt again. I love you too much to see that, 'Mione."  
  
"Well," Hermione replied, perky and happy. "That's why I have you, you can protect me Harry." She looked down. "That is if you want to." Hermione started to walk away.  
  
"'Mione," Harry stopped her and looked down at her. "You are my world, you're the most beautiful girl I know, you're smart, funny sometimes," he was stumbling on his words, trying to express his feelings, "perfect sums you up, perfectly. I will always protect you; alright?" he lifted up her chin and noticed that some tears had escaped her eyes. A smile was on her face though, and Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you Harry, I just need that from time to time," Hermione hugged him, holding Harry tightly.  
  
"'Mione, I would never lie to you, I love you," Harry kissed and pulled away just enough to kiss her. Hermione stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Thata girl." He smiled down at her, and a smile came upon the beautiful face which he loved. "Let's get your wand first, then well get our books, alright?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione was back to her normal self, the word 'book' usually does that. They walked slowly over to Olivander's, talking about the school year. Harry hoped that he would be able to play Quidditch again, and Hermione was looking forward to the library. "It doesn't have as many Muggle books as Roland's does, but Hogwarts has a better selection of potions and charms."  
  
"From what you told me, Roland's library held mostly books about Defense against the Dark arts, and illusion charms." Harry opened the door to Olivander's for her. "Now we know why, huh?"  
  
"Thanks, and yes, it makes sense." Hermione said, she looked around the store, looking for Mr. Olivander. "After all, Roland's job is very dangerous, the collection of spells and charms that he has is rather large."  
  
"Oh, hello there, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," Mr. Olivander came out from the back room. "Professor Dumbledore told me that you were coming. Need a new wand, Ms. Granger, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we were moving some things and it-" Harry watched her blush as she worked on a feeble attempt at an excuse.  
  
"Say no more, I understand, accidents happen," Mr. Olivander went to the back room and began to pull out box that each held a wand in them.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione; she was staring at her feet, looking uncomfortable. "Don't worry about the money," Harry said, he always seemed to know what she was thinking, "we already agreed that I'd pay for it all."  
  
"I know, but I-" Hermione was starting to say, but stopped when Mr. Olivander came back.  
  
"Here we are," he said, "I have a few wands that are like the one you had before." He placed a few boxes on the table, and motioned for Hermione to come forward. "Don't worry, I don't bite." The old man offered a kind smile and Hermione giggled. She thought of Grandpa from Portabello Road. He pulled a wand out from one of the boxes, "Mahogany-Dragon heartstring, 13 inches; this one is good for transfigurations and summoning charms, an offenses wand if you will." Hermione took it, and smile when it didn't glow. She never was much of an attacker.  
  
"Ah, a Red Wood-unicorn hair, ten inches, a good wand for healing spells and shield charms, a great defense wand," Mr. Olivander said. Hermione took the wand and smiled when it began to glow. "Wonderful, just wonderful. It suits your personality as well, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Here you go, Mr. Olivander," Harry paid him, and left a little extra. He always liked him, a kind man with a good heart. "And thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Harry," he replied, "And take care." Both Harry and Hermione gave a smile to him as they left.  
  
Once outside of the store, Harry took a deep breathe, he loved the outdoors for some strange reason. He always loved the way Hogwarts looked as the sun was rising. And Harry wanted to share it with Hermione. But before he could say another word to her, a familiar voice spoke up. "'Ermione, 'arry!" They turned and saw Hagrid running up to them. Before Harry could say hello, he was stuck in a deep hug in Hagrid's massive arms. "I've was so worried about you, I was. Professor Dumbledore said not to worry, but I did anyways. Oh, it's good to see you two alive."  
  
Hagrid released Harry and took Hermione in the same big hug. "It's good to see you too, Hagrid," Hermione said, returning the hug. Harry just stood by, a smile on his face. He always liked Hagrid. He was a giant of a man; he would tower over Roland when they meet. He was always nice, especially to Hermione. But what he said confused Harry.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said, the half-giant released Hermione and looked at Harry. "What did you mean 'to see us alive.'?"  
  
"It was in the Daily Prophet, 'arry." Hagrid started, he was just so excited to see two of his friends again. "They said tha' ya bodies were taken by You-Know-Who, and tha' they killed your parents, 'ermione. I'm sorry to 'ear about tha'."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid, that means a lot coming from you," Hermione said. "You've always been a good friend."  
  
"Awe, thanks 'ermione," Hagrid hugged her again. Harry wanted to hug her too; he knew that it was tough for her to talk about her parents. But he didn't know how Hagrid would act if he saw Harry and Hermione together like that.  
  
"Did they say who saved us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Saved ya?" Hagrid replied, stunned from the question. "No one saved ya; a dementor took you in a black portal to You-Know-Who." Harry had to hold back a laugh; he understood how Roland's costume could be mistake for a dementor.  
  
"Harry," Roland came running up. "What's this about a school uniform?" he handed Harry the list he had in his hand. "Dumbledore said nothing about a uniform in his letter."  
  
"Hey," Harry said, "of course is there is school uniform. Didn't they have at your old school, Roland?"  
  
Hagrid looked down at Roland, which wasn't much, and gasped. "Ya're him."  
  
"Who?" Roland asked, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Ya're Roland Childe, aren't ya?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Sad to say yes, I am." Roland smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What can I do for you?" Roland held out his hand and Hagrid shook it violently.  
  
"Ya're said to be one of the great Quidditch players in the entire wizarding world. Not to mention the fact tha' ya're an elemental wizard."  
  
"And where, pray tell, did you learn this?" Roland asked the question as if he knew the answer.  
  
"The Daily Prophet," Hagrid replied. Roland grew angry, the rage turning his face a bright red.  
  
"There you are, Roland," Heather said, and placed a hand on his shoulder, he was immediately calm. "Come on, we have to get fitted for our uniforms." She took his hand and led him off down the street and into the crowd.  
  
"Heather, I told you, I don't wear uniforms." Roland started to complain, "I- this shirt was specially made for me."  
  
"They'd make a great couple," Hermione said. She was close to laughing. And so was Harry.  
  
"They aren't already?" Hagrid asked, she shook her head. "They act more like a married couple."  
  
"We know," Harry replied, "I think both of them like each other, but are too shy to do anything about it."  
  
Hagrid looked down at both of them, a smirk on his face. "'Arry," he asked, "are ya two going out something?"  
  
"Yes, we are Hagrid," Hermione said, she took Harry's hand and smiled up at him. He gladly returned the smile.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for the both of ya," Hagrid said, wiping a tear away. "Ya're both like James and Lily were, they finally got it past their stubborn minds and started dating then too."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid," Hermione replied, "it's nice to have your blessing." She released Harry's hand and hugged the burly giant. "You've always been a good friend to us."  
  
When Hermione released him, Hagrid was stumbling over his words. "I don't know what to say." He was close to tears.  
  
"Well it's true, Hagrid," Harry added. "'Mione's right, you've always been there for us, and a good friend. I'm proud to call you a friend." He hugged him and the half-giant broke out into tears. Harry released him and took a step back. Hermione moved right by his side, and he wrapped an around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really am, it's just that," Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. Hermione had to cover her mouth, or she was going to laugh. A loud noise was made by Hagrid, it sounded like an elephant, or some other loud creature.  
  
"You okay, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.  
  
He blew his nose again, and put the handkerchief away. "I'm fine thanks," Hagrid replied. "Really, that means a lot to me since ya consider me ya friend." He walked over and gave them a great bear hug. "Right then," he said after letting them go. "I've got some work for Dumbledore, top secret."  
  
"Then you'd better stop telling us about it, Hagrid," Harry said with a laugh remembering his first year at Hogwarts. "Take care, Hagrid."  
  
"Ya too, 'Arry, 'Ermione," he yelled as he walked off, and headed into the crowd.  
  
"I like Hagrid," Hermione said, as they started to walk again.  
  
"Me too," Harry replied. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and blushed slightly when he pulled away. The shade of Hermione's face was a deeper red. "I love you."  
  
"And I you," Hermione pulled toward the book store, "We need to get our books. And some other things."  
  
"okay." Harry wanted to kiss her some more.  
  
"We can kiss later."  
  
"Yes," Harry said under his breathe, but loud enough for Hermione to hear it. She just laughed. Harry hurried and caught up with his girlfriend, holding her hand.  
  
They finally reach Flourish and Blotts, it wasn't crowded for once. But it was around lunch time and people were probably off eating lunch. Hermione was so excited; Harry had to stop her from running off. "Listen," he said, "let's get our books for school first, then you can browse and shop. And I'm still paying."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek then pulled him away, so they could get the books that they needed.  
  
After a few minutes, they had all the books on their list. Harry was rather surprised with the potions one; Deadly Concoctions and Poisonous Remedies. The idea of brewing the deadly potions was frightening to him. It was very possible that those potions could be used again them. But Hermione told him not to worry as much and Harry dropped the subject. With all their school books in their hands, Hermione showed Harry around the store, talking about everything single book that she read. And Harry loved every minute of it. He loved to hear her voice and how happy it was. He loved to see the sparkle in her eyes as she talked about books and knowledge. "Harry? Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you even listening too me?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking how beautiful and wonderful you are," Harry replied. He smiled at her.  
  
Hermione blushed immediately, and looked down, trying to hide her red face. A small, shy smile was on it. "Thank you, Harry," she said, and Harry lifted up her head, so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome, 'Mione." Harry moved in and kissed her softly. Both their eyes were closed, and Hermione dropped her books as she reached up and hooked Harry's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry," another familiar voice said. Harry and Hermione released each other and smiled before looking at the source.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. The red haired, freckled face and tall friend smiled when he saw his old friend.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" Ron replied. He walked over slowly. Harry smiled and lifted up his long bangs to show the bolt shaped scar on his for head. "It is you." He hugged Harry tightly. "I thought you were dead." He released him and gave him a weird look. "You're not a ghost or something, are you?"  
  
"No Ron, I'm not," Harry laughed.  
  
"And whose this cute girl you're dating?" Ron asked, smiling down at her.  
  
Hermione playfully hit Ron's arm. "It's me, Ron, Hermione," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hermione," Ron repeated, shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't even recognize that it was you." His smile disappeared. "Oh, you two are going out." Both Harry and Hermione's smile disappeared. Hermione just nodded. "Well, I'm happy for you I really am."  
  
"It's good that you've accepted your friends' choice, much like Harry did when you and Hermione went out," Roland had appeared at the end of the aisle, he was looking in a book. Harry watched Ron turn a bright red. Roland slowly put it back and walked over to Ron, holding his right hand out. "Hey, I'm-"  
  
"Roland Childe," Ron said, staring at the hand that was in front of him. "The Greatest Keeper in the wizarding world. Sir, it is an honor to meet you." Ron took the hand carefully and shook it.  
  
"Well, thank you, I think," Roland replied. "But please, just call me Roland, alright." He smiled at Ron. Harry was surprise to see Ron grown so much. He was now about 6'2''. "But, I'm not the greatest any more, I've retired."  
  
"Why; you happened to be the youngest captain in the history of-"  
  
"Quidditch, I know," Roland rubbed between his eyes. "But my knee's been bothering me for the past year and half, and what with my other job and all, I just can't handle the amount of energy that I lose during practices and matches." Ron frowned. "But I'll be happy to teach my knowledge when we get to Hogwarts." His face lit up.  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts, but I thought you taught at the American school?"  
  
"Geez, what do they put in that paper?" Roland asked. "I'm not a teacher, hell; I barely was in class last year I was working so hard."  
  
"What is your job?" Ron asked, Roland lead him away, giving Harry and Hermione some more alone time. He looked back at Harry, who mouthed a 'thank you' to him as they left.  
  
"We really owe Roland," Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Yes, we do," Harry said, he returned the smile. "Where were we?" and moved in to kiss her again, but some one came down the aisle and interrupted them.  
  
"I see that you and Mr. Potter haven't wasted any time," they released again, Harry sighed.  
  
"Can't we be left alone?" he asked, turned to see who it was. There stood their transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I'm sorry, I, we didn't know that it was you."  
  
"Quite alright, Harry," she replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "If you don't mind me asking." Harry quietly wrapped his arms around her, a smile on both of their faces.  
  
"Not at all, Ms. Granger," McGonagall said. "Professor Jordan?" a man stepped out from behind on of the shelves. He was tall, and had the darkest green eyes Harry had ever seen. The brown hair that covered his head was as unruly as Harry's. He wore a black cloak; it was buckled with a green pendant shaped like a lantern. "Professor Jordan is out new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He originally taught in America, and has never been in Diagon Alley before. So he asked to be shown around, isn't that right."  
  
"Yes, it is, Minerva," Jordan said, "Also, I was owled that some of my books had come in, so I need to find a place called," he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, "Flourish and Blott's."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied. "It was very nice meeting you, professor." She sunk into Harry's arms, rather frightened by the man. Harry, too, felt something. It was a strange thing. He felt guilty for everything little thing that he did wrong. And he was scared by this man too, just something about him.  
  
"Yes," Harry added, out of courtesy. "It was nice."  
  
The professors turned to leave, but Professor Jordan stopped. "You'll need one more book, I know it wasn't on the list, but I got here late and didn't have time to add. It's called Elemental Dynasty: Past and Present."  
  
"Better make it two," Professor McGonagall said, "there some creatures that professor Dumbledore wants you to work on this year, so also pick up Powerful Creatures." Hermione giggled, and Harry was forcing down a laugh. "I know it's a corny title, but the info that the book has is rather good."  
  
"Okay, professor," Harry said, "and thank you."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "you heard the professor, let's go find those books." A smile was on her face as she bent down to pick up the first set of books that she dropped. Harry crouched down to help her.  
  
"Here, let me carry them; you pick up our books and any other ones that you want," Harry took the pile of books in her arms and added them to his.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione blushed again, and Harry softly touched her cheek. They stood up and she wrapped her arm around his, a smile on both their faces. Together, hand in hand, they walked around the book store, looking for the last of their books, and the ones that Hermione wanted. Again, Harry gladly paid for them when they left, his arms filled with bags that held all their books. A woman screamed form down the road. "Death Eaters!" Soon someone else yelled. "They've brought a dementor!" The crowd began to panicked and run the opposite way of the screams. Harry pulled Hermione closer, trying to protect her. Both arms wrapped around her tightly as he backed into the book store.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
They tried to find a hiding place in the store, but wanted to see what was happening. Soon, Harry and Hermione saw the effects of the Death Eaters attacks. Several bright green lights buzzed past them, killing the targets instantly. Then the dementor walked by. Harry felt horrible, he kept hearing his parents' death all over again, and now Sirius's was there too. But he tried to remain strong. He looked down at Hermione, frozen out of fear. She was reliving what Steven did to her. In a flash, she was in Harry's arms, being rocked back and forth.  
  
The dementor walked over to where Harry and Hermione were hiding, sniffing the air. /oh god, it smells us./ Harry prayed that it didn't find us. But in less then an instant the pain, the fear, all of it went away. "Blast things, more trouble then they're worth," it was a demon's voice; Harry heard it before, when Roland saved them. He looked up, and saw Fallen standing over the decapitated body of a dementor. The man's black robe danced in the wind, and his hollow eyes shown through the darkness within his hood. "If I had my way, they'd all be dead."  
  
"Fallen?" Harry asked, Hermione looked up and nearly screamed when she saw what she thought was another dementor. "No, 'Mione, that's Fallen." She was just confused, "I'll explain later." She nodded and searched for shelter in his arms.  
  
"I'll take care of the problem, Harry," Fallen said. He floated out into the street, and sliced a sword through the last Death Eater that pasted. The rest of the Death Eaters turned around at the man's scream. "I am Fear," he started, but not another word came out when one of the Death Eaters yelled. "Cruitius (A/N: Spelling for that spell) Spells, now." In a single voice, they yelled. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Roland took the full hit of very single spell, but he didn't move. Dust was thrown into the air, and Harry couldn't see Fallen anymore. But he continued the speech that he started. "I am Pain, I am Sorrow, I am Anger." He paused for a moment. "I am the Fallen!" Some of the death Eaters twitched, they knew of warning the Dark Lord gave them. "And you shall pay." Another sword appeared in his other had. Fallen charged forward and sliced right through the ranks.  
  
After a few minutes of Fallen's attack, there was silence, utter silence. Not a word was spoken, no one moved. Harry wanted to stand up and see what had happened, but Hermione didn't move, or rather want to move. "Don't leave me, Harry," she said, and wrapped her hands around his waist. Harry just rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"I won't," he replied. He smiled down at her. "I'm proud of you, 'Mione."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry just laughed, and ran his fingers through her cinnamon hair.  
  
"Because, you're beating this thing," Hermione looked up at him. "You're standing here, no longer crying or even shaking. Hermione, you're strong. Stronger then I'll ever be." Harry smiled at her and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm stronger then Harry Potter." The sarcasm was dripping off her words.  
  
"I'm not kidding Hermione," Harry replied, "I could never be as strong as you've have been this summer." Hermione blushed severely. "I mean it, I look up at you, Hermione." She stared him. "Metaphorically speaking." And a sweet laugh came from the sweet girl.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione hugged him, a smile on her face again. She slowly let go. "What's going to happen now?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry placed an arm on her shoulder, "Probably the Aurors will come and try to find out what happened, Fallen will leave, and there will just be a big mess to clean up." Hermione giggled. "Honestly, I don't know. The ministry is going to have a hard time explaining how Death Eaters could get into Diagon Alley, let alone a dementor."  
  
"They will have a hell of a time, won't they," Roland said; they quickly turned around to see him standing there, placing his hat back on and then his sunglasses. "But they'll have a harder time explained that man who defeated all of them." A smile crossed his face.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "You did a good job out there," he said.  
  
"Shh, not too loudly," Roland replied, it was at whisper, "I prefer people not to know that it's me out there." His voice returned to its normal volume. "I was trying to hide from Heather when they attacked. She wants me to get a hair cut, so don't tell her-" Roland had started to walk away.  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Heather appeared in the front of the store, and was glaring at Roland. Harry could tell he was rolling his eyes. "I was looking all over for you. Where have you been?" she walked over to him.  
  
"Around," Roland replied. "When the Death Eaters came-"  
  
"Of course, you had to help," Heather said, "but I still want you to get that hair cut."  
  
"I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much." Harry was holding back a laugh, and Hermione was covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Both of them thought it was extremely funny to see too people who refuse to accept the fact that they like each other were acting as if they had been going out for years.  
  
"For me, please," Heather asked. Roland sighed, and took off his hat, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"For you," Roland replied, she squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him off toward the nearest hair salon.  
  
Harry couldn't hold his laughter in anymore, and start to laugh as soon as they were out of sight. Hermione soon joined him. "They are getting worse every day," Harry finally got out.  
  
"I know," Hermione replied, both of them were breathing hard. "I glad that we got our feelings out in the open."  
  
"Me too," Harry said, "I'd hate to see us acting like." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that would be pretty funny," Hermione said, "But speaking of hair cuts, you could use one."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry picked up one of his bangs. "It is getting long, isn't it?"  
  
"Just a bit, Harry," Hermione walked over and picked up another one. "I would like to see your eyes."  
  
"You are going to get one too?"  
  
"Maybe, if I find a style I like," Hermione said, she grabbed his free hand, the other filled with their bags. "C'mon."  
  
"Yes, teddy bear," Harry replied, and gave her a quick kiss before they started to walk. Already the Aurors appeared, and they were luck enough to get away just before any of them started to ask questions. No one noticed a man in a blood red robe and black hair standing in the corner observing the events that transpired. He simply apparated away, a smile on his face, showing the pointy teeth that he had.  
  
Once at the hair salon, Harry saw Heather sitting there, reading a wizardry magazine on the cloths and new make-up products. Roland was off in the back with a couple of the hair dressers standing around him "Hey," Hermione said and took a seat next to Heather. They immediately began to talk about hair styles and cloths. /its amazing how fast a person could change,/ Harry thought. He remembered that Hermione never liked to talk about cloths and perfumes and make-up, rather books that she read and the information that they held. But after their summer at the X-mansion, she began to be more talkative and more 'girly' as Ron called it last year.  
  
"How's Roland?" Hermione asked, Harry walked over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Upset," Heather replied with a smile, "The ladies who work here are giving him a hard time about how bad his hair is and everything. I think he's ready to hit one of them if he hears another sarcastic remark."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Harry said, Hermione rested on his shoulder. "He's been calm lately though."  
  
"That's because he's been working more often," Heather sighed, "an attack happens near him and no other Hunters can reach there in, Roland is forced to take it."  
  
"So what's going to happen at Hogwarts?"  
  
"There's a few people who are taking over the London area for him." Heather was looking at Roland. She crossed her legs and turned to Harry and Hermione. "You see, there are about twenty Hunters in the world, at any given time. And most of them are always traveling. Roland is the youngest as of right now, so he had a more concentrated area that he controlled. But is also one of the most powerful. The most powerful, I think."  
  
"How powerful is a hunter?" Hermione said. She yawned and Harry told her to rest. He'd fill her in later.  
  
"Pretty powerful, not many are wizards like us. They may call themselves wizards, but their magic is a different source." Heather looked back at Roland. "When he's' at full strength, Roland can destroy a city in a blink of an eye. But he's rarely there; his job takes a massive toll on his body and his energy levels." She sighed. "If he pushed himself too far, he could kill himself." Heather looked down at her lap. "And I don't want that to happen."  
  
"It'll take a lot to kill me though," Roland said, Heather looked up with a smile on her face. Roland's hair was a lot short; he didn't have it slicked back any more. Instead it was spiked up, in all sorts of directions. "I think it's me what do, you say?"  
  
"I like this look better then your long hair, Roland," Heather replied.  
  
"I know." Roland smiled at her. "I take it your here for a hair cut as well?" Harry nodded. "Don't ask for anything too complicated, these idiots can't figure out which end of a scissors is pointy." Harry laughed. "Heather and I have a few things that we need, so we're going to pick them up. Why don't we meet you at Three Broomsticks, and from there go to dinner? I see if I can find Remus and Tonks." Roland spun his hat on his finger before placing it on his head.  
  
"That's fine," Harry said. He looked down at Hermione, she was peacefully sleeping. They had woken up early, and she'd been sleeping badly lately anyways.  
  
"Excuse me sir," this woman came up to them. "Do you want a hair cut or something?"  
  
"Um, sure," Harry replied, "just a little trim though." He prayed that was all this woman was going to do.  
  
"Okay, why don't you come with me," she said, "and don't worry about your girlfriend, she's safe here. And there are Aurors outside, looking for anymore Death Eaters." She offered a friendly smile.  
  
"Fine," Harry was still worried about her.  
  
"Just a trim, relight," Harry nodded. In a few moments, his long shaggy hair was gone and it was back to being its short unruly hair. Harry got up and thanked the lady, paying her the fee. He walked over to Hermione's side and sat down next to her, she immediately used his shoulder as a pillow. He shifted and placed an arm around her, and shook her gently. "Hey, teddy bear."  
  
"Hey," she smiled up at him and yawned.  
  
"It's been a busy day," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well lately."  
  
"I know, I usually wake up when you do." Harry smirked and received a playful hit on the arm. "You okay?" Harry's voice showed concern and care.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said. "Can we go get some dinner?" she looked up with puppy-dog eyes at Harry, a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Anything for you, beautiful," Harry replied, and she blushed a deep red. They stood up, Harry grabbing all their bags. Hermione wrapped her arms around his free one, and rested her head on his shoulder. A smile was on both their faces as they left the hair salon.  
  
"I like the hair cut," Hermione finally said, they walked in silence for a while, their love strong enough so that they didn't need words. "I can see your eyes now."  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry replied. "I like the fact that I can see yours too." She blushed again. Again a long period of silence, this one wasn't broken until they reached Three Broomsticks. Roland was standing outside, smoking a cigar.  
  
"Nasty habit, smoking is," He said, "Probably should quit it before I go to Hogwarts." Roland put it out in the center of his palm, much like Logan did the professor caught him smoking inside the school. The smell of burning sulfur and tar could be smelt as Roland's skin burned. Once the cigar was out, the skin immediately healed it self, as he waved a hand over it. "Gotta love wandless magic." He offered a smile, while Harry chuckled and Hermione glared at him. "What?"  
  
"Really, Roland," Hermione said with a smile, "What would Heather say if you were showing off?" It was the first time that either of them had seen him blush at all. Roland's face was deep red, a shy smile on his face. "I thought so."  
  
"Just don't tell her about it," Roland replied, "I don't want to be on her bad side, again."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ever hear the phrase, 'thou hath no fury like that of a woman's scorn.'?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded. "I've seen Heather's bad side once and I never want to see it again." They both started to laugh at Roland as he entered Three Broomsticks. Hermione quickly composed herself and followed him in, pulling Harry who still was laughing.  
  
"Really Roland," Heather was saying to him as they walked over to the table that they were sitting at. "You need to stop showing off." She was looking at his hand and had her wand over it; it burned a light blue before extinguishing itself. Roland rubbed his hand as he pulled it away.  
  
"Told you so," Hermione smiled at him. Harry just stood next to her, laughing again.  
  
Heather stood up, shooting glances at Hermione and Roland. "What happened, Roland?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, standing up. "I was thinking about a restaurant near by, from there, we can simply come back and use the Floo powder to return. I'm paying so don't even bother saying anything other wise."  
  
"Stop showing off," Heather punched his right arm, Roland simply stood there, didn't even bothering to rub.  
  
"Told you so," Hermione reply, and laughed as she ran out, Harry quickly followed her, knowing Roland was beginning to get irritated.  
  
The restaurant that they went to was a simple place. It wasn't crowded, and Roland assured them that no one would hear their conversation. Hermione wanted to know more about the hunters and his job, so he talked about it, purposely avoiding some topics, like how you become one and how to spot a demon. Harry finally got him on a topic that was worth hearing about; Fallen. "How were you still standing after all those Crucio spells?" he asked.  
  
Roland cut up a piece of his stake, "I didn't get hit," he said, and stuck the piece of steak in his mouth, chewing it a few times before swallowing it. "The spells passed through a portal that I surrounded my body with and I sent them to one place."  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked.  
  
Roland paused for a moment before answering. "Remember that demon I meet in that store this morning?" Everyone nodded. "I doubt he's alive right now." Roland took a sip of his wine. Heather just shook her head, while Hermione just stared at him. Harry looked down at his plate. "I did my job, protecting those I was asked to do so." He said as he placed the glass down.  
  
Hermione just glared at him, she was angry, and Roland knew why. "Are you always that cruel?" she asked.  
  
Roland tented his fingers and looked over them at Hermione, his hat was off, but his sunglasses remained on. The glare of his hollow eyes was still there. When he spoke it was soft and controlled, almost a whisper. "There is this one demon; Terra Infruma is the name they we Hunters call it. No gender, though I will call it a 'he' for the sake of simplicity. His job is to torture teenagers; by using their fears to his advantage. Most of them girls." Roland trailed off, she gasped at what he was saying. "And he remembers it all, even the fear that they feel. Terra Infruma enjoys it, he relishes in the fear and pain. And every time I face one, I am forced to witness all that he has done and pass judgment. By order of a higher being." His voice became cold and mean. "By order of a higher being. Do you know what that means?" Roland repeated himself, his anger growing, she shook her head no. The calmly slipped his hand over to hers, and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"That means I have no choice in doing this," his voice was louder then it was before, but still barely above a whisper. Everyone heard him loud and clear though. "I am forced to view each and every poor girl being." again his voice trailed off, /at least he is trying to be courteous about it,/ The thought. "My parents taught me about compassion and forgiveness; and when I was given his job, I was told an 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth'. Those were my choices in my judgment, compassion or equality. I have the power and the ability to force those demons to feel hell, but I choose not to. I banish them from this place and allow the higher being to pass judgment. But when I choose to pass judgment, as I do with all of those demons, it is always swift, it is always quick." Roland paused for a moment. "And it is always painful." He stood up and placed five twenties on the table from his coat. "They say justice is blind. Only when I choose to be can I be considered blind." Roland started to walk away but stopped just before he was an ear shot away. "That is for dinner, I will meet you back at Sirius' place. And don't wait up for me." He walked out, his coat dancing behind him. Roland's appearance was that of a spirit, as his feet could not be seen from the cut of his jacket.  
  
They sat there, finishing their dinner, and once the bill came, Heather placed the hundred dollars with it on the center of the table. Heather walked ahead of The and The; they were quietly talking about what Roland had said. After all they had a lot to discuss.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland went bursting into the nearest church, and immediately, smoke began to pour from every pore in his body. He was breathing hard, and in a lot of pain. But he didn't stop running until he reached the front pew. There, Roland stopped and knelt, he coughed from the smoke. "What are you doing here?" a man's voice asked. It was cruel and mean, almost angry.  
  
"Praying for forgiveness," Roland replied, and stood up; he took a sit in the pew and stared forward. He didn't bother to look back to see who it was, he knew the answer. All the horrible things that Roland acquired in his life were coming back to his mind; he had a hard time controlling his feelings about them.  
  
"God has no forgiveness for creatures like you," the man said.  
  
"Funny," Roland chuckled, "I could say the same about you." The man growled. "After all, you did nearly destroy this planet, and almost commit genocide. Not to mention took the ideas of pride and vengeance to their next levels." He coughed again, the smoke getting thicker; his insides were beginning to burn.  
  
"I was given that choice, Childe," the man replied. "I regret all those choices that I made. And this is the punishment that I have received for those choices."  
  
"And I am to be damned for a choice that I didn't make, but rather the man who is the reason for my existence, Jordan?" Roland turned around and raised an eyebrow at the man. He was floating above the ground, darkness at the ends of his cloak. It hung on his head, but did not hide it. The man's face was ghostly pale, and a simple green mask hid his eyes and nothing else.  
  
The man paused for a moment. "It is the will of God."  
  
"God does not exist," Roland snapped and looked forward.  
  
"And yet I find you here," Jordan said, "in the main place where God is worshiped."  
  
"Call it a haven if you will; the true ones can not enter here, so here I stay." Roland grunted in pain, it was growing in his stomach. "If only for a little time." He coughed again, the smoke just stayed around him.  
  
"You are fighting a worthless battle, Childe," Jordan floated over to him. "You can not beat who you are."  
  
"I'm going to give it my all." A thick haze surrounded him, and Roland could barely see the cross up on the wall in front of him.  
  
"Creatures like you deserve to be destroyed," he spat out.  
  
"I agree," Roland said, he was squeezing his palms, cutting them open from the pain. "That is why I fight against them." Roland started to stand up, he couldn't stand the pain.  
  
"You cause any harm to either of them," Jordan started. He pushed Roland back down.  
  
"Cool it, Professor," Roland smirked at him. "Yes, I know about the job you have taken, was it to watch over me or them?"  
  
"Both," Jordan replied.  
  
"Fine, I don't care," Roland stood back up and phased through Jordan. "But I do care about their safety, they will survive this year, and I promise you that." Roland's body turned all black and collapsed into a pile of fine dust. "Even if I do not, Hal Jordan."  
  
"That was your first and final warning, Demon," Hal said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The candles in the church extinguished themselves.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up to sound of a crow cawing. "Quiet, Magnus, it is late," a voice said. Harry blinked for a moment. "I doubt you'll be able to see me, Harry." He looked over to the window and saw a man crouching on the edge. A crow sat there silently, looking all over the place.  
  
"Roland, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. He sat up and looked down at Hermione; she was peacefully sleeping next to him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, and he didn't want move that position, she looked so comfortable.  
  
"Shh, Harry," Roland jumped down into the room, careful not to hit the crow's head on the top of the window. "Hermione's still sleep and I don't want her to wake up. In fact-" Roland waved a hand over her and she let out a peaceful sigh. "That'll kept her asleep until this morning."  
  
"No dreams?"  
  
"No dreams." Despite the darkness, Harry could see the smile on Roland. "I've made a decision, Harry. One that I've thought about long and hard."  
  
"What does it have to do with Hermione and me?" Harry unconsciously began to pet Hermione's hair.  
  
"I've decided to judge, a human to be more exact." He turned back to the window and looked out it. "You know him; Hermione knows him a bit too well."  
  
"Steven?" Harry asked; he only watched Roland's head go up and down.  
  
"I have given him a year to change, with or without outside interference. I doubt he'll listen to anymore, as the time is not long enough for a person to outwardly change, but it is enough for an effort and a chance of a future." Roland watched the clouds pass over the moon.  
  
Harry just thought about what he heard, Roland was going to decided whether or not to kill Steven. The monster that hurt Hermione. But for some odd reason Harry felt sorry for the guy. He didn't deserve that; he didn't deserve to die. Maybe to be placed in prison for the rest of his life, but not death. "Why?' Harry simply asked.  
  
"Hermione said so herself, he is a demon," Roland turned around and looked at him. "A demon is simply a name used for the vilest of creatures, the cruelest beings in existence. One actions describe their fate, and by acting cruel, mean, ruthless, a name is branded, demon." Roland looked like he was sorry for his choice. "I am simply doing my job, I was asked to make a choice in wither or not to kill him. The higher being wanted it soon, but I believe in second chances, for everyone." Roland trailed off, but Harry thought he heard. "Including me."  
  
"So a year is all he has left to live?" Harry looked back at Hermione.  
  
"No, but his fate will be decided by then. Until then I am not allow to act for or against him." Roland looked back at the window, but his crow kept its eyes on Harry. Its pale yellow eyes, much like fallen. Their pierced his very soul and he felt that he was being judged. "Relax, Magnus, Harry's on our side." Roland looked at the bird. "I disagree; he has a lot of potential, along with the girl." Again silence. "You of all people should know better then to judge a person too soon."  
  
"Roland; are you talking to the bird?" Harry eyeballed him.  
  
"Oh," he looked back at Harry, "sorry, I've had Magnus so long that I forget other people can't hear him." He held up a hand. "Magnus is a familiar, Harry, A creature that is created by a wizard to help and guide him through out life. And every familiar has a special bond with its creator, thus telepathy between the two." He looked up at the owl and scratched under its beak. "And it usually takes certain traits of its creator. Along with a lot of energy." Roland's face turned back to Harry. ""Magnus has been working for me, taking letters back and forth between other hunters, organizing it so I could go to Hogwarts without having to worry about my job."  
  
"Cool," Harry smiled, "Can any one create a familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, but it takes a lot of power. I don't doubt if professor Dumbledore doesn't have one." Roland climbed up back on the ledge. "I'll tell you more tomorrow, Hermione would probably like to hear about it." He jumped out, and disappeared out of sight.  
  
Harry sighed. He slowly lied back down, and Hermione moved so that he wouldn't be on her. A soft, sweet smile was on her face, and Harry loved it. She was so beautiful and enjoyed just being with other. And her life was more important then his, but he doubted that she would be able to live without him. Harry knew that he couldn't, what he felt for her was indescribable. It was love pure and simple. He felt this warm feeling when ever she was around, whenever she touched him. It was wonderful, a feeling of joy and happiness all the time. And he loved Hermione with all his heart and soul. 


	16. Technoloy and Magic

Chapter 15: Technology and Magic  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: I've given up on quotes, too hard.  
  
I've finished my marching band camp already and have about a week until school starts for me. I hope to get out two more chapters before that happens. (Damn it all, took me three weeks to get this chapter out. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it.)  
  
Again please review my story, I know it may be bad, but read it anyway and review, I'll take constructive criticism, but no flames.  
  
Again, J.K. Rowlings owns Harry and the gang, DC owns Supergirl and the Specter (Hal Jordan), and I own Roland Childe and the plot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
And so the days passed quickly as everyone waited to return to Hogwarts. Roland never told Hermione about his decision to judge Steven, and neither did Harry. He thought that it would be too hard on her mind; the idea of something that happened to her would be the death of someone else. Hermione would blame herself. But Harry promised himself that he would tell, but there was never appropriate time for him to do so.  
  
But Roland did explain more about familiars to them. He even gave Hermione a book about them, which she had memorized just before he left. Harry made Hermione promise not to cast the spell though, not until Roland returned so he could teach it to them properly. She pouted for a few moments before he used his pet name for her. They had a snuggling session in their room afterwards. Hermione was smiling again as they read Winnie the Pooh again.  
  
Roland and Heather left a few days early; she wanted to see her parents again before she left for Hogwarts and dragged Roland along with her, not that he was complaining. A small smile was on his face as they left. Harry and Hermione could only return it.  
  
Ron had invited them over to his house for the rest of the summer, and despite that being just a few days before they returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione thought that it would be fun to see Ron again. They were going to make the trip shortly after Roland and Hermione left.  
  
Moony came down the stairs, and walked over to the fire place. He found Hermione sitting with a book in her lap and Harry having a vivid conversation with Tonks. "You have everything right," he asked, and sat down next to Tonks. She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, we do, Moony," Harry replied, "I even pack those extra scrolls you gave us, you know the new spells."  
  
"Right," Moony said, he rubbed his chin the beginnings of a beard were showing, but like the rest of his hair, it was a very light color, close to white almost. "I almost forgot about those spells."  
  
"They're new ones the Dumbledore received right?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Yeah, supposedly they're elemental magic, what ever that means." Moony shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Elemental Magic," Hermione repeated as she turned a page. "Magic derived from the six basic elements. Air, Water, Fire, and Earth are the most common, followed by Light, and the rarest being Shadow." Harry walked over to her and looked at the book she was reading. "That's the one the Professor Jordan made you get right?" she nodded and continued to read. "How far are you in it?"  
  
"The middle," she said, "But I don't understand it that much."  
  
"Here, maybe I can help," Harry sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Let's start at the beginning." Hermione closed the book then reopened it at the beginning. Harry just nodded and began to read softly out loud, so that only they could hear each other. Every once in a while, Harry would stop and try to explain something to Hermione, and then she would correct him. Moony and Tonks quietly left the couple to themselves, they had a meeting with someone, Moony said as they left. Once they were gone Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay," Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to today," she said, and turned the page.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We can't share a room anymore," Harry frowned, she was right. Ron didn't know that they had shared a room for the past two months. "And I'm afraid that the nightmares will come back." He just sat there, thinking about it, he too was worried, but about a different thing. He had gotten used to sleeping with her, that Harry doubted he could fall asleep with out her by his side. "I can't even fall asleep without one of your songs anymore." Hermione began to pout, and was near tears.  
  
"There are ways we can make this work, 'Mione," Harry replied, "I can play you a song in your room before you go to bed, that isn't too hard. And if one of your nightmares comes back, you can always come to my room." Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled; he returned it and kissed her forehead. "Just remember that you are the strongest person I've met."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, and sniffled a bit.  
  
"You can always come to me." Harry said his turned and faced her. "Remember that amulet I gave you?" Hermione nodded; she pulled it out of her blouse and showed it to him. "I'm always there for you, in your heart and your memories. And you're always in mine." She wrapped her arms around his chest.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she repeated.  
  
"No prob', 'Mione," Harry said, and pulled away slightly. He softly kissed her forehead. "Now, let's finish this chapter, and go get some lunch." She nodded, and they sat back down, this time, Hermione on his lap, the book in hers. With in minutes of them reading each page to each other, they had finished the chapter.  
  
"c'mon," Hermione stood up and pulled Harry with her. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay, I'll make it for you," Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Thanks," she replied. They walked together over the kitchen, talking about the chapter that they had just read. Apparently, it was rather hard to determine what element a person was. They hadn't even covered the characteristics of an element. "So what element do you think you'll be?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, they had read that often soul mates were elements of the opposite color. "They all seem cool. What about you?"  
  
"I was thinking Air," she said, and nodded, confirming her thoughts. Harry smiled at her; she was original half way through the book when he walked over to her so she must have figured out the characteristics. "That would make you Earth, Harry."  
  
"Really," Harry smiled, "why do you think that?"  
  
"Because," Hermione smiled, "you're brave, loyal, strong, and most of all," she paused for a moment, and stopped moving. She stepped right in front of Harry, and looked up at him. "You're my soul mate." She stood on her tip- toes, and kissed her boyfriend. When they pulled away, both had large smiles on their faces, and were a bright shade of red.  
  
"But of course," Harry replied and kissed her again.  
  
"You can't be serious," Moony said.  
  
"Dead serious," Roland's voice replied. Hermione looked at Harry fro a moment, before pulling him toward the sound of the voices.  
  
"But you're going to kill someone!" Moony yelled.  
  
"Don't you think I know that," Roland replied, "but this is an order I can't refuse. If I do, the boy will not be shown any mercy." Hermione saw Roland pacing back and forth in the kitchen, his trench coat open and dancing as he walked. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Professor Jordan told us of your decision," Tonks said, he just stared at them.  
  
"What are they talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
He couldn't keep it from her anymore. "Roland has been asked by his." Thinking of the word he paused. "I don't really know who asked him, but he has to decide whether or not Steven will live past this year." She gasped. "Shh, not to loud." Hermione fell to her nears and her eyes were beginning to tear up.  
  
"But why?" she asked; Harry followed her to the floor, and hugged her. "Why does he have to die?"  
  
"Because of his choice to hurt you, Hermione," Roland said, he appeared right in front of him. He knelt down and looked them both in the eye, despite his sunglasses hiding his. "He made a choice and now he has to accept the consequences. As I have to live with mine." He looked down at the ground. Moony and Tonks appeared right behind him  
  
"But why does he have to die, couldn't he just be placed in a prison or something?" Hermione asked. Harry knew her well, she hated to see any one die, let alone because of her.  
  
"This isn't your fault, 'Mione," Harry said, "Steven took advantage of you, but I do agree with you, he doesn't deserve to die."  
  
Roland sighed. "As do I." All eyes were on him. "One of the promises I have made was I was never to kill a human being. And with this order, I have to. So I stand at a crossroad in my life."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears. Harry knew that she was as torn up with this as Roland was.  
  
"I don't know, but when the time comes, I will make the right decision." He stood up. "Now for the reason of me being here." He pulled a book out of long trench coat, and showed it to Hermione. "I believe that this book is better then the one the Professor Jordan made you buy." Roland's wand appeared in his hand and he casted a spell over it. "Here's one for you too, Harry." Both in his hand he handed them to Harry and Hermione. "I also have no doubt that you too will probably want a familiar, but Professor Dumbledore needs to decide whether or not you can handle one." Hermione wasn't even paying attention any more, her book was already opened and she was reading it. Moony and Tonks disappeared, talking about something involving the word demon. Harry didn't catch all of it.  
  
"Thanks, Roland," Harry said, standing up. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, who quickly whispered a thank you. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'd thought she'd act this way." Harry looked back up at Roland. "We're going over to a friend's house; probably meet you at King's Cross."  
  
"That's fine, just take good care of her, alright?" Harry nodded. "Good, tell Moony that he's wrong about me." Roland turned all black and collapsed into the pile of black sand that he often did. Harry sighed and looked back at Hermione. She was peacefully reading the new book, leaning against his leg for support.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how better this book is Harry; it explains every single detail about the elements." Hermione turned the page, and rested her head on her hands. Harry rubbed her hair. "Stop that, you're disturbing me."  
  
"At least get something to eat before you start reading again." Harry took her arm and lifted her up; Hermione's hands firmly grasped the book.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, 'Mione," Harry replied, and pulled her towards the door; she pouted for a moment, but quickly accepted his arm around her waist. Hermione even closed the book. He thought that Moony and Tonks went back to the kitchen but only found a note that they had left. Order business, see you at King's Cross. -Moony-  
  
"What's that about, Harry," Hermione asked she see took out some bread from the cabinet.  
  
"I guess we're on our own until we go to the Burrow." He handed the note to her, and took the bread. Hermione walked over fridge and removed some lettuce, cheese, meats and anything else they like on their sandwiches. "Not that I mind."  
  
"Good, you can read with me that new book we got," Hermione turned around and walked over to the table. Slowly she began to make two sandwiches for them. Harry took a seat next to her and opened up his book. He slowly began to read it but stopped when Hermione placed a plate in front of him. "Here you go."  
  
She walked around to where he was sitting and sat next to Harry, a plate in her hand as well. "Thanks, 'Mione," Harry replied. He shifted she that she was under his arm, and able to read the book.  
  
"You're welcome," she barely got out, shoving her sandwich in her mouth and swallowing it. "Now where was I?" Hermione reached up to turn the page, but Harry stopped her. "Hey!"  
  
"Just wait for me," he replied, and in two seconds, his sandwich was gone, "And let's head back to the study, it's more comfortable in there." Hermione grinned and pulled Harry toward the study, both their books in her hand.  
  
"Shh, they are still here," a man's voice said. Harry and Hermione stopped died in their tracks. He quickly pushed Hermione behind him.  
  
"I know that," a woman replied. "We've been watching the Floo Network for this house and seen no active since they went to Diagon Alley. And today doesn't count, we knew that both Lupin and Tonks left already."  
  
"Does that mean that Demon is still here?" a young boy's voice asked. Harry sworn he heard it before.  
  
"No, one of our spies saw them leave last week," the man replied. "This is where you prove yourself, Neo Death Eater."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione; he saw her eyes glaze over white. A small smile crossed over her face. He gladly returned. After all their training in the Danger Room back in the X-mansion, Harry and Hermione had become a flawless team when using their mutant abilities. He focused for a moment, before his skin became rock hard and his strength grow. Suddenly that feeling disappeared. He looked over at Hermione and saw a confused look on her face.  
  
"Did it work?" the man asked again.  
  
"Yeah, my aura is canceling out all energy in this place, magic or mutant," the boy said, "it doesn't matter." A small period of silence came before the boy said. "They're doomed."  
  
"Fine then," the woman replied. "I want the girl." Some one cracked their knuckles loudly; Harry could only assume it was the woman.  
  
A scream came from the direction of the voice and Harry saw a man in a green and white mask come charging forward at them. He wore black robes, and had a long sword pointed at Harry. He quickly put himself in between Hermione and the man. "Death to the Boy-who-Lived!" he yelled as he ran. Harry kept on praying for his powers to come back. And his wand was in the study, along hers and their weapons. /what a way to die, protecting the girl I love,/ he thought. He closed his eyes and just waited for the sword to pierce him. But it never came. One eye at a time, Harry opened them and saw a black sword stuck in the middle of the man. Roland's image quickly faded in.  
  
"You forget that I am no ordinary wizard," Fallen's dark voice said, Harry was confused as he wasn't in his costume of Fallen, but spoke just the same. His hand grasped the hilt of the sword and twisted it before pulling it out. The man fell to the ground but no blood was spilt. "Damned promises." He turned around. "You two alright?" Roland's voice had returned to normal. Harry nodded and looked behind him at Hermione; she was holding his shirt tightly, her eyes held tightly shut.  
  
"Scared, other then that," Harry said. "Fine." His sight returned to Roland, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Remove those who have intruded here," he smiled at Harry. "Protect her, your powers will returned shortly." He ran off, disappearing down a hallway.  
  
"Who in Merlin's ghost are-" the boy asked before Harry heard a loud crack. He felt a sudden rush of energy and his body hardened to the point of stone. He looked down at his skin and saw that it was a pale white. /marble,/ he thought, /a nice color. Hermione always liked it./  
  
"Where is the other one?" he growled, Harry heard teeth clatter against each other.  
  
"I-I don't know," the boy said, "She went off some where."  
  
"Ooo," a woman's voice said behind Harry. He suddenly realized that Hermione was no longer holding his shirt. He snapped around and stared at the woman. She too wore black robes but didn't bother hiding her face. Long black hair fell down to her shoulders, and her cold blue eyes stared at him. "Is the little boy worried about his girlfriend?" The woman had Hermione grasped tightly, a knife to her neck. "Well he should be, after I get done with her, you won't even be able to-" she didn't even get another word out before a gush of wind blew past Harry and threw her down the hallway. Hermione turn transparent and allow the blade to pass through her. Her long brown hair was dancing in the air and Harry saw her eyes glaze over a white haze.  
  
"Don't ever threaten me or Harry," she pronounced each word with her full anger.  
  
Roland came flying around the corner and stopped to see her floating in the air. He shook his head and said softly. "Thou hath no fury like that of a woman's scorn." Harry couldn't help but smile as he ran over to her.  
  
"Thata girl," Harry said to her and softly wrapped his hands around her waist. Hermione jumped, but quickly relaxed into his arms. "I knew you were strong."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she blushed as she pushed the hair out of her face. Roland floated past them, his black aura up. A black sword appeared in his left hand and picked up the woman in the other. "What do you think he's going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, 'Mione," Harry replied, "but it isn't going to be pleasant for any one to watch."  
  
"I truly doubt your lord will be happy with this performance, now will he?" Roland had the tip at the neck of the woman, holding her up by her robes. She shook her head. "Believe me, I will be worse then he will if you do not cooperate with me." She just nodded. "Good." Roland dropped the sword to his side but still held her up. "What is the purpose of killing Hermione?"  
  
"The Dark Lord believes the best way to hurt the boy is through the ones he loves," Roland's hand shifted to her neck.  
  
Hermione gasped and there was a long period of silence before she spoke up again, "What are the Neo Death Eaters?"  
  
"I will not-" the woman started but stopped when she couldn't breathe anymore. Roland's hand had tightened so much that her eyes looked like they were budging out.  
  
"You will answer her," Roland growled.  
  
"The Neo Death Eaters are the Dark Lords new recruits, both wizards and mutants." Hermione gasped as the last words came out.  
  
"So it true?" Harry asked.  
  
"yes, there are more wizarding mutants then ever before and because of the way Muggles and Wizards alike treat them, they are flocking to the Dark Lord."  
  
"I knew that damned idea of prejudice would be the end of you humans." Harry wanted to ask him what he meant by the last part of his statement but stopped. "Go and tell Voldemort that I'm hunting for him. And mark my words; I don't miss when I fire." She dropped the woman and she quickly disapparated.  
  
"Why did you let her go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," Roland walked over to other end of the corridor and disappeared. He quickly returned with the boy. Harry gasped when he saw him. It was a kid from Hogwarts, the same year as them. Harry thought that he was from Slytherin, but he couldn't remember. "I've got the one I wanted." He looked at the boy, whose nose was obviously broken from the sight of blood dripping down it. "He'll give Dumbledore the info he needs."  
  
"What about the ministry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," Roland looked at the other man, he waved a hand and the man was bond up by black cords, covering his mouth and tying up his body. "They can have him when they get here, he isn't going any where. This kid is more important. Living proof of the Neo Death Eaters." He turned around. "I want you two to head to your friend's house now. Take everything with you." He dragged the boy right behind him.  
  
"Where you going?" Hermione hadn't let go of Harry yet, a smile on his face, as she rested on his chest.  
  
"I'm taking him to Dumbledore right now," he began to walk toward the door. "The rest of the Order is going to love this." Roland opened the door and disappeared along with the kid, in his usually way. His voice remained for a few moments. "I'll meet you there to discuss this."  
  
"C'mon," Harry said once Roland was gone. "You heard him, 'Mione. Roland told us to go, and as he is your legal guardian-"  
  
"Don't remind me," she laughed, "he's more protective then my parents ever were." Hermione started to walk away.  
  
"I see that it's easier to talk about them," Harry placed an arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, it gets easier over time," Hermione sighed, "I just wished they could see me marry you." Harry laughed. "Don't you laugh at me, Harry Potter. I have my dreams too."  
  
"And since when did you think I would marry before you before we started going out?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I," Hermione was stuttering before she looked at the ground. "I had my fantasies, Harry Potter, thank you very much." She started to walk again.  
  
"I knew it," Harry stopped and jumped in front of her. "How long?" Hermione stared up at him.  
  
"How long what?" Hermione tried to get past him, but Harry kept on stepping in front of her. "Harry, we have to get going."  
  
"That can wait, how long?" she stepped to the other side and he followed.  
  
"Please, Roland asked us to leave."  
  
"No, how long, 'Mione?" Harry crossed his arms and stood their adamant.  
  
"Fine," Hermione pouted, "since third year, when it was just you and me saving Sirius. I felt so safe and happy when it was just you and me." Harry quietly wrapped his arms around her. "It really hit me when Viktor asked me to the dance our fourth year and I saw you with someone else. You never really know how much something means to you when you can't reach it." She began to sob. "And when Steven asked me out it, I was so excited that you were worried about me." Harry started to say something. "I know it could've just been a friendly gesture but, when I looked into your eyes the night we had our fight, I knew that you're truly cared about my safety and happiness. That's why you agreed not to argue with me or Steven about us going out. You wanted me to be happy. And for a time being, I was."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't do anything," Harry said, "But you're right, I wanted you to be happy, and you kept on saying you were so." He kissed her forehead. "Enough with depressing matters," Harry mocked Roland; Hermione laughed and looked up at him. "Thata girl, now like he said, we need to go." They walked toward the study and the fireplace, Harry's arm around Hermione and smiles on both their faces. In silence, but with smiles, they picked up their trunks and lugged them over to the fireplace. With a simple word, it expanded to fit both of them and their trunks, along with Hedwig's cage and Harry's guitar case in. "Ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and took a handful of Floo powder. She was holding her trunk up. Harry stood right next to her, Hedwig's cage in one hand, his trunk in the other and his guitar under his arm. "The Burrow," She said loudly, and in a puff of green smoke they were gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They arrived at the Burrow only to find Mrs. Weasley running around the house, cleaning it. "Oh dear, we've got some more guests now," she said, and walked over to the chimney.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, and dusted himself off. The soot rose in the air and he started to cough.  
  
"I knew we should have cleaned it out," she replied, and casted a spell over both of them, and the soot disappeared. Mrs. Weasley turned and began to clean up the rest of the house, sending things to their proper places. It had changed since the last time Harry saw it, a lot cleaner. Everything looked newer for some odd reason. The burrow seemed bigger too.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, she too had a confused look on her face. Mrs. Weasley stopped where she was cleaning and looked over at them.  
  
"You're alive?" She asked, Hermione just nodded. In a swift movement, Mrs. Weasley was across the room and had both of them in a tight hug. "I read in the paper that you two died and then when Ron came home saying that you two weren't, I-I-"  
  
"Quite alright, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, as she put them down. "But it's nice to know that people care."  
  
"You poor dear." Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione. "Do you need a place to stay or anything, really just ask."  
  
"Its fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione nodded, "my cousin's adapted me. He's the one that saved us too."  
  
"He saved you from dementor?" Mrs. Weasley led them over to the table. "Please sit down. What's his name?"  
  
"Roland Childe," she replied, "he took us in are a school where he went to." Hermione paused and looked around. "Say, where is everyone?"  
  
"I have no idea where Arthur is, Ron is with George and Fred, who are minding their shop; making a good deal of money too," she started, "send us some every month. That reminds me of something." Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to one of the draws. "They were saving your share of the money, after all Harry you did get them started."  
  
"thanks," Harry took the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a single piece of parchment, Harry read it slowly.  
  
"What is it Harry," Hermione asked, and Harry handed it to her.  
  
"They've given me partial ownership of their shop, 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione took it from him, surprised. "It seems legal."  
  
"Fred and George didn't believe that you died, so they said that they would donate you portion of the profits to St. Mungo's until you return." Mrs. Weasley started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We were all so worried about you. But Dumbledore kept saying that you were in the safest of hand, even better then his. I just thought he was saying that you had died but," she blew her nose in a napkin from the table. "Here you are."  
  
"Yeah, that was something, wasn't it," Roland appeared at the back door. "Hello again, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"This is the second time we've met and I still don't know your name," she said and walked over to let him.  
  
"Roland Childe," he replied and held out his hand as he came in, "I'm Hermione's legal guardian."  
  
"You save them, but-" she started, but Mr. Weasley came in.  
  
"Really Roland, this knew news is great," he said, reading the report. "Dumbledore is already interrogating the boy."  
  
"That's good to hear," Roland nodded, "but I could have had the info in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, we know," Mr. Weasley replied. "But it was a good thing after all."  
  
"Arthur, you know this man?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said, "he's the newest member of the Order." Roland towered over everyone, and Mr. Weasley had to look up at him. "He's a shadow elemental, and a weapon's specialist, correct?"  
  
"That's what I put on my resume." Mr. Weasley took a seat at the table along with Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry, I can't stay any long. Mr. Weasley has agreed to look after you too until I met you at King's Cross." He apparated away; /probably back to Heather,/ Harry thought.  
  
"Roland's a good man," Mr. Weasley started, "brought us this boy who he claimed was a Neo Death Eater." He paused for a moment. "Powerful too, last week, why I believe that it was last week that he defeated single- handedly all the Death Eaters and the Dementor that attacked Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione just stared. "How do you know about that?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Dumbledore told us," he said, "Now about you two, Roland asked that we'd watch over you until he returns."  
  
"So we heard," Harry shot Hermione a look saying that 'we need to talk.' She nodded. "Did he say why?"  
  
"No, but it seemed rather important that someone protect you while he was away." He looked over the large Grandfather Clock that was in the living room. Ron, Fred, and George were traveling and within moment, their hands on the clock read home. "It seems that everyone else who is coming for lunch is home." Harry noticed that Bill's picture was missing from the  
  
"Where's Percy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Working for the Ministry," Mr. Weasley shook his head, "we're on speaking terms now, but it's uneasy. He still has too much faith in Fudge."  
  
"And Ginny?" Harry added. Neither of the youngest red head's parents said anything. Finally Mrs. Weasley changed the subject. "What would you two like for lunch?"  
  
"Anything you make, mum," Ron said. He appeared in the back door and walked in, hugging his parents as he past them.  
  
Fred and George appeared right behind him. "Hello mum," Fred said.  
  
"Hello Dad," George added. Both had huge eyes when they saw Harry and Hermione sitting in front of them. "Say Fred, isn't that?"  
  
"I believe it is, George," Fred replied, "Harry, Hermione?" They nodded. "Drat, George, we lost." He started to take money out of his pocket and handed it to Ron.  
  
"That's an unfair wager, brother," George said, "you met them last week."  
  
"And you still took it," Ron said. Harry looked up at his old friend. Ron had grown a lot over the summer; he was taller, probably taller then Roland. He wasn't as thin as he was last year. "Harry and Hermione, it's good to see you again." He shook Harry's hand and gave Hermione a friendly hug. "And I'm sorry about the way I acted at Diagon Alley. I thought it over and I'm happy for you two, I really am."  
  
"You mean?" George asked, and Ron shook his head. "Damn it all, Fred we've lost another one." This time, George took the money out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. The twin took seats across from Harry and Hermione. "Dad, we've got some business to discuss with you."  
  
"Ron; why don't you show Harry and Hermione to their rooms?" Mrs. Weasley said, she got up and started to pull pots and pans out of the cupboards. Ron nodded, and Harry and Hermione got up. Harry calmly walked over to their trunks and picked up both of them. Hermione grabbed his guitar case and Hedwig's cage. She let the snow white owl out and it flew out one of the open windows. She smiled and hurried over to Harry's side. Harry silently returned it and they walked up the stairs.  
  
"So," Ron started, "where were you guys this summer? I tried owling you but Pig didn't know where you were. He always came back tired as ever too."  
  
"Sorry," Harry replied, "we were in America, with Roland."  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
"At an institute for the gifted," Hermione added to Harry's statement. "Roland goes there along with his wizarding school."  
  
"Gifted how?" Ron stopped and stared at them. Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded. He knew that it was probably better to tell Ron then to keep it from him.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, shyly. Ron nodded slowly at her. "Okay, while we were there, we learned that it was a place where mutants could be safe and learn how to control their powers." Ron's eyes lit up, but Hermione just continued. "Roland told us that; he, along with me and Harry are mutants." None of the friends said anything; Harry shifted the trunks in his hands.  
  
"If I show you something, promise not to tell anymore," Ron asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry replied.  
  
"You can put your stuff in my room for now, Harry." Ron motioned toward his room. Harry silently did as he was asked. "Follow me." He started to walk down the hallway; Hermione waited for Harry and followed Ron. "About two weeks after we came back from Hogwarts, Ginny began to have problems."  
  
"Ron, its natural for a girl to have problems at her age, its call puberty," Hermione said, Harry could tell that Ron was blushing as red as his hair. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"No, not that," Ron said and stopped at Ginny's door. He began to search his pockets for something.  
  
'what are you looking for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mum gave me and Dad each a key for Ginny's room."  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Because she locks it up." Ron removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it just a bit. "Ginny?" he quickly slid the key back into his pocket.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" her voice came from inside, "and who did you bring with you? I know it's not Mum or Dad." Hermione looked up at Harry with a surprised look painted across her face. He could only return it.  
  
"No Gin," Ron replied, "its Harry and Hermione. They wanted to see you."  
  
"Tell them to go away, Ron," She said, "I don't want to talk to them or anyone."  
  
Ron closed the door and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Now remember that you promised," Ron asked.  
  
"We know Ron," Harry replied, "if there's anything that we can help with." Harry took Hermione's hand and she gently squeezed it.  
  
"Okay then," Ron opened the door back up, "we're coming in Gin." He started to open the door, but someone was stopping him.  
  
"Go away Ron," Ginny yelled. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Now, Ginny," Ron pushed harder, but couldn't move it, "you know better then that." The door slammed shut thought. "Damn it all."  
  
"Ron," Harry stepped forward, "I could open it."  
  
"No offense, Harry," Ron said, "but you're probably not stronger then me."  
  
"You'd be surprise, Ron," Harry walked over to the door. He turned the knobbed and opened it just a bit. "Ginny, it's your friend Harry. I just want to help."  
  
"You can't help," Ginny yelled from behind the door, Harry started to open it, but he, like Ron, was stopped by something. "Just leave me alone." He placed his foot in the door way to stop it from closing. He cracked both knuckles before returning his hands to the door.  
  
"You have 'til the count of three." Harry didn't move; he kept the door prodded open only a bit. "One.Two...THREE!" Harry focused all his energy into his stone form and increasing his strength. His skin flashed a dull white for a moment, and in the moment, Harry pushed. With a single push the door busted opened, and he fell into the room. He could have sworn he heard a small yelp, like one of Ms. Figg's cats would make when it got hurt. The room was pitch-dark, and Harry couldn't see anything. "Ginny?"  
  
"Go away," Ginny sounded as if she was in tears. Hermione came in, followed by Ron. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Ginny, it's alright," Hermione said, "Harry and I can help." Ron walked over and opened the window shades wide. The sun poured in and Harry saw a small tail dancing in the corner. It was connected to a small figure, cowering and crying. "My god." Hermione rushed over to the young girl's side and wrapped her in a big hug.  
  
"Like I said," Ron started again to Harry, "she began to transform two weeks after we left Hogwarts. It was slow, and some nights we could hear her scream. After about a week, it was complete, and Ginny refused to come out of her room. Mum and I often brought her food up to her, and Dad would read her stories like he would when she was little. He installed a bathroom just for her, so that way she wouldn't have to sneak around the house."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, afraid probably, afraid of people's reactions," Ron started; Harry didn't even have to explain the question, he knew what it was. "She thinks she all alone, that one else is going through what she it. Ginny's biggest fear is that she can't go back to Hogwarts. Which is hogwash in my opinion."  
  
"But look at me," Ginny turned and Harry finally saw her transformation. She had three small whiskers on her cheeks, and fur covering her entire face, probably her entire body too, a bright orange color with patches of white. Harry could see Ginny's pointy-ears through her hair and a more obvious detail was her tail, curled beneath her legs. "I'm a freak."  
  
"Ginny," Hermione tried to comfort her, "you're not alone. Harry and I are in the same boat with you."  
  
"You're," she wiped a tear from her face with her sleeve. "Mutants?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied; his voice soft and kind. "I control the earth, so much more too."  
  
"And I control the air," Hermione replied.  
  
"And Roland," Harry started but paused. He immediately ran out of the room.  
  
Hermione called back to him. "What is it Harry?"  
  
"Roland can help," he yelled back up. Harry was already out the front door and looking around when Ron followed. He whistled immediately Hedwig came flying to him. She landed on his shoulder and nibble on his ear. "Good girl," Harry said to his owl.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked, standing next to him. Hedwig hopped over to Ron's shoulder and said hello.  
  
"Roland knows more about illusion spells then anyone else I know," Harry said, "and he has created devices that hide other mutants' appearance."  
  
"So he can help?" Hedwig flew back to Harry.  
  
"I think so," Harry replied, "he may also have some answers." He walked inside with Hedwig and up to Ron's room. Pulling his quill and a piece of parchment out, he began to write a letter to Roland. Hermione walked over with Ginny covered pieces of cloths, hiding the way she looks. They sat down on Ron's bed, and Hermione looked around. "Hey Ron, there isn't another bed in here."  
  
"I know," Ron appeared at the door way and walked over to his sister. "I just wanted to help Ginny first before I showed you to your rooms."  
  
"Your dad get a promotion?" Hermione asked. She too noticed that their house was a lot bigger then before, a lot cleaner too.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, "or something like it, he's in charge of the entire Muggle division with the Ministry. From Misuse of Muggle Artifacts to Muggle Management."  
  
"He must've been happy," Hermione replied.  
  
"He was," Ginny removed the hood from her head, a small smile come upon her face. "I've never seen dad so excited and then this happened. Now a days, he just glum and everything. It's all my fault." That smile quickly disappeared.  
  
"Ginny, what happened to you isn't your fault." Hermione placed a friendly arm around her.  
  
"No it wasn't," Harry said, he motioned for Hedwig to come over to him. She had flown over to Ginny who was petting her. "But that doesn't mean we can't do anything about it." Hedwig landed on his arm and Harry placed the letter on her leg. "Take this to Roland, alright?" His owl nodded and flew off through the open window. "Now we'll wait and see."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, a smile returning to her face. "You're the best friends anyone can have." Hermione hugged the young girl.  
  
And so they waited for Hedwig's return; in the mean time, they talked about their new classes and everything. Ginny was back to her normal mood, even laughing toward the end of their session. Mrs. Weasley stopped at Ron's room and just watched them, talking and having fun. Ginny was winning their fifth game of Exploding Snaps when Roland appeared. "Mr. Childe," Mr. Weasley said from down stairs, all their faces lit up. The sun was setting, and the moon was already rising in the air. "What a pleasant surprise. Please come in."  
  
"Thanks, Arthur," Roland voice carried, "I'm not staying long though, just here to help Virginia." His boots could be heard walking across the wooden floor and up the stairs, he stopped at the door way. "I see your making it a habit to call on me when you can't solve the problem, huh Harry?"  
  
"That makes since," Harry stood up and shook Roland's hand. "Can you help her?" he looked over at Ginny, who was rather scared by Roland. He wore his black trench coat and sunglasses, even his hat was on, but it was his aura and manner which he carried himself. Hermione stood up and quickly moved over to Harry's side.  
  
"Yes," Roland walked over to her and crutched down in front of her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Ginny replied, "You're Roland?"  
  
He chuckled, "yes, I've been called that, yes." He took off his hat and stood up. Without moving, a black chair appeared behind him. Roland spun the chair so the back was facing Ginny and sat down in it. "From what Harry tells me, you've become a mutant."  
  
"Are you blind or something?" Ginny snapped. She quickly looked down at her lap.  
  
Roland stared at her with his sunglasses and slowly removed them. Instead of the hollowness that he usually had, Roland's eyes were a pale white, that of a blind man. "At times yes." Ginny gasped when she saw what he hid. He slowly put them back on. "Now about your condition. Technically, you are a mutant, but then again so is everyone in this room." He looked at Ron, who was jaw-dropped. Roland's gaze returned to Ginny. "Do you know why?" the little redhead shook her head. "By definition, a mutant is someone who has abilities that normal humans do not. Their DNA is different then a normal human. So, by that definition, a wizard is also a mutant, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded again. "But what sets a wizard mutant from a regular wizard is that fact they have more access to their powers. Every single mutant ability can be duplicated by magic. Like yours." Roland paused and let what he said sink in. "What has happened to you is called a Partial Animagus transformation. Usually, this is an accident that happens and can be corrected using magic, but with you it is different. I am like you in that sense. I too have a Partial Animagus transformation." Roland stood up and removed his coat, showing the tight sleeveless shirt he wore. He quickly removed it. "Harry, Hermione Ron, can you move back a few feet. Either that or to the side."  
  
Roland rarely went without a shirt, even when they were working outside in the mansion. On his back he had a large tribal tattoo. The scars that Roland once had on his right arm and shoulder were gone. He was well built, every breathe he took flexed muscles most people didn't know they had. Hermione giggled as he did this. Roland sighed and concentrated for a moment; two black bumps appeared on his back and slowly began to grow into large crow wings. His faced was full of pain as he did this. "And yes, I can fly with them," He smiled at Ginny, who simply gazed at him with awe and reverence. Roland flapped them once or twice, showing them off.  
  
Slowly the wings returned to his body, and Roland put his shirt and coat back on. He sat down with a smile on. "What I said before about this being different is true. You've achieve a degree of energy that isn't normal available to most humans. I call this energy the life essence, because it allows us to live. Corny, I know, but it's the true. Now must humans don't have access to this essence, this energy. But you have people like wizards who can access only a large amount of it, but it has varied uses, limited in the amount they can access in terms of use. Then you have mutants, who have a limited amount they can access, but it's more concentrated then a wizard's."  
  
"But when combined," Hermione interrupted, "you have more access to the energy, right?" Roland looked at her.  
  
"Correct," he replied, "And you become more powerful, because it combines both the wide range of use with a concentrated amount. This amount you can access grows over time, which means the older the wizard, the more powerful he or she is. Like Dumbledore." Roland looked back at Ginny and began rub his chin. "Now the funny thing is that when a person becomes a mutant, or even begins to show that they are becoming one, it means that they had a tragic event happen in their life. And from what I heard about you from Harry and Hermione-" Harry shot a look at Hermione who just blushed, "you didn't have that traumatic life. Granted the event that happened when you were twelve was pretty traumatic, but if you didn't show that you were a mutant then, something seriously worse happened since. Do you mind me asking what happened?"  
  
"No," she snapped again, Roland jerked back a little bit surprised by the outburst.  
  
"Okay,' Roland replied, and rubbed the back of his head. He decided to change the subject. "About the cure." Ginny's face lit up quickly. "There is a spell that I can cast to return you to your normal appearance; you would lose all your abilities that you gained with this new access to the life essence."  
  
"Then do it," Ron asked.  
  
"Virginia would become a Muggle then," Roland looked back, a frown on his face. "And I doubt she'd want that. But there are other ways to fixing this predicament. Over time you can learn how to return to your normal state, after all this is just like an Animagus transformation. But in the mean time, I can teach you and your brother many spells, also, there is a device that I can use to hide you appearance, but I don't really know why."  
  
"Because I look like a freak," Ginny snapped again.  
  
"Only in your mind," Roland said, "I'll show you something that would make you think otherwise." He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a moment. "Can you guys leave? This is for Virginia's eyes only. She'd understand it more then you would." Hermione nodded and pulled both of them outside.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Herms," Ron asked; she grimaced at his nickname, but didn't say anything. "I wanted to see too."  
  
"Because he asked us to leave, Ron," Hermione replied, "there's obvious something that he doesn't want us to see."  
  
"If he does anything-" Ron started to overreact, but Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Relax man," Harry said, "he knows what he's doing. Roland just has a lot of things he keeps them secret, for our own protection."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like what I just showed Virginia," Roland opened the door. He slowly walked back and sat back down. Ginny's sees stared straight forward, confused and dazed.  
  
"What did you show her?" Ron rushed over to his sister and shook her shoulders. The little redhead snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Remember your promise, Virginia," Roland said, "So you understand when I say your not a freak now, right?" she shook her head. "Good." He reached in his pocket and produced a small watch. "This watch hide your appearance, creating a holographic image of what you look like without your mutation. Don't worry about it; once you put it on and turn it on, this machine simply takes your image before you had access to all that energy. It'll work even at Hogwarts, trust me on that. There are also spells that I can teach you to cast when you don't want to wear the watch." Ginny held out her hand and Roland gave it hear. She quickly put it on.  
  
"How do you turn it on?" she asked, admiring its design.  
  
Roland reached over and pressed a button. A quick flash of light around Ginny then she looked like her old self. She giggled like a little school girl. "That button turns it off too," he said, "it's not water proof, but that's why I'll teach you spells too."  
  
"Today?" Ginny asked excitedly. Roland shook his head. She frowned a bit, but the excitement was still visible. "When then?"  
  
"When we return to Hogwarts, Virginia," he replied. "But I need to get to my other friends' house; she's probably worried about me." Roland noted the feelings of the girl as he spoke. There was a large sense of respect, and /damn it all. She likes me,/ he thought. He could tell that she was forming a small crush on him, and from what the memories of Hermione were telling them, it wasn't going to be small. "And Virginia?"  
  
Ginny was looking at her palms, but her eyes sparked up the moment he said that. /I can't break her heart,/ he thought. /damn it./ "never mind." Roland walked out of the room, his mechanical mind racing, trying to find an easy way of telling her that he doesn't like her.  
  
"Thanks, Roland," Harry got out just before he left.  
  
"No prob," he yelled back, "see you in a few days, that is, if you don't need my help." Harry turned to say something else but was caught by surprise. There was a loud scream and everyone ran down stairs.  
  
"He didn't have to do that," Molly said, patting her chest. She was leaning against the sink, breathing hard.  
  
"What happened?" Arthur came rushing in, his expression showing that he was worried. Harry looked over at Fred and George who were just staring forward.  
  
"Roland," Molly started, "he came down, said good-bye then just vanished."  
  
"Oh," Arthur replied, "okay, if no one is hurt or anything." His eyes looked around again; they passed over the four of them, but quickly came back to Ginny. "Ginny, what happened?" Molly looked over and ran to her daughter, her heart filled with joy. Fred and George quickly came over too.  
  
"Ginny, is that really you?" Molly asked; she knelt down in front of daughter; her eyes began to fill up with tears as the youngest red head nodded. "My god," Molly hugged her tightly, "what did he do?"  
  
"Roland hid the appearance," Ginny replied, the excitement showing in her voice. "he gave me this watch and said that he was going to teach me some spells to hid it until I can transform back to normal."  
  
"You mean it's reversibly?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded again.  
  
"Roland called it a Partial Animagus transformation," Hermione started, "he said that when it happened through magic, it's can be simply reversed though a spell. But this is different. Ginny did become a mutant. But I didn't get something. Roland explained it like becoming an Animagus was easy or something. Like all it takes is a certain degree of magic."  
  
"But it is," Arthur replied, "the potion that they make so you can become one takes months and can kill someone if made wrong. That the only hard part." He walked over to Ginny. "Having a certain amount of magic would make sense; after all, Animagus wizards are usually powerful wizards outright." He picked up the wrist that held Ginny's new watch. "This it, hon?" Ginny nodded. "How does it work?" Ginny pulled her wrist away. "Okay, I'll look at it later." But her father did offer her a happy smile. "But I'm so happy you're happy."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Ginny was smiling again. Molly released her daughter and Arthur hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey, you know what this means, Fred," George looked with an ecstatic look on his face.  
  
"I do believe that your right, George," Fred replied, "I believe a shopping trip for little Virginia is in order, don't you George."  
  
"I agree, Fred," George smirked, "and I'm thinking right now." They grabbed Ginny's hand and began to pull her toward the fireplace. Thunder cracked outside and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Harry watched as she quickly ran over to the window, and ran back upstairs. Rain had begun to pour down outside. He heard a door slam shut upstairs. No one moved, and only the sound of the rain hitting the roof could be heard.  
  
"What was that about?" Fred asked.  
  
"Really, you'd think she'd never seen rain before," George added.  
  
"Fred, George, really," Molly reprimanded. "You know your sister's condition."  
  
"It more then that, Mum," Ron said, "That device isn't water proof and Roland didn't teach us any spells yet." He walked over and sat at the table.  
  
"Oh, okay," Arthur said, "but there are other possible solution instead of hiding in her room."  
  
The lightning cracked outside, and Hermione moved closer to Harry. She looked up at him and smiled, unsure of what to think. Harry returned it and kissed her on the forehead. He looked back up and saw the rest of the Weasleys talking about what had happened. Ron was explaining what Roland said and everything. Mr. Weasley nodded every once in a while, squirming in his chair he was so excited.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked silently, hoping no one would hear. Another bolt crashed outside. "'Mione?"  
  
"A red one," she said, staring outside. "A red lightning bolt."  
  
Harry turned looked where she was staring at. Again another bolt crashed, and he saw it too. There it was a red lightning bolt. The form of it held much longer then a normal one would be, almost three seconds. "What is that?" another bolt crashed in the distance, this time from the middle of the sky.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied. "When Roland brought back our trunks from the ministry, red lightning hit right in front of us."  
  
"Us?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes us; Storm and I were in the green house." Hermione smirked at Harry, and he couldn't help but smile. "As I was saying a red lightning bolt hit in front of us, and when the dust cleared from the crater, all the trunks were there he was in the center of it, a single black mass. But it wasn't his normal form either."  
  
"What's normal with him?" Harry asked, and Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
"Be nice, Harry," she replied playfully, "No, this form had horns and a tail and wings."  
  
"Odd, but what isn't- hey," Harry got hit again.  
  
"Remember what I said, Harry," Hermione looked back up at him. The storm was dying down, the lightning gone entirely, only rain continued to come down. "The lightning didn't look too far away, did it?"  
  
"No, too close if you ask me," Harry replied.  
  
"Let's go check it out, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"But, 'Mione," Harry started, but it was too late, she was pulling him toward the door. "Fine, we aren't just going to walk over there though."  
  
"True," Hermione smiled at him, he watched her eyes turn a dull white. "I'm floating over there, and you're going to 'surf' the ground, as you often put it."  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he looked around. He didn't like running out on the Weasleys like this but, when ever Hermione got an idea in her mind, she rarely let go of it. It was better if he went with her. At least he could protect her and himself. "Fine, 'Mione," he said, "but at the first sign of trouble, or anything dangerous happens, we're heading back. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," Hermione smiled and pulled Harry out into the pouring rain. It started up again, both the rain and the red lightning. This time you could tell that it was getting closer. The moment they stepped outside Hermione pulled toward Harry, into his arms.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you, then?" Harry replied, a smile on his face. Hermione hit him softly, and started to pull away, but the lightning cracked and the thunder boom. She was back in his arms, shaking slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as he picked her up. "A few minutes ago, you couldn't wait to go. And look at you now."  
  
"Shut up Harry," Hermione replied, and punched in lightly in the chest. "And no, you don't have to carry me." She pulled away just enough to float on her own. "Just stay near me, alright?"  
  
"Yes, dear," Harry said, and he focused for a moment, and his skin turned a light shade of brown, the color of sand. His raven black hair became a dark brown, but his eyes remained their emerald color. "Ready to go?" she nodded, and clenched his fists and pulled the ground upward. He was slowly raised into the air, only a few feet off, but enough for him to push along. Hermione followed right next to him, she was only a few inches off the ground though. They raced along, toward the source of the lightning.  
  
The red lightning was crashing in an open field a few miles from the Burrow. Harry stopped reached there before Hermione, and saw the horrible sight. It was a demon, or so he thought. Two large ram-like horns were coming from it forehead, curving back so they followed his hair line. The skin of his creature was scattered between red and black, obviously following a pattern. The hands had long claws on them, curving inward to his palm. His feet were clawed too, along with a single claw coming from the back of the heel. Two large bat-like wings were coming from his back, and the creature was flapping them to he remained in the air. The unearthly voice that he spoke with boomed over them. Harry stopped Hermione just as she came to the field. They both heard this creature speak. "Devil's servant," it said, booming with the thunder. A red lightning bolt crashed behind it. "You have been found guilty of crimes against the society of man."  
  
"Fuck you," another creature yelled to the man, Harry looked out and saw man standing the field, or was it. He couldn't tell.  
  
"Let's get closer," Hermione said, she landed next to Harry and started to walk toward the field. He stretched out a hand and stopped her. "C'mon Harry, we both wanted to see this." He sighed, and thought for a moment. Hermione was right; he did want to see it.  
  
"Fine then," Harry replied, he lead the way, closer to the angry creature.  
  
"And with my final judgment," the creature yelled. Lightning struck the large broadsword that he held. "I shall remove you from this realm." The creature dove down toward the other man, his sword ready for an attack. The man yelled at the creature, but quickly realized what was going to happen and ran away, toward Harry and Hermione. They stopped creeping forward, and remained still, hoping that the man wouldn't come near them. The beast's speed must have increased, for Harry watched as the man was cut down. The beast was only a few yards away from Harry and Hermione. "I sentence you the seventh ring of Hades, enjoy your stay." A sinister scowl was on the creature's face. "Any last words.  
  
"Who are you to judge me?" the man said. The beast waved a hand over the man, and a dark blue light was shown over them. Harry couldn't see the man any move as he was hidden by the tall grass. But something told him that he had seen what the man looked like before. "Who are you to judge those who are like you?"  
  
"I have been sworn by Ka-Tet to this job," the creature boomed, lightning crashed in the background, Hermione looked for shelter in Harry's arms. He held her tightly, rubbing her hair. "And I shall finish it." it swung the sword once around its head before slamming it down in to the ground. Or what Harry hoped was the ground. He was wrong. A demonic scream came from the man, and Hermione shook just as badly as when the thunder boomed. A blue liquid sprayed the area, some of it landing on Harry's face, he quickly wiped it off. But paused as it smelt like blood. "May Karona have mercy on your worthless soul."  
  
He pulled the sword out and flew off. Harry just stared forward and Hermione shook in his arms, crying. He could've sworn her whispering a soft pray for the man. Rain began to pour down, and soon the thunder and lightning started again, just regular old thunder and lightning. 


	17. The Dreaded Return

Chapter 15: The Dreaded Return  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: Damn you school, Damn you to hell. I've had about three hours of home work a day. Then I have to practice my instrument. Damn it all. Sorry for not updating sooner. Please Read and Review.  
  
I'm sorry, again thanks to those who have read my story and review it. I just recently saw Spirited Away, good movie, rent it if you have the time. Gave me a few ideas. Probably won't use any of them, but still.  
  
Go Mustangs, saw my school's football team win yesterday, Friday, September 05th, 2003 for those who don't know, win 49-6 against Maine East. And the marching band was great.  
  
Again, J.K. Rowlings owns Harry and the gang, DC owns Supergirl and the Specter (Hal Jordan), and I own Roland Childe and the plot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The day they left for King's Cross came quickly. But Harry had some of the greatest days of his summer. He enjoyed his new friends' presence, but being back with people like Ron and Ginny was like being back at Hogwarts. They were laughing again, having fun. And all the memories, the good memories of Hogwarts came back. And Hermione, Harry was at a loss of words when it came to her. She was looking more stunning and beautiful every day that he saw her. And there weren't enough words to describe her.  
  
Harry thought that it was best for Ginny to see some mutants control their powers, and so that was what Harry and Hermione did. Late on afternoon, Ron led them to a field near the burrow. The whole point of them doing this was to get away from his mother who was hovering over Ginny's shoulder, just 'checking up on her.' Harry knew better, she was worried about her as much as the rest of them. But they didn't constantly ask if she was okay, or felt sick or anything. In fact, Harry and Hermione treated her the best, as they knew what she was going through. But they couldn't teach her anything about transforming.  
  
So they did their best and showed her that being a mutant wasn't so bad. Harry demonstrated his ability to manipulate the earth and create statues of him and his friends. Hermione created gusts of wind and changed the colors of the air, painting pictures. Ginny too was working on the abilities that she gained with her becoming a mutant. She was more agile and moved faster, and climbed up trees with her claws. She seemed more like her self then Harry had ever seen her before.  
  
The day that they had to leave for King's Cross, every one was up early. Including Ron, who despite his protests, was forced out of his bed by his sister. Harry and Hermione were already dressed and talking in their room when Mrs. Weasley came by to wake them up. "Sorry, dears," she said, as she opened the door to see Hermione sitting on the bed, and Harry in a chair across from her. He had guitar out and was peacefully strumming the strings. "Didn't know that both of you were awake."  
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, he calmly placed guitar back in its case. "Are we getting ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I'll send Ron up to help you with your trucks." Harry smiled; she still didn't know that they were both mutants.  
  
"It's okay," Harry stood up and walked over to their trunks. He had brought his in early that morning. Hermione fixed the straps so that they were easier for Harry to carry. He grunted for a moment, before picking up both of them, barely straining. "See."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was shocked by what Harry did, but didn't say anything about it. "Okay, Harry, if you say so." She walked off, still surprised at what he did. Harry sighed and placed the trunks back down.  
  
"What's wrong," Hermione asked, she sat up, looking at him.  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied, and picked them back up, "my grip was bad the first time, that's all." But that wasn't it. They felt heavier then the last time, but he didn't dare say anything about it. His strength quickly returned and they felt as light as a feather again. But Harry didn't just dismiss it, this wasn't the first time his powers stopped working. They always returned though, so he wasn't worried, just concerned. Harry walked toward the door, carefully maneuvering his way out of the small doorway. He walked down the stairs and placed them next to the rest of their trunks.  
  
Harry couldn't believe after all the weight and muscle he had gained, he was still this skinny kid. He stopped in front of the mirror in the front hallway. It was a Muggle mirror, so it didn't say anything. Granted, he had broader shoulders and a bit bigger biceps, but that was about it. He was still this skinny kid, and if he had his glasses, you could barely notice the difference in appearance from last year. Hermione had changed a lot; she was about the same size, a bit bigger from growing into her body. She was still shorter then both him and Ron, and Harry thought that she was beautiful.  
  
Harry walked back upstairs, and waited for Hermione to come. They fit all of their stuff in their trunks, including the cloths that they had brought with them. She came out carrying his guitar case and Hedwig's cage. "Hey, beautiful," Harry said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Who me?" Hermione replied, smiling.  
  
"of course you. Is there anyone else I know who is as beautiful?'  
  
"Maybe," she said, "you could be cheating on me."  
  
"now why would I go to another girl who isn't half as smart as you, a quarter as brave as you, and who can't even hold a flame to your beauty its so bright." Hermione blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry wrapped an arm around hers and led Hermione down the stairs. They took a seat next to their trunks, waiting for everyone else. Soon Ron came down, still yawning. Mrs. Weasley followed, then Mr. Weasley. Ginny was the last one to come down, a smile on her face. Harry was thankful that she had gotten over him. He knew that smile was there because she looked normal, like nothing had ever happened to her.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley asked, he was so excited. Roland had sent some computer parts the day before and he spent the entire day looking at them, trying to figure out how they work. "good, the ministry is supplying some cars this year. They should be here soon."  
  
"The last time I did that was when they thought." Harry trailed off, he didn't feel like finishing the sentence, he didn't want to.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "But a gift's a gift. So why don't you boys help me get these outside and wait for the cars."  
  
Once all the trunks were outside, the cars quickly arrived. Two to be exact. There were stretch limos that Harry and rarely seen, only when they were driving around in Uncle Vernon's, old SUV. Harry was worrying about it, but Hermione told him to forget it. He wanted to and god knows he tried, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind that there was something odd about it. Soon the trunks were load up and so were the remaining Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got into one limo, along with Fred and George. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry got into the other one. They started to play a game of Exploding Snap the moment the limo began to move. Harry kept looking out the window, an arm around Hermione. He was worried for an odd reason, and why should he be. Everything that he cared about was with him, his friends, his family, his girlfriend.  
  
the limo braked suddenly and began to spin out. Harry quickly braced himself, as did the rest of them in the car. None of them had seat belts on. Luckily, the limo regained control. But it didn't start moving again. Harry watched as the driver got out, drawing his wand. A loud thundering sound came from outside. Hermione curled into Harry's chest. "Shh," he whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It'll be alright." Harry looked up at Ron. "Watch both of them; I'm going to see if I can help."  
  
"But Harry-" Ron started.  
  
"No buts, Ron," Harry replied, "just stay in the limo." He returned to Hermione and rubbed her shoulders softly. "'Mione?"  
  
"Hurry back, please," she whispered to Harry, "and just don't die, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Harry kissed her head. Hermione slowly released Harry and stared at him as she moved toward the door, another thunder came from outside. Harry hoped that she was rushed to side, but Hermione just stayed still, shaking. He sighed and opened the door.  
  
The sight he saw was truly a shock to see. A crater was in the center of the road, and the first car barely made it across. Another red lightning bolt came down from the sky, and crashed in the middle of the crater. Thunder quickly followed. Harry looked around for their driver to see him on the shoulder of the road, rubbing his head. Harry drew his wand from his pocket, and focused his powers. His body turned a dull gray, the color of granite. He felt his skin hardened, Harry rolled up his sleeves just in time before two large gauntlets could be formed beneath it. The hand that held his wand formed a case around the wand, pointing it straight forward. Harry smiled at his little transformation. He walked forward carefully and another lightning bolt crashed in front of him.  
  
Harry looked down into the crater, trying to see what had happened. A cloud of dust and smoke was covering the bottom, and he couldn't see a thing. A body came flying out of the crater, landing hard behind Harry. He quickly turned around and pointed his wand at the body. It was just like the man he had seen when they went to Diagon Alley. The one Roland teleported away with. Odd, he thought. Another body came flying out, landing onto of it. It looked like a female, but its body was covered with chains. It landed hard, and the chains that covered it clattered. Harry rubbed his head with his free hand. Something had to do, Harry thought, but what?  
  
"I am the Hunter," a figure rose out of the cloud. Harry wiped around and pointed his wand at it. It was the creature that was fighting the other beast four days again. The skin was black and red, following a pattern of some sorts. It held a single broadsword, straight forward; black hair floated around its head. Two red iris eyes stared straight forward, right at the other creatures. The rest of the eyes were pitch-black. But it wasn't all that that worried Harry, it was the wings that made this creature fly. Two black crow-like wings were flapping behind him. Crow- like, Roland? Harry paused for a moment, thinking about what to do. "Thou have committed crimes against humanity in this realm. My judgment has past." The creature spoke like Fallen did, his voice dark and deep.  
  
The woman in chains stood up. "How dare you forsake your own kind, demon?" she shouted. Odd, Harry thought again, the way she spoke was almost like this Hunter, but feminine.  
  
"I have no kind." A red lightning bolt came from the creature's sword, and burned the woman to cinders. The body collapsed to the ground, and Harry heard weak breathing. "And no, devil's worker, I pass judgment on you." A red bolt of lightning came from the sword again, this time, the other creature dodged it.  
  
"Sheria was right, you have for-" it started to say, but another bolt came from the sky, turning it to ash and dust.  
  
"My judgment has past," the flying creature looked at the ground and then at Harry. "You there, boy?"  
  
"You monster," Harry replied, "How dare you forsaken them?"  
  
"I have simply brought out what has been decided." It replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry replied, he was being careful, thought he wanted more, he didn't dare try to anger this creature; it was truly a force to be reckon with.  
  
"For now, you can call me Exodus." He spun his broadsword, and placed in a sheath on his back. "My friend has informed me of a problem he has, the one including another boy named Steven." Harry nearly fell down. "This Steven is the first human to have judgment pasted on him in over a century. As to the reason for the wait in his punishment."  
  
"You seem so certain that Steven is going to be punished," Harry asked. "But isn't he going to be given a chance?"  
  
Exodus laughed, "my, aren't we naïve?" Harry frowned at this. "A man, let a lone a stubborn boy like Steven, couldn't change over a year. And the evil he committed can not go without being punished." He laughed again. "Roland is one lucky boy, having a chance to past judgment on a human. Your gods know what I would do for that chance." He started to fly away. And Harry cold only frown at the situation. There was nothing he could do as this Exodus was powerful, maybe more powerful then Voldemort. But that finally brought some sense into the picture, if Steven was the first human to have judgment, what ever that was, past on him in over a century, then that's why Voldemort was still alive. But why then?  
  
The crater began to disappear, along with the ashes and cinders of the two bodies Exodus killed. The limos were placed slowly back onto the road. Harry calmed down and took a seat on the curb, thinking about what had happened. Hermione rushed out and hugged him. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" were the first words out of his mouth. Hermione nodded, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"That was very brave of you," Hermione said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"And you were brave, too, 'Mione," Harry replied. He stood up, and she followed, slowly letting go of Harry. Her hand moved to his and they linked. They walked back over to the limos, Harry whispered something to her. "I'll talk to you about this later, alright?" Hermione just nodded, understanding what he wanted perfectly.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Weasley came running over, "I saw that creature attack the other two, but-" he looked at Harry and just stood there in silence, understanding everything. That four days Harry had spent with the Weasleys had many advantages. Mr. Weasley turned to the limo drivers, "c'mon let's get moving we can sort this out later." He motioned for them to get back in their seats and begin driving again. "We don't want to be late."  
  
Harry heard Hermione sigh, and he quietly wrapped a shoulder around him. She looked up at him and understood what had occurred while she was inside the car. It was about a hunter and then Roland and Steven. "We really do need to talk, don't we?" Hermione asked quietly as they entered the car.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, "yes we do."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Excluding that short little incident, the ride to King's Cross was uneventful. But that didn't stop them from talking. Ron wanted to know what exactly happened and so did Ginny. So Harry ended up explaining what Roland had told him that one night, and what occurred outside. Hermione sat calmly next to Harry, but she didn't' say anything about what Steven did to her. Harry didn't even want to talk about it. Instead, he promised that he would tell it when Hermione was ready.  
  
They reached King's Cross and everyone was acting like there normal selves, happy and upbeat. Harry was excited to return to Hogwarts, and could see the glimmer in Hermione's eyes when she was thinking about Hogwarts. Harry and Ron got their trunks out, while Ginny and Hermione went looking for trolleys. "So what is this Roland character like anyway?' Ron asked. Harry sighed, he had asked that question so many times when he was over at the burrow.  
  
"I told you Ron," Harry replied, "you can judge for yourself when you meet him. He's a nice guy and all, but-"  
  
"Whose this nice guy," Roland came walking up, using his cane every other step. "Someone I know?"  
  
"Certainly not you," Heather said from right behind him.  
  
"Ha, ha," Roland replied, "you're just upset that I beat you again on our way here." He looked over at her and smiled, his sunglasses reflecting the light into Harry's eyes. "Hello, Ron, Harry," he turned back and smiled. Something was odd about Roland today, Harry felt like there was something wrong about him. Like this wasn't his first time meeting today.  
  
"Hello, Roland," Harry replied none the less. He offered a smile. "Ron this is Roland, as you know." Ron stared jaw dropped. He was like this when he first met the Quidditch star.  
  
"Close your mouth, Ron," Roland said, "I don't think you want to catch flies." Ron did as he was asked.  
  
"Sir, its-it's," Ron stammered.  
  
"An honor, I know," Roland replied. "Please, there is certainly no reason to call me sir. Roland will do just fine." He held out his hand and Ron took it, shaking it slowly. "Now about being afraid of me-"  
  
"Roland," Heather slapped his arm, and he returned it with a playful smile. She turned around and saw Hermione with Ginny. "Hey, Hermione!" she ran over to her and greeted the small red head.  
  
"So," Harry turned back to Roland, "are you two a couple yet?"  
  
Roland sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Not yet," he said, "haven't worked up the courage to ask her."  
  
"You afraid?" Harry laughed, "I didn't think I'd see the day."  
  
"I know, I know," Roland laughed too, "but the worse thing I can do is hurt her, and I don't want to do that." A frown came on his face as he was thinking. Harry understood what he was talking about. They worse thing he could do to Hermione was hurt he and he would never do that.  
  
"Do what Roland?" Heather came back and looped a around one of his.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied, "c'mon, let's go see the train." A smile came back to his face when he mentioned it and nearly dragged Heather off with him. Hermione and Ginny had the trolleys with them as the other two left.  
  
"What did you think of him," Hermione asked. She knew that Ron wanted to meet Roland a lot. But he didn't answer. Ron just stared at forward. "Ron?"  
  
Harry waved a hand in front of his eyes. Ron finally blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his hand. "I actually met the greatest Quidditch player ever." Harry broke out laughing, and soon Hermione and Ginny joined in.  
  
They all made their way to Platform 9 and ¾. Harry and standing next to Hermione, quietly talking to her about Exodus and everything. Despite the fact that he already here, he left some things out when he was talking to Ron and Ginny. "I swear," He added, "that was Roland."  
  
"But it couldn't be," Hermione replied, "Roland's too kind, isn't he?" she stopped and began to think about her cousin. Harry paused right behind her, and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I don't know, 'Mione," Harry said, "it could go either way." He looked down at her, and saw that she was in deep thought. He heard a familiar voice off in the distance. Harry looked up and saw Roland talking to their new professor, Professor Jordan. "I don't give a damn," Professor Jordan said. They weren't too far away, but clearly caught up in a fight.  
  
Harry pointed forward and said, "'Mione, look." She looked up and saw her cousin.  
  
"Well, I do," Roland replied, sharply. "I have a job to do, one that I was given by your god damned master." He began to turn, but Professor Jordan.  
  
"You won't be doing that job as long as you are going to the school," the teacher snapped. "I have thousands of wards around the castle, protecting them from your kind."  
  
Roland turned sharply around and stared at the professor; he quickly removed his sunglasses and glared at him with his hollow eyes. But Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of red in them. "As I told that beast before I banished him, I have no kind." He stormed off, placing on his sunglasses, and his coat dancing right behind him.  
  
"See, Exodus told the demon before he killed that creature," Harry replied, he looked back up and saw Professor Jordan gone. He was rather surprised that they heard the conversation.  
  
"But still, that couldn't be Roland," Hermione denied, "Roland's too kind." She paused for a moment, thinking again. "But from the way you described this person, it sound like someone else we know."  
  
"Who," Harry asked.  
  
"Fallen." Harry was ready to reply, but Hermione was right. When he saw Fallen defeat the death eaters, it was with ruthless efficiency, and the same voice. He was about to ask Hermione another question before Mr. Weasley came up behind them, telling them to get moving. He was right the train as leaving at ten o'clock sharp. Harry wanted to talk about this some more, but they had to get to Hogwarts Express.  
  
The quickly pasted through the portal to the train, and got their trunks aboard it. Harry saw Ginny talking to some of her friends. He saw Ron with an arm around lavender talking to Dean, Seamus, and Parvati. The three boys laughed, while Parvati shook her head. Harry sighed and decided that this year was going to be one of the best he had at Hogwarts. And with Hermione as his girlfriend, he wasn't going to allow Voldemort to ruin his fun.  
  
Once Hermione got her trunk aboard the train, she was immediately back at Harry's side. He looked down at her with a simple smile on his face, and she gladly returned it. Harry slowly grabbed her hand and they walked over to one of the car, climbing into it. Thank god, he thought, no one had said anything yet about me and Hermione.  
  
Harry knew that Ron would find them once the train gets moving, and Lavender would probably join him when Hermione and Ron went off to do prefect things. He was beginning to become decent friends with her, but he was still best friends of Ron and Hermione. Roland and Heather would obviously find them, as they were the only ones they knew. So they search the train for an open cabin. Instead, Harry found Roland and Heather first. Hermione was right behind him, she was scolding a second year for tricking some of the new students. The train jerked forward and they were off.  
  
"Hey Harry," Roland said as he stopped in front of the door. He and Heather were playing a game of magic. Roland had about twice as many cards out as Heather did, but Harry didn't know much about the game.  
  
Harry was reluctant to enter, as he had this new image of Roland to worry about. "I don't bite, Harry." Damn it, he thought, Roland had his empathic abilities, and if he wanted to he could read my mind, after all. He decided to wait for Hermione, and Roland turned back to the game. "Suit yourself, then."  
  
"Oh," Harry replied, "it's not you; I'm just waiting for Hermione."  
  
"Whatever," if it was meant to sound hurt, Roland didn't do a good job of it. He sounded normal, like his happy self. But Harry felt something weird, like he knew about Harry knowing that he knew. Harry heard a card being slapped onto the table, "and that Heather is the end of your life points."  
  
"Damn it, Roland," she replied, Harry turned back and saw that both of them were smiling at each other. "Why do you have to win all the time?"  
  
"I don't like to lose." Was the reply and Harry turned back to the corridor, he saw Hermione walking down to him. But something was wrong. She looked paler then normal, and looked like she'd seen a ghost. Harry rushed over to her side.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately, she had her arms around his chest, and was sobbing. "What happened?"  
  
"He's here, Harry," Hermione sobbed, "he's actually here, I can't-"  
  
"Shh," Harry said, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "It's alright. C'mon." He led her over to the compartment that Roland and Heather were in. Roland was laughing about something as they were entering. But the laughter stopped the moment they did enter. Roland's head snapped to where they were. "Something happened," Harry said, knowing what he was about to ask. He took a seat near the door, Hermione sitting on his lap, still sobbing  
  
"I know," Roland replied, "and I have a pretty good idea as to what it is." He pulled out something from his pocket, a little fortune cookie. "Have her eat this half of this. You the other half." Roland handed it to Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, it didn't make sense.  
  
"Don't worry about the why," Roland said, "just do as I asked." He was calm and collect, and Harry still didn't trust him. But he did as he was asked. He broke the fortune cookie in have, and placed the fortune on the seat next to him. His first thing was to get a half in Hermione's mouth. She seemed to know what was going on even though she refused to move from his chest. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry placed a half in her mouth. Harry then ate his half. The reaction was immediate; Hermione calmed down and was no longer sobbing. She still had tears in her eyes, and the sobs turned to sniffles, but it was better. Harry still didn't understand why he ate his half though.  
  
"You okay," Harry asked, rubbing her shoulders with his hands. She nodded and hugged his tightly. He turned to Roland with a puzzled look.  
  
"That was a Calming Fortune," Roland replied. "Picked up a few of them from China last year. Take forever to rot." He leaned back in his seat. "Mostly they calm people down, and don't tell me that you weren't panicking, Harry. I'm an empath remember."  
  
Harry sat back in his seat, and thought about what Roland said, he was right. He was panicking. He was worried about Hermione and what had occurred. "who'd' you see?' Harry asked. but when Hermione was about to say something, he saw who it was.  
  
"Hello, there, Harry," that voice, Harry recognized it immediately. It belonged to the demon that hurt his girlfriend. He looked up and saw Steven standing there, smiling. Draco was right next to him and Crabbe and Goyle were behind both of them.  
  
"It seems the little Mudblood has moved on, Steven," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Mudslut, Draco," Steven corrected, "remember, she's a-" he didn't get another word out.  
  
Roland's right hand had met its destination and smashed into Steven's jaw. He fell to the ground. Heather was at Roland's side, helping him stand. He wasn't using a cane any more, and had an evil glare. "I resent all forms of bigotry and stupidity," Roland replied, and was clearly holding his anger in. "You damned dumb-ass bigot."  
  
"Damn little-" Draco tried to take a swing at Roland, but he ducked and gave the Slytherin perfect two shot to his kidneys. A quick left upper-cut followed, and he was on the floor. Roland was standing straight up and smirked at the two fallen students.  
  
Steven got to his feet and drew his wand, pointing it at Roland. "I don't think you know who I am," Steven said, he spat onto the floor, a red spot appeared.  
  
"No," Roland replied, taking a step forward, not showing he was a cripple. "I don't think you know who I am."  
  
"I'm the Head boy." Hermione grasped but didn't say anything.  
  
Roland took a few steps forward and was standing nearly nose to nose with Steven. He leaned forward and whispered so only he could hear, "I am the Fallen." Harry heard it oddly enough, but didn't say anything. Steven just stood there, a blank stare and jaw-dropped. Roland took a step back and crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.  
  
Draco stood up, holding his jaw. His mouth was bleeding too. "c'mon, Steven, blast him out the wall." Steven didn't move. "C'mon, hurt that Muggle-Loving bastard."  
  
Roland pointed a finger at Draco, "Another comment like that and I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be eating your meals through a straw for the rest of your life." Harry was worried that Roland would give away his mutant abilities but he was at least calm enough to not do that.  
  
"C'mon," Steven motioned for them to move away, he was in deep thought. Draco didn't move he just stared at Roland. Crabbe and Goyle followed  
  
"This isn't over," Draco said, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Count on it," Roland replied, a slick smile crossing his face. He crossed his arms, and sunglasses dropped down from his face. Draco nearly jumped out of his shoes when he saw the hollowness and quickly ran off. Roland exhaled deeply before he nearly collapsed onto the ground. Heather grabbed his arm and pulled Roland up.  
  
"Normally," she said to him, smiling, "I'd stop you, but."  
  
"I was right for once," Roland coughed again, pulling out his handkerchief. He coughed into it a few more times, then was lead over to a seat by Heather.  
  
Harry had Hermione lap, she was still upset, but that fortune cookie calmed her down a lot. Its effect had lasted pretty long, as he didn't feel upset or angry. Harry knew that he should be with what both Draco and Steven said, but he just couldn't. But that feeling of calmness was disappearing. "You know that he was coming, didn't you?" Roland shrugged his shoulders and began to cough violently again. "But you know about the effects that it had right?" Roland nodded, coughing some more.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Heather asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"My body," Roland coughed, "is just tried." He coughed some more, "don't worry about me, I'll-" a long string of coughs followed, and finally Roland stopped. He took deep breaths and looked up. "I felt Steven walking down the hallway, but I didn't know he was coming. And I knew about the effects of the Calming Fortune. As for me being alright." he spit into his hand and showed what was in it. A red liquid was mixed into the spit. "I don't know."  
  
"Roland," Heather said, staring at the palm of his hand. "That might be-"  
  
"I know," he replied, placing his other hand on her shoulder, "I know." He looked at Hermione; Harry was wiping some of her tears away. "She better?"  
  
"I think so," Harry said, he kissed her forehead softly and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," was the reply, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Roland wiped the spit on his shirt, watching them carefully.  
  
"Don't you have prefect duties to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not moving," Hermione said softly, "I'm not going anywhere near that, that-"  
  
"Demon?" Roland finished, but the normal smile was missing from his face. "Yes, I believe that that is the appropriate word for our dear friend Steven." He nodded and reassured himself. "But," Roland stood up slowly, with much effort. "A job's a job." He looked at Hermione, "and you got to do yours, despite-"  
  
"No, I won't go," she snapped and hugged Harry tighter.  
  
"Your fears." Roland summoned a cane for the shadows. "Life is filled with problems and challenges, many of them created by the doings of others. Steven may have done something horrible to you, but you can't let him control your life. You must say, do your worst for I will do mine." Roland held out his hand for Hermione to take and get up from Harry's lap.  
  
As much as he didn't want it, Harry knew that Hermione need to face her fears. Roland had this aura about him, one that seemed so just and right, that brought out the best in people. That was probably why people trusted him so easily. And knowing Roland he way he does, Harry knew that he would never take advantage of this ability.  
  
Hermione looked at the hand then to Harry. He nodded and she took it, slowly getting up. But she refused to release Harry's neck, pulling him up with her. "I doubt Harry wouldn't like to come and protect you, but."  
  
"I know, I know," Hermione replied, "I just don't want to go yet." Harry kissed her but quickly pulled away. Hermione moved in closer for another one, but Harry pulled away.  
  
"Later, when you come back." He gave her a sweet smile, and kissed her forehead. "Now go one, and if you feel really bad, just ask Ron to look after you. He's our best friend after all." Hermione retuned the smile. "Remember, you are as brave as you want to be, 'Mione." Hermione let go of him, slowly, and began to walk toward the door. Ron came walking down the hallway. Hermione looked at Harry one more time, he just nodded. She hung her head and began to walk down where the prefects were meeting.  
  
"I know you hated doing that-" Roland started.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up," Harry snapped. He hated Roland for this right now, but knew that he was right.  
  
"You don't get it, do you Harry," Roland asked, "after all that I told you, you still don't get it. She has to face this fear, this-this-" he began to stumble on his words, moving his hands in circles. Roland was searching for his word. "This barrier that she created for herself. I thought it was already broken down when we left the mansion, but it seems not." He leaned back against his seat, and exhaled deeply. "Seems I've been wrong," Roland took another deep breath, "Again." He chuckled to himself for a few seconds before had another coughing fit. Heather leaned Roland forward and hit his back a few times. Roland coughed up more blood, and some began to spill out of his mouth. Roland started to stand up, and nearly collapsed.  
  
Heather quickly reached his side and felt his forehand. "My god, he's burning up." Harry was down on the ground, too, crouching next to his fallen friend.  
  
She picked up his shoulders, then his legs, and ran down the hallway. Harry stood up and started to follow, but a hand stopped him. "Easy there," a familiar voice said, "she's going to do the best she can."  
  
"Professor Jordan?" Harry asked.  
  
"Roland will be fine, hopefully," but that last part was added quickly. "I fear that he hasn't been doing well. And with the amount of pressure he places on his body, healing will be long and hard."  
  
"What are you talking about professor?" Harry asked, he didn't know whether or not this new professor should know about Roland's job.  
  
"I mean his job, Harry," Professor Jordan replied, Harry gave this new professor a look of shock. He just laughed. "Professor Dumbledore told us about Roland's job a few weeks ago. I was rather surprised at how many people sympathized with him. Professor Snape was one of the people who wanted to actually help that-that.." He trailed off, and quickly changed the subject. "I hope you got that book I told you about?"  
  
"I did, professor," Harry said, "I found it rather interesting."  
  
"Good, I hope you will enjoy my class this year." He began to turn. "May I ask, what weapon did you get?"  
  
"A war hammer," Harry said, "Roland said it was a dwarven one."  
  
"Odd," Professor Jordan walked off, down where Heather went with Roland. "Take care Harry."  
  
Harry walked back into the cabin, knowing that Hermione would come and find him when she was done with her prefect duties. But what the professor said about Roland, how the teachers sympathized with him and everything. Even Snape was on his side. But how could they, how could they agree with what he was doing. He was killing creatures. "Harry," Hermione said, he looked up and dropped his train of thoughts. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you."  
  
"I can see that, 'Mione," Harry replied. He kissed her forehead softly and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ron came walking in, holding hands with Lavender. "Get a room you two," he said, smiling.  
  
"So we can have this one," Lavender quickly added, Ron got a laugh out of it. Hermione giggled and Harry laughed along. He was just happy that Hermione was back with him, smiling.  
  
"So," Harry asked, "how were prefect duties?"  
  
"Fine, except-" Ron started.  
  
"Steven kept on wanting to be partnered with me," Hermione said, worried and concerned. "Roland showed up, though. He stood at the back of the room, and kept a close eye on Steven."  
  
"I didn't think he should be standing after what happened to him," Harry replied. Hermione cocked an eye brow. "He collapsed a bit earlier in here, blood coming out of his mouth. Had another coughing fit just before had too."  
  
"Sounds like tuberculosis," Hermione rubbed her small chin. "Harry, that's deadly if untreated."  
  
"So Roland could die," Ron asked. She nodded, and Harry noticed the concern in her eyes.  
  
"Who's this Roland?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He's a friend we meet in America, and my legal guardian," Hermione replied.  
  
"He's pretty nice," Ron said, "I've talked to him a few times, but-"  
  
"There's something about him, something." Harry started to finish, but couldn't. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"What's there about him?" Lavender asked.  
  
"It's like he has too completely different personalities," Hermione finished for both of them. "I seen only one, but Harry, I think, has seen both of them."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "and the second one, you don't want to cross." He hated to see Fallen work and with this Exodus exactly like it, he could have sworn that it was Roland.  
  
"Oh," lavender replied, "it seems like he's pretty mean then."  
  
"No, not all the time," Hermione said, "most of the time, Roland's a nice guy, but he just has his problems."  
  
"But I always survive," Roland said, he appeared out of nowhere and had a smile on his face. He wasn't as pale as he was when he left, but he looked better. "Hello and how are you?" he asked to Lavender.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Lavender replied, "who are you?"  
  
"Why, I'm the new exchange student," Roland said, still smiling. "Name's Roland Childe," he gave a large bow, quite comically when he finished. Lavender laughed, and so did Hermione. Harry smiled at his girlfriend. "At your service."  
  
"Really, Roland," Heather appeared next to him. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Part of the reason why I do it, my dear Heather," he replied, still speaking in his comical voice. "The reason is to see smiles and hear laughter. Both a great thing." At the end of his small speech, Roland was calm and collect, almost wise. "Now I believe the cart that was filled with candy has left already, so if you excuse me." Roland started to walk off, but Heather grabbed his coat.  
  
"I think you've eaten enough sweets for the day," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
"Besides, Roland," Hermione shifted off Harry's lap, much to his dislike, "there a feast when we reach Hogwarts."  
  
"fine, then," he huffed. Roland turned to Heather, pulling her down the hallway. "Let's go see the engine of this old train then." They disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"Engine?" Lavender asked, both Harry and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"He must like trains or some dear," Ron said. "C'mon, Harry, we should change soon."  
  
"as much as I hate to agree with Ron," Hermione smiled, and Ron shot a glare at her, "he's right." She pushed Harry toward the door, "So go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." Harry kissed Hermione on forehead and said good-bye. Ron did the same with his girlfriend. The two boys disappeared out the door. Hermione smiled and began to change into her schools cloths thinking about the happy times that she was going to have with Harry this year 


	18. The Meeting of The Eternals

Chapter 17: the Meeting of The Eternals  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: I hate school, I hate school. Dye. Cheese. Light Shadow. Dark Ray. (Random words make life enjoyable.)  
  
Anyways, sorry I haven't posted in a long time; I have five other projects I'm working on. Damn you Earth science.  
  
Again, J.K. Rowlings owns Harry and the gang, DC owns Supergirl and the Specter (Hal Jordan), and I own Roland Childe and the plot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Slowly the train pulled to a full stop, clouds had come up and it was beginning to rain outside Hogwarts. Harry was happy to finally be back to the only place he could ever consider home, and now with his girlfriend, it was going to be a great year. He looked down at Hermione and smiled at her. She returned the smile and took his hand. Harry opened up the umbrella Professor Jordan was handing out, and they walked out into the rain. A crack of lightning came from the distance and the thunder soon followed. Hermione pulled closer to Harry. He gave her hand a small squeeze and they walked on.  
  
Outside the train, Harry looked around trying to see some familiar faces. He saw his old Gryffindor friends, laughing and having fun despite the pouring rain. He saw Ron with lavender, trying to get a cart to themselves, and hurry off the castle. Most of the professors were there, including Snape. "Hermione look," he said, pointing toward them.  
  
"I wonder why they're out here," she asked.  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry replied, it was the first year they had ever seen most of the teachers outside. And in this rain.  
  
"They are here for me," Roland came walking up behind him. Harry turned around quickly, holding Hermione and the umbrella. She moved closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around him. "Rather, me and the new teacher here." Heather was standing next to him, holding the umbrella over her head. Roland's hat just guided the rain to his shoulders and out of his face.  
  
"We saw you two fighting earlier today," Hermione said, "what was that about?"  
  
"The professor and I have a history of fighting," Roland replied, "normally, we don't see each other often, but-"  
  
"Now remember, Roland," Heather said to him, "you promised."  
  
"I know, but I promised that I would do my best," he answered. "C'mon, lets meet them and get the rest of our paper work out of the way." Heather hooked his arm and smiled at him. Roland picked up his cane and used her as a third leg inside, and together they walked over to the teachers. Professor Jordan came out of the train, wearing the same cloak that Harry had seen him wearing the first day he met him, and glided over to the group of teachers.  
  
"This could be trouble," Hermione said and didn't move. Both of them wanted to watch what was going to happen. But a large hand touched both of their shoulders.  
  
"c'mon, ya two," Hagrid said, "let the teachers worry about their problems." He led them over to the last carriage and guided them into it. "Now, get going." He said as he closed the door.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Me too," Harry replied, "I hoping they don't get into a fight."  
  
"Heather probably made him promise not to get into a fight this year," Hermione yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," she said, "I haven't been sleeping lately."  
  
"I thought it was getting better?"  
  
"It was, but." Hermione trailed off and yawned again. "I don't know. It seems like that every time I go to sleep I see that face."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"That demon's one?" Harry eyeballed Hermione. Demons were a new topic for them, and since both of them considered Steven one, he often got confused. "Exodus was what you called him, right?'  
  
"Yeah," Harry remembered the face of that hunter, "but I doubt he's a demon, 'Mione."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, he's a hunter," Harry replied, "he's supposed to be a good guy."  
  
"Just because you're the good guy, doesn't mean you have to do the right thing, Harry." Hermione told him, he sighed and kissed the top of her head. She yawned again. "Wake me when we get there."  
  
"Anything thing for you, Teddy Bear," Harry replied, and she giggled, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep. He started to drift into a sort of sleep state period, no dreams at all. But he wasn't really asleep either. When they finally reached the castle, Harry woke up Hermione just as she asked, but he couldn't remember anything about the ride the castle. "Ready?" he asked her no reason. Harry was probably being paranoid.  
  
"As long as you are at my side," she said and kissed his gently. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled Hermione closer, holding onto her with all his might. It was as if he let go, she'd never return. Harry just had a bad feeling.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. They stepped out of the stop carriage and filled into the crowds. He looked down at Hermione and gave her a small smile. She squeezed her hand. They walked silently together to their home, Hogwarts. And they had no idea what troubles awaited them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Greetings," Dumbledore said, the sorting of first years was complete and everyone was seated, awaiting their headmasters instructions. Roland stood off the back, waiting for when he was to come up. Heather stood by his side. Harry noticed the hatred on the man's face, and saw where it was directed to, their new professor.  
  
"First off, I would like to welcome you all back to another year of Hogwarts. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, as you all could've guessed." This brought a small laugh, as it was rumored that they position was cursed. "I would like to welcome, Professor Hal Jordan." This brought applause from the entire room. "He has come from America to begin teaching you about elemental magic and armed combat." The applause slowly stopped and the murmurs began.  
  
"The second surprise is our two new students, Roland, Heather could you please come forward," Dumbledore motioned for the two to move forward and come to the front of the room. Roland walked slowly, with Heather's help. He didn't have his cane and pulled his hat down farther, so that he couldn't be seen. The entire room was silent as they walked. No one dared to talk.  
  
Once they reached the end to the tables, Roland allowed Heather to go first, so she could be sorted. Roland stood where he stopped, and crossed his arms, scowling at Professor Jordan. Heather shyly walked up to the head table. "This is Heather Mae Kent, from the American Magic University." Heather blushed badly; Harry saw that she looked over to Roland, who just nodded.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said to Heather. "Please have a seat one the stool, like you saw the first years." She nodded and did as she was asked. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and almost immediately, it yelled, "GRIFFONDOR!"  
  
Everyone, save Slytherin, clapped loudly for this new addition to the school. She smiled as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Harry and Hermione. Roland turned around and looked at Heather. Harry had never seen that big of a smile on him. It was almost out of character. "Our next student is Roland Childe," Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment, probably expecting something, but nothing came. "Roland can you please-" Roland had already walked up, taken the Sorting hat from Professor McGonagall and placed it on his head.  
  
For a while, nothing happened. It was rather obvious that Roland was talking to the Sorting Hat. The entire hall was silent, waiting for the Sorting Hat's decision. Finally, the hat said something. It was extremely faint, but it clearly said something.  
  
Roland nodded, and stood up, placing the hat on the stool. He calmly walked over to the front of the tables. Slowly, he made his way over to the path between the Gryffindor table and Slytherin table. He paused for a moment, facing the Slytherin table. There were smiles spreading alone the table, as they thought they had acquired a new student.  
  
Harry saw the frown on Heather's face and she looked down at her lap. A hand appeared on her shoulder and it was connected to Roland, a smile on his face. he leaned down next to her ear. "I told you not to worry," Roland spoke softly, and then took the open seat next to her.  
  
Again the entire hall was quiet until Professor Dumbledore started to clap. He stood up slowly, and soon was joined by the other teachers. Only Professor Jordan stayed in his chair. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were on their feet clapping too. Soon the entire table, and then the room. Harry only saw Steven, Draco and his Slytherin friends not clapping. Heather was smiling, and a single tear slipped from her eye. She turned to hug Roland, and said something to him, Harry didn't catch what. But again, there was that big smile on Roland's face. It wasn't often he had a smile on, let alone on the size.  
  
"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, the room grew silent. Everyone took their seats again. "As you know, the forbidden forest is off limits-" ("like that ever stopped me," Roland whispered across the table. Heather slapped his shoulder hard.) "Also in regards to our students with weapons, those who have them should be immediately be given to the head of your house, and then handed over to Professor Jordan. Please include your year, name, and house with the weapons." Professor Dumbledore's voice was grave and full of concern. It wasn't hard to see it on his face too. "Any student caught with any weapon of any sort without a permission slip from Professor Jordan shall have their weapon taken away." the groans filled up the room, but quickly stopped when he held up his hands. "Now on to light news."  
  
"This year we are going to have a few dances added in," a round of applause came form all the houses. "One on Halloween, one on the day before Christmas break, and one on Valentine's Day. I hope this brings a smile to everyone's face." Harry turned and looked at Hermione, smiling. She returned the smile happily. He looked up and saw Heather and Roland talking peacefully, a smile on both their faces. Harry was still getting used to see that smile. It was rather odd to see it on his friends face.  
  
"My final words for the night are Dig in." everyone clapped loudly, smiles across the room. The food began to appear on the table, and everyone filled their plates. Harry helped Hermione get what she wanted, then served himself. After getting his food, he looked up and saw Roland handing Heather her plate, filled with food. And nothing was on his. He quietly tapped Hermione's shoulder and she saw it. Both of them had to hold in their laughter.  
  
The dinner went by peacefully; there was a lot of talk about the dances, and the new teacher and of course, Heather and Roland. He was quiet and relaxed for most of the dinner.  
  
After dinner, Professor Dumbledore came over and wanted to talk to Roland and Heather for a while. They left with the Headmaster; Ron and Lavender wondered off to one of their secret spots they had found last year, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
It was about ten when the common room emptied out, save Harry and Hermione. They sat quietly, watching the fire. They hadn't said a word in over an hour, just sitting there, basking in each other's presence, not wanting to leave each other. Harry was worried about her. Hermione was having trouble sleeping; he didn't want to leave her quite yet. Finally she stood up and yawned. "Harry," she said softly. He was on his feet and hands at her waist. A smile was on both their faces. "We need some sleep."  
  
"We could sleep right here," he said, smirking. Hermione blushed and slapped his arm lightly.  
  
"Harry," he knew she was blushing. "I mean in beds." Harry sighed. "I know, but we can see each other tomorrow. We have most of the classes together."  
  
"Almost all," Harry replied, "I think the only thing we don't have is Arcimacy and Divination."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed and looked down.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he asked.  
  
"I have Advance Arcimacy with Steven." Tears were in her eyes when she looked up.  
  
Harry pulled her closer into his chest. "Shh, it's alright." He slowly rubbed her back, and heard her sobs on his shoulder. "We'll think of something."  
  
Just then, the door opened, and two people walked in. "Professor Dumbledore said your room was with Hermione and Lavender, so go-" Roland stopped and looked up at Harry and Hermione. "oh." Was all he said.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Roland," Heather was right behind him. She gave him a hug and he gladly returned it. In a flash, she was upstairs and in her room.  
  
Roland sighed and rubbed his head. He walked over to them, Harry had sat down, and Hermione was on his lap. "So she finally told you?"  
  
"Told me what?" Harry asked, then he realized. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well," Roland pulled a list out of his coat. He looked over at the fire. "Thing's dying, here." With a wave of his hand the fire was bright as ever. "I have a list of those who are going to be in my classes. Just my luck, I have Advance Arcimacy with you and Steven." He handed it to Hermione. "The rest are with both of you. So, I'll watch her for you."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione wiped the tears off her face. She looked at the list for while, trying to understand it. Harry looked over at Roland.  
  
"Yes, thank you Roland," Harry replied. "This is going to help, considering the way Steven acts around you." Roland chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, my little display helped out a bit," Roland replied. "But sadly enough, we have Defense against the Dark art with them, so." his voice trailed off and looked over at the fire. "I need my sleep, so I'm heading up to our dorm room." Roland started to walk over to the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor's room.  
  
"Our?" Harry asked.  
  
"Prof Jordan thought it would be better if I was watched by the some students, who you and Ron were assigned to make sure that I do nothing 'illegal'." He laughed again, and disappeared into the shadows. Roland was the only student who hadn't changed into their uniform. He still wore his black coat, his hat, and his sunglasses.  
  
Hermione leaned her heard against Harry's shoulder, still reading the list. "Good," she finally said, "at least there is someone I know I can trust in my classes. If not you, then Roland."  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry asked, but already knew the answer. He had seen the terror on Steven's face when he tried to fight Roland. And Roland could back up whatever he said. "What ever you want, honey."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, "and its not that I don't trust Ron, it's just that-"  
  
"Roland has a better chance at protecting you then Ron does," Harry finished, "I know." He kissed her forehead softly, "why don't you get some sleep?" She nodded. "Good, I'll see you in the morning." Harry stood up, pulling Hermione with him. He gave her a final hug and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"And I you," Hermione replied, and hugged Harry again. He released her, and slowly, Hermione walked over to the stairs leading to her room. She waved goodbye before heading down them. Harry sighed and took a seat back down. Despite the fact that he was looking forward to the year, it was tiring day. He and Hermione tried to get in as much time together as they could, with them having busy schedules. But they promised that they would always make time for each other when ever it was truly needed. Hermione made him promise. She knew that it was going to be a difficult for both of them, seeing with this mutant situation.  
  
Harry also knew that with this realization of demons was going to make it even worse. Roland had taught them a bit a magic that protected them, but it wasn't enough he said. They need more now that they know. He said that he would try to find time to teach them, but with the school starting, he didn't know. Something was rather odd about it, because Roland never even said why he could teach them. And from what it sounded like he could even teach.  
  
With his mind thinking, Harry's thoughts went back to Sirius, his godfather and friend. The funeral was enough, but it hadn't solved all his problems. He still missed him, probably more so then his parents. For he actually knew Sirius, knew him as a friend. And he bonded with his godfather. With him being gone, Harry felt this absence. But he finally had someone else to love, Hermione. And this worried him. She was in danger for every one that he loved kept on dying.  
  
Harry sighed again, and decided that he should get some sleep. It was probably better from him to stop thinking about all that horrible things in his life and inside think of the good things. Like Hermione. Slowly, he made his way to the stairs that led to his dorm room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland stood solemnly in front of a council. He knew it was a dream, but a rather advance form. The council was his subconscious version of the higher being who was in charge. Roland never felt comfortable with just one person in control. This meeting meant that new information had come up. All four people on the council had hoods covering their heads, and he couldn't see their faces. But it never bothered Roland before, and it didn't now. "What am I here for?" he asked, loud and firm. His arms were crossed across his chest, and his legs spread out. His long black coat was swaying in a nonexistent wind. His stance was that of a defiant man, standing trial for a crime he didn't commit.  
  
"As you know," the woman said, "some knew information has come up." She was wearing a brown hood, and long green braids had come down from in it. Twigs and leaves were in the braids.  
  
"Yes," the man with the red hood said, "it concerns your father." He spoke with a fiery passion. Roland stood up straight and concern covered his face.  
  
"my father?" Roland was boiling with anger. "What's he got to do with Steven."  
  
The man in white spoke up. "Everything, my son." A long pause came. "Whether he's directly or indirectly controlling him, it doesn't matter. Your father is at fault."  
  
"I'll kill the bastard," Roland grumbled, "both of them." He began to crack his knuckles. His anger was relentless, how dare his father get involved in this. The man was going to die by Roland's hand, one way or another.  
  
"You are too weak for that, especially with you being in that school," the man in blue said. His hood was like water, flowing down his back. "They're draining you power."  
  
"I know," Roland rubbed his forehead. "I still don't get all of it, but, yeah." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I'll be able to last til December until I need my leave." Again, he paused, thinking of the consequences of him being at Hogwarts. It was already hard on his body, but he constantly regained his lost energy when he slept. But it was still hard, seeing as the other students drained him. "I'll be able to protect them."  
  
"Good," the woman said, "see that you do. They are important to our plans."  
  
"It'd help if I knew what they were," Roland replied, but didn't get a response. He sighed; of course, he wouldn't get a response they never gave him any info on why he does what they ask for. "Alright, whatever; just let me get my sleep." He waved a hand and the council disappeared. Roland sighed; he knew that it was only a matter of time before things became difficult, with or without his father involved. The school was draining more from him then he had figured, but still there was a job at hand, and Roland needed to do it. Sighing deeply, he waved a hand again, and a door frame appeared in the dark realm. Another wave and it opened, bright white light poured from the doorway and Roland slowly walked toward, his head facing the ground. Laughter filled the emptiness and Roland wiped around, trying to find.  
  
"Hello, my dear, dear friend," a voice spoke. So maleficent, so dark. If Roland didn't know who it was, he would have shivered. "And how is the Blood-Killer doing?"  
  
"Is that what they are calling me now?" Roland chuckled; the voice belonged to a demon that haunted his mind. "I'm surprised that you have been able to keep up with the times, Demonos. You really should get out more."  
  
"Maybe, Roland," Demonos replied, "but it suits you well." Roland shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's you who should get out more." Again Roland just shrugged his shoulders. "After all, this place will kill you after all."  
  
"I'm happy with my life," Roland said, and truth be told he was looking forward to death. "Death would just be a pause in my duties."  
  
"You know," Demonos said, "people like you often are thrown in hell."  
  
"I doubt even hell could hold me, Demonos," Roland laughed as he turned around and walked toward the door.  
  
"No, but I can," Demonos smirked and a bright white flash engulfed the space. Only thing left black was Roland, his coat floating in a false wind, his eyes burning with black fire. "there's no escaping my power, Roland!" His voice boomed with authority, as if choirs spoke along with it.  
  
Roland laughed, his voice echoing the empty space. "Id chronos uk id jiken, usi tadon terrila nok liok," was what he said. (It means, "there is no chance of ever hold my soul nor my body." It is the language of the demon's and angels. Hopefully, I'll have more of it later, along with the translation.) "I am Power." Roland focused for but a moment and the area around him became engulfed in darkness. "And I am no pushover." A flash of red lightning sparked in the dark cloud, and ripped through the empty space. Demonos' voice screamed in pain. "With this battle over-"  
  
"We aren't finished," Demonos growled, but his voice was weak and empty.  
  
"It back to banishment in the depths," Roland waved a hand and the white was gone, leaving only black darkness. The voice of Demonos was gone, but he knew that it was still in his mind. Roland took a deep breath, and tried to relax. He was power, more powerful then most humans ever dreamed. But the forces he faced, both in reality and in his mind were growing stronger and he didn't know if he could handle it.  
  
With that in mind, Roland waved a hand, and a doorway appeared. He needed sleep in order to be at full power. With deep breath and slow movements, he made his way over to the doorway and opened it. He hated when Heather was right; it always ruined his day.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry slept peacefully, but his dreams were of other matters. He saw the spirits of the people who died because of him. It was the first time in months that he had felt terrible because of it. He heard their screams, their pain, and their deaths. Everywhere he turned, there it was. "You Humans," a voice said, "thinking too linearly." Harry turned around to see Exodus.  
  
"Roland?" he asked. The screams subsided for a moment.  
  
"No, you fool," Exodus, replied. "I am a completely different person. How dare you even think I am that weakling?" The demon chuckled. "But I do see the resemblance." He laughed again, and the pain came back, flooding Harry's mind. He crouched down in pain. "And we both do feel human's pain." The pain abruptly stopped and Harry looked up at Exodus. "So, you're probably wondering why I'm here?"  
  
"That would be one of my many questions," Harry asked. The pain started again, and the screams echoed through the empty room. Exodus waved his hand the screams were silent, and the pain gone.  
  
"You and him are so alike, yet so different," exodus walked over to Harry and picked him up by the throat. "I'm surprised that you turned out so badly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know the term doppelganger?" Harry nodded. Exodus began to pace back and forth on nothing. "Well, you and Roland are almost mirror images of each other, excluding looks. You are kind most of the time, while he is this beast who should be sedated. You have a human soul, while he is cursed with a demonic one." Exodus paused for a moment, and continued to pace. "But then you are so alike, it's disturbing. Both heroes, both willing to die to save a life." Exodus shook his head. "Piety, he must die."  
  
"Roland, why?" Harry tried to stand up, but the screams of their tortured souls returned.  
  
"In your sense, he will die, but live. Cease to exist but continue to." Exodus looked around. "But in our sense, this is Roland's last run. His last party." Harry was just confused. Again, the demon chuckled. "By the gods, you humans are dense."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry got onto his feet before the screams returned. This time he was able to stay on his feet.  
  
"Just think about it," Exodus said before he disappeared, leaving Harry in the eternal darkness, with the pain and agony of those who died because of Voldemort. He prayed that the nightmare would end. 


	19. Morning Announcements

Chapter 18: Morning Announcements  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm posting again, this chapter will be short, since I need to work on other things. Hopefully, I can get more then one chapter out over break. Maybe, maybe not. TimGold, thanks for being loyal, and reviewing. And for anyone else. Red Death, i did proof read, but probably not to your likes.  
  
Again, J.K. Rowlings owns Harry and the gang, DC owns Supergirl and the Specter (Hal Jordan), and I own Roland Childe and the plot. God bless copyright laws.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up covered in sweat, breathing hard. He looked around, seeing that the sun hadn't broken the horizon yet. Scanning the room, he saw that Ron was snoring as loud as ever, but Roland's bed was surprisingly empty. The sheets were gone as were the pillows, but no one had even touched it other then that.  
  
Sleep tried to take Harry, but he refused to return to that dream. He didn't want to hear those who suffered because of Voldemort, those who died. He didn't want to hear the screams.  
  
Sighing, Harry sat up and took one final look around the room. He decided that he might as well get up and dressed. He tried to lift his arms, but they felt so tired and weak. His body ached like he just had a ten-hour Quidditch match. With much effort, Harry got up off his bed, and walked down to the foot of it. He grabbed his cloths that he needed for the day, and headed to the bathroom, limping as he goes. He noticed the sheets on the floor next to Roland's bed, but didn't care.  
  
After a nice, long hot shower, Harry's body was loosened up; almost at its normal. He paused right next to Roland's bed, confused at the pile. It moved slightly, and he saw that it was Roland, or at least Harry thought it was. He didn't recognize him with all the scars on his back.  
  
He decided against waking Roland, he had seen what he does when he was coherent state. Now, the man was just asleep, though not in a peaceful state. He was thrashing about, and twisting, murmuring something that Harry couldn't understand.  
  
Sighing, Harry grabbed his books, walked carefully out the door and down to the common room. There was a single person up as early as him, and her bushy head of brown hair sat on the couch, right in front of the fire. By the way his heart skipped, Harry knew who it was. Hermione.  
  
He walked up to her slowly, and as he got closer, his suspicions were only confirmed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, standing right behind the couch. She jumped, turning around to face him. A smile was on her face when she saw that it was Harry. Hermione hugged him tightly around the neck. "Morning, beautiful," Harry said softly. A soft kiss to her forehead when she pulled away slightly only brought a smile and a giggle from his girlfriend.  
  
"Mornin' Harry," she replied. Harry rested his forehead on hers, smiling at her. He wrapped her in a tight hug, holding on to her as if he let go, she'd disappear. And he couldn't handle that. "I missed you."  
  
"And I you." Harry moved his hands down to Hermione's and took one. They walked together over to one of the couches, Hermione slid onto his lap, her hands around his neck. A book was next to them, opened up half way through. Harry brushed her hair with his fingers, bringing a smile to her face. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, smiling. "You'd be surprised what you can learn just listening to them talk."  
  
"Who?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but continued to smile.  
  
"Lavender, Heather, and Parviti," Hermione smiled. "Even they thought that I had some interesting things to say." A deep red color appeared on her cheeks, but Harry could only laugh. He rubbed her hair gently and kissed her forehead again. "I'd thought you'd say something like that." The red turned even deeper and Harry just laughed even harder. "Thanks for your support," Hermione added, then laughed along with him.  
  
"Mornin, Harry," Ron came down stairs smiling. "I take it you slept well." He was still smiling when he looked at Hermione. "Hello Hermione."  
  
"Morning, Ron," Hermione replied. She had a confused look on her face, and looked at Harry. "How are you today?"  
  
"Great!" he stretched, and walked over to them. Ron took a seat cross from Harry and Hermione. Both of them has perplexed looks towards Ron. "What?"  
  
"You aren't upset by this?" Hermione was the one to ask. she slowly slid off of Harry's lap, much to Harry's disappointment. "By us?"  
  
"Nope," Ron replied with a grin. To Harry it seemed truthfully, but he still didn't know. "I thought it over for a while, and even before you guys came this summer, I thought about." He sighed and that smile disappeared. "I enjoyed the time that we had together, herms." She cringed at the nickname Ron had for her, but he didn't stop. "I really did, it's just that."  
  
"What, Ron?" Harry asked. He wanted to put an arm around Hermione, but fought the urge.  
  
"That I knew it would never work out between us," He finally said, "you and I fought way too often, and I noticed how you went to Harry every time." Hermione blushed slightly. "You two were literally made for each other. That was why it surprised me, Hermione, when you went to Steven after me." A smile was slowly growing on Hermione's face, but it quickly disappeared. "Did something happen over the summer that I should know?" it was Ron's turn to raise a questioning look.  
  
Harry's heart went out to Hermione. He knew that she was on the verge of tears by the look in her eyes. "Excuse me," she said, her voice quivering, "I-I forgot something." Hermione raced up stairs, and Harry saw her fighting the urge to cry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. Harry wished that he could be angry, but he didn't have the heart to be mad. He was just tired, tired of it all. But no matter how tired he was, Harry loved Hermione more, and could wait out any storm for her.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Harry said, when Lavender came walking down the stairs. Ron was on his feet and wrapped his girlfriend in a hug, kissing her deeply. Harry sighed and looked back at the fire. It was burning slowly, since it wasn't cold enough for a full fire. He was worried about Hermione. She had rushed up to her room, and probably wouldn't come out until later. When ever something like this happened, the only people she would talk to were Harry and Heather. She would find his arms late at night or during the day, but if she couldn't find Harry, Hermione would find Heather. Those two were becoming fast friends. At the Weasley's, it was just Harry, but then again, there weren't any episodes. He watched as Ron and lavender went out of the room, talking and holding hands.  
  
Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he turned around to see Hermione. Her eyes were a bit red, but other then that, nothing appeared to be wrong. "Hey," she said meekly. Harry stood up, and walked over to her slowly. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that." Hermione trailed off, and looked down at the ground.  
  
Harry took her in his arms, and held her tightly. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright." All it would take is time, he thought, time and love. Hermione needed him and he refused to leave her alone.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she wiped that tears that were coming. The little make-up she had on was sheared on her face. "Excuse me again, Harry." A smile was back on her face. Harry laughed and so did Hermione.  
  
"Go on," Harry replied, "I'll wait." Hermione ran up the stairs, smiling again. Heather came down the stairs just as Hermione left. "Hello Heather." She smiled at him, and replied with a soft hello. She didn't stop once she reached the bottom of the stairs, but continued on out the common room. Soon many more people came down, but still no Hermione. But even odder, no Roland.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting alone in the common room, Hermione finally came down, smiling. She had fixed what little make-up she had on, and looked as beautiful as ever. "About time," he said, getting to go to Hermione. She hugged him quickly then dropped her hand to his. Harry gave a sweet smile. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope," Hermione replied, "Just took me longer then I would have thought." She giggled and pulled Harry toward the door. "c'mon, we'll be late for breakfast." Harry quickly caught up to her side, and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. They talked about their plans for after their classes, the classes themselves, anything.  
  
On their way to the Great hall, they heard the voice of Roland and Professor Jordan arguing. "I don't care who you are, Roland," Professor Jordan was yelling, "You have no rights."  
  
"To do what, Spec," Roland replied. Hermione stopped Harry where he was standing. Both of the men were loud, meaning they were close. "What I did was perfectly with in my rights."  
  
"You're wrong, Roland," Harry and Hermione inched forward a bit, trying to find out what was happening. "You have no rights, period. Scum like you deserve to burn in hell with the rest of your kind." A loud crack came from the hallway, and Harry looked around the corner to see Professor Jordan on the ground rubbing his jaw.  
  
"I have no kind," Roland was standing over the body of Professor Jordan. "We met here on equal ground. Your words, not mine, Specter. If you continue to be blind, then so be it. I will protect them, even from you if I have to." The man's cloak danced in the wind as he walked away. Harry watched as Roland disappeared in to nothing, an act he commonly preformed.  
  
"Damn that kid," Professor Jordan stood up. "You two." He pointed at Harry and Hermione. Both jumped back at the fact he noticed them. "Yes, come here." They walked over slowly, cautiously. "Did you see anything?" For a moment, Harry didn't know what to say. "No, you didn't." Professor Jordan wasn't asking, he was commanding. "Nothing happened in this corridor a few moments ago. Got that?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "If I hear any word that you accuse me or Roland of anything happening in this hallway." he trailed off and left it to their imagination. Professor Jordan stormed off, rubbing his jaw. "Damn daemon," he muttered, "should burn in hell with the rest of his kind."  
  
For a moment, neither Harry nor Hermione said anything. They just stared forward. Harry didn't think there was a teacher who was scarier than Snape. He was wrong. Professor Jordan stared at him as if he was looking and judging them. His dark green eyes were piercing as Roland's black. "I think I might have nightmares for weeks," Harry whispered finally. They both couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Me too," Hermione replied. "There is finally a teacher who is more frightening then Snape."  
  
"I wonder if he would be upset if he lost his title?" Harry looked down at Hermione. She laughed again, and Harry quickly joined her. "No, your right, he wouldn't be."  
  
"On the contrary, Ms. Granger," They turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing right behind them. "I think Severus would be overwhelmed if he no longer had that title."  
  
"Professor," Harry said, "we didn't here you." Both of them tried to remain as professional as possible, just in case any other teachers were there too.  
  
"Quite alright, Harry," the old man smiled, "I've learned a few tricks over my years." He looked back to where Professor Jordan was heading. "I take it you saw the confrontation between Professor Jordan and Roland, hmm?" Harry nodded. "We can talk about that later, if you wish." He smiled and winked at them. Dumbledore walked off, almost gliding on the ground and down the hallway. Again it left Harry and Hermione dumbfounded. Neither said a word, just stared forward.  
  
Harry shook his head, and grabbed Hermione's hand. She smiled up at him, and they walked down to the great Hall. They were didn't say a word about what happened or what they saw. Despite how much Harry wanted to, he kept away from the topic. He didn't want anything to happen to Hermione.  
  
With in moments, they were at the doors of the great Hall. Harry smiled down at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. Inside the room was quiet, no one was talking. There was a somber mood. Harry was shocked to see there, usually there wasn't a mood like this until the end of the first day. Ron was with lavender, but they weren't' talking. Heather was at the end of the table, a seat saved for Roland, if he came down. Harry remembered that Roland rarely got up before twelve over the summer.  
  
The murmurs that were occurring the Great hall stopped when Harry and Hermione arrived. All eyes appeared on them. When they finally reached their table, the talking began, hushed as before. They took a seat across from Ron and Lavender. "What happened?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to talk louder then anyone else who was talking.  
  
"There was an attack," Ron replied, just as softly. "At Durnstrung I believe." Lavender nodded. "It was in the Daily Prophet this morning."  
  
"Did they admit it was Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, they didn't," Roland said behind Harry and Hermione. They turned around quickly to see him. He was wearing the school uniform, which was surprising to see him in a different color other than black. Even on their first day at the school, Roland wore his black shirt and pants. But he still wore his sunglasses. "And for once, they were right. It wasn't the act of the Dark Lord, not directly at least. Rather, some demons of working for him." Ron mouthed the word demon to Harry and raised a questioning look. Roland dropped a paper over Harry's head onto the table. "There was no dark mark, no Cruitus spells. Nothing that would give away that it was Voldemort." Some people winced at the man's name. "Sad, though. no survivors." Roland spoke with no remorse or pity. He just walked over next to Heather and took his seat next to her.  
  
Harry looked at the paper. On the front page was a picture of the ruble that he assumed was Durnstrung. There were other wizards taking pictures of it. while others were looking around the ruins in the distance, trying to find survivors. He shook his head; Hermione on the other hand was near tears. She turned into Harry's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into him for while, with Harry's arm around her.  
  
Dumbledore finally came up to the head table, and ready to talk. All other students grew quiet, and waited from him to begin. "Grave times have fallen upon us once again. As you all know, he-who-must-no-be-named has returned. And worse then before." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "There has been an attack on Durnstrung, with no survivors. It is believed that The Dark Lord himself was the one who lead the attack." Roland coughed, but said nothing. Dumbledore's attention turned fully on him. "As to the reason of no survivors." Harry looked back at Roland and saw the man nodding. He quickly noticed Harry looking at him, and Roland looked down at his plate. Harry's attention returned to Dumbledore as he began to speak. "Please let us have a moment of silence in respect to those who were at Durnstrung." Everyone nodded. No one talked for the next five minutes, the silence was almost disturbing. Hermione relaxed a bit, sitting back down on the chair. Harry took her hand, and smiled at her, squeezing it lightly. She returned the smile, and blushed slightly.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, Dumbledore finally said, "now with that out of the way, we can continue on with other business. First off, this year is a beginning. New students arrive, like always. 'We must hang together or assuredly we shall all hang separately.' Ben Franklin said that during the American Revolution. That must hold true for this era. We can not be separated by mere prejudices and our problems to save our way of life. Here you are taught the ways of our life. Like the sorting hat said yesterday, this is a time of peril and we can not forget the bonds that we have created. Those bonds are our friendships, and we cannot forget them. We must no forget them, for those bonds are what will allow us to survive."  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione, both of them wearing a confused look. It was unusually for Dumbledore to speak the day after their first day. But the wizarding world was in turmoil, and if they could not stand together, it would fall. Everyone was silent, most were looking down at their plates, trying not to make eyes contact with anyone. It was a grave subject to talk about in public. Harry took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, Hermione smiled up at him. He knew that she would always be at his side.  
  
"Now please, enjoy the meal, and then hurry to your classes," Dumbledore took his seat and the food appeared on their plates. The room slowly began to return to its normal, but the topic stayed on one thing, the attack. Ron had already filled his plate.  
  
"So," Ron said, before shoveling is food into his mouth. "What do you think is going to happen?" Lavender slapped him upside the head, causing everyone to laugh around him.  
  
"Some things don't change," Hermione said, taking the plate that Harry had filled for her. "Thank you, Harry." He smiled at her, and began to fill his own plate. Hermione slid her hand into his under the table, and looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"Your welcome, 'Mione," Harry gave her hand a soft squeeze and filled his plate up with food. Though eating with only one hand was difficult, he survived. Both of them refused to let go of the other one.  
  
"You know, Hermione," Lavender said, "I think there's something going on between you and Harry." She blushed a bright red, and did Harry.  
  
"You didn't figure it out yet?" Hermione looked down at her plate.  
  
"I knew it; you two are going aren't you?" Hermione's face turned even redder. "Oh, we must talk." Lavender had a excited look on her face.  
  
"Didn't we talk about it last night?" Hermione moaned. Harry smirked at her, and she shot a look at him. Harry quickly turned back to his food, holding back a laugh. "Later, okay?" Lavender nodded. "We've got to get to class." Hermione pulled Harry up with her as she stood up. "C'mon Harry." He waved good-bye as they walked away.  
  
"Why do we have to go?" he asked, walking in stride with her. "I wasn't even finished with breakfast, and you barely touched yours."  
  
"I know, Harry." Hermione sighed. "I just wanted to get out of there before- " Hermione didn't another word out when they heard a girl scream. Both of them quickly ran down the hallway to see a boy hit the ground. He pushed himself up with a grunt, and Harry saw that it was Roland. His hollow eyes looked at Harry for only a moment, before turning into a glare. Quickly, Roland pushed himself off the ground and ran over to where the boy was. Harry recognized it as one of Steven's lackeys.  
  
The boy had a hand on Heather and was dragging her away. She screamed again, only to receive a kick. Roland grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him off of heather. Helping her up off the ground, Roland turned his back and tried to help Heather over to where Harry and Hermione were. "Reducto!" the boy yelled. The spell hit Roland in the back, and threw them down to the ground. Immediately Roland was off the ground, and growled at the boy. What looked like a sword was beginning to form in his hand, but it quickly disappeared. The boy shouted again, this time "Incendio!" a jet of flames flew to Roland, but never reached him. A shield had stopped the flames from moving any further.  
  
Slowly Roland made his way over to the boy. A few feet away, Roland made a grab for the boy, and wrapped him in a bear hug. Squeezing tightly, the Ravenclaw dropped his wand and was staying at the ceiling. Roland head- butted the kid and knocked him out. He dropped the boy at the ground and stared at him for a moment. Roland turned around and began to walk over to Heather, but fell on the ground.  
  
Hermione ran over to heather and helped her you, Harry got to Roland's side. The man laid on the ground, for a moment before pushing himself up off the ground with one hand, the other covering his side. Teachers came around the corner, the first two being Snape and Jordan. Students also began to find this little corridor.  
  
"Roland Childe!" Jordan yelled, "What in God's holy name did you do?"  
  
"Protected a friend." Roland coughed for a moment, and pulled a handkerchief from his coat. He coughed into it fro a few more minutes before stopping. Heather had gotten up and took Harry's place at Roland's side. She had an arm around his waist and was clearly the only reason why he was standing. "That boy there attacked me and Heather; he was even trying to drag Heather away." With his free arm, Roland pointed at boy, but began to cough again. Heather shook her head and patted his back with her arm.  
  
"You two," Jordan pointed at Harry, "what happened?" Roland coughed, but this time it was out of disgust. Harry looked back and saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall working they're way through the crowd.  
  
"We heard a scream," Harry replied, "and we came running only to find Roland on the ground, and Heather being dragged. Roland tried to stop him, pulling his hand away from her." Harry pointed at the boy, who was helped up by some fellow Ravenclaw. "He then used casted Reducto on Roland, followed by a fire spell." Snape looked at Harry then Hermione. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," Jordan replied, "I'm surprised to see you still standing Roland." The man coughed again, and glared at Jordan. "Ten points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for fighting in the hall ways."  
  
"Thanks teach," Roland replied, suppressing a growl.  
  
"While I on the other had," Snape replied, smiling, "will award Gryffindor fifteen points for Roland protecting his fellow students." This caused every student standing around them to stop talking. It was rare for Snape to award Gryffindor with points, and never that much. Even McGonagall dropped her jaw.  
  
"I believe that we need to talk with them," McGonagall came walking up, and stared at Roland and Heather. They nodded, and followed the teacher, down to Deputy Headmistress. Professor Dumbledore stood and looked between Harry and Hermione and the boy.  
  
"Well, it appears that there had been an accident," the headmaster said calmly. The students nodded in response as if accepting what had happened, but Harry knew, everyone would be asking Roland what happened later. Hell, they would be asking him. The crowd dispersed, leaving the teachers and those who were in involved the fight. Dumbledore was smiling when he looked at Harry and Hermione. "well, I must congratulate you Roland, for finding another Neo-Death Eater." Roland snorted a response, but quickly received a hit upside the head by Heather. "Professor Snape would you go prepare the boy for the true serum." The potions master nodded and picked the boy up by his collar, dragging him off. Dumbledore turned to Roland and Heather. "Heather, please help Roland down to Madame Pomfrey, and make sure he drinks that potion for his condition." The girl nodded and helped Roland limp down in the direction of the infirmary.  
  
Harry didn't notice that Hermione had moved beneath his arm. He had his arm around her. Looking down at her, Harry smiled at how cute she looked, standing their in awe. Everything was happening so fast. Just hope the rest of the year isn't like this, Harry thought.  
  
"Professor Jordan, we will talk in my office when you have free time," Dumbledore said toward to the DADA teacher. He turned to Harry and Hermione. "you two better head along to class." Harry nodded, and Hermione was already pulling down the hallway. Apparently, she didn't want to miss class that much. Harry sighed as they ran. He just wanted this year to calm and peacefully, but now he was beginning to doubt that. 


End file.
